Yugioh 5D's: Tides to Chaos
by Saintalpha7
Summary: 5 years has pasted since the battle with Z-one. Yusei comes in contact with a servant of the Crimson Dragon to become a Signer one last time to face a new enemy but yet an old enemy for the Crimson Dragon. Yusei takes on this new evil and being his search for the 6 legendary dragons while keep his love feeling away from Akiza and facing something that scares the Crimson Dragon.
1. ChapterEpisode 1: It begins

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides of Chaos

Chapter/Episode 1:

It begins

* * *

Night time for New Domino City, it's 5 years since Yusei has seen his friends or rather haven't talked in 5 years. Although Yusei has been seeing of what they have been doing. He has seen Jack becoming a huge champion in Turbo dueling, gaining his title back as the number one Turbo duelist in the world. Crow has join Sector Security and as now been promoted as the right of Captain. Leo and Luna has been living with their parents and growing up as mature young adults. Leo became more better as a duelist, as well as his sister who everyone has a crush on now. As for Akiza, he noticed of all the good that she has done by becoming a doctor and helping people like she always wanted. Yusei is happy for everyone because they are something that they always wanted to be or to become. Yusei has been working hard as a scientist making sure that the reactor never has a meltdown and still trying to keep his runner in tip top shape.

(On a side note, I know Crow stop being with Sector Security and all but I've kept him as where he is.)

Yusei walks into a hallway with his lap coat on.

"Mr. Fudo!" Chris said.

Yusei turns around.

"Hm?" Yusei said.

"Forgive me, Mr. Fudo, but I will be your new appearance." Chris said.

"Oh really? Oh well nice to meet you! What's your name?" Yusei asked.

"My name is Chris!" Chris said.

"Great, my name is Yusei." Yusei said.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're Yusei Fudo, the one who saved the world from evil!" Chris said.

"Heh, well I couldn't have done it without my friends." Yusei said.

"But of course, they are the reason for your strength, isn't it?" Chris said.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm actually going to get some coffee, care to join?" Yusei asked.

"Of course!" Chris said.

"Alright, well let's move." Yusei said.

They both walked out of the building and looking at the city.

"Man, New Domino City has really changed in the past 5 years." Yusei said.

They both went into a coffee shop.

"Yes, thanks to you." Chris said.

"What beings you into the science field?" Yusei asked.

"Well, before coming into this field, I worked with the military. I serviced for 15 years now, and now I wanted to try something new, so I heard everything thing and wanted to know you more." Chris said.

"Oh nice! What did you do in the military?" Yusei asked.

"I worked in the field of a Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance." Chris said.

"Wow really?" Yusei said.

"Yes, my job was to prevent biological weaponry to terrorists from anywhere of the world." Chris said.

"Sounds like a tough job." Yusei said.

"It was, a lot of people died and there's nothing I can do. My last mission was to stop a man who tried to destroy the world by effecting everyone with a virus he created." Chris said.

"Oh yes! I heard about that years ago. I was 17 when I heard about that." Yusei said.

"Yeah, he almost victorious but my partner and I stopped him." Chris said.

"Well I'm glad that you're alive still." Yusei said.

They both grabbed their coffee and sat down at a table.

"Me too, it was one of the toughest missions I had." Chris said.

"Mines was facing Z-one. He tried to destroy the city and destroy time itself." Yusei said.

"I heard about that, he was from the future and tried to recreate a new future." Chris said.

"In a nutshell, yes." Yusei said.

"And I also heard about the Dark Signers too and the Emperors of Yiaster." Chris said.

"Yes, those were tough as well, but thanks to my friends and I, we put a stop to everything." Yusei said.

"Your friends, when was the last time you saw them?" Chris said.

"Well today would mark 5 years. But I've seen what they have been doing over the years. I am proud and happy for them." Yusei said.

"But you miss them a lot." Chris said.

Yusei put his head down.

"I do… in fact, I didn't want them to go. But it'd be selfish of me if I wanted to stay for my benefit." Yusei said.

"Well, you did the right thing. You wanted the best for them, that duel with Jack, the reason for that duel was for make everyone figure out of what they wanted to do right?" Chris said.

"That's exactly the reason… wait, how did you know about that duel?" Yusei asked.

"I saw the duel, at the end of the duel, I saw you taking to your friends and what they were going to do." Chris said.

"Really?" Yusei said.

"Yes, I was in the city for a bit while still on duty. But I had a reliable source that the man I was looking for was spotted here in the city." Chris said.

"Wow really? Who was the person?" Yusei asked.

"His name was Albert Wesker." Chris said.

"Albert Wesker?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, you heard of him?" Chris asked.

"Only once, I heard he was a genius." Yusei said.

"He was, he was also a psycho. But he's dead now." Chris said.

"Well I guess that's good." Yusei said.

"Yes, it is." Chris said. "By the way, what happened to your mark?" Chris asked.

"Oh, the Crimson Dragon took them back. Figured that it wasn't needed anymore." Yusei said.

"Do you think you might get the mark again?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea. I mean it's been 5 years, so I'll assume not." Yusei said.

"I see, well I hope you can live your life without any delays." Chris said.

"Me too." Yusei said.

Chris checked his watch.

"Oh, I better get back to the lab. I have other assignments to do before I can go home. It was nice speaking with you." Chris said.

"Likewise, see you around Chris." Yusei said.

"Right on, see you around." Chris said.

Chris walked out of the coffee shop. Yusei sat there and watch as Chris was heading back to the lab. He then saw Trudge, and Mina at a crime scene. Yusei is curious and walked outside.

"Hey, Trudge, Mina!" Yusei said.

They both turned around and sees Yusei.

"Hey Yusei!" Mina said.

"Well, well, Yusei, haven't seen you in a while." Trudge said.

"What's going on?" Yusei said.

"We have criminal inside of this building here. A very dangerous criminal, he was in a lot of illegal duels and other crimes throughout the city." Mina said.

"Really, so how did he escape?" Yusei asked.

"We don't know, all we know is that how he broke out is not any usual breakout. We found some substance on the door of where he was being held at." Trudge said.

Trudge showed Yusei the substance in a glass container.

"Interesting, what do you this it is?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know, we were going to take it to you and see if your scientists would found out for us." Trudge said.

"I see, well we can take a look at it, but I have never seen this before." Yusei said.

They see the substance moving. They all freaked out.

"Whoa! That this is alive?!" Yusei said.

"It would appear so!" Mina said.

"This little black worm ooze thing is freaking me out!" Trudge said.

The substance is aiming at Yusei. Trying to get to him.

"I think it likes you, Yusei." Trudge said.

"Uh… I'll take it to the lab and we'll see what it is." Yusei said.

"Okay thanks." Mina said.

Trudge gives the case to Yusei. Yusei looked at the substance. A man from the building is watching Yusei. Yusei looked up and sees a man.

"Is that him?" Yusei said.

Trudge and Mina looked up and sees him.

"Yes, that's him." Mina said.

"His name is Irving, he was a scientist and very strong duelist. He created technology that would do real damage in a duel. He was also done experiments on people." Mina said.

"What kind of experiments?" Yusei asked.

"Experiments like replacing people's body parts with machines, testing virus on people." Trudge said.

"That's sick…" Yusei said.

"Yes, it is." Mina said.

Yusei stared at Irving, he then looked at the substance.

"He might know what this stuff is." Yusei said.

"How do you figure that?" Trudge asked.

"He was broken out due to this stuff here and now he's staring at us while we have it in our hands. I think I wants it." Yusei said.

"So, what do we do?" Mina asked.

"Hold this." Yusei said.

Yusei gave Trudge the case and pulled off his lab coat. He lived up his left arm. His watch started to extend and form his duel disk.

"I'll be back." Yusei said.

"Whoa, Yusei hold it. This guy is a madman." Trudge said.

"I know, but I've dealt with madmen before. This guy is no different." Yusei said. "I'll get him out."

Yusei walked closer to the door. The other troops see Yusei walking.

"Go get him Yusei!" Troop 1 said.

"Take him down!" Troop 2 said.

Yusei walked into the building. He looks around and see how ruin it is.

"Looks like this place has been abandon for years. The outside part might look nice, but the inside isn't." Yusei said.

The doors closed by themselves. Yusei turned to the door.

"So, he was expecting me." Yusei said.

"Haha! Welcome Mr. Fudo!" Irving said.

Yusei looked around the room and see a camera that's on him.

"Irving…" Yusei said.

"Come on, make yourself at home, stay for a while! Let's talk business, shall we?" Irving said.

"Sorry, I don't do business with psychotic people." Yusei said.

"What me? Psychotic? Oh no, no, no! I'm just merely a scientist like yourself." Irving said.

"You are nothing like me! I don't experiment on people!" Yusei said.

"Who told you that I do that? Was it those pathetic cops out there?" Irving said.

"Those cops happen to be my friends!" Yusei said.

"Friends? Who needs friends when you have science with you. Think of all of the unique things that this world holds Yusei." Irving said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Let me ask you something, we it truly your friends that helped you defeat everyone? Or was it mere luck? Because if I do recall, a duel is a one on one thing. And all of this time you've been in the driver seat beating your enemies." Irving said.

"My friends are the reason for my victories!" Yusei said.

"Then why weren't they dueling with you? Sure, they would give you a card that symbolizes your friendship, but are they really there? Do you want to believe they are there?" Irving said.

"They with me in spirit! That's enough for me to believe that they were there for me! So, don't tell me that they weren't there!" Yusei said.

"Oh really, they why haven't they contacted you or visit you in the past 5 years? Why aren't they here with you right now?" Irving said. "If they were you're friends I would expect for them to be here too."

"They have their own lives to build!" Yusei said.

"Yes, I'm sure they do, but don't you ever wonder if they have forgotten about you?" Irving said.

"No! They would never!" Yusei said.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Yusei. Friends come and go. Not one letter, not one phone call, or email. Some friends you got." Irving said.

"Shut up!" Yusei said.

"Oh! Did I hit a nerve spot? I only speak the truth Mr. Fudo." Irving said.

"Gr!" Yusei got angry.

"But don't worry, Yusei, I can be your new friend!" Irving said.

"Fuck off!" Yusei said.

"Well that wasn't nice!" Irving said.

"Enough about that, you know something about the substance, don't you?!" Yusei said.

"Hm? Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Irving said.

"Tell me what that stuff is now! You're surrounded outside!" Yusei said.

"Oh? Do you think I'm scared? Please those cops don't scare me." Irving said.

"Then come down here and face me!" Yusei said.

"Oh, if I don't then I won't be able to show you one of my surprise that I made for you!" Irving said.

"Surprise?" Yusei said.

"Yes, I want you to meet my new creation! Come on out Uroboros 0-1!" Irving said.

Yusei looked to his side and sees a door opening. Yusei stepped back. He sees a huge black monster that's the same texture as the black substance but with arms and legs.

"What is that?!" Yusei said.

"It's is one of my creations, Uroboros 0-1. A high intelligent being with super-natural abilities. This being has been wanting to meet you Yusei!" Irving said.

The monster threw its arm at Yusei. Yusei rolls to the side. The monster made a huge hole in the wall. Everyone outside stepped back. Trudge and Mina looked at the monster.

"What is that?!" Trudge said.

"I don't know, but it has the same texture of this stuff!" Mina said.

"Everyone get back!" Trudge said.

Everyone stepped back. Yusei stared at the monster. He noticed that it's left aim has a duel disk on it.

"It… it wants to duel!" Yusei said.

"Correct, Yusei, it wants to duel you and claim you as a incorruptus!" Irving said.

"Incorruptus? What is that?" Yusei said.

"It's beat if you become one! Now duel it!" Irving said.

"Gr! Fine!" Yusei said.

Yusei pulled out his deck and place it in his duel disk. He threw five cards.

"Alright you ugly monster, let's see how intelligent you really are!" Yusei said.

The monster drew 5 cards.

"DUEL!" Yusei and 0-1U said.

"The first move is mine! I draw!" Yusei said.

Yusei 5-6 cards in hand.

"From my hand, I summon Sonic Chick in Defense mode!" Yusei said.

"Next I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!" Yusei said.

Yusei 6-4 Cards in hand.

"My move!" 0-1U said.

0-1U 5-6 cards in hand.

"I summon that Majin 1- The Pick Axe in attack more!" 0-1U said.

Majin 1- The Pick Axe- Dark/Warrior/Level 3/ATK and DEF 700/ Effect- When this card is summoned, you can special summon 1 level 2 Majin Tuner monster from your hand in defense mode.

"Majin? I have never seen a monster like that." Yusei said.

"I active Majin 1's special ability! When this card is summoned to the field, I can special summon 1 level 2 tuner monster from my hand in defense mode!" 0-1U said.

"A tuner?!" Yusei said.

"That's right, I summoned, Majin 1- The Blade man in attack mode!" 0-1U said.

Majin 1- The Blade Man- Dark/Warrior-Tuner/ Level 2/ ATK 200/ DEF 100/ Effect- If you use this card in a Synchro summon, you can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

"Oh great!" Yusei said.

"Now I Tune both of my Majin's for me to Synchro summon Majin 1- The Bruiser in attack mode!" 0-1U said.

Majin 1- The Bruiser- Dark/Warrior/Level 5/ ATK 2200/DEF 1200- Effect, if this card attacks a monster in defense mode, your opponent takes the deference of this cards attack point and the defending monsters defense points as damage. Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

"Now, my Bruiser will attack your Sonic Chick!" 0-1U said.

"Sorry, but my monster cannot be destroyed by a monster that has 1900 or more attack points!" Yusei said.

"Doesn't monster, because if my monster attack a monster that's in defense mode, the difference in their attack and defense points comes to you as damage!" 0-1U said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"Now attack, his Sonic Chick with Fist of Stone!" 0-1U said.

The Majin punched the Sonic Chick. Yusei then hits the wall.

"AHH!" Yusei said.

Yusei 4000-2100 life points.

"Gr! Damn, that damage was real!" Yusei said.

"That's right Yusei!" Irving said.

"I created the monster in order for it create real damage!" Irving said.

Yusei got up.

"On and one more thing. Since I use my Blade Man in a Synchro summon, you lose 500 life points!" 0-1U said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

A machete came at Yusei and cut his arm.

"GAH!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei held his arm and felt blood.

Yusei 2100-1600 Life points.

"Gr! Dammit!" Yusei said.

"I end my turn!" 0-1U said.

0-1U 6-4 cards in your hand.

"My move, I draw!" Yusei said.

Yusei 4-5 cards in hand.

"First I active the spell card Level trade off. If I have a level one monster on my field. I can send it and a level 2 monster from my hand to my graveyard, then I can summon a level 3 monster from my hand. I send my Sonic chick and my Speed Warrior from my hand to the graveyard to summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Yusei said. "Now I use Junk Synchron's special ability! I can special summon 1 level 2 or below monster from my graveyard to my field! And I summon Speed Warrior!"

"Big deal, you can't destroy my monster!" 0-1U said.

"Maybe not, but if I tune them, they will! I tune my Speed warrior with my Junk Synchron in order summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei said.

Junk warrior able and looked at 0-1U's monster.

"Now, Junk Warrior! Attack his Majin! Go scrape fist!" Yusei said.

Junk warrior keep at Majin and punch him. Majin pushed Junk Warrior off of him.

"Sorry, but my monster cannot be destroyed in one attack!" 0-1U said.

"Maybe, but you still take damage!" Yusei said.

0-1U 4000-3900 Life points.

"Just a mere 100 life points!" 0-1U said.

Humph, maybe, but I active my trap card, Synchro Ring!" Yusei said.

"What?!" 0-1U said.

"If my Synchro monster couldn't destroy your monster, this trap card doubles its attack point and gives the ability to attack again!" Yusei said.

"GR DAMN YOU!" 0-1U said.

Junk Warrior started to glow and roar with power.

Junk Warrior 2300-4600 attack points.

"Alright pal! Why don't you try this again! Go scrape fist!" Yusei said.

Junk Warrior dashed at the Majin and uppercut the monster. The monster was destroyed.

"GAHHH!" 0-1U yelled.

0-1U hits the wall.

0-1U 3900-1500 Life points.

Yusei saw the monster hit the wall.

"What? I'm doing real damage too?!" Yusei said.

Yusei sees a glow on his arm.

"What?!" Yusei said.

The mark of the Crimson Dragon's head appeared on Yusei's arm.

"The Mark of the Crimson Dragon!" Yusei said.

What?!" Irving said. "How can that be?!"

The monster got up and see the Mark.

"GR! No!" 0-1U said.

"Fine, be that way! We'll just have to beat you even though you have the mark!" Irving said. "Get up 0-1U!"

The monster got up.

"How did this come back?!" Yusei said.

Yusei looked at the monster.

"So be it, if I have to have this Mark again, then fine!" Yusei said.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Yusei said.

Yusei 5-1 card in hand.

"Gr! My move! I draw!" 0-1U said.

0-1U 4-5 cards in hand.

"First, I summon Majin 1- The gatherer in attack more!" 0-1U said.

Majin 1-The Gatherer- Dark/Warrior/Level4/ATK1900/DEF100- Effect- Once per turn, you can special summon two level 2 monsters from your deck to the field, but their effects are negated.

"Next I use he's special ability! Once per turn, I can special summon 2 level 2 monsters from my deck. The downside is that their effects are negated. But that's alright, I summon Majin 1- Corrupted Dog and Majin 1- Crossbow shooter in attack mode!" 0-1U said.

"Three monsters?" Yusei said.

"Next I tune all three monsters to Synchro Summon Majin- The Executioner in attack mode!" 0-1U said.

An arm burst out of the ground, a huge monster appeared with a giant axe hammer.

Majin 1- The Executioner- Dark/Fiend/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 1000- Effect- Once per turn you can destroy on monster on the field and your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points, but this card cannot attack if you use this effect. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

"Quite a monster." Yusei said.

"It gets worse for you Yusei! I active my monster's special ability! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster and destroy it and you take damage to the destroyed monsters attack points!" 0-1U said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"And I'm afraid with the only monster you have has 2300 attack points and you only have 1600 life points. This duel is over!" 0-1U said. "I destroy your Junk warrior!"

0-1U's monster came at Junk Warrior.

"Not so fast! I active my trap card Cosmic Healing! When I have a monster that's about to be destroyed, I gain 1000 life points for every card that's in my hand. Since I'm hold one I gain 1000 life points. I might take damage but I will still be in for one more round!" Yusei said.

"Gr! Damn!" Irving said.

Junk Warrior was destroyed. The impact started to make the building fall apart. Everyone stayed cleared. Yusei fell on his knee holding his chest.

"Gr! Oh man this is nuts, I haven't felt this pain in a long time!" Yusei said.

Yusei 1600-2600-300 life points.

"Lucky for you I can't attack you, but on my next turn, you are done!" 0-1U said.

"I don't think so! Yusei said.

"What are you saying?!" 0-1U said.

"I'll show you! I draw!" Yusei said.

Yusei 1-2 cards in hand.

Yusei smirked.

"Perfect! Just what I needed! Since I have a Junk Synchron in my graveyard, I can remove from play in order for me to summon one of my new tuners!" Yusei said.

"New tuner?!" Irving said.

"I special summon Metallic Junk Synchron!" Yusei said.

Junk glowed and burst into another scape monster but shinier and skinnier.

Metallic Junk Synchron- Dark/Machine/Level 2/ATK and DEF 1000/ Effect- You can special summon this card by removing one Junk Synchron from your graveyard from play. When this card is summoned, you special summon 1 Junk Warrior from your graveyard or 1 level 4 or below non-Synchro monster from your graveyard.

"A Metallic tuner?" Irving said.

"Yes, and this card has one other ability. When this card is summoned to the field, I can special summon 1 Junk Warrior or 1 level 4 or below monster from graveyard. And since I have a Junk Warrior in my graveyard, I choose him!" Yusei said.

Junk Warrior appeared on the field.

"What are you going to do with him? My monster is stronger than yours and it cannot be destroyed by battle!" 0-1U said.

"That maybe, but who said I was done?!" Yusei said. "I tune my Junk Warrior with my Metallic Junk Synchron for me to Synchro summon Metallic Junk Warrior!" Yusei said.

"What?!" 0-1U said.

Junk Warrior started to glow and crack. A sword slashed out of the old Junk warrior's body. Metallic landed on the ground with its shining armor. The warrior has sliver armor like a cyborg. It has a black metal plate on its face and white hair. Metallic Junk Warrior prepared himself.

Metallic Junk Warrior- Dark/Warrior/Level 7/ATK 2900/ DEF2300/ Effect-1 Junk warrior and 1 Metallic Junk Synchron

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. For every level 4 or below monster that's on your side of the field, this card gets that attack points of those monsters. Once per turn, you can send 1 monster on your side of the field to inflict 1500 points of damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack if you us this effect.

"Impressive monster, but I'm afraid it's all for not! My monster still over powers him by 100 points!" 0-1U said.

"It's true that your monster is stronger than mines by attack points… but attack point aren't everything." Yusei said.

"What are you saying?!" 0-1U asked.

"I'm saying that one of us is about to lose today and that someone is you! I active my warrior's special ability! Once per turn I can target one of your monsters and destroy it, and you take 1500 points of damage. And I'm afraid that's all you have!" Yusei said.

"NO!" 0-1U roared.

"Metallic Warrior attack! Attack with Revenge Steel Slash!" Yusei shouted.

Metallic warrior dashed at the Majin. The Majin tried to swing at the warrior. The warrior jumped over the axe and slashed the Majin in half. The monster exploded.

"NO!" 0-1U Roared again.

0-1U 1500-0 Life points.

0-1U fell the ground. Yusei stood there at the monster. The monster got back up and looked at Yusei.

"IF I CAN'T BEAT YOU IN A DUEL, THEN I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD! NOW DIE!" 0-1U Roared.

The monster launched its arm at Yusei. Yusei jumped and rolled to the side. The monster busted down another walk of the building. The building started to fall about more.

"I got to get out of here!" Yusei said.

The monster smacked Yusei to the wall and crashes through it.

"AHHHHH!" Yusei yelled in agony.

Yusei slow got up. The monster picked up Yusei and lifted him up. The monster threw him outside to where Trudge and the others are at. Yusei hits one of the vehicles.

"GRRR! Dammit!" Yusei said.

The monster came out of the building. The cops pulled out their guns and fired at the monster. The monster got blindsided. Yusei got up, the monster picked up one of the vehicles and threw it at Yusei. Everything started to go slow for Yusei, but Yusei was still at his normal speed. Yusei looked around him and sees everything going slow.

"What the?!" Yusei said.

"You have been granted with a new power from the Crimson Dragon Yusei." Ominous voice said.

"What? Who's there?!" Yusei said.

"You're able to slow time with your own will." Ominous voice said.

"But how?!" Yusei said.

"Now use the other ability that the Crimson Dragon as given you. The power of Zero Gravity!" Ominous voice said.

"Huh?!" Yusei said.

Yusei moved his left arm to his right side and back fisted the vehicle. As soon as he back fisted the vehicle, time was back to normal. The vehicle comes crashing onto the road. Yusei looked at his hands. Trudge and Mina looked at Yusei.

"How on earth did you do that?!" Trudge asked.

"I—I don't know!" Yusei said.

"DIE YUSEI FUDO!" 0-1U roared.

Yusei looked at the monster. Yusei's eyes glow in the same color at the Crimson Dragon.

"Stardust Dragon! Come out and defend us from the creature!" Yusei said.

Yusei's deck glowed and Stardust Dragon can out of his deck and rammed into 0-1U back into the building. Irving was force to jump out of the building. He landed on his leg and broke.

"AHH! Dammit!" Irving yelled.

Trudge ran at Irving and grabbed him.

"I got you at last!" Trudge said.

"Let me go now!" Irving said.

Trudge took out a baton and smacked Irving in the head. He was knocked out. Stardust flew in the air.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Yusei yelled.

Everyone went away from the broken building.

"Stardust Dragon, take out 0-1U with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei yelled.

Stardust charged its mouth and fired at 0-1U. The attack hits 0-1U, it started to decay.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YUSEI THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL RETURN AND I WILL END YOUR LIFE EVEN IT MEANS KILLING EVERYONE THAT YOU HOLD DEAR TOO! MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL DIE!" 0-1U roared.

0-1U turned into ash. Stardust roared in the air and disappeared back into Yusei's deck. Yusei lost his balance and fell to his knee.

"Whoa… that was too much…" Yusei said.

"Hey, Yusei! You alright?!" Trudge said.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Yusei said.

"You could blame you, you were just smacked into an armored vehicle but a monster." Trudge said.

"Yeah… but I'll be fine." Yusei said.

Yusei got up and looked at the building.

"Whatever that thing was, it sure didn't like you." Trudge said.

"Irving created that thing." Yusei said.

"He did what?!" Trudge said. "But that thing wasn't human or animal!"

"I know, and that's what scares me, because I never seen a duel monster like that before." Yusei said.

"Well once Irving is awake we will try to get answers from him." Trudge said.

"Alright, I'll take that black stuff to the lab and see what we can find about it." Yusei said.

"Alright good." Trudge said.

"Trudge, that black stuff is gone!" Kaz said.

"What?!" Trudge said.

"It must've broke out during the fight." Kaz said.

"Damn! And that thing was alive too! Who knows where it went." Trudge said.

"Let's just hope that it was destroyed with that big monster." Yusei said.

"You're probably right. But we still got Irving, we'll get him to talk." Trudge said.

"Okay, let me know if you find something." Yusei said.

"I will… oh and uh, how the hell did you smack an armored vehicle with your hand?!" Trudge asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I also apparently slowed down time too." Yusei said.

"Excuse me?" Trudge said.

"Yeah, when the vehicle was coming at me, everything started to slow down but I was still the same." Yusei said.

"You're kidding, right?!" Kaz asked.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here by now." Yusei said.

"Damn… and you summoning Stardust Dragon?" Trudge said.

"If I would have to guess, it would because of this." Yusei said.

He pulled his sleeve up. Trudge and Kaz sees the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his arm.

"What?! I thought you didn't have that anymore!" Kaz said.

"I didn't, but during my duel with that creature, it appeared back on my arm. I think the Crimson Dragon put me back as a full-time Signer." Yusei said.

"Oh boy… do you think the others might have their Marks back?" Kaz said.

"I don't think so, otherwise I would've felt their bond as a Signer too." Yusei said.

"So, I think the Crimson Dragon just needs you." Trudge said.

"Perhaps, and I hope it's just me, because I don't want to see my friends in danger anymore. Our last encounter nearly cost them their lives." Yusei said.

"Well since you're back to being a Signer, I guess something is coming." Trudge said.

"Sounds about right, but at any rate, I'll be ready for it." Yusei said.

"Trudge, we have to escort Irving back to the facility." Mina said.

"Alright, come on Kaz." Trudge said.

"Okay." Kaz said.

Sector Security had left the area. Yusei looked at the building that he was in. He went inside of the build and checked upstairs where Irving was at. He looked at a table with metal suitcase. He walked up to it.

"What's this?" Yusei wondered.

He sees a label on the suitcase labeled Clockwerk.

"Clockwerk?" Yusei said.

He opened the case. Yusei sees a key.

"Just a key?" Yusei said.

He picked up the key.

"Judging about this metal, this isn't a metal from the present time." Yusei said.

The key was glowing in a gold light, the metal is gold and silver.

"I should take this to the lab." Yusei said.

Yusei turned around. Yusei see a red glow floating in the room. Yusei stepped back.

"Okay… this day has made me freaked out for the last time." Yusei said.

"Don't be afraid, Yusei Fudo." Ominous voice said.

"Hm? What you're the same voice that told me about those powers!" Yusei said.

"Correct." Ominous Voice said.

"Are you… from the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, I was sent by the Crimson Dragon to give you back your Mark." Ominous said.

"I see, what's your name?" Yusei asked.

"My name is Crimzuya. I am the Crimson Dragon's loyal servant." Crimzuya said.

"I see, what about my friends? Have they been given their Marks back too?" Yusei asked.

"No, just you. Although, I might have to give them their Marks back." Crimzuya said.

"Why is that? Has something new appeared to destroy the world?" Yusei asked. "I thought the future was saved after defeating Z-one."

"Defeating Z-one did save the future yes… but that doesn't mean it won't stop evil from coming." Crimzuya said.

"Okay, then what else trying to destroy the world." Yusei said.

"All I know is that a new evil has come to this planet. The Crimson Dragon doesn't even know, in fact, this new evil, it scares the Crimson Dragon." Crimzuya said.

"What?! It scares it?! If the type of evil can scare the Crimson Dragon, then why did it asked you bring me my Mark back?!" Yusei asked.

"Because the Crimson Dragon knew it could count on you. Besides, I only said that it scares it, it doesn't mean it doesn't know what to do." Crimzuya said.

"So, what do we have to do?" Yusei asked.

"You must find the 6 legendry dragons that was sealed away by the King of the Netherworld." Crimzuya said.

"Pardon?! Okay wait a minute, I thought the Crimson Dragon sealed him." Yusei said.

"It did, but in legend, before the war that you knew took place, there was another war that happened." Yusei said.

"There was a war with the King of the Netherworld and the Crimson Dragon before the one I was told about?! Why didn't Goodwin tell us about that?!" Yusei said.

"Because he knew only that war. He was never told about a war before that one. This war was called Tides of Chaos. The King of the Netherworld was a demonic dragon that fought with Crimson Dragon. This demon dragon was an equal match for the Crimson Dragon." Crimzuya said.

"A dragon that had the same strength as the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei said. "Is there even a being that's that strong enough?!"

"Unfortunately, yes, but the Crimson Dragon was the victor because it had help with the 6 legendary dragons. These 6 dragons came from the heavens and aid the Crimson Dragon in its battle to defeat this demon dragon. But at the end of the battle, the demon dragon sealed them away but in the price of sealing his own power with them." Crimzuya said.

"Do you think it's this demon dragon that's new evil?" Yusei asked.

"It is a theory, but this evil is different from the demon dragon. That's why it scares the Crimson Dragon, because it's something that the Crimson Dragon is not familiar with. It'd make sense if the demon dragon was involved but something tells me that it isn't." Crimzuya said.

"I see… so how do I find these dragons?" Yusei said.

"The demon dragon sealed them across the world. All of them of their own element, Dark, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Light." Crimzuya said.

"Okay, how do we find at least one of them?!" Yusei said.

"The best way to find them is to put them in order. The key you picked up will lead you to the to the first dragon." Crimzuya said. "Every time you get a dragon, a new riddle will be given to you."

"Oh great…" Yusei said.

"That's why I said, I might have to give your friends their Marks too." Crimzuya said.

"Will our dragons help?" Yusei asked.

"Hardly, your dragons alone won't be able to face this evil alone, you'll need those other dragons." Crimzuya said.

"Sigh… I was hoping that I would be done being a Signer." Yusei said.

"The Crimson Dragon wanted you to become Signer again because of the strength you have and how you never run from anything." Crimzuya said.

"I suppose… so how do I find the first dragon? I got the key, but I don't know where to start." Yusei said.

"You must find this man name Seymour. He is familiar with these dragons. You show them that key, and he will be able to help you. You should be able to find him here in the city." Crimzuya said.

"Seymour huh? I see, I don't suppose where exactly do you?" Yusei asked.

"From my understanding, best way to find him is to follow the eagle." Crimzuya said.

"Follow the eagle? Hmm…" Yusei said.

"You are our only hope Yusei, we need you." Crimzuya said.

"I suppose that I don't have a choice do I?" Yusei said.

"You do, but whatever you do, it affects your whole life." Crimzuya said.

"Okay… I'll do it." Yusei said.

"Great! Thank you, Yusei. You are doing the world a big favor!" Crimzuya said.

"By the way, that monster I faced, what was that?" Yusei said.

"I don't know, my guess is that it has something to do with the new evil." Crimzuya said.

"Humph, I guess I have two things to figure out." Yusei said.

"You won't be alone, you have me as your guide. You also have your friends too." Crimzuya said.

"Yeah, you're right. I hope I can see them again." Yusei said.

"I'm sure you will. But for now, look for Seymour, we will meet again." Crimzuya said.

Crimzuya disappeared. Yusei looked at the key and walked out of the building.

"Sigh… here we go again." Yusei said.

The sun started to set. Yusei walked to his house. He set his pack on the table and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He took a drink, he then sees a picture of him and his friends at WRGP. He walks up to the picture.

"This was 5 years ago. We were all a team, but now we are a part." Yusei said.

Yusei started to remember what Irving said to Yusei.

Flashback.

" _Friends? Who needs friends when you have science with you. Think of all of the unique things that this world holds Yusei." Irving said._

" _What do you mean?" Yusei asked._

" _Let me ask you something, we it truly your friends that helped you defeat everyone? Or was it mere luck? Because if I do recall, a duel is a one on one thing. And all of this time you've been in the driver seat beating your enemies." Irving said._

" _My friends are the reason for my victories!" Yusei said._

" _Then why weren't they dueling with you? Sure, they would give you a card that symbolizes your friendship, but are they really there? Do you want to believe they are there?" Irving said._

" _They with me in spirit! That's enough for me to believe that they were there for me! So, don't tell me that they weren't there!" Yusei said._

" _Oh really, they why haven't they contacted you or visit you in the past 5 years? Why aren't they here with you right now?" Irving said. "If they were you're friends I would expect for them to be here too."_

" _They have their own lives to build!" Yusei said._

" _Yes, I'm sure they do, but don't you ever wonder if they have forgotten about you?" Irving said._

" _No! They would never!" Yusei said._

" _I wouldn't be too sure, Yusei. Friends come and go. Not one letter, not one phone call, or email. Some friends you got." Irving said._

" _Shut up!" Yusei said._

" _Oh! Did I hit a nerve spot? I only speak the truth Mr. Fudo." Irving said._

Flashback ended.

"I can't let his words get to me. They choose their paths, and it's not right for me to assume that they have forgotten me." Yusei said.

Yusei looked at Akiza.

"I wonder if she still keeps that smile… I'll never forget it." Yusei said.

Yusei walked to his room.

"Well, whether they have forgotten me or not, whatever evil is coming, I'll make sure that it doesn't harm them." Yusei said. "Crimzuya said that I had to find this guy name Seymour. Maybe Lazar can help me locate him."

Yusei lifted his head and felt something watching him. He turns around and looks out the window. He started to scan the area. He noticed an Owl was looked at him.

"An Owl?" Yusei said.

The Owl spread its wings and flew away.

"Okay, that was weird…" Yusei said.

He closed the blinds. He took off his boots and picked up a dog tag that opens. He opens it and reveals a picture of him and Akiza when they went skating. Yusei shows a small smile and puts the dog tag on.

"I'll make it won't hurt her either." Yusei said. "Tomorrow I'll go ask Lazar about this Seymour. It's time I get some answers."

From outside, a man in a long black coat and black boots was on Yusei's front yard looking at Yusei's window.

"Hmm… So that's Yusei? He's the one that carries the Shooting Quasar Dragon card… and the head of the Crimson dragon." Unknown man said.

Another person in a black coat walks up to the other man.

"We found the person that you requested." Unknown man 2 said.

"Good, shall we be off?" Unknown man 1 said.

"Of course." Unknown man 2 said.

They both started to walk.

"So, did you find Yusei?" Unknown man 2 asked.

"I did, and right now we keep an eye on him." Unknown man 1 said.

"What about the others?" Unknown man 2 asked.

"They will come to play sooner or later. I'll make certain of that. If Yusei will try to risk his life, then his friends will be involved. Unknown man 1 said.

They men disappeared in a void of darkness.

To be continued

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here. This the starting point of my 5D's story for Yugioh. I hope this chapter was interesting. For this story, it will be a bit long, so it's going to take some time for my to post a new chapter. But anyway, let me know what you guys think about this new story so far, feel free to add any suggestions to this story. Some questions that I want to keep you guys guessing, who is this new enemy? Who is the two Unknown people in the black coats, what was the reason for the owl being in the picture. Between all 6 dragons, who do you think who should get who and why do you think it would be a perfect fit for that character. Or if you have any other questions that you want to know message me. Tell me what you think about this and again who do you think of which dragon should go to who. Give this a chapter a like if you liked it and check out my other stories, send me ideas that you think that could work for this story and I'll see you guys later!**


	2. ChapterEpisode 2: Yusei's Mission

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode 2

Yusei's Trials

* * *

It is 7:00AM, Yusei opens his eyes. He looked around his room to see if anything was strange. He sits up and looks out the window.

"Sigh… another sleepless night. Keep on having the same dream. What does it mean?" Yusei wondered.

Yusei looked at his arm that has the Mark.

Flashback.

"What can I do for you Yusei?" Lazar asked.

Yusei walked into Lazar's office.

"I was wondering if you can help me track someone down." Yusei said.

"Who would that be?" Lazar asked.

"I don't know his last name, but his first name is Seymour." Yusei said.

"Conner huh? Hmm, let me check in our database." Lazar said.

He got on his computer.

"Why do you need to find this person?" Lazar asked.

"Because of this." Yusei said.

Yusei pulled his sleeve back showing Lazar the Mark. Lazar's eye widens.

"Whoa! What, so does this mean that you're a Signer again?!" Lazar said.

"I would appear so, yesterday I was facing a monster that I have never seen before. This monster was dealing real damage. Once I was in pain, this Mark came back to me." Yusei said.

Lazar got of his chair.

"Oh, dear me… if you got your Mark back, that means a new evil is either coming or its already here." Lazar said.

"Yeah, and I was told that this new evil scares the Crimson Dragon." Yusei said.

"WHAT?!" Lazar said. "How is that possible?!"

"From what I can gather is that there was a war with the demon before the one that Goodwin told us about. Apparently, this first war involved the Crimson Dragon and this Demonic Dragon." Yusei said.

"A Demonic Dragon? Interesting, that was never told in the legend." Lazar said.

"I figured as much, but I also ran into a servant of the Crimson Dragon named Crimzuya." Yusei said.

"Crimzuya? Well that's a name that I haven't heard in a long time." Lazar said.

"Wait, you know who Crimzuya is?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, Crimzuya it the Crimson Dragon's loyal servant. Goodwin told me about him, but not too much." Lazar said.

"I wonder if Goodwin knew anything about this first war." Yusei said.

"I can't be certain." Lazar said.

"I see, well, during this war, the Crimson Dragon was being aided by these 6 legendary dragons, and I was told that this Seymour character would know about these dragons." Yusei said.

"I see, if this Seymour can help us, I'll have a team to help me search this Seymour person." Lazar said.

"Good, also, Crimzuya told me that, one way to find Seymour is to follow the eagle." Yusei said.

"Follow the eagle? Well I don't recall seeing any eagles in the city." Lazar said.

"That's what Crimzuya told me." Yusei said.

"I see, well we'll search for this person. I'll let you know if I find anything." Lazar said.

"Thanks." Yusei said.

"What about the others? Do they have their Marks back?" Lazar asked.

"No, I'm the only one… for now." Yusei said.

"I see, but how are you going to talk something down that scares the Crimson Dragon?" Lazar asked.

"I don't know, maybe these 6 dragons can help us." Yusei said.

"I'll keep you informed if I find anything." Lazar said.

Yusei nodded and walked out.

Flashback over.

"Follow the Eagle?" Yusei wondered.

Yusei got off his bed, took a shower, ate breakfast and got dress. He got on his duel runner and drove to his work.

"It's been a week and I still haven't heard anything." Yusei said to himself "But I can't stop, if there is a new evil then I can't give up. I'm going have to find the Seymour character myself if I want my questions answered."

Yusei parked his duel runner. He took off the duel disk and it formed into his watch. He took out his lab coat and put it on. He walks into the building.

"Because if I'm the only one that will be facing this evil then I must hurry, because I don't have much time." Yusei said.

Yusei sees Chris.

"Hey, Chris!" Yusei said.

"Oh, Yusei! I heard about what happened." Chris said.

"That event happened a week ago." Yusei said.

"Yes, I know, but never had the chance to see you. I was out of town for since then. When I went back to the lab I was told by my Wife was missing." Chris said.

"Your wife?" Yusei said.

"Yes, her name is Jill." Chris said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have they found her?" Yusei asked.

"No…" Chris said.

"What happened?" Yusei asked.

"She was taking care of our child and then she went missing. The cops told me, I told a week off to try to find her… but I couldn't find her." Chris said.

"I see… well I hope they find her." Yusei said.

"Me too, our kid misses her a lot." Chris said.

"What's the kids name?" Yusei asked.

"He's name is James." Chris said.

"I see, who's watching him now?" Yusei asked.

"One of my good friends, his name is Leon." Chris said.

"Well that's good." Yusei said.

"Yeah, Leon said he would help me track the people who took Jill." Chris said.

"Well if you need my help, let me know." Yusei said.

"I will." Chris said.

"Alright." Yusei said.

"Anyway, what happened to you?" Chris asked.

"Well long story short, I'm a Signer again." Yusei said.

"Wow really?!" Chris said.

"Yeah, and apparently, there is a new evil." Yusei said.

"I see, so what do you have to do?" Chris asked.

"I first have to find this person named Seymour. He supposedly knows about these 6 legendary dragons, and I need those to fight this evil." Yusei said.

"Do you know where he's at?" Chris asked.

"No, all I know is that I need to follow the eagle." Yusei said.

"Some kind of riddle?" Chris said.

"One would think, because I've never seen an eagle here before." Yusei said.

"Hmm… maybe it's a duel monsters card." Chris said.

Yusei lived up his head.

"You know… you're probably right! All week I've been driving around the city trying to find an eagle, but I never thought that I would be a duel monsters card." Yusei said.

"Tell you what, I'll have my friend Leon look for areas where duels take place." Chris said.

"Really? You'll do that?" Yusei said.

"Of course, if you need to find this guy to save the world, how can I not help you?" Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris." Yusei said.

"Glad I can help." Chris said.

Five hours has passed. Someone in a black leather jacket walked into the building. The man walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I need to see Chris." Man said.

"Chris who?" Front desk lady asked.

"Redfield, I'm a friend of his. My name is Leon." Leon said.

"Okay, if you can see down, I'll get him for you." Lady said.

"Alright, thank you." Leon said.

Leon sat down. He looked on the T.V and sees of what happened to Yusei from a week ago.

"Hm?" Leon said.

He saw Yusei smack the armored vehicle and the black ooze monster.

"What is that?" Leon said.

Chris walked to the center of the building. He sees Leon sitting.

"Leon!" Chris said.

"Hey, Chris!" Leon said.

"Were you able to find a few places?" Chris said.

"Yes, I found a lot of areas here. Hopefully Yusei can find the person he was looking for." Leon said.

"Yeah… but any word on Jill?" Chris asked.

"Sigh… I'm sorry Chris, but I haven't found anything." Leon said.

"Sigh… it's OK. She's out there somewhere." Chris said.

"Is this Leon you told me about, Chris?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, and he found places for you to search." Chris said.

"That's good, thank you, Leon." Yusei said.

"My pleasure… um I saw what you did on the news." Leon said.

"Hm?" Yusei said.

They all looked at the T.V.

"Oh, that day… yeah, it was because of this Mark." Yusei said.

Yusei showed Leon the Mark.

"Ah yes, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon." Leon said.

"Yeah, and that's how I was able to smack the armored car." Yusei said.

"I see, well, let us know if you found Seymour." Leon said.

"I will… oh, do any of you know someone named Irving?" Yusei said.

Chris looked at Yusei.

"Irving?!" Chris said.

"Yes, because he was there on that same day." Yusei said,

"Irving was one of the people that I tried to track down." Chris said. "He was involved with Wesker."

"Really? So, do you know what that monster is?" Yusei said.

They looked on the screen. Chris and Leon sees the monster.

"Oh… I know exactly what that is." Chris said.

"So, do I. Chris and I were fighting the same goal. I have my own fair share of monsters that I've dealt with." Leon said.

"Really? Than what is that thing." Yusei asked.

"That was a Bio Organic Weapon, B.O.W for short. Irving creates those monsters to do anything. I thought he was dead, but I guess not." Chris said.

"Do you think that he might have something to do with Jill?" Yusei asked.

"Now that I know that Irving is alive, he might. Wesker turned Jill against me by controlling her. Irving was a part of Wesker team." Chris said.

"Well, he's with Sector Security right now at the facility." Yusei said.

"He is? Alright, I'm going to pay him a visit." Chris said.

"Let me come with you." Leon said.

"I'll go too. I told Trudge that if I find something about the black stuff I would tell him." Yusei said.

"Okay, lead the way Yusei." Chris said.

All three of them walked out of the building. A young lady walks up to the three boys.

"Is this Yusei, Leon?" Lady said.

"Yes, Yusei, this is my Wife Ada." Leon said.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Yusei said.

"Likewise, I heard about you. Quite impressive, and I normally don't say that." Ada said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Yusei said.

"So, what now?" Ada asked.

"We're going to go see Irving." Chris said.

"Psycho Irving?" Ada said.

"Yes, he's apparently alive." Leon said.

"I see, well count me in." Ada said.

"Fair enough, let's go." Yusei said.

Facility.

Yusei and the other three walked into the facility. Everyone is looking around that place.

"Big place." Leon said.

"Yeah, be careful. Some of these people with attack." Yusei said.

As they were walking, one of the prisoners tried to smack Ada's butt. Ada looked to the corner of her eye. She grabbed the prisoner by the waist and flipped him over to the ground. Yusei looked at Ada.

"Or, you can do that." Yusei said.

Leon looked at the prisoner.

"Don't touch my wife." Leon said.

Yusei looked forward. He sees Trudge.

"Trudge!" Yusei said.

"Hm? Oh, Yusei." Trudge said. "What brings you here?"

"That black stuff, these three knows what it is, and knows Irving." Yusei said.

"Really? Well, let me show you guys where he's at." Trudge said.

All five of them went underground. Two guards let them in. The guards shut the doors.

"There he is." Trudge said.

Irving is sitting on a character chained to a wall.

"Irving…" Chris said.

Irving looks forward and sees Chris.

"Well, well, well… look what the B.O.W dragged in." Irving said.

"Alright… where is Jill?" Chris asked.

"Jill? Oh, you mean your Wife?" Irving said. "Oh well, I have no idea."

"Stop playing stupid! I know you know where she is! Or have you forgotten how Wesker and yourself turned her against me!" Chris said.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten, but doesn't mean I know where she is." Irving said.

"Bullshit! You're the one who sent the B.O.W to attack Yusei!" Chris said.

"What's your point?" Irving asked.

"My point is that she went missing the same day that the B.O.W attacked him!" Chris said.

"I still don't see your point—AHH!" Irving yelled.

Chris pulled him closer.

"Stop playing around, I want answers! NOW!" Chris said.

"Look, if you're just going to try to yank me out of these chains and hurting me, I'm not going to say anything." Irving said. "Besides, if I knew something, do you really think I would tell you?" Irving said.

Chris threw Irving to the wall.

"I know you're hiding something. And I'm not leaving until I get my answers!" Chris said.

"Well, unlike you, I have nowhere to go, so I can sit here all I want. I got all the time in the world." Irving said. "So instead of staring at me, how about you go out and find her yourself?"

"Chris, I don't think he'll talk." Trudge said.

"Gr! Dammit!" Chris said.

Irving looked forward and smirked. Yusei sees the smirk. Yusei looked behind him and sees a flash grenade.

"Everyone look out!" Yusei said.

Everyone saw the grenade. Everyone covered their eyes and moved out of the way. The grenade exploded, a muscle man busted into the room where Irving is at. He dashed to Irving and broke the chains. He grabs Irving.

"Let's go!" Muscle man said.

"HAHAHAHA! See ya sucks!" Irving said.

Everyone opened their eyes and saw the Irving is gone.

"Damn! He's getting away!" Chris said.

Everyone ran out of the room and went after Irving.

"Attention all guards, we have Irving has escaped! I repeat, Irving has escaped! Seal all exits!" Trudge said.

The exits started to be sealed.

"That should stop him!" Chris said.

Ada noticed that Leon looked a bit off.

"Leon, you okay?" Ada said.

"Yeah… that voice back in the room… I know that voice!" Leon said.

Everyone made it to the center of the facility.

"Where is he?!" Chris said.

Leon looked down. He sees Irving and another person.

"Down there!" Leon said.

"Guards get them!" Trudge said.

Irving and the other person was being blocked by guards.

"Shit! We are trapped!" Irving said.

The Muscle man looked around.

"Heh, 50 guards vs. me… I like those odds." Muscle man said.

"Irving!" Chris yelled.

"Oh shit! He's here too!" Irving said.

The other man turned around. Leon sees the other man. Leon's eyes widen.

"I knew it!" Leon said.

"Heh, Leon, it's been a long time." Muscle man said.

Everyone stopped in front of Irving.

"You're surrounded!" Trudge said.

"Hehe… you would like to think that." Muscle man said.

"Identify yourself!" Trudge said.

"That's Jack Krauser!" Leon said.

"You know him?!" Yusei said.

"Of course, we know each other, we were comrades at one point." Krauser said.

"I thought he was dead!" Leon said.

"Leon and I fought him and ended up killing him" Ada said. "But we should've known that I he wouldn't be dead."

"Oh, I did die. But I was giving another chance." Krauser said.

"By who?!" Leon said.

"Hehe, I would love to sit and chat with old friends, but Irving and I have plans with our master." Krauser said.

"I want some answers! Where is Jill?!" Chris said.

"Heh, Jill? Oh yes, your wife." Krauser said. "Well, all I have to say I would forget about her if I were you."

"Forget about her?!" Chris said. "I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

Chris ran at Krauser and tried to punch him. Krauser dashed to the side and punched Chris in the rips. He then hooked Chris's leg and swipe him to the ground.

"AHHH!" Chris yelled.

Leon did a flying sided-kick at Krauser. Krauser backed off, Ada keep at him with a fan kick. Krauser hits the ground.

"GRR!" Krauser growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Arrest these two!" Trudge said.

"No one is getting arrested!" Krauser yelled.

Krauser raised his right arm, his arm lit up with the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's wings but it was Purple instead. Yusei sees the Mark.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"By the power of the undead dragon, give me the power to vanquish my enemies!" Krauser yelled.

His fist lit up in darkness. He slams his fist to the ground. The ground started to crack, darkness start to arise from the ground. The darkness became monsters from the Netherworld. All the monsters roared at Yusei and the others. Yusei's arm lit up.

"Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said.

Krauser looked at Yusei. Stardust came from the skies and broke through the roof and landed to the ground.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Yusei said.

"No way! I'm fighting!" Chris said.

"Chris don't be a fool! This is real damage we are talking about here! Now go!" Yusei said.

Krauser looked at Yusei's arm.

"So, you're the famous Yusei Fudo. The one with the head of the Crimson dragon." Krauser said.

"So, what if I am?" Yusei said.

"Heh, so, if you are…" Krauser said.

Krauser's left arm started to mutate.

"Then, I want you dead!" Krauser said.

Krauser's arm formed into a blade arm. Yusei stepped back.

"What—what are you?!" Yusei asked.

"Hahaha! Not your concern. Krauser said.

"Everyone get out of here!" Yusei said.

A red orb came out of Stardust. The Crimson Dragon appeared and carried everyone but Yusei away.

"Yusei, no!" Leon said.

"Heh, the Crimson Dragon. A powerful beast, but even that thing has its fears." Krauser said.

"How did you get that Mark?!" Yusei asked.

"That's not important. What is important is me killing you!" Krauser said.

Krauser launched his arm at Yusei. Yusei rolled to the ground. Stardust used its wing to smack Krauser to the wall. Krauser's eyes turned black. He launched at Stardust and went through Stardust like a bullet. Yusei's eyes widen, he puts his hands on his chest and falls to his knees.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yusei yelled.

Blood started to come out of Yusei's chest. Stardust fell to the ground. Yusei's eyes turned to the color of the Crimson Dragon.

"Stardust! Use the power of the Majestic Dragon!" Yusei said.

Krauser looked at Yusei.

"Hm?" Krauser said.

An orb hits Stardust. Stardust started to evolve. It became the Majestic Star Dragon. Krauser looked at the dragon.

"Shit!" Krauser said.

"Majestic Star Dragon! Attack Krauser!" Yusei yelled.

Majestic Star Dragon dashed at Krauser. The dragon slashes Krauser in the chest. He hit the ground.

"GRRR!" Krauser growled.

Yusei ran at Krauser and punched him the face. Krauser backed off and came at Yusei with his left arm. Yusei snapped his fingers. Krauser slowed down. Yusei moved out of the way, Yusei roundhouse kick Krauser to the rips. Krauser's right palm lit up with electricity and launched a lighting ball at Yusei. Yusei got shocked. Krauser then thrust kicked Yusei to the ground. Krauser jumps in the air and does a flip and comes straight down with his arm. Yusei rolls to the side. Krauser got stuck to the ground. Yusei got up and kicks Krauser in the face. Krauser fell to the ground.

"Gr! I may have underestimated you, Yusei!" Krauser said.

"Your mistake! Now tell me where you got that Mark?!" Yusei depended.

Krauser got up.

"All in good time, Yusei." Krauser said.

"Enough games!" Yusei said.

Krauser points his blade are at Yusei.

"But the game has just started." Krauser said.

Yusei readied himself. Krauser's eyes turn black. He disappeared and reappeared behind Yusei. Krauser swing his blade arm at Yusei. Yusei snapped his fingers. Yusei dodged Krauser's attack. Krauser tried to attack again, but Yusei keeps on dodging because of his Signer power. Yusei moved to Krauser's right and uppercut him. Majestic Star Dragon charged at Krauser. Krauser hits the wall. Krauser breaks off the wall and lands to the ground.

"Good, Yusei!" Krauser said.

Leon came at Krauser with his knife. Leon cut Krauser's chest. Krauser jumped away from Leon.

"Leon!" Yusei said.

"This is my fight too, Yusei." Leon said.

"Heh, fair enough. I can take you both on!" Krauser said.

Leon took out his gun and fired at Krauser. He slides to the side and runs at Leon and tries to cut him. Leon does a back handspring. Yusei comes at Krauser. Krauser slides again and elbows Yusei in the chest. Krauser than spins and tries to cut Yusei's head off. Yusei's arm glow and blocked Krauser's attack. Krauser backed off.

"What?!" Krauser said.

Yusei has a shield with a sword sticking out. Yusei looked at his shield.

"Whoa!" Yusei said.

"This is the Stardust Sword." Crimzuya said. "Use this to defeat the Dark Dragon Signer!"

Yusei looked up and nodded his head. Yusei pull the sword out of the shield. Yusei pointed at Krauser.

"Now it's fair!" Yusei said.

"Heh, bring it on!" Krauser said.

They both ran at each out. Krauser jumped and did front flip trying to slam his arm on Yusei. Yusei uses his shield to block Krauser's attack. Leon shot Krauser in the back.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Krauser yelled.

Yusei pushed Krauser off him. Yusei then back slashed Krauser in the chest. Yusei then punched Krauser with the shield. Krauser goes 10 feet and hits the wall.

"GAHHHHH!" Krauser yelled.

Yusei and Leon stood side by side and looked at Krauser. Leon has his gun ready and Yusei has his sword and shield ready.

"It's over Krauser!" Leon said.

"Heh!" Krauser chuckled.

Krauser threw a flash grenade at the two. It exploded, Yusei and Leon covered their eyes. Krauser jumped to the top of a jet. They both looked up.

"It isn't over until one us is dead. Besides, our little fight was for Irving to escape!" Krauser said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"Your friends… how do say… attacked while they took Irving. I'll let you two deal with him." Krauser said.

A human size monster jumped into the facility and landed next Yusei and Leon.

"Oh great!" Leon said.

"And this time, Leon, this speed demon isn't like the one you've faced. Have fun." Krauser said.

The jet took off. The monster started to growl at them.

"What is this, Leon?" Yusei asked.

"They call it Verdugo. A very fast demon. I had to face one years ago. But this one is more ferocious then the one I faced!" Leon said.

Verdugo jumps at Yusei and Leon. They both rolled to the ground. Yusei's eyes scanned Verdugo's body.

"I can see why; this monster was created by another being." Yusei said.

"From who?" Leon asked.

"I wish I knew, but this monster is different then it's last boss." Yusei said.

Verdugo runs at Yusei and tries to stab him with its tail. Yusei used his shield to block the attack. Yusei moved the tail and cuts the tail off. Verdugo roars in agony. Verdugo claws Yusei in the chest and kicked 50 feet away. Yusei hits the wall and hits the ground.

"Yusei!" Leon said.

Yusei struggles to get up. Leon pulls out a magnum and fires at Verdugo. Verdugo got shun and looked at Leon.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" Leon said.

Verdugo runs at Leon and jumps at him with his claw. Leon dodges his attack. Yusei gets up, he looks at his chest.

"Gr!" Yusei growled in pain. "This new enemy has his own army!" Yusei said.

Yusei looks at Verdugo.

"But I have to defeat them all!" Yusei said.

Yusei runs at Verdugo.

"Eat this!" Yusei yelled.

Verdugo looks at Yusei. Yusei slashes Verdugo in the eye. Verdugo puts its hand on its eye and backs off. Verdugo got angry and jumps at Yusei. Leon shot Verdugo in the head with the magnum. Verdugo goes 10 face and hits the ground.

"Now Majestic Star Dragon! Finish him off!" Yusei said.

The dragon rushed at Verdugo and cuts it in half. Verdugo roared in agony and fell apart. Yusei fell on his knee.

"Ugh!" Yusei groan.

"You alright?" Leon asked.

"Yeah… that just took a lot more than I expected." Yusei said.

"Well, come on, we need to get you somewhere safe and patch out those cuts." Leon said.

Yusei got up.

"I'll be fine." Yusei said. "We need to find the others."

They both stepped out of the facility and sees the front in ruin.

"Whoa! What happened here?!" Yusei said.

Yusei sees Trudge on the ground with a black bar in his side stuck to the wall.

"Trudge!" Yusei said.

Trudge slowly opened his eyes.

"Yu—Yusei!" Trudge said weakly.

"What happened here?!" Yusei asked.

"We were attacked by— 'coughs' by a strange monster. Something I have never seen before." Trudge said weakly.

"Oh man… we need to get you to the hospital." Yusei said.

Trudge struggle to get up. He fell back to the wall.

"Gr!" Trudge growled. "This bar is in the way."

Trudge slowly pulled the bar out. With every inch, Trudge started to feel more pain.

"GRR!" Trudge growled in agony. "Yusei, pull the bar!"

Yusei grabbed the bar. Leon was ready for a big cloth. Yusei pull and yanked the bar out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Trudge yelled.

Leon put the cloth on Trudge.

"You're going to make it, Trudge." Yusei said.

"Where is Chris? And Ada?" Leon said.

Trudge pointed and see them under a car.

"Ada! Chris!" Leon said.

Chris reached out. Yusei run up the Chris.

"Hey! Hey hang in there!" Yusei said.

"Yu-Yusei!" Chris said.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Yusei said.

Yusei put his hands under the car. Stardust appeared behind Yusei and helped him with the car. Leon helped Ada and Yusei helped Chris.

"We have to get them all to the hospital!" Leon said.

"You're right, let's move!" Yusei said.

"We're going to need a lot of help. Because these cops need medical attention." Leon said.

Yusei and Leon looked around the area.

"This is too much." Yusei said.

5 hours has past, Yusei and Leon are sitting in the waiting room. Mina came into the hospital.

"Yusei!" Mina said.

"Hey, Mina." Yusei said.

"What happened out there?!" Mina said.

"Irving got away, and something attack Trudge and the others. Leon and I are the only ones that are in one piece." Yusei said. "Well mostly in one piece.

Yusei looked at his cuts.

"Oh, my gosh…" Mina said. "What did the doctors say?"

"For Trudge and the others, they'll need to be in the hospital for a while." Leon said.

"Sigh… Trudge and 50 cops are down but one person." Mina said.

"Some superhuman." Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Mina said.

"We ran into someone named Jack Krauser. And he had a Signer Marking." Yusei said.

"What?!" Mina said.

"Yeah, but it was dark and it had the Crimson Dragons wings, like Jack's." Yusei said.

(In case you guys didn't figure it out, later in the story it's going to be Jack Vs Jack. Irony for everyone, right?)

"This is insane… so, a Marking of the Crimson Dragon, but it was a Dark Sign?!" Mina said.

"Yes, and he had unbelievable powers." Yusei said. "He formed his arm into some mutated arm blade, he could dodge bullets and other things… I can't tell if that's all he can do. I did was given this new weapon." Yusei said.

Yusei brought out the sword and shield.

"Whoa! How did you get that?" Mina said.

"A servant of the Crimson Dragon gave it to me. I think with me becoming a Signer again, I think I'm about to deal real damage with me cards as well as summon my monsters to aid me in battle. Because twice, I could summon Stardust Dragon to help me. But whenever Stardust takes damage, I too will take damage." Yusei said.

"This is very interesting… I wonder if the others will be involved." Mina said.

"I…I hope not." Yusei said.

"Why do you say that?! Yusei, we need as much help as possible!" Mina said.

"I know and I'm with you on that, but after what I've told you and what I've witnessed and felt… I can't stand to see them in the same position as myself." Yusei said.

"But how are you going to take these people?! If the Krauser had a Mark like Jack's then what makes you think others won't have the same Marks as you and the others?!" Mina said.

"I get what you're saying, Mina, but would you want to see Jack hurt because of those people?" Yusei said.

Mina was silent.

"…No… I wouldn't." Mina said.

"Now you see my point?" Yusei said.

"Yeah…" Mina said.

Yusei puts his head down.

"This Krauser character… he isn't like the enemies we've faced. He has the powers as a Signer… and I know that he has friends that has the other Marks too. Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna… and Akiza… they have their futures to do." Yusei said.

Yusei looks at Mina.

"It's just me now… They did their part, but my part isn't over." Yusei said.

"But you already did enough by yourself." Mina said.

"According to the Crimson Dragon, my mission isn't over." Yusei said. "We have Trudge in the ER, and I don't even want to think about it if was first to go."

"What do we do then?" Mina asked.

"We have to find Seymour. We need his help to find those dragon cards." Yusei said.

"But we don't even know where he is!" Mina said.

"No, but we have to try to find him." Yusei said. "I didn't come this far to see everyone get hurt."

"Yusei, in all due respects for your friends, but they would want to help you because you're their friend." Leon said.

"Yes, I know… but I can't put them in harm's way." Yusei said.

Yusei started to walk away.

"Why are you— "Leon said.

"It just makes me feel better. Let's just leave it as that." Yusei said.

Yusei walked out of the hospital.

"I can't afford for them to put their lives in danger… I would be dragging them into a battle they have not yet seen." Yusei said. "So, for now… I'm on my own."

Yusei looked up and sees an eagle. Yusei's eye widen.

"An… an eagle!" Yusei said.

Yusei ran after the eagle. Yusei is in the forest. Yusei started to look around.

"Where did that eagle go?!" Yusei said.

Someone in the shadow started to appear from behind of Yusei. Yusei felt something behind him. He turns around with the Stardust sword in his hand and pointed it at the man in white.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people!" Yusei said.

The man looks at the sword.

"The Stardust Sword huh?" Man, in white said.

"So, what if it is?! Who are you?!" Yusei said.

"Me? Well, I'm the one you've been searching for." Seymour said.

"What?! You're Seymour?!" Yusei said.

(And no, it's not Seymour from Final Fantasy X.)

"Indeed, I am, I was told that you were looking for me." Seymour said.

"By whom?!" Yusei said.

"Crimzuya of course." Seymour said.

"You know who he is?" Yusei said.

"Yes, he wanted you find out of how to find me to test you." Seymour said.

"Test for what?!" Yusei asked.

Seymour held his arm up. Yusei stared at Seymour.

"Huh?" Yusei wondered.

A sword with teeth appeared in his hand. Seymour got ready to fight.

"Huh?! What's the meaning of this?!" Yusei asked.

"To test you, Crimzuya wants me to see if you would come find me. He figured if you would face me, and show that you would not be afraid, then it would be the perfect person to fight in this coming war." Seymour said.

"So, I have to fight you now?! I've been searching for you, trying to see where those dragon cards are at, and now I have to fight you?!" Yusei said.

"It's true that you've been searching for me, but something is holding you back. And it's my job to find out what it is. Crimzuya sees your fears and doubts, he knows deep down that you don't want to be a part of this war, but he also knows that you won't back down either. You're fighting with yourself to figure of what you should do. This battle, will tell you of what you should do." Seymour said.

"How will that determine my answer?!" Yusei asked.

"Well, that's all up for you to figure out." Seymour said.

"Gr!" Yusei growled.

Seymour jumps at Yusei and tries slash him. Yusei used his shield to block Seymour's attack.

"There must be something else we can do!" Yusei said.

"Heh, as I expected." Seymour said.

Seymour pushed Yusei back and slashes Yusei up into the air. Yusei hits the ground.

"AHHHH!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei got up slowly.

"What do you mean?!" Yusei said.

"You're afraid to fight, again aren't you?" Seymour said.

"I'm not scared!" Yusei said.

"Oh? Well, then prove me wrong… attack me!" Seymour said.

"You asked for it!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei ran at Seymour. Yusei jumps at Seymour with his sword. Seymour blocks Yusei's attack.

"Are you still staying that you're still not scared? Because from where I'm standing, I can see in your eyes that you are afraid…" Seymour said.

Seymour looked closer and he sees Akiza in his eyes.

"Oh… I see now." Seymour said.

Seymour knocks the sword out of Yusei's hand and elbows Yusei in the chest and palm strikes him. Yusei goes 10 feet away from Seymour. Yusei rolled to the ground and hits his back on a tree.

"Gr!" Yusei growled.

"Akiza is her name, right?" Yusei said.

Yusei's eyes widen.

"Huh?!" Yusei said.

"Your friend, Akiza, you're afraid that you might lose her because of this war." Seymour said.

"She's a friend, Seymour!" Yusei said.

"Oh? Well then let me as you this, the necklace you carry. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a picture of you and her together. You couldn't stand if something bad were to happen to her. When you went to go see her when she was in that coma… you feared losing her." Seymour said.

Yusei got up.

"What's your point?!" Yusei said.

"Heh, my point is that, you want to protect her, but you're afraid that something bad will happen to her if she comes to this war with you. Your eyes tell me that you miss her, you care, you love her. Am I right?" Seymour said.

Yusei's eyes widen.

"Akiza, someone that is beautiful, someone that knows what it means to be an outcast. Someone that you bond with, she's important to you." Seymour said.

Yusei stood there with his head down.

"It's true of what you said about her… and you are right that I'm feared of losing her. But that's not what I'm afraid of." Yusei said.

"Hm?" Seymour said.

"I'm… I'm afraid to lose everything. When I faced Z-one, I almost lost everyone. I lost Bruno, and I almost lost everyone else. I tried to keep them away from Ark Cradle, but they followed me." Yusei said.

"But they went with because you are their friend." Seymour said.

"I know, but because of me, everyone almost died…" Yusei said.

"Why do you say that? Is it because the everyone the is evil will target at you because they know that you're the only one who is standing in their way? Yusei, you must realize that your friends will go with you whether you're the center of the attention for evil or not. They went with you because it involved them too. Their home was in danger, no one blames you of what happened to Bruno." Seymour said.

"Then why couldn't I save him?! Why couldn't I stop my friends from being in danger?!" Yusei said.

"You can't save everyone, Yusei. You can try to save as many people. But you won't save them all." Seymour said. "Do you want to know why the others haven't got their Marks back?"

"Why haven't they?" Yusei asked.

"It's because of you. You're the one who pulls and pushes everyone together. If you're not at your best, they can't help you. And worse of all, if they can't help you, then they will die because they couldn't without their Marks. Sure, the Crimson Dragon gives the Marks to people, but it needs the one with the head Mark to have the courage and strength to face their fears and protect those who are in need." Seymour said. "If you don't fight your fears, then the entire world with be lost, and if you thought that losing your friends was bad, just think if the entire world was at risk of dying."

"Sigh…" Yusei said.

Seymour walked up to Yusei.

"I know what it means to lose someone that is close. I lost the one I loved because of evil. I feared losing anyone else, but I had to rise and face that fear. You've face them before with the Immortals and the Meklord's and with Z-one." Seymour said.

"Yeah, but I had my friends with me during those times." Yusei said.

"And you still do, remember, you all share a bond the it limitless. Even though it's been 5 years, you still hold them dear to your heart. And you know that they do to. They will fight with you, but they need you to fight with. You say that you needed those six dragon cards. Let me tell you something about those dragons, they need a team, not a one-man army. One dragon for one Signer." Seymour said.

Yusei looked at Seymour.

"So, what's it going to be? Stay still and let the fears tear you apart? Or face them and have no fear?" Seymour said.

"Am I ready for it?" Yusei asked.

"You can be ready, but you have to set aside of those fears. I understand of fear, especially to someone you love. But if you're not at you best, then she will die." Seymour said.

Yusei put his head down. Seymour puts his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"It's alright." Seymour said.

"Okay… I understand of what I must do. I'll fight this evil." Yusei said.

Seymour looked inside of Yusei, he sees a spark in his heart. Seymour smiled.

"Good, you've passed, Yusei." Seymour said.

Yusei looked at Seymour.

"Huh?" Yusei said.

"This test was meant for you to see if you were able to fight this evil and overcome your fears. Fighting and dueling would never solve that. You had to find it in your heart, and that's what you did. If you were to fail, then that Mark would have been gone, and those people with the Dark Signs would have destroyed everything already." Seymour said.

"Alright, so what's first?" Yusei asked.

"First we need to get the other Signers. Only then we can get those Dragon cards." Seymour said.

"Okay, so how do we get them here?" Yusei said.

"That's going to be the difficult part. If we must, we might have to find them. My friends can help us, for they are all round the world." Seymour said.

"Okay, well, I'm ready when you are." Yusei said.

"Alright good, we'll start looking for your friends. Once we've found them, we'll go search for the first Dragon card." Seymour said.

"Fair enough." Yusei said.

"Alright then it's settled, tomorrow we start." Seymour said.

"I just hope I'm up for this. Because if something happens to my friends… I won't forgive myself, but I have to do this for everyone, if not, then they'll be gone." Yusei said to himself.

Tanker.

A jet flew to a tanker that's on the Pacific Ocean. Krauser and Irving got out of the jet and walked into the main control center. Krauser walked up to someone in a chair.

"Master, I've retrieved the subject." Krauser said.

"Good, I trust that Yusei also got a sample of your power?" Master said.

"Of course, he doubted himself." Krauser said.

"Good, now of course I expect for him to still fight. But that's alright." Master said.

"What about the others?" Krauser said.

"Hmm, we got the Dragon head and Wings. We just need the other Marks." Master said.

He lifts his arm up. A screen appeared that has Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Crow.

"These are the only ones left. I just need find the ones that would be the perfect candidates." Master said.

"Shall I look for new people?" Krauser said.

"Yes, but first, I need to know a little more about their dueling history. Who they dueled, who they were with before becoming a Signer." Master said.

"What about Yusei?" Krauser said.

"Oh, I'll be taking care of him one way or another. After all…" Master said.

His right arm glowed showing a Dark Crimson Dragon Head Mark.

"He and I will have to battle sooner or later." Master said.

"Very well, I'll look for information on those 4 duelists." Krauser said.

"Good." Master said.

Krauser walked out of the room. The Master got up from his chair.

"Yusei Fudo… what I strange fate that I run into you." Master said.

Master looked outside in the rain.

"Well, you'll be meeting the same fate has he did. I'll make sure that you lose everything one by one." Master said.

To be continued

* * *

 **What's guys Saintalpha7 here. First I want to say for those for like this story and favorite it, and for those who are reading. I hope this chapter was interesting for this chapter. Now some questions for you guys. One considering that there are 6 Dragons, who do you think they should get in attribute wise? Second, who will be the other 4 Dark Dragon Signers? Three, who is this Master person. Will Yusei get passed his fears and fight back? Again thank you guys for reading, if you have any suggestions that might go well, please private message me or I'll answer on the comment. If you guys like the story, get it favorite and follow me and I'll see you guys later!**


	3. ChapterEpisode 3: Enforcers Reunion

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode 3

Enforcers Reunion

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes and sits up. Yusei looked at his Mark. He starts thinking.

"From what Seymour said to me last night… I need to have my friends back." Yusei said.

Yusei looked at a picture of him, Jack, Crow and Kalin.

"Hmm…" Yusei thought to himself.

Yusei got up and got ready. He puts on his duel disk. He holds out his hand and closed his eyes. The Stardust Sword appeared in his hand. He stared at the sword.

"This… this new enemy must require more than dueling. Last night was a prime example. That guy Krauser, very strong enemy. But I'm curious of what his Master." Yusei said.

The sword vanished. Yusei went outside. Seymour is waiting for him.

"About time you woke up." Seymour said.

"Hm? Oh, Seymour, how long you've been out here?" Yusei asked.

"Not long, but enough about that, we need to move." Seymour said.

"Right." Yusei said.

"So, I was able to locate Jack and Crow in the same city. They are in the Florence, Italy." Seymour said.

"Alright, how do we get that?" Yusei asked.

"One of my friends lives in Florence, he was able to get us a plane there." Seymour said.

"Alright fair enough." Yusei said.

"I already told Mina and Leon about everything." Seymour said.

"Okay, let's head out." Yusei said.

Seymour nodded.

Airport.

Yusei and Seymour got to the airport. Yusei and Seymour got their duel runners in check for takeoff. They both got their sits for the plane. Seymour looked at Yusei.

"You alright?" Seymour asked.

"Yeah… I'm just wondering about that guy Krauser I fought last night." Yusei said.

"Oh… you must mean the Dark Dragon Signers." Seymour said.

"Is that what they are called?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, you see, when the very first war took place with the Crimson Dragon, it's enemy was of course the King of the Netherworld, but at his full power." Seymour said.

"His full power?" Yusei said?

"Yes, the King had incredible power, more power than the Crimson Dragon. But the Dragon refused to give up in its fight, so the heavens gave the Crimson Dragon six allies to aid it in battle known as the Dragon of Twilight. These dragons join forces with the Crimson Dragon to defeat the King. But in the price, the King was able to seal his full power into six Markings like the ones you and the others have, he also had Sealed the six dragons away. The Markings from the King are supposed to go to people with wicked hearts with a strong will or people that wants revenge. Just like the Dark Signers you and the others faced." Seymour said.

"These dragons, how long have they've been sealed away?" Yusei said.

"Well, if I would have to guess, they've been sealed for over fifty thousand years." Seymour said.

"Fifty Thousand?! How did this war even start?!" Yusei asked.

The plane started to take off.

"All I know is that it happened between to Empires, everything else was never said. From what I understand that the King has been trying to gain he's true power for many centuries. The last encounter was his closes one yet. Since Goodwin become a Dark Signer and having the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his side, it was almost possible. That symbol that Goodwin had was the key for the King to rise again at his full power. But you stopped the King just in time." Seymour said.

"The King, what did they call him before?" Yusei asked.

"They called him many things, but his true was never said." Seymour said.

Yusei pulled out Stardust Dragon.

"But we need to find your friends as soon as possible… or everything will be in danger." Seymour said.

"And we will stop them." Yusei said.

Seymour stared at Yusei while he looks at Stardust Dragon and nodded.

"I hope you're right…" Seymour said to himself.

Hours has passed. The plan landed. Everyone had got off the plane. Yusei and Seymour walked to the pickup area. A man is sitting on the bench. Seymour walks up to the man.

"Here we are." Seymour said.

The man looked up and stood up.

"Bene, and in good timing too." Italian man said. "Is this the man you spoke of?"

"Yes, this is Yusei. Yusei this is one of my friends, Maximus." Seymour said.

"Nice to mean you, Maximus." Yusei said.

"Piacere di conoscervi." Maximus said.

"I'm sorry what?" Yusei said.

"It means nice to meet you too." Maximus said.

"I'll remember that." Yusei said.

"Anyway, did you spot Jack and Crow?" Seymour asked.

"Yes, as of right now, Jack is in a turbo duel championship. Crow has been looking for a very dangerous criminal that's here in the city." Maximus said.

"I see, we should go get Crow first then Jack." Yusei said.

"Bene, he's actually not that far from here." Maximus said.

Yusei and Maximus started to walk, Seymour stood there looking at the ground. Yusei turned around.

"You OK?" Yusei said.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing, let's move." Seymour said.

City.

Police had surrounded ten blocks of the city. Yusei, Maximus and Seymour stopped.

"Is this where Crow is at?" Yusei said.

"Yes, he's somewhere around here." Maximus said.

"How do we find him? The police got this area surrounded." Yusei said.

"Not only that, but they have ten blocks surrounded by the cops." Maximus said.

"We'll find him, Maximus and I have a way of finding people." Seymour said.

Maximus and Seymour closed their eyes. They opened them again. They both see a gold trill leading somewhere.

"We got him. Follow us." Maximus said.

They all drove off.

"How can you guys find him?" Yusei asked.

"Like you, we have a unique ability." Maximus said.

"Hmm." Yusei said. "Huh?!"

A huge explosion took place. Yusei and the other two instantly stopped. The road was blocked due a building. Yusei looked around and sees people coming from every corner.

"I think we were set up!" Maximus said.

"Gr!" Seymour said.

Someone got off their duel runner. He took off his helmet.

"You three seem lost." Allen said.

"And you are?" Seymour asked.

"My name is Allen, and I was given the order by my boss to kill you three." Allen said.

Allen pulled out a gun and so did the others.

"I guess someone was expecting us." Maximus said.

Seymour's hand glowed. Allen and the others fired at Yusei and the others. Seymour closed his hand. A barrier appeared of Yusei and the other two. The bullets were reflected to the owners. Allen and his friends fell to the ground. Yusei took out Stardust.

"Stardust Dragon! Clear the road with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei's mark glowed. Stardust had appeared and cleared the paths.

"Come on! Let's go find Crow!" Yusei said.

Yusei looked forward and sees a huge explosion up ahead.

"What's happening?!" Yusei said.

Yusei sees Black Winged Dragon in the air.

"Wait! That's Black Winged Dragon!" Yusei said.

"Then we found him, let's move it!" Maximus said.

They drove forward. Allen got up.

"Gr! Dammit! But they should've stayed down!" Allen said.

Palazzo Vecchio

Crow has Blacked Winged Dragon on the field. He's facing 5 people.

"It's over Crow, it's 5 vs 1, you can't win!" Cole said.

"So, you amateurs think." Crow said.

"Hm?" Cole wondered.

"Yes, you're right that you out number me. But doesn't mean that I'm beaten, allow me to show you! I active the spell card Shadow Squall Impact! When I have Black Winged Dragon on the field and you all have a monster on the field and more life points then me, I can send my dragon as well as another Synchro monster from my extra deck to the graveyard. By doing that, you all take damage equal to both monster's attack points!" Crow said.

"What?!" Cole said.

"So, I send Armor Master and Black Winged Dragon to the graveyard, and I'm afraid you all lose!" Crow said.

Black Winged Dragon and Armor Master turned into two black orbs and exploded on Cole and his men. Their life points went down to zero.

"And that's all she wrote for you. Now, you're under arrest, Cole!" Crow said.

"No, NO I WILL NOT BE TAKEN!" Cole said.

Cole made a run for it with his men. Black spears went through Cole and his men's chests.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The five yelled.

"Wha?!" Crow said.

A man walked out of the shadows with his arm up.

"Poor Cole, but orders are orders." Killer said.

"What the?! What did you do to him?!" Crow asked.

"Why, I simply got rid of one of our weakest members. Cole and is men were a bore, although he has been an absolute benefit for me." Killer said.

"What are you talking about?!" Crow said.

"I'm saying that, thanks to him, I was able to draw you out in the open." Killer said.

"So, it was a trap!" Crow said.

"Crow!" Yusei said.

Crow looked behind him.

"Yusei?! Is that you?!" Crow said.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Yusei said.

The killer looked at Yusei.

"Ah, so he's the one I was told of." Killer said to himself.

"Wha?! How did you find me? Crow asked.

"These two helped me find you." Yusei said.

"Sweet! Now this guy is going down!" Crow said.

Crow looked at the killer.

"Who's that guy?" Yusei said.

"That's the guy I've been trying to find. He's being doing some crazy things here in this place." Crow said.

"Is that right?" Yusei said.

"Humph and whatever prove you have Crow?" Killer said.

"You killed Cole and his men, you stole a rare artifact from the museum! Killing innocent lives who get in your way, and more!" Crow said.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Killer said.

"We're going to stop you!" Yusei said.

"Are you now? Well, if I would think, you're here to find Jack too? Well if I were you, I would go check on him right now." Killer said.

"What do you mean?! Jack is here too?!" Crow said.

"Indeed, and if you don't hurry, he will die." Killer said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

Seymour looked up and sees a floating ship.

"Look up there!" Seymour said.

Everyone looked up.

"What is that?!" Yusei said.

"That my friend is what we call a Precursor Ship. A machine that's able to extinguish anything in this world or outside of it." Killer said.

"What do you plan to do with that?!" Maximus asked.

"Well, if you want to find out, stand there and let Jack perish. Because in ten minutes, the ship will fire at the stadium where Jack is at, so I would hurry." Killer said.

"No! Jack!" Yusei and Crow said.

"Come on, he's not that far!" Maximus said.

Crow took one step. A knife was inch away of stabbing his foot. Crow looked at the Killer.

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass. I was given orders to get rid of you." Killer said.

"What?!" Crow said.

"And if you choose to decline, I will order the ship to target you and Yusei right now." Killer said.

"Gr! You made it to where I have to play by your rules!" Crow said.

"Of course I did, that's my job. Now will accept my challenge?" Killer said.

"Gr! Fine, I'll do it!" Crow said.

"Not without me, you're not!" Seymour said.

"Hm?" Killer said.

"Yusei and Maximus, you two go get Jack Crow and I will face this guy!" Seymour said.

"You sure you want to do this… Seymour?" Killer said.

"You better believe it… Because Like Crow here, I too have been looking for you!" Seymour said.

"Humph, well, if you wish to send yourself to hell, then who am I to stop you from your ignorance?" Killer said.

"Then, it's settled, Yusei, Maximus, go get Jack now! We don't have much time!" Seymour said.

"Gr!" Yusei said.

"Yusei!" Crow said. "Don't worry bro, we'll have time to catch up, but we need to get Jack out of danger. Now go!"

Yusei nodded.

"Leave it to us!" Yusei said.

Yusei and Maximus got on their duel runners and drove off. Seymour pulled out his sword and runs at the Killer.

"Seymour what are you doing?!" Crow said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seymour raged.

The killer pulled up a sword. Seymour jumps at the killer with the sword. The killer blocked the attack and knocked the it out of Conner's hand. The killer took out a gun and point it at Seymour's neck. Seymour's sleeve shot a blade out and stabs the killer in the arm.

"AHHH!" Killer yelled.

Seymour started to punch the killer and kangaroo kick to the wall. The got back up.

"Not bad, Seymour. Your friends have taught you well, but they failed to teach to the most important rule in fighting. Use everything and anything to your advantage!" Killer said.

The Killers palm lit up with electricity and shocks Seymour.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seymour yelled.

The Killer kicks Seymour to the ground. Crow pulled out a gun and fired at the Killer. The Killers eyes lit up. He dodged the bullets and run at Crow.

"What the fuck?!" Crow said.

The Killer kicks Crow. Crow hits the wall. Crow got up. The killer had a sword in Crows face.

"Any lost words?" Killer said.

Crow disarmed the sword and punches the Killer in the rips and throws him to the wall. Crow thrust kicked the Killer. The Killer grabbed Crow's leg and pushed him back. Seymour threw his sword at the Killer which it got him in the eye.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Killer yelled.

The killer covered his eye. He looks at Seymour.

"Not bad at all you two, but let's see how well you do in a duel!" Killer said.

The killer's arm lit up. His arm revealed the symbol of the Dark Crimson Dragon's tail.

"What the hell?! That's a Mark of the Crimson Dragon!" Crow said.

"You're partly right, you see, this is the Mark of the Demon Dragon!" Killer said.

"Demon Dragon?!" Crow said. "How do I face that?!"

Crow's arm started to glow.

"What's this?!" Crow said.

Seymour looked at Crow.

"You're Mark! It's coming back!" Seymour said.

"What?! No!" Killer said.

The Mark of the Crimson Dragon's tail appeared onto Crow.

"Oh yeah! I'm a badass again! Your Mark against mine!" Crow said.

Crow's hands lit up.

"What's going on?" Crow said.

"Your Signer Weapon is coming." Crimzuya said.

"What?! What weapon?!" Crow said.

The back of Crows hands had black metal armor pieces the leads up to his fingers. Crow open his hands, black claws appeared.

"What the hell is this?!" Crow said.

"Unlike Yusei's Stardust Sword, you are now in position of the Black Winged Claws. Along with your new Signer power of Flying and Eagle Vison." Crimzuya said.

"Eagle Vison?!" Crow wondered.

"Meaning you're able to spot your target, who the enemy is, who's the good guy and know how to find your way through anywhere. Also, since you have your Mark back, you're able to deal real damage when you duel and able to make your monsters become real to aid you in combat. Now take down the Dark Dragon Signer!" Crimzuya said.

"I have no idea who you are, but if it means taking this guy down, then so be it!" Crow said.

"I got your back Crow!" Seymour said.

The killer stared at Crow.

"Shit! He got his Mark! Well, the Master expected this, but it would be easier if Crow didn't get his Mark." Killer said.

Seymour's arm glowed. A symbol appeared and duel disk came. The killer's eye was healed due to his Mark. Killer's sword shaped itself into a duel disk.

"DUEL!" Crow, Seymour and Killer said.

Stadium

Red Dragon Archfiend was summoned to the field. Archfiend took to the skies and roared.

"You had your fun, but it's time for my victory lap!" Jack said.

"If you forgotten about my trap card Fiendish Wall? All special summoned monsters cannot attack me!" Thomas said.

"What do you take for you dumbass?! I'm fully aware of your trap card, but that's why I had this card out. Go Absolute Power force!" Jack said.

"What?!" Thomas said.

"You see, when I summon Red Dragon Archfiend, I can skip my battle phase for you to take damage equal to my dragon's attack points!" Jack said.

"What?! NO!" Thomas said.

"It's too late to surrender, go my mighty beast! Lay waste to this piece of shit!" Jack said.

Red Dragon Archfiend lit on fire and dived at Thomas.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Thomas yelled.

Red Dragon Archfiend hits Thomas. Thomas's life points went down to zero.

"IT'S OVVVEEERR!" MC yelled. "Jack Atlas has made another victory! He has sure gotten his title back as the King of Turbo Dueling!"

Jack had stopped his Duel Runner.

"I really amaze myself." Jack said proudly.

From a distance Krauser is sitting in the audience. Krauser is sliding his finger on his knife. Krauser can see Jack in the reflection of the knife as well as the Precursor Ship.

"Enjoy your victory… but you only have 5 minutes." Krauser said.

Krauser looked to the side and sees Yusei and Maximus.

"Hm? He's here?!" Krauser said.

Yusei looked to the center of the stadium. Yusei pointed.

"There!" Yusei said.

Yusei and Maximus ran down the stairs of the stadium. Dark aura went around Krauser's hand, Krauser tighten his fingers. The ground started to shake. Yusei and Maximus are stunned.

"Wha?! What's going on?!" Yusei said.

The stadium started to fall apart. Pieces of the stadium came down crushing on to people. Krauser jumped over the audience and landed in the dueling track. Everyone from the stadium started to run to the exit. Yusei sees Krauser.

"It's Krauser!" Yusei said.

"Let's get him!" Maximus said.

Krauser turned around, Yusei and Maximus jumped to the dueling track. Krauser smirked, monsters appeared from the ground.

"Gr! Great more of these Verdugo's!" Yusei said.

"Whoa! Where did these monsters come from?!" MC said.

Maximus pulled out a double-edge sword. Yusei pulls out the Stardust sword and shield.

"Sorry, Yusei, but I don't have time to play with you. I have other objectives to take care of." Krauser said.

Krauser jumped and landed on a dragon and flied after Jack.

"No!" Yusei said.

Yusei's Mark glowed.

"Stardust Dragon take flight!" Yusei said.

Stardust appeared in the skies. The other dragon sees Stardust. Krauser smirked.

"So, you want to battle with dragons do you now?" Krauser said.

Krauser sees Red Dragon Archfiend coming at him.

"Hm?" Krauser said.

Krauser's dragon took off into the skies. Yusei sees Jack with his Mark.

"Jack!" Yusei said.

Jack looked to his left.

"Yusei?!" Jack said.

Jack jumped to where Yusei is at. Stardust killed the Verdugo's.

"It is you! Good to see you Yusei!" Jack said.

"I hate to interrupt your guy's reunion, but Krauser is coming back!" Maximus said.

They looked up and sees the dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend rammed into Krauser's Dragon.

"Stardust, attack Krauser's dragon with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei yelled.

Stardust fired at Krauser's dragon. Krauser jumped off his dragon and his dragon was killed and turned into matter. Krauser absorbed the energy. Jack sees Krauser's Mark.

"What?! But! That's my Mark!" Jack said.

"That's a Dark Dragon Signer. Something like us, but they get their Marks from doing something evil." Yusei said.

"What? So, do you have yours back too?!" Jack said.

"Yes, and so does Crow." Yusei said.

"Crow?! He's here?!" Jack said.

"He's facing someone that's he's been looking for with one of my friends." Maximus said.

"Enough talk!" Krauser said.

They see Krauser walking towards them.

"So, what if you got your Mark back… it doesn't scare me one bit. My Mark overpowers yours and I'll prove it!" Krauser yelled.

Krauser's arm to transform again.

"Shit! Not this arm again!" Yusei said.

"You've faced this guy? Jack asked.

"Yes, his power was almost better then mines!" Yusei said.

Krauser had his blade arm and points at Jack.

"Let's go Jack, you and I!" Krauser said.

"Gr! Bring it on! I'm ready for you!" Jack said.

Jack's Mark glowed.

"What's this?!" Jack said.

"Since you're a Signer again, you are now granted with a weapon as well as new powers from the Crimson Dragon!" Crimzuya said.

"What? New powers?!" Jack said.

A huge black and red axe appeared in Jack's hand.

"What?! An axe?!" Jack said.

"Unlike me, Jack, I was given the Stardust Sword and Shield." Yusei said.

Jack looked at Yusei's weapon.

"You now have the Archfiend Axe. A very powerful weapon. You are also being given the power of teleporting and the ability of Dragon's rage." Crimzuya said.

"What's that all about?!" Jack asked.

"You're able to gain the strength of Red Dragon Archfiend, a dragon that is powerful, now you'll be able to feel his power whenever you want! Also, since you have your Mark, you're able to summon monsters to aid you in combat even though you're not dueling." Crimzuya said.

"Just like Akiza." Jack said.

"Exactly, now, use these new powers and defeat the Dark Dragon Signer!" Crimzuya said.

"Heh, I smash this pathetic excuse of a human!" Jack said.

Jack readied his axe.

"You ready Yusei?!" Jack asked.

"Let's take him down!" Yusei said.

"I don't think so." Master said.

Everyone looked on top of the stadium and sees a man in a black hooded coat.

"Master." Krauser said.

"Master?! Yusei said.

"There will be time to duel, but as of right now. Your time is up, Yusei and Jack." Master said.

Everyone sees the Ship closing in.

"What is that?!" Jack said.

Krauser jumped to where Master is at.

"Get the other member." Master said.

"At once." Krauser said.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jack said.

Master looked at Jack.

"My only interest is Yusei, not you Jack Atlas. You are not worth the effort." Master said. "And besides, if I were you guys, I would start running." Master said.

Master disappeared. The ship pulled out a cannon and pointed at Yusei and the others.

"Oh shit!" Yusei said.

"I'll get us out of here!" Jack said.

Jack's arm glowed and teleported all three of them and their runners out of the stadium. The cannon is charging.

Back to Crow.

"Let's begin!" Killer said.

"Wait." Krauser said.

"Hm? What is it?" Killer said.

"Master is requesting us." Krauser said.

"Is, that right? Humph, Crow… Seymour, you both lucked out. But don't think of this me going easy on you." Killer said.

Killer's Mark glowed a black orb shallowed Krauser and Killer and disappeared.

"Dammit! He got away!" Crow said.

Seymour got a phone call.

"Maximus, did you get Jack?" Seymour asked.

"Yes, we did, but we got bigger problems!" Maximus said.

"What is it?!" Seymour said.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Maximus yelled.

Seymour and Crow sees the ship about to fire.

"FUCK!" Seymour said.

Crow's Mark glowed. The cannon fired at the stadium. The blast hits the building and destroys the stadium and more parts of the city. The explosion is coming closer to Crow and Seymour.

"Shit!" Crow said.

Crow's Mark glowed. Black Winged Dragon appeared and took Crow and Seymour in the air. The explosion covers ten miles of the city.

"Seymour?! Seymour say something! Are you alright?!" Maximus asked.

"Yeah… we're fine, but the city isn't!" Seymour said.

Yusei and the other two sees a huge crater in the ground. Life was obliterated, buildings and the road were gone.

"Oh my god!" Crow said.

"What have they done?!" Jack said.

Everyone looked up and sees Master on a jet.

"Now, you two, go down there and look for our prize." Master said.

"At once!" Krauser and Killer said.

They both jumped down to the center of the crater.

"Gr! They'll pay for this!" Crow said.

Crow is about to jump.

"Crow, wait!" Seymour said.

"What?!" Crow said.

"Look!" Seymour said.

Dark mist started to rise out of the ground.

"What's going on?!" Yusei wondered.

Krauser walked to a stone plier.

"Is it there?" Killer said.

"Oh, yes, one of the lost Earthbound Immortal Cards." Krauser said.

Krauser picked it up. More mist appeared and created a symbol of a dog.

"What?!" Jack said.

"That's an Earthbound Immortal Symbol!" Yusei said.

"But it's a dog, is there more Earthbound Immortals?!" Crow said.

Krauser stared at the card.

"Excellent, 2 down 4 to go." Krauser said.

"We have to stop them!" Yusei said.

Yusei jumped into the crater.

"Yusei! Wait!" Maximus said.

Yusei ran after Krauser.

"Krauser!" Yusei yelled.

Krauser looked to the side.

"It seems Yusei is here." Krauser said.

Killer snapped his fingers. Black skeletons and other monsters appeared from the ground. Yusei stopped.

"What the hell are these things?!" Yusei said.

Yusei pulled out his sword and shield.

"These are the monsters of the Netherworld. Since one of the Sealed Earthbound Immortals has been freed, these monsters can come out to play." Killer said.

"But I thought that they were only at the Nazca Lines!" Yusei said.

"Oh they were, but what you Signers didn't expect that there were 6 others drawings that were sealed in 6 places around the world and 6 Dark Dragon Signers are entrusted with these new behemoths." Krauser said.

"You guys have no idea what power and how dangerous those monsters are! I've faced them with my friends!" Yusei said.

"We know exactly what power these monsters have, in fact, we are already in possession of one of them already, now we are in possession of two." Killer said. "That's why we're are able to command these monsters from the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld will be rising again, but this time, it will prevail and destroy you Signers!" Krauser said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Jack yelled.

Everyone looked up and sees Jack coming down with his axe. He slams his axe to the ground and kills the monsters. The blast came Krauser and Killer. Killer's arm glowed and puts a force field over him and Krauser. The blast was reflected to Jack and Yusei. Yusei puts his hand on Jack and snaps his fingers. Everything was going slow except him and Jack.

"What the hell?! Yusei is this your doing?!" Jack said.

"Yes, now teleport us!" Yusei said.

Jack teleported him and Yusei away from the blast. Everything went back to speed. Jack's attack destroyed more monsters. Jack and Yusei appeared behind Krauser and Killer. Yusei rushed at Krauser. Killer's palm glowed and appeared a long black sword and blocked Yusei's attack. Jack came in with his axe. Krauser jumps backwards and blocks Jack's attack.

"Foolish Signers! Do honestly thing you can take us on?!" Krauser said.

"We have more power then you both! Allow me to show you!" Killer said.

Killer pushed Yusei off him and slammed his fist to the ground.

"O, great King of the Netherworld, hear my call and grant me the power to summon to lost and ancient monsters of the Netherworld as I pay my soul for this power!" Killer said.

"So be it!" King yelled.

Everyone heard his voice.

"Was that him?!" Crow said.

Darkness erupted from the ground giant dark monsters came out of the ground and attack Yusei and Jack. Yusei's and Jack's arm glowed. Stardust and Archfiend came out and blocked the monsters attack.

"Hang on guy! I'm coming!" Crow said.

Crow's arm glowed. Armor Masters wings went on to Crow. Crow flew in the skies. His hands glowed and came down at Killer with his claws.

"You son of a bitch you do not attack my friends!" Crow yelled.

Killer looked up, he readied his sword and thrust the sword to Crow. Crow grabbed the sword and slide down the sword and kicked Killer in the face with both feet.

"Black Winged Dragon! Come out and fight!" Crow yelled.

Black Winged Dragon appeared.

"Attack those monsters with Shadow Squall Blast!" Crow yelled.

Black Winged fired at monsters and then Killer. Krauser disappeared and appeared in front of Killer. He used the shield part of his arm and blocked the blast. Krauser's eyes turned black.

"By the power of this Immortal give me the power to destroy my enemies!" Krauser yelled.

The card that Krauser picked up glowed. Krauser's slashed the blast in halve and rushed at Black Winged Dragon and went through it. Crow felt agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crow yelled.

Crow fell to the ground with a hole in his stomach.

"CROW!" Yusei and Jack said.

Krauser appeared on top of Crow with his blade at his face.

"Now die!" Krauser said.

A throwing knife hits Krauser in the neck. Krauser backs off.

"GAHHHHHH!" Krauser yelled.

Seymour jumped to where Crow is at.

"Hey, Crow stay with us!" Seymour said.

"Gr! I'll be fine!" Crow said.

Crow is holding his chest. Maximus came down.

"We have to get him patched up the hole isn't that bad thankfully. My mother and sister can help him." Maximus said.

"No one is going anywhere!" Krauser said.

"Let's finish this this!" Killer said.

Jack and Yusei got in front of them both.

"Bring it!" Jack said.

"You have to go through us!" Yusei said.

"That's enough." Master said.

"Huh?" Yusei wondered.

Master came down in the center of Yusei, Jack, Killer and Krauser. Master pushed Yusei and Jack away. Master looks at Killer and Krauser.

"You two, head back to HQ." Master said.

"At once." Killer and Krauser said.

They both disappeared. Master looked at Yusei and Jack

"Gr! You're pay for that! Go Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack said.

"You too Stardust!" Yusei said.

Both dragons landed in front of Master. Master pulled out a card.

"This will silence your dragons!" Master yelled.

The card glowed.

"Come fourth my beast!" Master yelled.

Dark winds started to gather. Yusei and Jack held onto weapons as they planted their weapons to the ground. Black and red wings started to come out of the wind. Dark red eyes went the wind. The dragon burst out of the wind and roared. Yusei stared at the dragon.

"No…. no way!" Yusei said.

Jack looked at Master's Dragon.

"It's… it's Stardust dragon?!" Jack said.

The Dark Stardust blocked Stardust and Archfiend attacks. Dark Stardust pushed them back and charged its mouth.

"Go Darkdust Dragon, attack both dragons with Dark Matter Flare!" Master yelled.

Darkdust fired black and silver flare at both dragons. Stardust defeated Archfiend. Archfiend flew in the air.

"Red Dragon attack that Darkdust Dragon with Absolute power force!" Jack yelled.

Archfiend came down at Darkdust. Darkdust turned into dark matter and could escape Archfiend's attack. Darkdust appeared and fired at Archfiend. Archfiend got hit and crashes into the ground. Jack felt a lot of pain in his body.

"GR! This pain! It's more then we duel the Dark Signers and Yliaster!" Jack said painfully.

Jack fell to his knees and start to cough out blood.

"You Signers don't understand the power I have. My dragon is stronger their yours." Master said.

Darkdust came from behind Master and bowed.

"My dragon overpowers your dragon. You cannot win." Master said.

"Who said I was going to give up?! Stardust Dragon, attack Darkdust with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei yelled.

Master looked at Stardust. Master snapped his fingers. Darkdust got in front of Stardust and charged its mouth.

"Attack with Dark Matter Flare!" Master yelled.

Both dragon fired at each other. Both attack clashes into each other. But attacks are pushing each other back and forward.

"Tell me, Yusei Fudo. How much longer can your dragon can stand up to mine?" Master said.

"Like this, Stardust harness the power of the Majestic Dragon to become Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei yelled.

A red orb went inside of Stardust. Master looked at Stardust. Stardust transformed and broke through Darkdust's attack. Majestic Star Dragon rams into Darkdust. Darkdust turned into matter and disappeared. Blood started to drip from Master's forehead.

"Humph, not bad. I guess the Crimson has something that can help you win." Master said. "But then again, my dragon cannot be taken down so easy." Master said.

Darkdust appeared and fired at Majestic Star Dragon. Star Dragon moved out of the way. Archfiend clawed Darkdust and Black Winged Dragon fired it's Shadow Squall blast at Darkdust. Darkdust got hit and goes crashing to the ground. Master started to get stunned. He tightens his grip. His right arm glowed into his Mark. Yusei sees Master's Mark.

"You! You have the Dark Dragon's Head!" Yusei said.

Master looked at Yusei.

"Yes I do, and that means, you and I will face each other in one epic duel." Master said.

"We can duel now!" Yusei said.

"Hahahaha! Such a fool, you're not ready to face me in a duel yet… but we will face each other." Master said.

"Sounds like to me you're scared!" Yusei said.

"Scared of a worthless piece of shit like you?! Please, I kill you in a mere instant. You might have the power to slow down time. But I'm afraid that won't work with me. For you might slow down time. But I…" Master said while dashed at Yusei and punched him in the gut.

"UGH!" Yusei yelled.

"Can speed up time, you and I are the opposite, just like your dragon and my dragon." Master said.

"Hey! Let go of my friend you bastard!" Jack said.

Master throws Yusei at Jack and kicked both twenty feet away from him.

"I expect of a challenge from you Signers… how disappointing." Master said.

Crow rushed at Master and claw him in the back. Master reacted to Crow's attack and back fists Crow in the face and grabs in by the neck.

"You annoying little shit!" Master yelled.

Master shocks Crow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crow yelled.

Maximus and Seymour came at Master. Master's eyes lit up made pieces of the ground pop out of the ground and hits Maximus and Seymour. Master throws Crow to the side. Black Winged Dragon attacked Master. Master, vanished and appeared in front of the dragon. He thrust punch the dragon. Black Winged hits the wall. Crow felt an enormous impact on his heart.

"GAHHHHHH!" Crow yelled.

Crow fell to his knees and looks at Master.

"Well, if that's all you have for me, then I'll be on my way." Master said.

Master started to walk. Yusei jumps at Master with his sword. Master brought out a black sword like Yusei's and blocked Yusei's attack.

"I see that you still have some fight in you." Master said.

"More then you'll ever know!" Yusei said.

Master looked up. Star Dragon rushed at Master. Master vanished again and appeared on top of Darkdust's back.

"Well done, Yusei, you sure do have your fathers will to fight on." Master said.

"What?! How do you know about my father?!" Yusei asked.

"If you want answers, you're going have to duel me for those answers. But not here, not now." Master said.

"Come down here now!" Yusei said.

"If I were you, I would get Jack and Crow some help. They can use it." Master said. "Or you would leave them to die but that would be a cold-hearted thing to do for someone that is called a hero." Master said.

Yusei looked at his friends.

"You and I will meet again, but when we do, it's going to be different. Enjoy… your last few days on this earth, because after we duel, you will no longer see a new dawn." Master said.

Darkdust flew away. Yusei runs up to Jack and Crow.

"Hey! You two alright?!" Yusei said.

"Ye—yeah, just really in pain. That battle was a living hell!" Jack said.

"No shit it was!" Crow said.

"Let's get them to my Uncle lives. My mother and sisters place can patch them up." Maximus said.

"Alright, let's go." Yusei said.

Villa.

Yusei, Seymour and Maximus got Jack and Crow to Maximus's Uncle's home. They brought them inside a big house.

"Alyssa! Selena!" Maximus yelled.

Maximus's mother and sister came down.

"Maximus, what's happened?" Alyssa said.

"We need these two to be patched up. They've been hurt critically." Maximus said.

"Bring them in here. We'll take care of them." Selena said.

Maximus and Yusei sets Jack and Crow on a bed.

"How did this happened?" Alyssa asked.

"Our enemies attack. Florence has been destroyed." Maximus said.

"What?! That can't be!" Selena said.

"I'm afraid he's right. They used a cannon to destroy a good ten miles of the city." Yusei said.

"Shit…" Selena said.

"And who is this?" Alyssa asked.

"This is Yusei, he's one of the Signers." Maximus said.

"He is? So, he'll be the one who saves us?" Selena asked?"

"Not just him, his friends too." Seymour said.

"Maximus!" Raniel said.

"Uncle!" Maximus said.

"Good to see you my boy!" Raniel said.

They both hugged.

"What brings you here?" Raniel said.

Maximus looked at Jack and Crow.

"Oh my, what happen to them?" Raniel asked.

"Our enemy attack Florence and they we involved. Along with him." Maximus said.

Raniel looked at Yusei.

"Oh, greetings my friend. I'm Raniel." Raniel said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei said.

"What… Yusei Fudo?! Dr. Fudo's son?!" Raniel said.

"Yeah… how did you know I was his Son?" Yusei asked.

"Come with me, while your friends are being treated, we can take about war." Raniel. "Maximus, Seymour, care to join?"

"Of course, Uncle." Maximus said.

"Count me in." Seymour said.

Yusei looked at his friends.

"Hang in there you two." Yusei said.

Yusei walked out of the room. Yusei and the other three walked into Raniel's office. Yusei sees the Singer Markings, the Dark Singer Markings and more. Yusei sees a picture of his father and two other people. Yusei walked up to the picture.

"Is this?" Yusei said.

"Your father? Yes, it is, those two people are two of his friends." Raniel said.

"They don't look like Rex or Roman Goodwin." Yusei said.

"It's because that isn't them. Those two are Kaiser… and some other person." Raniel said.

"Which is?" Yusei asked.

"Your father never spoke of his name, but all I know is that he was a very intelligent man." Raniel said.

"And how do you know my father?" Yusei asked.

"I have known your father for many years. I was there when you were born. Your father and mother were good people. Very kind hearted. Your father… he was a man of honor, just like my brother… your mother a very beautiful woman. Once I heard about Zero Revere, I couldn't believe it. On the day you were born, I left to my hometown and I found out that New Domino city destroyed and the Satellite was created." Raniel said.

Yusei stared at the picture.

"I… if only I was there to stop Roman, and I could have. But I left to see my Nephew be born too." Raniel said.

"Your Nephew was born on the same day as me?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, Maximus was born on the same day you were." Raniel said.

"Interesting, I didn't know that." Yusei said.

"Yes, I'm the same age as you, 25." Maximus said.

"I see, and what about you, Seymour?" Yusei asked.

"Me? I'm 2 years younger, I was raised by my mother who is gone." Seymour said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yusei said.

"Yes, well the only person that will be sorry will my father because he's the one who order his man to attack my home." Seymour said.

"Whoa! That's insane, your father did that?!" Yusei said.

"Yes, in fact, he's the person that Crow and I were fighting." Seymour said.

"What?! So, that's why you went after him." Yusei said.

"Yes, and those people that stopped us, those were his men, trying to get rid of me." Seymour said.

"Why? What does he want to get rid of you?" Yusei said.

"I'll tell you why." Raniel said.

Yusei looked at Raniel.

"You see, we are entitled of an ancient birth right known as the empire of Athwan we protect those who can't defend for themselves. We want peace in this world. We either using our dueling skills, or force to stop our enemy with our magic or weapons. Our enemy are known as Yshrenia. People who wants control, people how weapons and machine weapons that can overpower our magic. They will do anything to be in power. The Athwanin's and Yshrenian's have been enemies for many years. The Athwanin's were involved on the side of the Crimson Dragon, while the Yshrenian's are on the side of the Dark Dragon known as Clockwerk." Raniel said.

"As Awthanin, we bring peace to the world, but the Yshrenian's want power and will do anything to get it. That Earthbound Immortal card was an example. During the first war of the Crimson Dragon and Clockwerk, the Athwanin's helped the Crimson Dragon and the Yshrenian's helped Clockwork. Both sides clashes at each other for years. Never stopping, never ending, until one day the heavens answered the Athwanin's cry and sent up new allies to help us fight. Eventually, the world had ended with the Crimson Dragon being the victor." Maximus said.

"So that's when those 6 dragons were sealed those Earthbound Immortals too?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, and Seymour's father is an Yshrenian. Seymour is a thorn in his plans."

"I see…" Yusei said.

"But something else was more terrifying then that war." Raniel said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"On the day of when the Crimson Dragon won the war, the Dragon saw someone that was very powerful. Someone that was able to seal the 6 dragons, but also Seal the Crimson Dragon." Raniel said.

"The Crimson Dragon was sealed?" Yusei asked. "Then how did the seal break?"

"Someone freed him, and his name was Crimzuya." Raniel said.

"What?! Crimzuya?" Yusei said.

"Yes, before the Dragon was sealed, he able to send some of his power to someone and that was Crimzuya." Raniel said.

"I see, this someone, who is he?" Yusei asked.

"We have no idea, all we know is that he was more powerful than the Crimson Dragon and Clockwerk." Raniel said.

"I see…" Yusei said.

"So, just by Maximus saying Earthbound Immortal, I assume that one of them are set free?" Raniel asked.

"Yes, they now have two of them." Maximus said.

"Figlio di cagna! We need to get the other Signers." Raniel said.

"We are half way there. We need 3 more." Seymour said.

"Alright, tomorrow, we go find the others." Raniel said.

Yusei looked at the picture again.

"We should look for the twins." Maximus said.

"Leo and Luna?" Yusei said.

"Yes, we find two of them at once, plus they are easy to find." Seymour said.

"Their parents own a duel runner company. Very easy to find." Maximus said.

"Okay, then we go get Akiza and we'll have all of the Signers." Yusei said.

"Yes, and we'll be able to find those Dragon cards." Maximus said.

Okay, then it's settled. Once you gather the Signers, come back here and we'll start by finding the first dragon." Raniel said.

"Got it." Yusei said.

Everyone walked out of the office. Yusei walked into the room where Jack and Crow is at.

"I had a feeling you would be here."

Yusei turned to the around.

"What?! Kalin?!" Yusei said.

"I saw everything from a distance. Someone those monsters attack me." Kalin said.

"What? Why?" Yusei asked.

"Probably because I use to be a Dark Signer and that I can do this." Kalin said.

Kalin had darkness in his hand.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Yusei said.

"About 3 years ago, I was going hiking with West and Nico. We found a strange cave that we never seen before. I went inside of the cave and I saw an altar of Infernity monster who aided the Crimson Dragon during the battle of him and Clockwerk. I was then infused with the Infernity monsters power." Kalin said.

"Wow, that's cool. Jack and Crow got hurt bad." Yusei said.

"Yes I see that, but don't worry, I want to help you guys defeat these guys. The Enforcers needs to rise again and better ourselves." Kalin said.

"Do you think you're up for that?" Yusei asked.

"Of course, I am I'm not going to give in and go insane like I did in the past. That was the old me, this is me now. Someone that wants to fight for justice." Kalin said.

"Heh, you better not, otherwise I'll kick your ass." Yusei said.

"I won't doubt that." Kalin said.

Jack and Crow woke up.

"What happened?" Jack said.

"Where are we?" Crow asked.

Yusei and Kalin walked up to them.

"Whoa take it easy you two, you've been through enough." Kalin said.

"Kalin? When did you get here?" Crow asked.

"About 30 minutes ago. I saw the whole fight with you and those other Dark Signers, and I just told Yusei that I'll be fighting with you guys." Kalin said.

"What?! But, how are you going to battle?" Jack said.

"I have developed a new power. I was given another chance to help you guys and to bring the Enforcers back." Kalin said.

"Really? So, we can be those badass people again?" Crow said.

"Haha, exactly Crow." Kalin said.

Jack got up.

"Well, I'm all for that! We need the team back together." Jack said.

Crow got up.

"Jack's right for once. We need our team back." Crow said.

Yusei nodded.

"Alright than it's settled, the Enforcers are back!" Yusei said.

All four of them bound each other's fists.

"The enemy won't know what hits them." Kalin said.

Tanker

Master is on the port of the tanker in the rain. Killer walks up the Master.

"You want to see me your excellence?" Killer said.

"Yes." Master said.

Master turns around. Killer bows to Master.

"You've proven yourself today by facing those Signers, you were able to grasp your Dark Sign so quickly. I'm very impressed." Master said.

"Thank you for your words." Killer said.

"Even though you had to face your Son, Seymour, you still put your order first. The order of the Yshrenian's, the people who serves Clockwerk." Master said.

Killer stood up.

"I always put Clockwerk first, he's the reason why I have power." Killer said.

"Well said… Errol."

Errol pulls off his hood.

"Krauser." Master said.

Krauser jumped to Master.

"Give him the card." Master said.

"We found the one who can channel its power?" Krauser said. "At long last."

Krauser pulled out a card.

"Indeed… Errol." Master said.

Errol bowed again.

"This card is the first Earthbound Immortal card we've found. This card reacted to you once you received your Mark. The Immortal choice you to be its packmaker. Do you accept this new power?" Master said.

"I would be a fool if I turned it down. I accept this new power." Errol said.

The card glowed. Card showed a symbol of a Lion. Errol reached for the card. The card was floated to Errol.

"We found this card in London, where you were born. I think it'll suit you well." Master said.

"Indeed, it will." Errol said.

"Now, I have another task for you." Master said.

"Of course." Errol said.

"I need you to locate someone for me that's in Rome." Master said.

"And who that be?" Errol said.

"Walk with me. While I go search for someone in the Netherworld, I need you to go find two people whom I believe that are Signers, also, that's where another Immortal card is at as well as, some targets." Master said.

"So be it, who shall I find?" Errol said.

"He's name is Gol and his sister Maia. I heard that they have an empire to of their own. They also might have Marks of Clockwerk." Master said.

"Brother and Sister, you say?" Errol said.

"Yes, oddly appropriate too considering that two of the Signers of the Crimson Dragon are brother and sister." Master said.

"Very interesting." Errol said.

"Yes, got there, and find them." Master said.

"Understood." Errol said.

Errol disappeared. Master looked at Krauser.

"I'll be back, I have someone that is lost to the Netherworld due to a Dark Signer." Master said.

"Very well." Krauser said.

Master opened a portal to the Netherworld and went through. Krauser stared into the stormy weather.

"All is going according to plan." Krauser said.

Underwater.

Very deep underground shows a stone that has symbol on with the letter "M" being in it. The symbol started to glow. A shark came it. A sword came out of the symbol and stabbed the shark and exploded. The sea animals around the area heard an evil laugh. A sea animals swam away.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, today I was able to finish this chapter. I hope this was good as the others. How did you guys like about the Enforcers being reunited? Or how did you guys think about the New Immortals? How do guys like about Darkdust Dragon and the Signers new powers? There will more detail involving the Athwan, Yshienina, and this powerful being later on in the story. Now a few questions for you guys, one how is "Master?" Who is Dr. Fudo's orther friend that was in the picture who's the person that Master is going to find in the Netherworld? And I know that there isn't that much romances in the story just yet. But there will be later down the line. I'll be posting another chapter soon. If anyone has any ideas that you think might go well with the story or there is a certain thing you want to see in this story comment on this chapter or PM, give this story a favorite if you like this story, follow it and I'll you guys later!**


	4. ChapterEpisode 4: Twins Fallen Hope

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode 4

Twin's Fallen Hope

* * *

 **(Fair warning, just so nothing gets confusing, I've updated the last 3 chapters as well. So go and read those real quick, too big was changed but something were and it would make more sense if you read the updated version of those chapters.)**

Tanker.

Krauser walked into the control unit of the tanker. Irving appeared from the bottom of the tanker.

"Where is Master?" Irving asked,

"He's in the Netherworld, he said he was looking for someone in the Netherworld." Krauser said. "But we got other important things to do. Like finding the other Immortal cards." Krauser said.

"I might know where one is." Irving said.

"Is that right?" Krauser said.

"Yes, it's at the center of Antarctica." Irving said.

"Hmm, what makes you certain?" Krauser asked.

"The immortals were sealed by the Crimson Dragon, but there were two immortal cards that were placed into areas where people would never to go to. One of them is in Antarctica." Irving said.

"And what of the other one?" Krauser said.

"I'm still looking on that, but another reason why I think that it's true because there has been some recently activity in that area. Some say paranormal activity." Irving said.

"Paranormal?" Krauser said.

"Yes, strange deaths, unusual weather, monsters are appearing." Irving said.

"Hmm, I see, well I'll go look and see if it's true." Krauser said.

"Very well, I'll be started to find out about the other Immortals." Irving said.

Irving walked away.

"Yes… do that." Krauser said.

Krauser went outside and got inside of a jet. He typed in the coordinates and flew away.

Raniel's home.

Yusei and the others got ready. Alyssa went up to Jack and Crow.

"How are you two feeling after last night?" Alyssa asked.

"We feel great thank you." Jack said.

"Yeah thank you for the help." Crow said.

"Alright, our train takes off in 1 hour. We are heading to Roma, another part of Italy." Maximus said.

"Why don't we drive there?" Crow asked.

"If we were to drive there, our enemy will ambush as. Since they know that our next target will most likely be the twins, they will be ready for us." Maximus said.

"That, and it's faster to travel." Kalin said.

"Alright, let's get going." Yusei said.

"Right." Maximus said. "Uncle, we'll be back with the Signers."

"Very good my boy. Be safe out there. Rome is a heavily guarded place." Raniel said.

"Understood." Maximus said.

The 6 went off to the train station.

"We're coming you two." Yusei said.

Netherworld.

Master is walking in the endless planes of the Netherworld. He looked all around the area and sees dead bodies from people and monster.

"Poor souls, but I do know that some are alive here." Master said.

Master heard something behind him. He turned his head and sees a big black spider scorpion. The monster growled at him.

"Heh." Master chuckled.

Master continued to walk. The monster started to follow him. It got its tail to strike at Master. It thrust its tail at Master. Master's arm glowed and froze the monster. Master turned to the monster.

"You ignorant pest, you think you match me? I can crush you with the flick of my wrist." Master said.

Master walked away from the monster. He closed his hand, the monster exploded. Blood was splattered on the ground. Master looked over to his side and sees the symbol of the Lizard.

"There we are." Master said.

Master walked forward.

Train station.

Yusei and the others were seated. Their duel runners were placed into another cart of the train.

"We should arrive at Rome in about two hours." Maximus said.

"Fair enough for me, I need a little break." Crow said.

"What have you been doing that makes you tired?!" Jack said.

"Hey! I'm part of Sector Security now saving lives isn't a walk in the park you know! What have you been doing?!" Crow said.

"I've been doing more then you, the master of faster has been taking names in dueling!" Jack said.

"Right… taking names." Crow said.

"You two haven't change a bit." Yusei said.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't changed either Yusei?" Crow said.

"Not really." Yusei said.

"Bullshit… have you found anyone that you're interested in?" Jack asked.

Yusei looked at Jack.

"What?! No of course not! I don't have time for dating!" Yusei said.

"Every duelist needs his woman dude." Crow said.

"Oh? And where is yours Crow?" Yusei asked.

Crow crossed his arms.

"Not here now…" Crow said.

"I didn't think so." Yusei said. "What about you Jack?"

"I have a lot of woman asking for the master of faster!" Jack said.

"I can't tell you how perverted that is." Kalin said.

"What's your point? The master needs to satisfy his ladies." Jack said.

"Yeah the faster you get a girl pregnant." Crow said.

"I never got one pregnant!" Jack yelled.

"You sure? Cause you said that you're the master of faster… I would think that you would get a girl faster!" Crow laughed.

"Besides, he's saving that moment for Carly." Yusei said.

Jack looked at Yusei.

"What?! Oh, not like you're saving your moment for Akiza?!" Jack said.

Maximus and Seymour kept on listening on their conversation and smirked.

"What?!... No!" Yusei said.

"Uh-oh, Yusei is getting all defensive!" Kalin said.

"Because he knows it's true!" Crow said.

"Shut up Crow!" Yusei said.

"Oh! He said shut up! That means it's true!" Crow said.

"Do they always have these kinds of conversations?" Seymour asked.

"I suppose, but this pretty entertaining." Maximus said.

"Admit it Yusei!" Crow said.

"Alright fine! Yes, you're right!" Yusei said.

"Yes! He admits it!" Jack said.

"You're not off the hook Jack…" Yusei said. "I know you think about Carly a lot."

Jack's eye widens.

"I have no comment on that and I won't talk about it…" Jack said.

"You guys never change." Kalin said.

"What'd you say psycho?" Yusei said.

"Well damn…" Kalin said.

"That's what I thought." Yusei said.

"You guys argue like old married couples." Seymour said.

The four looked at Seymour and Maximus.

"It's quite entertaining actually." Maximus said.

"Very funny…" Crow said.

"Anyway, I got to take a shit." Jack said.

Jack got up and walked. Yusei looked out the window.

"So, Yusei." Crow said.

"Hm?" Yusei said.

"What are your thoughts on Akiza?" Crow smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Yusei said.

Kalin smirked. His breath appeared in darkness. Kalin stood up.

"Hm? What's up dude?" Crow said.

"Something is here." Kalin said.

Yusei and Crow got up.

"Let's look around. Someone of something is on this train that's evil." Kalin said.

"Right." Yusei said.

Everyone went to a different cart. Kalin heard a noise on top of the train.

"Hm?" Kalin said.

Kalin runs outside and climbs up the train. Kalin sees nothing on the train.

"I know I heard something." Kalin said.

Kalin heard something from behind. He jumps and turns around and sees a man in black.

"What?! Radley?!" Kalin said.

"That's right Kalin… nice to see you, old friend." Radley said.

"I thought you were gone in those mines! No heard from you again. Everyone thought you killed yourself!" Kalin said.

"Yes, but someone gave me another change. And he told me if I did what he said, he would reward me." Radley said.

"Who?!" Kalin said.

"Lotten of course." Radley said.

"Lotten?! He's back?!" Kalin said.

"That's right, and guess what, those two kids you were watching… let's just say they've seen better days." Radley said.

"What did you do to them?!" Kalin said.

"Kalin!" Yusei said.

Yusei climbed. Radley shot a dark energy blast at Yusei.

"AHHH!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei fell of the train.

"Yusei!" Kalin yelled.

Yusei grabbed on the edge of the train. Kalin looked at Radley.

"That power, you couldn't have gotten it from Lotten!" Kalin said.

Darkness appeared on Radley's hand.

"Oh but I did!" Radley said.

"How Lotten wasn't that powerful?!" Kalin said.

"Lotten was given the power of darkness because of Clockwerk. So later, Lotten found my body and was able to bring my soul back to life. Lotten then made me a deal! And now it's my job to kill you and your friends" Radley said.

Dark energy appeared on Radley's arm and formed a duel disk.

"And Kalin, I'm starting with you! So, let duel!" Radley said.

"And if I refuse?" Kalin said.

Radley threw a picture to Kalin. Kalin sees West and Nico striped and tortured.

"What have you done to them?!" Kalin said.

"Worry about of what's going to happen to them if you refuse my duel." Radley said. "Lotten sent his regards."

Kalin tightens his fist.

"You son of bitch! I'll make you suffer for your actions!" Kalin yelled.

Darkness appeared on Kalin. A duel disk appeared on his arm.

"I will not show any mercy on you!" Kalin yelled.

"DUEL!" Kalin and Radley said.

"I'll start things off! I draw!" Kalin said.

"I first some Infernity Mirage in defense mode! Next I throw one card face down and end my turn!"

Kalin 6-4 cards in hand

"My move then, I draw!" Radley said.

Radley looked at his cards then, Kalin.

"Kalin, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me." Radley said.

"What I did?! You brought the fate among yourself! And besides, you should be going after Lotten! He's the reason why you were sent to the mines!" Kalin said.

"It's true that it was because of him that I was sent to the mines. But it was your fault that you lost! When I was sent to the mines, I lost in all hope. I was there before… when Malcom and I were the only ones left, he and I were in the mines ourselves, but we were able to break our way through but taking out everyone and start up our own business! After all that, I vowed that I would not go back to those mines! But because of you I did!" Radley said.

"But you're not in the mines anymore! What is the difference now?!" Kalin said.

"Because of you, I took my own life the day I went to the mines! But, because of Lotten he was able to keep me alive. I only had one request, and that's to get back at you and take your body!" Radley said.

Kalin and Yusei were stunned.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"What do you mean take my body?!" Kalin said.

"The truth is, my body is useless. I'm nothing but a mere phantom. But Lotten said that he could infuse my soul with his power. Causing me to be phantom and still exist, however, he said if I were to take you and your friends down, he would infuse my soul with your body! So, I accepted his deal and here we are!" Radley said.

"How can Lotten do that?!" Kalin said.

"Clockwerk gave them that type of power. But that fool Clockwerk doesn't see what we plan to do. Clockwerk is sealed away, and the only way we can take his power is defeat all of the Signers and Dark Signers." Radley said.

"You're going against an enemy that will make you vanish!" Kalin said.

"He can't do anything to me so longs as he's sealed away." Radley said. "But enough of that, let's start with your death! I summon Dark Stone Ogre in attack mode!" Radley said.

Dark Stone Ogre- Dark/Fiend/Level 4/ ATK 1200/DEF 300/ Effect- Once per turn, you can send 3 cards from your hand to the graveyard to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent for each card sent. You cannot attack with this card if you use this effect.

"Ogre monsters?" Kalin said.

"That's right, and I'll use his ability! If I send three cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each card!" Radley said.

"What?!" Kalin said.

"I'm looking at 2400 points of damage! How about you?!" Radley said.

Radley sent his cards to the graveyard. Dark Stone shot three sharp stones at Kalin.

"GRAHHH!" Kalin yelled.

Kalin fell to his knees. Blood started to appear. Kalin looked at his hands and sees the blood.

"The damage you take will be real while I feel nothing!" Radley said. "Oh, and since one of the cards I sent with Earthquake Ogre, his effect is now active. When he's sent to the graveyard, you take another 800 points of damage and I can special summon him to the field!"

"Are you shiting me?!" Kalin said.

Earthquake Ogre appeared and threw a big stone at Kalin. Kalin fell on his back.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kalin yelled.

"Kalin no!" Yusei said.

"And you're next Yusei after him!" Radley said.

Kalin 4000- 800 life points.

Earthquake Ogre- Dark/Fiend-Tuner/Level 3/ ATK 800/DEF 2000/ Effect- If this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, you can special summon this card and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

"Get up so I can finish you off!" Radley said. "Now I tune both of my Ogre to Synchro summon Vice Ogre Dragon!"

"What?!" Kalin said.

A huge dark energy wave erupted in front Radley. A big black dragon spread its wings and shook the train. Jack and Crow lost their balance.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Crow said.

"I think I came from outside! Let's go!" Jack said.

Someone in black stood in front of Jack and Crow and another person behind them.

"What the hell is this?!" Crow said.

"Our orders were to get rid of you two." Stanger 1 said.

"By our boss Lotten!" Stanger 2 said.

"Lotten?!" Jack said.

"Great another annoying pest to deal with. But if it's a fight you, you got yourself a world of pain! Let's get them Jack!" Crow said.

"Right! Jack Atlas is about to show these assholes how we duel!" Jack said.

Jack and Crow stood behind each other's back.

On top of the train.

Kalin stared at the dragon.

"That's a new monster!" Kalin said.

"Exactly, Vice Ogre Dragon!" Radley said.

Vice Ogre Dragon- Dark/Dragon/ Level 7 Synchro/ ATK 2700/DEF 2000/ Effect- When this card is summoned to the field, you can destroy on card on the field and inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent. When this card attack a monster in defense mode, the difference of the attacking monsters attack points and the defense points of the other monster is dealt as damage.

"When this card is summoned, I can destroy on card on the field and inflict 600 points of damage to you!" Radley said.

"Fuck!" Kalin yelled.

"And I'll target your face down card!" Radley said.

The dragon slash Kalin's card and destroyed it.

"GR!" Kalin growled.

Kalin 800- 200 Life points.

"Now for his attack, this was a disappointing duel Kalin, your body is mine now!" Radley said. "Attack my beast!"

Vice Ogre Dragon slashed Mirage and destroyed it.

"When this card destroys your monster in defense mode, you take the difference of both points as damage!" Radley said.

"Kalin no!" Yusei said.

Kalin smirked.

"What's so funny?" Radley said.

Kalin 200-1 Life point.

"What?! How did you survive that attack?!" Radley said.

"I have you to thank. See this card? You sent to my graveyard during your dragon's big moment. This card is called Infernity Risk." Kalin said.

"Infernity Risk?" Radley said.

"Yes, and it's quite a card. When this card is destroyed due a card effect while I have less life points then my opponent and that my life points were about to be zero, I can reduce my life points to 1 and send all of my cards from my hand to the graveyard, and best of all, you get punished with 900 points of damage for each card I sent to my graveyard." Kalin said.

"I what?!" Radley said.

"You heard me!" Kalin yelled.

Four blade of darkness hits Radley.

"GR! Dammit!" Radley said.

Radley 4000-400.

"I end my turn." Radley said.

"My move than." Kalin said.

Kalin 0-1 card in hand.

"What an interesting way of ending this duel." Kalin said.

"What are you saying?!" Radley said.

"I'm saying that you should've stayed dead but now I'm about to show you of what death feels like again! I play the spell card Infernity Chaos Flare!" Kalin said.

"What does that do?!" Radley said.

"Simple, when I have on other cards in my hand and I have less life points then you, I special summon 1 Synchro monster by removing monsters that will equal its level and best of all, none of them have to be tuners!" Kalin said.

"Shit!" Radley said.

"Now it's time I introduce you my new monster! I remove Infernity Destroyer, Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Avenger!" Kalin said.

"What?! That's a level 10 monster!" Radley said.

"I'm amazed that you can add, but can you subtract your life points faster than my beast can?! I summon Infernity Destroyer Dragon!" Kalin said.

"It's go time!" Yusei said.

All three monsters went into the sky and created a pyramid. All three monsters turn into orbs and combined into one.

"In all of darkness that comes together and its power decent upon the world, let the monster spread its wings and annihilate everything in its path! Come fourth, Infernity Destroyer Dragon!" Kalin yelled.

The pyramid broke into pieces. The dragon flew around the sky and lands behind Kalin and roars at Radley.

"What kind of monster is that?!" Radley said.

The dragon is black with red and silver armor on its body. Its head is covered with silver armor and 4 horns like Cyberdark horn's head. It has ten black and red wings. At the end of its tail is a spiked ball with black fire running through it. The dragon stood up on two legs and points at Radley. Dark aura went around Kalin, Kalin started to smile.

Infernity Destroyer Dragon- Dark/Dragon- Synchro/ATK 3700/DEF 3000/Effect- When this card is summoned to the field, you can negate the special abilities of all monsters that are on your opponent's side of the field. Once per turn you can target two monster card that's either on the field or in any graveyard to get that cards special effect(s) until you next turn. Once per turn, you can target one monster on the field and destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monsters attack points plus 1000. While you have no cards in your hand, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

"Radley!" Kalin roared.

Radley started to fear Kalin.

"This is what you get for messing with my friends!" Kalin said.

"Ah! Kalin please, I'm sorry! Please show mercy!" Radley said.

"Mercy?! Did you give West and Nico any mercy?! DID YOU?!" Kalin roared.

Kalin's dragon roared at Radley.

"You lost my mercy when you tortured some kids! This is for you two! Infernity Destroyer Dragon, attack! With Phantasm Flare!" Kalin roared.

The dragon roared in the sky and charged its mouth.

"Ha! You fell into my trap!" Radley said. "I sent this card to my graveyard during my Dark Stone's effect. It's called Diamond dart! When my opponent special summons a monster, it's destroyed and you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points! I WIN!"

"Heh… you would think that." Kalin said.

"Wha?" Radley said.

"One thing you've failed to understand about Infernity's is that when I'm cardless, the best of abilities is appeared. In this case, my dragon's ability is that, when I have no cards in my hand, it cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Kalin said.

"What did you say?!" Radley said.

"Nice try, Radley, but you did not win… YOU HAVE FALLEN! Attack his Ogre Dragon now!" Kalin raged.

Kalin's dragon's eyes lit up in red and fired at Radley's dragon. Vice Ogre Dragon started to decay. The dragon start to swell up and made a huge explosion. The impact shuck the train and the ground of the desert.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Radley yelled.

"Now… BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" Kalin roared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Radley yelled.

Radley had vanished. Kalin's dragon soar into the skies and roared proudly and disappeared. Kalin fell to his knee.

"Gah!" Kalin groaned.

"Kalin!" Yusei said.

"It's OK Yusei, I'm fine, just took a lot out of me than I expected." Kalin said.

Inside of the train.

"Go Armor Master, take out Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! And since the counter is off your dragon, it loses its attack points!" Crow said.

"Shit!" Stranger 2 said.

Armor Master slashes the dragon and destroyed it. His life points were reduced to zero.

"Take that you asshole!" Crow said.

Jack's duel.

"Since you can't play a right monster can stand up to my Red Dragon Archfiend, I'll end your Trishula's life! Attack with Absolute Power force!" Jack yelled.

Archfiend thrusted its palm at Trishula and destroyed it.

"Fuck!" Stranger 1 said.

"And your points are gone!" Jack said.

"Now beat it before Jack and I give you a real beating!" Crow said.

Both men disappeared.

"Well that's over." Jack said.

"You guys alright?" Maximus said.

"Yeah, we had to deal with so assholes." Jack said.

"Likewise, four people tried to gang up on Seymour and I." Maximus said.

"But the question is why?" Seymour said.

"Because they wanted Kalin and us died." Yusei said.

Jack and Crow sees Kalin banged up.

"Kalin!" Crow said.

"What happen?! Who's the low life that did this to our mate?!" Jack said.

"Heh, I'm fine, but it was Radley. One of those people that oversaw Crash Town." Kalin said.

"I see, what happen to him?" Maximus said.

"He vanished, he was a phantom." Kalin said.

"A phantom?" Crow said.

"Yes, Clockwerk gave Lotten some new powers and Lotten brought Radley back to life. And Lotten said that if he defeated us, then Lotten would have placed Radley's soul in my body, thus him becoming me." Kalin said.

"Whoa… Lotten could do that?" Crow said.

"When it comes to Clockwerk, I would believe anything that involves the super-natural." Seymour said.

"Seymour is right, Clockwerk can do a lot." Maximus said.

"But those two are going to betray him and take his power." Yusei said.

"How the hell can they do that?" Jack said.

"If someone were to defeat all the Signers including the Dark Singers, someone can absorb his power and become the new Clockwerk." Maximus said.

"So, do you think Lotten can do it?" Crow said.

"I can say for sure. One thing is for certain, he would have a challenging time beating the Dark Signer's leader. From what we saw the other day, he's not the type of opponent to be taken lightly." Seymour said.

"But if Lotten can bring back someone back to life, I'm curious of what other powers he has. It is possible that he's one of the Dark Signers?" Yusei said.

"Don't know, but we won't know until we see him." Maximus said.

"Figured…" Yusei said.

Everyone looked forward and see the city.

"We've made it… and from what my Uncle told me, we are about to have an empire watching us." Maximus said.

"We're only here to find the twins." Crow said.

"Right, Crow, I don't think it will be that hard to find them." Yusei said.

The train had stopped. Everyone had gotten off the train.

"Not to worry, I already have someone to help us." Maximus said. "In fact, I have three."

"Really? Are they meaning us?" Yusei said.

"Yes, they are Athwanin's like Seymour and I." Maximus said.

Everyone's duel runner came out of the transporter cart. Everyone got to the runners.

"Follow me." Maximus said.

They all drove off. Yusei started to notice all the flags on the walls and the flag poles and on the guard's outfits.

"Hey, Maximus, what are these icons?" Yusei asked.

"I have no idea. But our friends will know that." Maximus said.

They drove further. From a high tower a dark portal appear. Errol came out of it and landed on the tower.

"So, this is Rome huh?" Errol said.

Errol looked around the place and sees the guards in their uniforms with Gol's icon on them.

"So, those must me part of his empire." Errol said.

He jumps off the tower and lands directly to the ground. He looked forward and sees some of the guard coming to him.

"Hey! We thought we told you people to not be on the roofs!" Guard 1 said.

"Oh, my apologies gentlemen, I'm actually new in this place." Errol said.

"OK fine, but this is your only warning, do it one more time you're coming with us!" Guard 1 said.

Guard 1 places his hand on Errol. Errol reacted and cut the guards hand off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Guard 1 yelled.

Errol is feeling his sword with his fingertips.

"And let me tell you something, gentlemen, never put you hand on me, or you'll be meeting a terrible fate. Do I make myself clear?" Errol said.

"You son of a!" Guard 2 yelled.

Guard to swing his sword at Errol. Errol blocked the sword, knocked it out of the guard's hand, kicks him in the gut, punches him in the face slashes him twice in the chest and stabs in the throw and pulls the sword out sideway. Guard 2 falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Errol said.

"That man just killed somebody!" Citizen 1 yelled.

Everyone panic and ran off. The guards came at Errol.

"This is trying my patience…" Errol said.

Errol's arm glowed. He split himself into 5 all 5 Errol's ran at each guard and slashed them in the neck and cuts their heads off. All copies went back to Errol. The guards fell to the ground. Errol looked at the bodies.

"We… that was a bit refreshing, haven't used my sword since I dueled with my son. Anyway, time to find Gol and his sister." Errol said.

Errol walked in the streets. Everyone stood their distance for Errol. His arm stopped glowed and placed his sword back. He sees a huge dome building with a huge flag.

"Well, that would be good area to start." Errol said.

Hideout.

Yusei and the others parked. They went up to a door. Maximus knocks on the door.

"What's the password?" Awthanin said.

"Verto." Maximus said.

The Athwanin opens the door.

"Ah! Maximus, so nice to see you and I see you've brought friends." Athwanin soldier said.

"Yes, we need to talk Snow." Maximus said.

"Oh? Please come in." Snow said.

Everyone went inside.

"So, what the issue?" Snow said.

"Clockwerk." Maximus said.

"Clockwerk? I see, so, I'll assume that the 6 dragons are needed?" Snow said.

"Yes, and we need the all six Signers. We've face three of them yesterday… and one of the Immortal's has been set free." Maximus said.

"What?! How?!" Snow said.

"Their leader found it in Florence. Now they have two of them." Seymour said.

"Dammit!" Snow said.

"But we have three of the Signers. We need three more, once we get them, we'll get the dragon cards." Maximus said.

"Sigh… OK, we need to get the others." Snow said.

"Others?" Crow said.

"Yes, we've been seeing a lot of overwhelming outcomes in Rome for quite some time now. The person that is in control of this city is name is Gol and his sister, Maia. Two very powerful people." Snow said.

"Like what?" Maximus said.

"Black magic, making people his prisons, killing people and more. There is one company that refuses to give into Gol's forces. The company manufactures not only duel technology, but also military weapons." Snow said.

"I think that's where we need to go." Crow said.

"The twins might be there." Yusei said.

"Two of the Signers on the children of Leonard Hart?" Snow said.

"Yes, and we need to find them." Yusei said.

"I see, well we can show them of where to go." Snow said. "Jak and Kiera, let's help the Signers."

They both come out of the hallways.

"It's about time they came." Kiera said.

"Let's being this!" Jak said.

Gol and Maia's home.

Errol walked toward the front. Some of Gol's guard stood in front of Errol.

"Hold it, what business do you have here?" Guard 3 said.

"I need to see your boss." Errol said.

"We can't let you pass, move along or we'll throw you out." Guard 4 said.

"Oh? Is that a threat?" Errol said.

"No, it's a warning." Guard 4 said.

A guard pulled out a gun. Errol's arm glowed. Errol snapped his fingers. A huge monster with an axe appeared from behind Errol. The monster breathed heavily on the guard.

"What the fuck?!" Guards said.

"Care to reconsider?" Errol said.

"I'm out of here!" Guard 4 yelled.

"Smart man, what about you three?" Errol said.

"You may pass…." Guard 3 said with terror.

"Excellent, do have a go day gentlemen." Errol said.

Errol walked through that gates, the monster and went inside of Gol and Maia's home. He acknowledged the anticontracture of their home.

"Quite an interesting place he has." Errol said.

Guards appeared out of the hallways.

"Hey! How did you get in here?!" Guard 5 said.

"Hm? Me? Oh well, those nice gentlemen back there let be through. I would like to see your boss." Errol said.

The guards pulled out their guns.

"You what happens to people when they come here without an invitation?" Guard 5 said.

"Heh, I have a pretty promising idea for a normal person. But unfortunately, I'm not any normal person." Errol said.

Errol's arm glowed. Three huge monsters came out of the ground. The guards stepped back.

"What the fuck are those things?!" Guard 6 said.

"These our my… guards. They are from another world, now get out of my way or there will some consequences." Errol said.

The monsters step closer to the guards. They ran away.

"That was a waste of time." Errol said.

Errol walked up to a door. He opens the door and walks in, a plethora of guards appeared in Errol's site. Errol looked around him.

"So, this is the annoying maggot that has been running around my city killing my guards?" Gol said.

Errol looked in the middle and sees Gol.

"Their deaths could've been avoided if they would stay their blade." Errol said.

Gol walked up to Errol.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" Gol said.

"Yes, in fact that's why I came here. I was sent here to found you and your sister." Errol said.

"Hm? Why did you come here? And speck now before I kill you." Gol said.

"Heh, if you say so." Errol said.

Errol raised his arm. His Marked started to glow. Gol backed up.

"What?!" Gol said.

"You what this is don't you?" Gol said.

"Yes, I have a Mark too it's the heart of Clockwerk!" Gol said. "And my sister has the front claws of Clockwerk."

"Then I'll assume that you know that there two people that bare the opposite side of your Marks?" Errol said.

"I do, so why have you come here?" Errol asked.

"Heh, well I can see that you have a lot power in this city. But what if I told you that you can have more power?" Errol said.

"More power? What kind of power are we talking about?" Gol said.

Errol pulls out his Immortal card out.

"As a Yshrenian, I'll assume you know what this is?" Errol said.

Gol looked at Errol when he said 'Yshrenian.'

"It's one of the Sealed Immortals." Gol said.

"Exactly." Gol said.

"So, what do I have to do to get one of them?" Gol asked.

"You would have to prove yourself as one of the Dark Signers. As well as your sister." Errol said.

"I see, and where do we find one?" Gol asked.

"It's under the building of the people who stand in your way. I believe he goes by the name Leonard Hart?" Errol said.

"Gr! Yes, that man. Annoying maggot! He uses the substance known as Eco to power his weapons!" Gol said.

"Well, what if I told you that I can help you take him down?" Errol said.

"If you can help take him down, then I'll be willingly to work with you and the other Signers." Gol said.

"Excellent." Errol said. "Let's get your sister and prepare for the battle.

Leonard's company.

"Sir, our new weapon is ready for testing." Worker said.

"Good, we'll be sending it into the desert now." Leonard said.

"Dad!" Leo said.

Leonard said.

"Ah there's my son!" Leonard said.

"You wanted to see me?" Leo asked.

"Yes! I was just coming up with a new duel runner we've made." Leonard said.

"A new one?" Leo said.

"Yes, I can see that you're into Turbo Dueling, so we came up with a new engine. Care to try it out?" Leonard said.

"Yeah!" Leo said with excitement.

"Leo!" Luna said.

Leo looked at his sister.

"What is it Luna?" Leo said.

"Yusei is here!" Luna said.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" Leo said.

"Yusei?" Leonard said.

"He's the person we told you about when we still lived in New Domino City." Leo said.

"Oh, him… how did he find us?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know, but I heard from someone that he's here!" Luna said.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go! Come on Dad, you have to meet him!" Leo said.

"Heh, OK let's go see him." Leonard said.

They all went out the room. Yusei look out the window.

"So, this is the only place that's fighting Gol and Maia?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, they've controlled everything of Rome, with this powerful power called Dark Eco. Use that in any type of weapon you can create a war just by yourself." Jak said.

"Are these people Yshrenian's too?" Yusei asked.

"Gol and his sister is, but the guards just work for him." Jak said.

"I see… we have more then on enemy it seems." Yusei said.

"Don't worry about it dude, we'll get pass this too. Just like before." Crow said.

"I suppose." Yusei said.

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna yelled.

Yusei turned around.

"Leo! Luna!" Yusei said.

"They have grown!" Crow said.

"Crow too?!" Leo said.

"Jack and Kalin?! Holy crap this is unexpecting!" Luna said.

Leonard walked into the room.

"Oh! This is our Dad!" Leo said.

"Ah! It's nice to meet you Yusei." Leonard said.

"Likewise, I heard that you and your wife stop doing big business trips." Yusei said.

"We still do, but not as frequent as before. When we told Leo and Luna that we wanted them to live with us, we wanted to be near our kids. And we missed a lot in their lives, and heard and seen the dangers of their lives." Leonard said.

"Right now, my dad just finished a new duel runner." Leo said.

"You make duel runners?" Yusei asked.

"I do, as well as weapons for war." Leonard said.

"War?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, since we've found out about Leo and Luna being on such dangerous tasks, we decide to open up a company that creates weapons…" Leonard said.

"You've heard about what happened?" Crow asked.

"Yes, so did my wife Lucy. Our last trip involved researching and old emperor's temple that's been hidden for many millennia." Leonard said.

"Wow, did you end up finding anything?" Kalin asked.

"Not really." Leonard said.

"I well, it's great to see these two again." Yusei said.

"Yes well, it will be the last time…" Leonard said.

"Hm?" Yusei said.

"I know why you came here Yusei, you need my kids to do something that involves getting them hurt. Right?" Leonard said.

"Dad!" Leo said.

"Be quiet, Leo, you and your sister don't need to be hanging around with these people anymore. You've done an excellent job without them." Leonard said.

"But they are our friends!" Luna said.

"I don't give a shit!" Leonard said.

"Hold it, Leonard, we can see why you're angry, but you can't change them." Yusei said.

Leonard held a gun at Yusei. Everyone panic but Yusei.

"Do you dare tell me of what I can or can't change in my children's life! Because you and the other Signers they almost died numerous of times. I promised to myself that I wouldn't allow them to go out to the world to risk their lives!" Leonard said.

"Dad put the gun down, now!" Luna said.

"I will, once I get them out of this building, security!" Leonard yelled.

Security came in the room.

"Get these people out of my building now!" Leonard said.

Leo stepped in front of his dad.

"What are you doing, Leo?!" Leonard said.

"If they go, I go too." Leo said.

"Leo…" Leonard said.

"Me too!" Luna said.

"What?! Luna?!" Leonard said.

"Dad, we understand that your upset about of everything. But they are our friends, they've helped us out and you and Mom weren't around!" Leo said.

"Because of them, we had people watching over us." Luna said.

"No, I will not allow you both to see them. And that's final!" Leonard said.

"You don't decide for me or Luna." Leo said.

"Excuse me?! I got you everything Leo, I put you both in a good school and gave you your life! And you have the nerve to tell me that I don't get to decide?!" Leonard said.

"Why decide now, you didn't when we need you as kids? You were hardly there for Luna and I didn't know Yusei and the others." Leo said.

"Security, take them escort them out of this room at once." Leonard said.

"We're not little kids anymore." Luna said.

"We are staying with our friends." Leo said.

"As longs as I'm still breathing, I won't allow that!" Leonard said.

Yusei looked at Leonard.

"Now I see why they never spoke of you or your wife." Yusei said.

"What the fuck you just say?!" Leonard said.

"They never spoke of you two because they knew nothing about you. But I'm starting to think that you were too controlling. As kids you could, but not you can't. You can't tell them who can or can't hang around with. You are right about us needing their help, there is a new evil that will destroy everything if the Signers don't come back together." Yusei said.

"I don't care what's coming, they are not going!" Leonard said.

Leo and Luna's arms started to glow.

"Huh?" Leo and Luna said.

The twin's Marks had appeared on their arms. Everyone stared at their arms.

"You sure about that? Because the Crimson Dragon thinks otherwise." Jack said.

"I don't care, they won't be living!" Leonard said.

Yusei started to think.

"Hm, something is wrong with this picture." Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I mean— "Yusei said.

A huge explosion hits the building. Everyone goes to the ground.

"What was that?!" Jack said.

Yusei helped Leo and Luna.

"You two OK?" Yusei said.

"Yeah, we're fine…" Leo said.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert, switching to self-defense mode." Computer said.

"What? Someone is here?! You Signers brought them, here didn't you?!" Leonard said.

"Leonard!" Lucy yelled.

"Mom!" Leo and Luna yelled.

"I'm coming!" Leonard said.

Everyone came out of the room. The hallways are torn apart, fire has been set, dead bodies are on the ground. Luna started to panic.

"Leo, we have to get Mom out of here!" Luna said.

"Right, Yusei, we need to get our Mom and Dad out of here!" Leo said.

"Okay, led us to her." Yusei said.

"Follow me!" Leo said.

They all ran upstairs.

Lucy's office.

People in armor walked towards to Lucy.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just need to get to the basement of this building." Captain Guard said.

"You trying to take our weapons?!" Lucy said.

"Your weapons? Of course not, and it's something that you don't need to know! Now, are you going to let us in there or do we have to force you?!" Captain said.

"Get away from my wife!" Leonard yelled.

The guards turned around. Leonard came at the guards. The captain rushed at Leonard and rammed him to the wall.

"GAHH!" Leonard yelled.

"Leonard!" Lucy yelled.

"Get out of here!" Leonard said.

Leo and Luna sees their dad in trouble.

"DAD!" Leo and Luna yelled.

Leonard looked at his kids.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Leonard yelled.

The guards looked at Leo and Luna.

"They are on our list! Get them!" Captain yelled.

"Yes, Sir!" Guards yelled.

Leo backed Luna. Leo's arm glowed.

"What's this?!" Leo said.

"Your Signer weapon is being refiled to you, Leo!" Crimzuya said.

"Signer Weapon?!" Leo said.

His hand lit up with life energy. A big long spear appeared in Leo's hand,

"What the hell is this?!" Leo said.

"Whoa! Leo, how did you do that?!" Luna said.

"I don't know!" Leo said.

"You are hold the Life Stream Spear. A weapon from Life Stream Dragon. You are also being given the power of speed and able to grab pieces of metal to form your own suit of armor or for our uses to protect yourself or others. Also, since you are a Signer again, the Mark you have is the Crimson Dragon's heart. That being said, you are able to summon your monsters to aid you and combat. Use these new powers to protect your family!" Crimzuya said

Leo looked at his parents. Leo got angry.

"Luna, you get out of here with the others. I'll take these assholes!" Leo said.

"I'm fighting with you!" Luna said.

Luna's arm glowed. Leo looked at his sister's arm. A bow and arrow appeared.

"What?! Me too?!" Luna said.

"Like your brother, your Signer weapon has been unlocked. The Ancient Bow, you are also being given the power to see into the future and to look into the past. You are also being given the power of Light barrier. With that power, you're able to block any attack that comes your way. And since you are a Signer again, you're able to call out your monsters to aid you in combat. Now use these powers to save your family!" Crimzuya said.

Luna stared at her brother.

"I'm not leaving Leo." Luna said.

"Heh, fair enough!" Leo said.

Leo turned around and stabs a guard in the chest. He lifts him up and throws him at the wall. Luna pulls her bow. Three energy arrows appeared and shot three guards. Luna looks at Yusei.

"Yusei, get everyone out of here. We have get out Mom and Dad." Luna said.

"Okay, we start getting people out of the building. I better see you two alive." Yusei said.

Yusei and the other ran off. Leo runs at the captain.

"Get off my Dad!" Leo said.

Leo jumps at the captain. The captain throws Leonard to the ground and clashes his sword with Leo's spear and pushes him to the wall. Luna lifts her arm up and fires a light energy wave at the captain and knocks him off of Leo. Leo's arm gathered a lot metal and formed into an armor arm. Leo punches the captain causing him to go crashing out of the building. Leo then looks at the other guards. Leo slams his fist to the ground; the guard fell through a hole that opened up. Leo and Luna runs up to their parents.

"Mom!" Luna said.

"Dad!" Leo said.

"Ah! Leo… Luna?!" Lucy said.

"Come on, we need to get you two out of here!" Leo said.

Leo picked up his dad from the ground.

"Leo, after we take Mom and Dad out, we have to help Yusei." Luna said.

"I said you two are not going to be helping them." Leonard said.

"Say what you want, but you're not stopping us from helping our friends." Leo said.

"We can talk about this later, but we need to go!" Lucy said.

"Mom is right, let's go!" Luna said.

The family had left out of the room. Errol wait for them to leave and walks into the room.

"Foolish family." Errol said.

Errol scanned the room and sees a hidden door.

"Heh, can't hide anything from me." Errol said.

"Errol." Master said.

"Hm?" Errol said.

He turned around and sees Master.

"Master, I see that you're back. Have you gotten the person you wanted?" Errol said.

"I did, and I see that you've been busy." Master said.

"Yes, I've located the Immortal Sign that's under this building." Errol said.

"Very good, and Gol and Maia?" Master said.

"I found them, right now, they wait on top of the building." Errol said.

"Excellent, I shall go meet them." Master said.

Master disappeared. Errol placed his hand on the wall. The wall opened up to an elevator. Errol goes into the elevator and closes.

Heliport.

Leo and the other three made it on top of the building.

"Alright… we made it, now for…" Leo said but then stopped talking.

Leo sees Gol and Maia.

"Shit! Not them two!" Leonard said.

"Nice to see you Leonard. Did you like the partying gift I sent you?" Gol said.

"Gr! How dare you?!" Leonard said.

"How dare I? I'm the master of this city, so I say goes. And now that my new friends are here, you are won't live to see that dawn!" Cesare said.

Leo got in Gol's site.

"Want my Dad, you have to go through me!" Leo said.

"Oh? Do honestly believe you can take me?" Gol said. "Many have tried but failed!"

"You two are on our list of killing!" Maia said.

Both of their arms glowed. Leo and Luna were stunned.

"What?! They have Marks to?!" Leo said.

"Yes, but our Marks are stronger than yours. Let's see what you two got!" Gol said.

Gol pulled out a sword and Maia pulled out a crossbow. Leo and Luna got ready. Gol teleports to Leo and slams his sword onto Leo. Leo holds up Gol. Gol charges his hand with Dark Eco.

"Feel the power of Dark Eco!" Gol said.

Gol pushed Leo and shot dark lightning at Leo. Leo gets shock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Leo yelled.

The lightning latched onto Leo. Gol raise him up in the air.

"Is this what I have for a rival?" Gol said.

An arrow hits Gol in the chest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gol yelled.

Gol looked at Luna.

"You'll pay for that! My dear sister, take care of her for me!" Gol said.

"Certainly, dear brother!" Maia said.

Maia shot two arrows into Lunas knees.

"AHHHHHH!" Luna yelled

Maia pulled out a knife and throws it at Luna. Leo's eyes glowed.

"NOOO!" Leo yelled.

Life Stream Dragon appeared and blocked the knife. Maia stepped back.

"Life Stream Dragon!" Maia said.

Leo broke free from the lightning and throw his spear at Gol. Gol disappeared and appeared behind Leo. Leo turns and elbows Gol in the face and punches him in the face with his armored arm. Gol falls off the building.

"Fuck you…" Leo said angrily.

Leo, Luna and their parents hears something.

"What's that noise?!" Leo said.

Gol came back up. Gol is on a seven-meter-tall robot the came up. The robot looked at Leo.

"What?! What the hell is that?!" Leo said.

"This is one of my creations, The Precursor Robot!" Gol said.

The robot's eyes shined it reached for its back and pulls out a rod with lightning on it. Gol jumps off the robot.

"Take them down!" Gol said.

The robot landed on the building and looked at Leo and Luna. The robot roared and slammed its rod on the ground and made a huge shock wave came out of the rod. Leo and Luna got shocked. Leo and Luna falls to the ground. The robot's arm opens and brings out a cannon. It points the cannon at Leo and Luna. Leo's eyes glowed. He places his hand on the ground

"You want to play rough?! Let's play rough!" Leo yelled. "Go armor Gravitation!"

"Hm?" Gol and Maia said.

Power Tool Dragon came behind Leo. The dragon broke into pieces and the pieces went on Leo as a suit of armor. Leo grabbed his spear. Leo looked at himself.

"All my life, I thought I couldn't do anything right… when I first became a Signer, I knew I could be a better me. Now I have this new power!" Leo said.

Leo looked at the robot.

"Let's see this robot and take me on now!" Leo said.

The robot fires at Leo. Leo spins his spear and absorbs the blast and throws the spear at the robot in the chest. The robot backed up and fell on its knees. Luna pulled the arrows out of her knees and slowly got up. She could barely stand. Leonard runs to Luna.

"I got you, Luna." Leonard said.

"Dad, you should get somewhere safe!" Luna said.

"Not while my kids are in danger. Leo, let's wrap this up!" Leonard said.

Leo nodded. Luna's arrow marks healed up due to Ancient Fairy Dragon. She gets up.

"I have to help Leo." Luna said.

Luna runs to Leo.

"Luna! No!" Leonard said.

Luna stood next to Leo.

"Ready brother?" Luna said.

"Ready sister." Leo said.

The robot got up and pull out two rods. The robot brings down the rods. Leo blasted off his machine boots and grabbed the rods and held the robot back. Luna's arm glowed and used her hand to hover over and arrow. The arrow started to charge which power. She pulls her bow back. Leo pushed the robot back and moves out of the way, Luna fired the arrow at the robot where Leo threw his spear in the chest. The robot felt a use impact and fell off the building an exploded. Gol and Maia watched as their robot was destroyed. They both came down where Leo and Luna are.

"Well done, you two but this ends now!" Gol said.

Gol charged his hands with dark electricity and throws a twin electricity ball at Leo and Luna. They both got shock and fell to their back. Leo's armor had vanished. Leo and Luna struggled to get up. Gol and Maia walks up to them both about to kill them.

"And to think I thought you would be a challenge. Pathetic." Gol said.

"You two haven't shown somewhat of a fight, but compared to us you've shown nothing!" Maia said.

"NO!" Leonard yelled.

Gol and Maia looked at Leonard. Leonard took up his gun and fired at Gol and Maia. They both got hit and backed off of Leo and Luna.

"Gr! Mettlesome!" Maia said.

Gol disappeared.

"Leo, Luna, get out of here!" Leonard said.

Gol appeared behind Leonard and thrust his claw hand into Leonard's back and out his chest.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Leonard cried out in agony.

"DAD!" Leo and Luna shouted.

"I tire of your talk! Now you be silenced!" Gol yelled.

Gol picked him up with his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leonard yelled.

"DAD!" Leo and Luna yelled.

Gol throws Leonard to the wall and did a lightning strike on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leonard yelled more.

Leonard fell to the ground on his back.

"DAD!" Leo and Luna shouted.

Leo, Luna and Lucy runs up to him.

"Honey! Please say something!" Lucy said.

"Dad! No dad please say!" Leo said.

"Daddy please!" Luna cried out.

Leonard looked at Leo.

"Leo, listen to me… I'm sorry for trying to change your life as well you Luna… I just didn't want to see you two get hurt anymore… but I can see that I can't shield you two from fate… Leo… Luna…" Leonard said.

Stop talking… Yusei!" Leo yelled.

Yusei's Mark glowed as well as Jack and Crows.

"They need us! Let's go!" Yusei said.

Jack teleported the Enforcers to the roof of the building.

"Leo! Luna!" Yusei yelled.

They see their father on the ground.

"So, this is the Yusei I heard so much about." Gol said.

"Gr! What have you done?!" Yusei said.

"Me? You should be faulting that foolish man over there! He stood in my way, his death could have been avoided if he would stay out of it." Gol said.

Leo got angry.

"Leo… protect you Mother and sister… I know you can…" Leonard said weakly.

"Daddy… please don't!" Luna said.

Leonard puts his hand on Luna's face.

"My beautiful little girl, stay strong like the strong young woman you are. And for my beautiful bride. Watch over them while I'm gone…" Leonard said.

"Honey…. No! I can't lose you!" Lucy said.

Leonard's hand fell from Luna's face and hit his chest.

"Daddy?! DADDY?!" Luna yelled.

Leonard said nothing. Luna started to cry hard as well as Lucy. Leo was furious. Leo looked at Gol.

"Don't worry Leo, you'll be joining him!" Gol said.

"You will PAY FOR THIS!" Leo yelled.

Leo readied his spear and runs a Gol.

"DIE!" Leo shouted.

Leo tries to hit Gol, a dark force field covered Gol and blocked Leo's attack.

"What?!" Leo said.

Leo see a man in a black cloak appear in front of him.

"Hm?" Gol said.

Master pushed Leo away from him. Leo rolls to the ground. Yusei sees Master.

"It's him! The leader!" Yusei said.

Master looked at Leo and Luna.

"Ah, the twins are Signers again huh?" Master said.

Leo looked at Master.

"Gol and Maia, you two head towards the ship. Errol is wait for you two." Master said.

"And you are?" Gol said.

Master looked at Gol. Master showed Gol his Mark.

"I'm the one who bares the Mark of the Dragon Head." Master said.

"I see, has Errol gotten the Immortal Card?" Maia said.

"Yes he does." Master said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

Master looked at Yusei.

"It's too late, Yusei. You can't stop us from getting those cards." Master said.

Leo got mad and runs at Master and tries to stab him. Master disappeared and grabs Leo but the neck.

"Foolish child." Master said.

"Let go of my brother!" Luna yelled.

She pulled her bow and was about to release it. A mutated blade was behind her.

"You pull the bow back, you're dead." Krauser said.

"Krauser!" Jack said.

Master drops Leo.

Leo's arm glowed.

"Life Stream Dragon!" Leo yelled.

Life Stream Dragon appeared and slashes Krauser.

"GAH!" Krauser yelled.

Luna pulled her bow and fires at Krauser. Krauser back off. Master brought out a card. Yusei see Master's card.

"No!" Yusei said.

"I summon Darkdust Dragon!" Master yelled.

"Who?!" Leo said.

Everyone looked up and sees the cloud gathering. Darkdust stormed out of the clouds and rammed into Life Stream Dragon. Leo felt pain in his body.

"AHHHH!" Leo yelled.

"Leo!" Luna said.

"Krauser, you and the others go, I'm going to test these two." Master said.

"As you wish." Krauser said.

Krauser and the other two disappeared. Leo and Luna looked at Master.

"Hey!" Yusei yelled.

Master turned around. Yusei came at Master with his sword. Master block Yusei's attack. Jack rushed at Master with his axe. Master disappeared and kicked Jack to the ground. Crow jumps on Master and claws him in his back. Master pulls him off and throw him to the wall. Leo runs at Master with his spear. Master jumps over Leo. Luna shot an arrow at Master's shoulder. He got stun. He pulled the arrow out and rushed at Luna and grabs her by the neck.

"You will regret that!" Master said.

"Let my sister go!" Leo yelled.

Leo jumps at Master. Master throw Luna at Leo and used a dark force field to push them both. Yusei charged at Master. Master brings out his sword and clashed it with Yusei's.

"You really want to know about your father, don't you?" Master said.

"More than anything, but I also want you died!" Yusei said.

Master pushed Yusei. Kalin jumps at Master with a scythe. Master looks at Kalin and blocks his attack.

"Ah… I see the Enforcers are back. Interesting twist of events and yet futile." Master said.

He pushed Kalin away from him. Life stream Dragon came at Master. Darkdust Dragon appeared in front of Life stream and blast Life Stream. Leo started to feel dead inside.

"Whoa… what just happened?!" Leo said weakly.

"Simple boy, the damage you take will be real. This is the truth about the Signers. Not only they used cards to do battle, but they also used real magic and weapons to fight. And the damage it more painful." Master said.

Master felt something calling to him.

"Oh, how unfortunate, play time is over. But, we will meet again, Signers." Master said.

"Wait!" Yusei said.

Master disappeared with Darkdust.

"Dammit!" Yusei said.

Leo and Luna looked at their father laying on the ground. They both dropped their weapons and walked to Leonard. They felt to their knees and started to cry. Lucy had him in her arm crying hard.

"Dad… why… why did this happen?!" Leo said.

Yusei and the others stared at Leo and Luna.

"Leo, Luna… we're so sorry." Yusei said.

Luna grabbed their Dad's hand.

"Daddy… I'm so sorry that we couldn't help… I'm sorry for being angry with you…" Luna cried.

She placed her head on his hand. Leo got up and punches the wall.

"DAMMIT!" Leo yelled.

Lucy started to cry more. Yusei walks up to Leo.

"Leo… I'm so sorry." Yusei said.

Leo turned around and hugged Yusei while he's crying. Jack and Crow kneeled next to Luna.

"Luna…" Crow said.

"I want to bury him…" Luna said.

Leo let go of Yusei and walked up to Luna.

"Alright… let's go it." Leo said. "Mom…"

Lucy nodded while still crying.

"Let's helped them." Yusei said.

Hours has passed, Yusei and the others made a coffin for Leonard. Leo and Luna stared at their dad.

"Dad…" Leo said.

Yusei came to Leo and Luna.

"Leo… Luna… Lucy, whenever you two are ready." Yusei said.

"Thank you, Yusei." Leo said.

Yusei went back.

"They OK?" Jack asked.

Yusei shook his head.

"Give them a moment." Yusei said.

Leo looked at his dad.

"Dad, I promise you, they will pay for this… I'll make them hurt." Leo said.

"Goodbye, Daddy… I love you…" Luna cried.

Lucy kissed Leonard on the lips and took of his rings.

"Okay… it's time" Leo said.

They placed him in the coffin. Yusei and the others helped him into the burial and started to bury to coffin.

"Here lays a man with a great honor, a man that put his family first even at his weakest point. Leonard was a man that was understood of what it means to be a loving father and a loving husband." Snow said. "Leonard, you will be missed but not forgotten. Your children will live on your life as if you were here. Guide them from heaven along with your beloved wife."

Everyone place a flower inside of the burial hole. His workers stared at his coffin and said their goodbyes. Leo and Luna place the last flowers on the coffin and finally buried the coffin. Luna held on to Leo and started to cry more. Yusei comforted them both.

"It'd be OK, you two. He'll be watching from above." Yusei said.

"Thank you, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin… everyone." Leo said.

They looked at the stone, the stone says, 'Here lays Leonard Hart, a loving father and husband.'

"Yusei, whatever you need help with, count me in." Leo said.

"Me too, you can count on me." Luna said.

Yusei nodded. Lucy walked up to Yusei.

"Yusei, if you're going to take my kids, please watch over them." Lucy said.

"I will, I won't let nothing happen to them." Yusei said.

"They'll be in good hands with us all." Jack said.

Maximus walked up to Lucy.

"Lucy, I think it's bested if you stayed at where my Uncle lives, you are not safe here anymore so longs as Gol and the others are out there." Maximus.

"Okay, I'll go." Lucy said.

"Alright everyone, we just need Akiza now." Yusei said.

"Let's head back to my Uncle's, we'll rest up there and go look for Akiza." Maximus said.

"Fair enough…" Yusei said.

Yusei looked at Leo and Luna.

"Hey, you two ready?" Yusei said.

"Yeah… it's just going to be hard." Leo said.

Yusei nodded.

"I understand, we'll make them pay, I promise you." Yusei said.

They both nodded.

Train.

It had struck night. Everyone was asleep but Leo and Luna.

"Leo." Luna said.

"What?" Leo said.

"I miss him a lot." Luna said.

"Me too, Luna… but we have to move on quick, we can't let these emotions get to us when we take them down." Leo said.

Luna nodded. Leo got up from his sit and left. He went inside of another cart and looked out the window. Tears started to fall again. Leo fell to his hands and feet.

"Dad… I'm sorry… I hope you can forgive me for what I've said…" Leo said.

The train continued to drive away.

Tanker.

Master is sitting in his chair.

"We need one more Dark Dragon Signer. And I already have the perfect candidate… Akiza, you will be having a challenging time with this enemy, I'll make sure of that." Master said.

Master stared at a man with red hair.

"The one who found you when you were lost… the one who used you and treated you like family… and this time… Sayer will be the one to bring you down… haha." Master said.

Sayer is outside of the tanker.

"Akiza… I'm coming for you and Yusei." Sayer said.

Sayer's eyes glowed.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys, Saintalpha7 here. Today I was able to put up this new chapter. This chapter was a bit hard for me considering that I made this on the 8th year of my father death. So, it made it easier and yet hard. Also I've had made a few changes into the story I changed in character wise and where they come from. So, I would go take a look at the new updated versions of the last three chapters. Let know what you guys think about this chapter. What are your guys thoughts about Sayer coming back into this? We have one more Signer to come back and that's when things get interesting. If you guys want to throw any ideas that you think that will go well with this story, please send your ideas on the review tab, thank you so much for reading, give this story a favorite if you like the story, follow and I'll see you guys later!**


	5. ChapterEpisode 5: Stardust and the Rose

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode 5

Stardust and the Rose

* * *

(Before you all start reading, I know you're all going to be pissed at first. Just throwing that out there, or maybe not.)

Raniel's home.

It's pass midnight, everyone is sound asleep. Yusei is the only one that is up. He is sitting next to the window and looking out it. He's gazing at the full moon, he pulls out Stardust Dragon.

"Sigh, for the task I was given, a lot has happened in the past few days." Yusei said.

Yusei looked at Jack, Crow and Kalin.

"First, I fight this black ooze monster that was created by a psycho name Irving… than I'm given my Signer Mark again to defeat this new threat and to find these 6 dragons. Than I've met up with Seymour and Maximus to find Jack and Crow, almost they've died because of the Dark Dragon Signers… we bring the Enforcers back to together again, and find Leo and Luna… and come to leave Roma knowing that they've lost their father…" Yusei said. "Everything has come all at once. What more will come?!"

Leo opened his eyes and got up. He sees Yusei awake.

"Wha? Yusei, you're still up?" Leo asked.

"Hm?" Yusei said.

Yusei looked at Leo.

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep with everything that has happened over the past few days." Yusei said.

Leo walked up to Yusei and sat on the other side of the window.

"It's been rough, right?" Leo said.

"Damn right it has… a lot of death has happened, and that's something I wanted to avoid. But I guess I was hoping for something that couldn't be fulfilled." Yusei said.

Leo looked out the window.

"I know what you mean, now that my Dad is gone, I'm completely lost. I didn't expect to become a Signer again and lose my Dad in the process." Leo said.

Yusei looked at Leo.

"I mean, Luna and I wanted to live with our parents, but we finally got to know them a few years ago, but he was taken away from us." Leo said.

"Sigh… I know the feeling. I never knew my father. And he was taken away from me." Yusei said. "But I promise that will get Gol and Maia for what they did."

"I know we will, but right now, we have to way to go Akiza." Leo said.

"Yeah… you're right." Yusei said. "You should probably go back to sleep, you're going to need your rest."

Leo nodded.

"Okay, you should sleep too." Leo said.

"I will." Yusei said.

Leo walked back to where he slept and closed his eyes. Yusei looked out the window again.

"Akiza… with everything that has happened, I fear for the worse for this new enemy." Yusei said. "Let's just hope that it's not you that dies or your family."

Yusei closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Tanker.

Master is sitting on his chair. Master looked forward and sees Sayer attacking Errol and Krauser.

"Hm?" Master said.

Master got up and walked.

"Sayer! What do you think you're doing?!" Krauser said.

"You guys don't seem to think that I'll follow your orders do you? I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement. So, I'll be finding Akiza on my own." Sayer said.

Errol pulled out his black sword.

"Do you seriously believe that your psychic powers can do us any harm?" Errol said.

Sayer summoned his psychic sword.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Sayer said.

"Is there a problem?" Master said.

Everyone looked to the side. Master is walked towards them.

"Sayer is insisting that he goes find Akiza alone." Errol said.

"Akiza is mine, I don't need help to take her down." Sayer said.

"Oh? What makes you so sure that it's her that you should worry about?" Master said.

"What do you mean?" Sayer asked.

"You certainly are one of the strongest Psychic duelists in the world… but will that be enough?" Master said.

"One of? I'm the leader—"

"Of the arcadia movement, yes, yes, so I've heard." Master interrupted Sayer. "But it's not Akiza you should worry about. It's Yusei."

Sayer backed a step.

"Yusei? Please, that guy can't take me down." Sayer said.

"You seem confident that you can over power him." Master said.

"I know I can take him, as well as I know I can take you!" Sayer said.

Errol and Krauser looked at each other.

"HAHAHAHA!" Krauser and Errol laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Sayer said.

"You, you idiot. You can't be serious about you taking our Master down." Krauser said.

Sayer held up his duel disk and shot a fireball at Master. Master held his arm and stopped the fireball and crushed it as if the fire was solid.

"Your fable attacks can't harm me, Sayer. I brought you back from the Netherworld so you could get you revenge on Akiza and Yusei. That's what you wanted right?" Master said.

"Of course, but I'll do it on my own!" Sayer said.

"Oh? Than prove it." Master said.

"What do you purpose?" Sayer asked.

Dark energy went around Master's arm. Master's right arm glowed and a duel disk appeared on his right arm.

"You want to duel me?" Sayer said.

"If you win, then you'll prove that you can take Yusei and Akiza alone. But if you lose, you stay until I give you an order." Master said.

"Heh, if you want me to prove to you by beating you then fine." Sayer said.

Sayer put on his duel disk on.

"DUEL!" Sayer and Master said.

"I'll start things off! I draw!" Sayer said. "First, I summon Krebons in attack mode! Next I place one card face down and end my turn."

Sayer 6-4 cards in hand.

"Fair enough, my move, I draw." Master said.

"First, I play the field spell Null Void Wasteland." Master said.

"Null Void Wasteland?" Sayer said.

"Yes, you see once per turn, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to search for any card that's in my deck. So, by sending, my Chaos Dragon to the graveyard, I can add this card to my hand, which is another Chaos Dragon." Master said.

"Why did all of that if you were to get the same card?" Sayer said.

"Simple, whenever Chaos Dragon is sent to the graveyard due to a card effect and another Chaos Dragon was added to my hand, I can special summon both Chaos Dragons from my hand and graveyard to the field in attack mode." Master said.

"What?!" Sayer said.

Master place both dragons on the field.

Chaos Dragon- Dark/Dragon-Tuner/Level 8/ATK 3000/DEF 3000- Effect- When this card is sent to the graveyard due to a card effect and you added another Chaos Dragon from your deck to your hand, you can special summon both monsters to the field. Once per turn, when your opponent actives a spell card that would destroy a card, you can send one card from your deck to the graveyard and negate that card effect and destroy it. When this card is used a Synchro, Material add this one of these two effects to the Synchro monster that is summoned. If you used to Chaos Dragons, you can add both effects.

Double the Synchro monsters attack points

Add double piercing.

"3000 attack points?!" Sayer said.

"That's not even the worse part for you. I play the spell card monster refraction." Master said.

"Monster refraction? Never heard of that card." Sayer said.

"Then you might want to pay attention to this cards effect, it can get complicated. If I have two monsters on the field and one or both happened to be tuner monsters, I can change the monsters type into an effect monster and that monster loses its power to tune another monster." Master said.

"So, one of your Chaos Dragon's is not a tuner anymore?" Sayer said.

"Correct, also, that monster becomes a zero-level monster." Master said.

"Zero?! How can a monster be a Zero Level?!" Sayer said.

"My cards are ones that no one has ever seen before. My cards have the absolute ability to destroy anyone's deck with ease. And since I have 1 level zero monster that's not a tuner and a level 8 tuner monster on my side of the field." Master said.

"You're going to Synchro summon!" Sayer said.

"Yes, but this type of summon is different from the usual Synchro and Dark Synchro monsters." Master said.

"What do you mean?!" Sayer said.

"Why don't I show you what I mean… I tune my level 8 Chaos Dragon with my Level zero monster to perform a Chaos Synchro summoned!" Master said.

"A what summon?!" Sayer said.

Both dragons turned into dark matter and was descended into the storm. Lightning started to strike all around the ocean. Krauser and Errol looked around. The matter collided into a black orb. Lightning strikes the orb countlessly eventually the lightning turn dark. The orb created a rift, wind has picked up. Everyone but Master held on to something solid.

"What kind of summon is this?!" Sayer said.

The rift closed and shot a beam of darkness to the ocean. Darkness came out of the water like a volcano.

"As the Cosmos loses a star, a new terrifying monster is created ready to erase its own kind from the home of where it came from! Let the stardust and black hole join as one so the devil will reign upon the Cosmos! I Chaos Summon, Darkdust Dragon!" Master roared.

"What dragon?!" Sayer said.

Darkdust came out of the darkness and blew the darkness away with its wings. It roared so loud that it started to create whirl bowls and small tidal waves. The tanker started to shake. Gol and Maia felt the shake.

"What's going on?" Gol said.

Sayer stared at Darkdust.

"What?! It's… it's Stardust Dragon!" Sayer said.

Master looked at Sayer.

"Not quite, yes, Darkdust Dragon looks like Stardust Dragon. But this dragon is Stardust's opposite side. This dragon is known as Chaos Synchro Monster." Master said.

Master showed Sayer the card.

"Unlike normal Synchro monsters and/or Dark Synchro monster, instead of the card being white, it's black." Master said.

Darkdust dragon stared at Sayer with its red eyes and started to growl.

Darkdust Dragon- Dark/Dragon-Chaos Synchro/ ATK 2500/ DEF 2000- Effect-When your opponent actives an effect from a monster or another card effect, you can negate that activation and destroy that card. If this card were to be destroyed by battle or card effect you can banish this card to negate the attack or effect and destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. This card is special summon back. This card cannot be destroyed by Synchro monsters and you don't take any damage

"Only 2500 attack points?" Sayer said.

"It's true that Darkdust has less attack points than my other dragons. Although because I used two Chaos Dragons in a Synchro summon. Darkdust gains two new effects and one of them double his attack points." Master said.

"Shit!" Sayer said.

Dark aura went around Darkdust.

Darkdust 2500-5000 attack points.

"5000 attack points?!" Sayer said.

"His attack points are the least of your monster worries." Master said.

"Impressive monster, but I'm afraid it's all for not! I active my trap card Raigeki Break!" Sayer said. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field, and I target Darkdust Dragon!"

Sayer sent one card to his graveyard and lightning comes at Darkdust.

"Did you honestly believe that your weak trap card would have vanquish my dragon?" Master said.

Darkdust used its wings as a barrier. A force field is blocking the trap card. The lightning is trying to break through Darkdust's barrier.

"What?! But my trap card should have destroyed that dragon!" Sayer said.

"And you would correct if my dragon wasn't a special monster, you see if my dragon were to be destroyed, I can banish my dragon to negate and destroy every card on your side of the field." Master said.

"What?!" Sayer said.

"Let me show you what my dragons power can do. Darkdust! Destroy everything with Shadow Nova!" Master said.

Darkdust's eyes flashed red and reflected the lightning back to Sayers side of the field and self-destructed on Sayer's field. Sayer was blown to the other side of the tanker and hits the metal wall. The tanker started to tip over, a huge tsunami came over the tanker. Sayer got up and sees the tsunami.

"That dragon caused a tsunami?!" Sayer said.

"Heh." Master chuckled.

Darkdust appeared out of the water and used its wings to blow the tsunami away. Master held his arm up and made the tanker to stay still. Sayer got up and sees Master abilities.

"What… what are you?!" Sayer said.

"Not your concern." Master said.

The tsunami was gone and the tanker was motionless. Sayer slowly got up.

"We both know how this duel is going to end, do you see now, Sayer?" Master said.

Sayer looked at Darkdust.

"If you still wish to see your unpleasant lost, I will have my dragon end it, and this pain is not like your powers, or how those other Dark Signers damage… this damage will end your life." Master said.

Sayer fell on his knee.

"Gr! Dammit!" Sayer said.

Master walks up to Sayer.

"You want to get Akiza, don't you?" Master said.

"It's more than that." Sayer said.

Master's eyes lit up and sees what's inside of Sayer, he sees a child in his hands with red hair and has one eye that's the same color of Sayer's eye and the other eye of the same color as Akiza. Master nodded.

"Now I see…" Master said. "It's not Akiza you want, but you want a child from her. Considering that you both are powerful psychics, if you two had a child, your child would be the one to led on your legacy, and you'll be talking Akiza's life along with it."

Sayer opened his eyes and looked at Master.

"What?! How… how did you know that?!" Sayer said.

Master turned away from Sayer.

"Those are one of my powers. I can see what a person wants and can see of what would happen if they were to succeed. This child of yours would help you rule this world, by you have Akiza's and your own powers, with your child having the powers of both parents, no one could stop you from ruling the world. In ancient times, that was true. Two Psychics would join as one, the wife would have died, but not before she would give birth to a son or daughter that have not only the mothers powers, but the fathers as well. And the father would drain the wife's powers, so they would both rule the world." Master said.

Sayer stood up.

"How do you know all of this?! Only Psychic duelist knows that tradition!" Sayer said.

"Oh, Sayer, my knowledge goes beyond of that you know. I know that tradition because I'm not only a Dark Dragon Signer, but I am a Psychic Duelist myself." Master said.

"What did you say?! I never knew someone like you before! I'm the leader of the Arcadian Movement and I would know if someone like you existed!" Sayer said.

"Is, that right? Let me ask you this, how is that I would know such knowledge of that tradition. This tradition was made over a millennium ago. It was created by the first Psychic Duelist known as Sayeraki. He was the first Psychic duelist to hit this world. He soon organized a group to train people to become Psychic Duelist and soon married a woman known as Akiza. You got your name from Sayeraki, and Akiza got her name from the first Akiza from ancient times. Thus, creating the Psychic Duelist Organization." Master said.

Sayer stared at Master, completely stunned that Master knows everything about the Psychics and their ancient past.

"Every one-hundred years, there will be two stronger Psychic Duelist's that would join to together. Akiza and yourself are the reincarnation of the two Psychic Duelists, so they would fulfill their legacy. Isn't that right, Sayer?" Master said.

Sayer backed a few steps.

"How… how can this be?!" Sayer said.

"How can it? It's because I'm a part of the Psychic Duelist family. And every Psychic Duelist should know this." Master said.

"I… I refuse to believe that!" Sayer said. "I'm the strongest Psychic Duelist! Not you!" Sayer said.

Sayer summoned his psychic sword and runs at Master. Master snapped his fingers, Darkdust Dragon landed in front of Sayer and roared at Sayer.

"Strong as you are, yes… but there is a reason why you can over power me." Master said.

"Why is that?" Sayer said.

Master showed him the Mark of Clockwerk.

"One thing the Psychic's failed to realize is that they were no match for Clockwerk. Clockwerk has given me power that over powers you Psychics. Thus, me becoming the strongest Psychic Duelist that history has ever been written." Master said.

"Gr!" Sayer said.

"Allow me to show you a fraction of my power." Master said.

Master's arm glowed and fired a huge dark meteor at an island. The island was refuse to ash and exploded with dark matter. Sayer was terrified by Master's powers.

"Do you see now, Sayer?" Master said.

"… how… how can I be that strong?!" Sayer said.

Master held out his hand.

"Huh?" Sayer said.

"Join me, and I can teach you everything that Sayeraki knew, and by joining me, you'll be earning a Mark from Clockwerk himself." Master said.

"Me? A Dark Dragon Signer?" Sayer said.

"Exactly, this this power, you'll be able to get your wish. Clockwerk is able to create a child from your DNA and Akiza's, thus, creating your child, without the usual way of creating a child." Master said.

Sayer looked at Master.

"Give me what I desire and I'll join you!" Sayer said.

"Excellent." Master said.

Sayer took Master's hand. Black electricity shocked Sayer's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sayer yelled in agony.

"As you take this new path, you must feel the pain of being removed from your life and into a new one. Yusei has taken Akiza away from you… the woman that you hoped to have the child with, but she fell for someone else. This power that Clockwerk will give you, and as you become a follower of him, he will grant you your wish to rule this world with a child of your own!" Master said.

A dark dragon figured appeared out of Darkdust and went onto Sayer's body. Sayer's body was lit on fire and was turned into ash. The dark dragon went over the ashes and covered it with dark aura. The ashes started to form into Sayer's body.

"Sayer, I give you new life, as a Dark Dragon Signer!" Master said.

Dark energy came out of Sayer. Sayer is flesh and blood again. Sayer tighten his grip and opened his eyes which lit up in metallic purple. Sayer's right arm glowed. Sayer looked at his arm.

"And as for prove, you have the Mark of Clockwerk's claw, just like Akiza's." Master said.

"So… this what it feels like to have power… I knew my Psychic powers were strong… but…" Sayer said.

Sayer shot a black meteor in the sky and created a small meteor shower and hits the water.

"But I never expected it to be this powerful." Sayer said.

"And there is more to come. Krauser, Errol, Gol, and Maia. Meet our sixth Dark Dragon Signer." Master said.

All four of them walks up to Sayer.

"Welcome, brother." Krauser said.

Sayer looked at his hands. Master handed him a new deck.

"This is the deck you'll use." Master said.

Sayer took the cards.

"Excellent… when do we begin?" Sayer said.

"We start now. We've located where Akiza is at, as well as another Immortal card." Master said.

"Good, tell me where I can find her." Sayer said.

"Paris, France. She's the number one doctor in Paris. In fact, they'll be hosting a party just for her." Master said.

"Perfect, I'm going to get my Psychic Duelists for the attack." Sayer said.

"Plan on making a war in Paris?" Master said.

"Yes, because I have a feeling that Yusei and the others will be there." Sayer said.

"Quite right, she is the last Signer that they need." Master said. "Gol and Maia will aid you in this fight."

"Very good." Sayer said.

"Shall we begin?" Gol said.

"Yes, we go now. Where can we find the Immortal card?" Sayer said.

"Eiffel tower, but it's under it." Master said.

"Easy enough. We now go." Sayer said.

Sayer, Gol and Maia disappeared.

Raniel's home.

Yusei walks into Raniel's office. Everyone looked at Yusei.

"We figured out of where Akiza is at." Jack said.

"Where is she?" Yusei asked.

"She's in Paris, France. The people there are giving a party to her for all the work she has done. We also found out that another Immortal card is there too." Raniel said.

Yusei nodded.

"We need to go now, I have a feeling that the Dark Dragon Signers are heading too." Yusei said.

"Yusei is right, let's move out." Maximus said.

"We'll be taking a plane of course. We must hurry." Seymour said.

"Right, let's go." Yusei said.

Everyone walked out of the house.

"Hang in there Akiza, we're coming." Yusei said.

Airport.

Everyone had boarded the plane and got in there sits.

"Paris is a big place. It's going to be hard finding her." Luna said.

"That's why we're going to split up. We can cover more ground if split up. I'll be going with Crow." Seymour said. Kalin, you and Jack will be paired up, the twins will be paired up and Maximus will be with Yusei."

"Sounds good to me." Crow said.

"Actually." Yusei said.

"Hm?" Seymour said.

"Maximus should go with the twins. They are more than likely to run into Gol and Maia again in this fight. They'll need someone like Maximus to aid them in battle. Besides, before we left, I promised their mother that they would be safe. And I have faith in Maximus that he'll do that." Yusei said.

Maximus nodded.

"Very well, I'll be with the twins." Maximus said.

"But what about you?" Crow asked.

"I'll be fine on my own. Besides, if their leader is out there, he's more than likely to target me. He's a strong enemy." Yusei said.

"Alright, then it's settled. We don't know what we'll find in Paris, but since Akiza is the last Signer, I'm sure they will do everything that they can to stop us." Maximus said.

"We'll be there in about 4-5 hours without any delays." Kalin said.

Yusei looked out his window and watch as the plane got off the ground.

"Yusei." Maximus said.

"Hm?" Yusei said.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Maximus said.

"Yes, she's been very special to me since we first dueled. And with this new enemy, I can't bear to see if something bad were to happen to her." Yusei said.

Maximus nodded. He pulled out a picture.

"You know, you remind me a lot of myself." Maximus said.

"Hm?" Yusei said.

Maximus handed Yusei a picture. The picture was him and his wife.

"Who's this?" Yusei asked.

"That was my wife…" Maximus said.

"Was?" Yusei said.

Maximus sat down.

"She… she was killed in Paris…" Maximus said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And of all places, Paris… the place where Akiza is at." Yusei said.

"Ironic, isn't it? But the reason why you remind me of myself is because she meant everything to me. She was a person that no one ever liked. She was a Psychic Duelist like Akiza." Maximus said.

"Really?" Yusei said.

"Yes, heh in fact she had the same attitude as Akiza when you first met her. But she than started to change after a while. We than started going out, and eventually I married her. But a week later, she was struck down by someone… I don't know who, but I know he's still out there." Maximus said.

"Interesting how your wife has similarities as Akiza." Yusei said.

"Yes, and that's why I tend to make sure that you don't lose her as I lost my wife. Alina, was just like Akiza. And I couldn't bare for someone to go through of what I went through." Maximus said.

"Thanks, Maximus." Yusei said.

"Of course." Maximus said.

Yusei looked out the window again and stared into the clouds and the sunset.

"I won't let you die… even it costs my life." Yusei said to himself.

Hours has passed. Yusei's arm glowed.

"Huh?!" Yusei said.

Maximus looked at Yusei's arm.

"What's this?!" Maximus said.

The plane started to shake. Everyone on the plane started to panic.

"We are experiencing some intense winds. Every stay in their sits and buckle your sit belts until further noticed." Flight attendant said.

Yusei got off from his sit.

"Everyone OK?" Yusei said.

"Yes, but something is here." Seymour said.

Yusei felt something and looked outside. He sees a long red dragon in the sky.

"What is that?" Yusei asked.

Everyone looked outside and sees the dragon. The dragon dive down into the sky and rise back up. The airplane started to shake. The lights are flickering, the plane started to lose control. Everyone started to panic again.

"Whatever that is, we have to stop it!" Yusei said.

A walking figured started to appear on the wing of the airplane. Yusei sees the figure

"Huh?!" Crow said.

"I must be seeing things!" Jack said.

"Somehow, I doubt that, Jack!" Kalin said.

Yusei's arm started to flash. Yusei looked at the figure.

"It's him!" Yusei said.

The figures arm glowed with Clockwerk's head.

"Yusei, so nice to see you." Master said.

"What do you want?!" Yusei said.

"I came here to test your skills, Yusei." Master said.

"Test my skills?!" Yusei said.

"Yes, I want to see if you're truly a Fudo. A Fudo would not run from anything. They are supposed to be strong, let's see if you have your father's traits." Master said.

"And if I refuse?" Yusei said.

"Heh." Master laughed.

Master held up his arm, the plane is being wrapped up with the long red dragon and slowly crushing the plane. Everyone started to scream and went to the ground. Yusei sees the people panicking.

"Stop!" Yusei said.

Master put his arm down.

"So, what's it going to be?" Master said.

"Gr! You're not giving me a choice! Fine!" Yusei said.

"Good, now step forward." Master said.

Yusei walked forward and went through the wall. Yusei was outside of the plane. The winds started to push Yusei.

Whoa!" Yusei yelled.

"Careful, Yusei, don't want to fall off the plane." Master said.

Master's duel disk appeared on his right arm.

"Shall we begin?" Master said.

"Gr!" Yusei growled.

Yusei's watch transformed in the duel disk. The dragon disappeared and went inside of Master's deck.

"Take him down Yusei!" Jack said.

"DUEL!" Yusei and Master said.

"You may go first, Yusei." Master said.

"Fine! I draw!" Yusei said.

"I don't think so." Master said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"I active my trap card from my hand. Foolish decision. When my opponent does his or her draw phase, the card is sent to the graveyard." Master said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

A lightning bolt hits Yusei's card. The card disappeared into Yusei's graveyard.

"Shit!" Yusei said.

"Also, what type of card it was, you can't play any other kind of that monster for 3 turns. So, let's see what card it was." Master said.

A card appeared in front of Master.

"Ah, Junk Synchron… that means you cannot summon any monsters for 3 turns." Master said.

"Dammit!" Yusei said. "Fine! I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"

Yusei 5-2 cards in hand.

"My move then." Master said.

Master 4-5 cards in hand.

Master looked at Yusei.

"Poor Yusei, can't use monsters until three turns. Helpless, just like how Akiza will be helpless too." Master said.

"Shut up!" Yusei said.

"Haha, I'm only speaking the truth Yusei. In fact, if I were you, I would forget about her. Before you even see her, you'll be in disappear." Master said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei said.

"I would take my word for it, Yusei, or you can ignore it and see." Master said.

"Are you going to duel or are you going to try to mess with me head?!" Yusei said.

"Heh, very well. I play the field spell card Farplane! Master said.

"Farplane?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, for the rest of this duel whenever a monster is destroyed, it comes back to the field, but their effects are negated, their attack and defense points are 0 and their level is reduced to zero." Master said.

"A level zero?" Yusei said.

"Correct, also, for the rest of this duel, every turn we must shuffle our hand to the deck and draw a new hand. And if any of the cards are a level 4 or below monster they are sent to the graveyard." Master said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"Next, I play the monster Dark Owl of Illusions." Master said.

Dark Owl of Illusions- Dark/Wing-Beast/Level 0/ ATK 0/ DEF 0- Effect- Once per turn you can special one monster from any graveyard. This card attack points are multiplied by the level of every monster that you special summon by this effect by 300. If your opponent actives a spell card, you can send this card to the graveyard and negate and destroy that card.

"A level zero monster?!" Yusei said.

"I never seen one before!" Seymour said.

"I active my owl's ability. Once per turn, I can target one monster that's in any graveyard and equip it to this card. Than for every card that this owl has its gains 300 attack points for each level." Master said.

"Did you just say any graveyard?!" Yusei said.

"That I did, so I capture your Junk Synchron since you won't use him!" Master said.

The owl snatched Yusei's card. The card went inside of the owl.

Dark Owl 0-900 attack points.

"Now, my owl will attack you!" Master said.

The owl charged at Yusei.

"I active scrap iron scarecrow! I can negate one attack and place this card back facedown!" Yusei said.

The owl hits the trap card and backs off.

"Heh, Yusei, you're acting like I didn't see that coming. In fact, I wanted you use to use that card." Master said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"Because since you active that trap, I'm able to active my trap from my hand. It's called Internal Darkness. When my opponent actives a trap card such as your scarecrow, I'm able to move one card from my deck to my hand and you can't active anymore trap cards for the rest of the duel!" Master said.

"Say what?!" Yusei said.

"He's making to where Yusei can do anything!" Crow said.

"Come now, Yusei, you'll have to do better." Master said.

Master added his card and darkness covered his deck and two of his cards that are on the field.

"I end my turn." Master said.

Master 5-3 cards in hand.

"My move, I draw!" Yusei said.

"Not before Farplane takes effect." Master said.

"Gr!" Yusei said.

Yusei shuffled his card into the deck and threw 3 new cards. Yusei looks at his hand. Master's eyes glowed from his hood and sees to monsters. Sonic chick and speed warrior.

"Oh, how unfortunate, both of those monsters must be sent to the graveyard." Master said.

"Son of a bitch!" Yusei said.

Yusei sent his cards to his graveyard.

Yusei 4-2 cards in hand.

"I play the spell card life force generator! If I have no monsters on my field and you do, and for every monster that's in my graveyard I won't take any damage for the turns that come. So, since I have two monsters in my graveyard, I won't take any damage for two turns!" Yusei said.

"I don't think so." Master said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei said.

"I mean, I active my Owls special ability. Whenever you play a spell card, I can negate that spell card and destroy it by sending my owl to the graveyard." Master said.

"Say what?!" Yusei said.

The Owl disappeared and destroyed Yusei's spell card.

"Gr!" Yusei said growled.

"How unfortunate for you… how can you save Akiza, when you can't even save yourself?" Master said.

"Shut up!" Yusei yelled.

"Haha! Seems I've angered you… show me your rage, Yusei." Master said.

"I'll show you more than that! I play the spell card Shooting Star Shower!" Yusei said.

"When this is the only card in my hand, and I have three monsters in my graveyard, and by paying half my life points, I'm able to special summon one Synchro Monster from my extra deck, ignoring it's special summoning requirements!" Yusei said.

"Have you forgotten about my trap card Foolish Decision? You can't summon any monsters." Master said.

"I'm aware of that cards effect, but this card allows me to bypass that card effect and destroy it and another card that's on your field! I choose Farplane!" Yusei said.

"Alright!" Luna said.

"That guy is in trouble now!" Leo said.

Yusei 4000-2000 life points.

Farplane and Foolish Decision was destroyed.

"Now I summon Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei yelled.

A portal appeared and Shooting Star Dragon appeared. Master looked at the dragon.

"Heh. Well Played Yusei." Master said.

"Now I active his special ability!" Yusei said. "Once a turn, I can look at the top 5 cards and any of them are tuner monsters, that's how many times I can attack you!" Master said.

"Yusei just needs 2 tuners and he'll will win!" Maximus said.

Yusei threw 5 cards. He sees two tuners.

"And looks like I have 2 tuners! Which mean, you're done!" Yusei said.

"Heh." Master said.

"Shooting Start Dragon! Attack him shooting star slam!" Yusei said.

Shooting Star Dragon split into 2 can came at Master. Master go hit once. Master got stunned.

Master 4000-700 Life points.

The other dragon comes at Master. Master's eyes glowed. A dark force field went around him and blocked the second attack.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"Not bad, Yusei, but not good enough. I had this card in my hand. Dark Matter Barrier." Master said. "When I take damage I'm able to negate any other attack that would have come at me, and in return, I can special summon 2 monsters from my deck to the field. However, one of them are level zero and it loses that ability to tune monsters." Master said.

"Gr! That second attack was going to win this!" Yusei said.

"You're right, but you failed." Master said. "With my trap card, I summon two Chaos Dragons!" Master said.

"Two of the same monster?" Yusei said.

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei no cards in hand.

"My move, I draw." Master said.

Master 2-3 cards in hand.

"Before we go any further, I want some answers!" Yusei said.

"Answers huh? Still wanting to know about your father, do you?" Master said.

"I do, and want to know why you're destroying the world!" Yusei said.

"Heh, well I want Clockwerk to be rise again. It's been an ancient battle for us Signers for many Millenia. Clockwerk and the Crimson Dragon faced each in an epic battle. I want to destroy this world and recreate it so I'm king. With Clockwerk's power I'm able to do much more. And you Signers are the only ones staying in my way." Master said.

"Goodwin tried doing that, but he failed!" Yusei said.

"You're right, but I'm not him. You see, I'm not just a Dark Signer for the Immortals, I'm also a Signer to Clockwerk, and he makes the difference out of everything." Master said.

"You're going to kill everyone on this planet just so you can be king! I won't let you do that!" Yusei said.

"Heh, you're acting like that it won't happen. But it will." Master said. "Your father stood in my way, and I got rid of him!"

"What?! I thought it was Roman!" Yusei said.

"It's true that Roman is the reason for it, when your father sent you away before the blast took place. I was in the room, trying to get you. But your father was in my way. So, I killed him before the blast could get to him." Master said.

"What?! Why?! What has he done to you?!" Yusei said.

"Let's just say it's in my nature to kill." Master said.

"Your nature?!" Yusei said.

"THAT will be remind unsaid until later. Let's end this duel! I end your life like I ended your fathers!" Master said.

"You're the one that will die!" Yusei said.

"We'll see." Master said.

Master looked at his monsters.

"Yusei, take a good look at those monsters." Master said.

"What about them?" Yusei said.

"Both are the same, but one is better than them, both are tuners, but one of them can't tune, two monsters that are the same." Master said.

"What are you getting at?" Yusei said.

"When the one that can't do anything, is useless, it's absorbed and gives it abilities to its other half. Thus, becomes one being and the other half never had a life to go about." Master said.

"Should this mean something to me?" Yusei said.

"Heh, in due time it will." Master said.

A drop of blood came from Master's face and out of his hood.

"Allow me to show you what I mean!" Master roared.

Wind started to gather, the plane started to shake and started to fall apart. Everyone are screaming and panicking. Master held up is arm. Dark energy goes around Master.

"I tune both of my dragons to create a Chaos Synchro summon!" Master said.

"A what summon?!" Jack said.

"What's Chaos Synchro summon?!" Seymour said.

The dragon with no tuning ability got absorbed into the other dragon. The dragon started to glow and was consumed into a black orb.

"What's happening?!" Yusei said.

Lighting started to strike everyone, even the people in Paris sees the storm. Clouds covered the orb, lightning strikes the clouds and the orb. Inside of the orb the dragon started to change. Master's arm glowed.

"Yusei, this is what I mean, two beings are as one now! It's time you see what happens when a birth of a new creature is born but when it has two sides of it! I Chaos Synchro Summon, Darkdust Dragon!" Master said.

The orb broke and Darkdust stormed out of the clouds.

"There it is!" Jack said.

Darkdust roared into the sky, the plane started to lose control and started to go down.

"Sir! We lost control to the airplane! Were' going down!" Pilot said.

The airplane went down faster, everyone in the plane are screaming, Yusei looked at Jack.

"Jack! Get everyone out of there now!" Yusei said.

"What about you?!" Jack said.

"Forget about me! Get everyone out of here!" Yusei said.

Darkdust landed on the airplane's roof, the dragon looked at Paris. It charged its mouth and targeted the plane and is about to destroy the plane.

"Darkdust, get rid of all of them!" Master said.

"No! I won't let you! Shooting Star Dragon! Attack Darkdust now!" Yusei said.

Star Dragon charged at Darkdust. Darkdust looked at Star dragon and fired at him. Star dragon blocked the attack.

"What?! My dragon has more attack points!" Yusei said.

"Not quite." Master said.

"This is what I meant about my metaphor, when one being is absorbed into another, they are given their abilities. In this case, if I used only one dragon for this summon, Darkdust would only gain the ability to deal double piercing damage or it's attack points are double, but since I used two of them, my dragon gains both!" Master said.

Darkdust 2500-5000 attack points.

"Impossible!" Yusei said.

"It's very possible, and now your dragon is now destroyed!" Master said.

Darkdust fired at Shooting Star Dragon. The blast went through Shooting Star Dragon's chest it started to shake. It falls out of the sky and was destroyed. Yusei felt a huge amount of damage and felt to his knees. He looked at Jack.

"GO!" Yusei yelled.

Darkdust started to charge its mouth again. Everyone heard a roar in the sky.

"Huh?! What was that?!" Crow said.

The Crimson Dragon from the Sky and hits Darkdust. Master looked at the Crimson Dragon.

"Heh, well, well, it's here." Master said.

Yusei looked at the Crimson Dragon.

Master jumped on Darkdust and flew away. The Dragon roared and teleported everyone that's on the plane off the plane. The plane came crashing into the airport of Paris. The airplane exploded, all flights were cancelled. Everyone appeared on the ground. Yusei came out of the portal and rolled onto his stomach.

"GRRR! It hurts!" Yusei yelled.

Master walked up to Yusei and kneeled to him.

"Well, it looks like that you lucked out by the Crimson Dragon." Master said.

Master looked at the Crimson Dragon.

"It's sure has guts going against me." Master said.

Yusei looked at Master.

"W- who are you?!" Yusei said.

"My name is, Tachyon." Tachyon said.

"Tachyon?!" Yusei said.

"Yes, and…" Tachyon said.

Tachyon picked up Yusei and lift him up.

"Gah gr!" Yusei said.

"When we meet again, your Crimson Dragon will not interfere." Tachyon said.

Tachyon looked at the Crimson Dragon.

"Even its final days are coming. And not even it can't stop me." Tachyon said.

"But—I can!" Yusei said.

Yusei brought out his sword and tried to slash Tachyon. Tachyon disappeared.

"Where are you?!" Yusei said.

"Such a fool." Tachyon said.

Yusei turned around.

"I still have my might beast out." Tachyon said.

Darkdust landed behind Tachyon and roared at Yusei. Jack, Crow and Kalin got up.

"What? Yusei!" Jack said.

"We got your back buddy!" Crow said.

"You're dealing with all four of now, Tachyon!" Kalin said.

"Heh, what a pity." Tachyon said.

"Bring it on! Jack Atlas will take you down like I always do! Red Dragon Archfiend! Soar into the skies!" Jack said.

Archfiend came out of the ground.

"You seem have yet to realize that your monsters are no match for my monster. My monster cannot be destroyed so easily." Tachyon said.

"Sounds to me that you're scared!" Crow said.

"Heh!" Tachyon laughed.

Darkdust's eyes glowed and blew everyone away with its wings. Tachyon jumps onto Darkdust. Darkdust took to the skies. Tachyon looked at Yusei. Yusei gets up and looks at Tachyon.

"Yusei, enjoy your final hours on this planet, because next we duel, your life will end." Tachyon said.

Darkdust flew away.

"Dammit!" Yusei said.

"It's alright man, we'll get him back!" Crow said.

"Crow is right, next time we see him, we'll all fight him!" Kalin said.

"I need more answer from him! He hasn't told me everything!" Yusei said.

"Yusei!" Luna said.

"Huh? What's wrong?!" Yusei said.

"Paris is under attack by Psychic Duelists!" Leo said.

"What?! How?!" Jack said.

"All flights were cancelled, and that we see people running around the place destroying everything! Look!" Luna said.

Everyone turned and sees the Eiffel Tower under attack.

"What is going on?!" Crow said.

Leo sees a familiar monster. Leo freaked out.

"AHHHH!" Leo yelled.

"What now?!" Luna said.

"That monster over there! That's Thought Ruler Archfiend! One of Sayer's monster!" Leo said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"So, Sayer is back huh?" Seymour said.

"Yeah, last time we saw him he was consumed by one of the immortals." Yusei said.

"Well we can't just stand here. We have to stop this!" Maximus said.

"Maximus is right, let's move!" Yusei said.

Everyone had run into the warzone. Everyone in the city are running away from the monsters summoned by the Psychics. Explosions taking place, people be murdered. A child was about to be crushed by a building.

"No!" Yusei said.

Stardust came out and grabs the kid. The Psychics sees Yusei and the others.

"That's the one that Sayer wants dead!" Psychics duelist said.

"Yusei, I'll take care of these clowns, you and the others find Akiza!" Seymour said.

"What about you?!" Yusei said.

"Don't worry about me. I can deal with them on my own. Now go!" Seymour said.

"Fine! But we better see you alive!" Yusei said.

"You will, now go!" Seymour said.

"Let's go!" Jack said.

Everyone but Seymour ran off. Seymour looked at fifty Psychics.

"Heh, only fifty? Just like my warm- ups!" Seymour said.

Seymour pulled out a duel disk.

Downtown.

A person was slashed in half but a Psychic. The police came by and had their guns ready. The Psychic, summoned monster. The police shot the monster. A force field was made around the beast. The beast attacked the cops and destroyed their cars.

"Quite an ironic of an event…" Heartless said.

Tachyon appeared behind Heartless.

"Heartless." Tachyon said.

"My Lord?" Heartless said.

"The signers have made here." Tachyon said.

"And he's here?" Heartless said.

"Just as I promised." Tachyon said.

"Good, I'll get started with the ambush." Heartless said.

Heartless disappeared.

Yusei and the others are a mile away from the Eiffel tower.

"Alright everyone, we're almost there. We have to get her out of there!" Yusei said.

"Um, Yusei…" Crow said.

"Hm? HUH?!" Yusei said.

Twenty of Psychics had appeared everyone with their monsters out.

"Um… I think they were expecting us." Jack said.

"It would appear so…" Kalin said.

Heartless came out of the crowd. He stared at everyone.

"Welcome, Signers." Heartless said.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack said.

"You can call me Heartless. I am one of the leaders of the great Lord Tachyon! He has told me about your arrival." Heartless said.

"Where is he?!" Yusei said.

"Ah, so you must be Yusei Fudo. I've heard so much about from Tachyon. It's an honor." Heartless said.

"Quit it with the pleasantries! I want to know where Tachyon is!" Yusei said.

"Haha, he did say that you we a stubborn one." Heartless said.

"What is that you want?" Maximus said.

Heartless looked at Maximus.

"What do I want?" Heartless said. "Well I want to carry out my Lord's wishes and to kill you all!"

All of the Psychics got ready to attack. Jack, Crow and Kalin stepped in.

"Yusei, you and the others go find Akiza, we'll hold these guys off." Kalin said.

"It's an army!" Yusei said.

"I don't care… Akiza needs you and I'm not going to have these lowlifes stop you!" Kalin said.

Jack took out his axe.

"Yusei, you have an important job to do, Kalin, Crow and I will take out these guys." Jack said.

Jack took out his Red Dragon Archfiend.

"These guys want a battle? I've give them a war! Come fourth might Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack said.

Archfiend appeared into the skies and landed.

"Now go!" Jack said.

"Gr!" Yusei said. "Fine, but I better see you when we are done here!"

Yusei took off with the twins and Maximus. Heartless watched as they ran off.

"Heh, pathetic… but I'm not done with you yet. You and I have a score to settle." Heartless said.

Eiffel Tower.

Guards are on the ground dead; the party was a rack. Sayer walks down the hallways with Gol and Maia and ten other Psychics.

"Let's search this area, I want her found. Even it means destroying this whole damn city!" Sayer said.

"Heartless just told me that Yusei is coming." Gol said.

"Perfect, now I can end his life when he comes!" Sayer said.

Sayer sees a rose petal falling from the above. It landed in his hand.

"Hm…" Sayer said.

He sees a door and blast it open. Sayer goes inside of it. He walks into a huge room with Gol and Maia.

"It's quiet in here." Sayer said.

Gol took a step, a black vine whip came out of the walls and grabbed him by the leg and dragged him across the room.

"Gol!" Maia said.

Black Rose Dragon came out of the walls and fired its attack at Sayer and Maia. They both got hit and hits the wall. Akiza came out of the shadow in her black and red dress.

"You, have a lot of nerve showing your face to me… Sayer!" Akiza said.

Sayer got up and looked at Akiza.

"Hah, come now Akiza, can't an old friend see his friend?" Sayer said.

Black Rose Dragon launched its vine at Sayer. He was wrapped into it.

"Save it, Sayer. You are no friend of mine! You've lied to me and used me from the very beginning!" Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon threw him to the side.

"You've used me to become a weapon of war, you hurt and kill innocent people!" Akiza said.

"And what's your point? You done the same thing too." Sayer said.

"Yeah, but I never enjoyed it… I'm still scared with that memory." Akiza said.

"Come now, Akiza, don't let those feelings get to you. Remember how I saved you when your parents sent you away? I still care." Sayer said.

"Sayer, you never did care. You wanted me to believe that you did. All this time you wanted me to be around you only and no one else." Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon charged her mouth.

"You wanted me to erase everyone besides you from my memory… but how about I erase you!" Akiza yelled.

Black Rose fired at Sayer. Sayer's holds up his arm blocks the attack and absorbed it.

"What?!" Akiza said.

Sayer's arm glowed in his symbol. Akiza backs up.

"Your arm!" Akiza said.

Sayer smiles evilly. He summons his psychic sword. The sword starts to change into a dual blade. He spins the weapon and points at Akiza.

"If you won't come with me, then you leave me no choice!" Sayer said.

"Ah! Black Rose Dragon attack!" Akiza yelled.

Black Rose fired again. Sayer uses his weapon to create a shield and blocks the attack. The blast was absorbed into his weapon. He swirls it and throws it at Black Rose in the head. The dragon roar in agony. Akiza felt pain in her body. She felt to her knees. Sayer walks up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"You could have made things easier for yourself but you choose to fight. Now you have something I want!" Sayer said.

Sayer's hand is glowing. A seed appeared in his hand.

"With this seed, you will be the mother of this child." Sayer said.

"What did you just say?!" Akiza said.

"Relax, the child will be your too, but in the end, you will die and I'll be there to take your power. You should know about the tradition that the Psychics lived by." Sayer said.

"You've lost your mind!" Akiza said.

Sayer tighten his grip on her neck. Akiza reached to her back and pulled out a small knife and stabs him in the arm.

"AHHH!" Sayer said.

"Black Rose!" Akiza yelled.

Black rose wraps Sayer up and throws him out the window.

"And stay dead!" Akiza yelled.

Akiza starts to hear a noise as if it was a jet.

"A jet?" Akiza said.

"Not quite." Gol said.

Sayer is standing on one of Gol and Maia's giant robots. Akiza gasped.

"What is that?!" Akiza said.

Entrance to the Eiffel Tower.

Yusei looks up and see the robot.

"Whoa what is that?!" Yusei said.

Leo looks up and see the robot.

"Those are one of Gol's machines! But it's bigger than the last one!" Leo said.

"I think they found Akiza!" Luna said.

"Let's hurry and get up there!" Maximus said.

"I don't think so." Heartless said.

"Huh?! Yusei said.

Heartless appeared out of darkness and walked towards everyone.

"I cannot let you four go to see Akiza." Heartless said.

"And why not?" Yusei said.

"Because I told Akiza something about you Yusei." Heartless said.

"And lie did you tell her?!" Yusei said.

"Heh, I said that you were dead." Heartless said.

"What?!" Leo said.

"But he's not dead!" Luna said.

"Quite right, Luna. But that's why I cannot let you four go inside, otherwise she will go back to loving you Yusei… and I refuse for you to break her and I apart!" Heartless said.

"Break you two apart?!" Yusei said.

"Yes, you see. She and I have been together ever since I said to her that you were dead. Now, I said this to her because she has something that I want!" Heartless said.

"And what is it that you want from her?" Maximus said.

"I want a child with her." Heartless said.

"A child?" Yusei said.

"Yes, you see, in ancient times Psychics were made to control mankind, and there was always one Psychic that is able to rule mankind. But to get that right, he or she would have to gain the power from another Psychic that is equally stronger than the other counterpart." Heartless said. "In this case, there are only four Psychics in this world today that has that right."

"And who are those four?" Yusei said.

"Akiza, Sayer, myself, and Tachyon." Heartless said.

"What?! Tachyon is a Psychic?!" Yusei said.

"That's correct, but master Tachyon has no need for that power because he has Clockwerk. So, that right belongs to me." Heartless said.

"What would happen next?" Leo said.

"The one who gives birth to the child, she will die and her counter partner will have the right to absorb her power while having the child. The child will carry that same powers as the mother and father." Heartless said.

"So, you're only using her to get what you want!" Yusei said. "That's just sick!"

"Doesn't matter, Yusei, she forgot all about you now. She focuses on me, the one girl that you loved is now mine." Heartless said.

"Gr!" Yusei growled.

"Did I anger you? It must be so hard to take it in. I will for sure to let you know how our love life is going, something that you would never experience." Heartless taunted.

Yusei tightens his fist. Dark aura went around Yusei. Maximus looks at Yusei said.

"What the?" Maximus said.

"Yusei?" Luna said.

Yusei's eyes started to glow into a blood red color. Heartless stares at Yusei.

"Heh… my Lord, it's working." Heartless said to himself.

"Perfect… now, you know what to do." Tachyon said.

"Of course." Heartless said.

Yusei pulled out his sword.

"Heartless… the lowest thing you can do to Akiza is use her and kill her in the end. You don't care or love… not like how I do!" Yusei said. "

"Heh, you think you can stop me?" Heartless said. "I'm not like Sayer you know. I was taught by Tachyon. Which is something that is more than just being a Psychic."

Yusei's sword is charging.

"I think… I KNOW!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei swing his weapon. An energy slash came out of his sword and comes at Heartless. Heartless hold up his arm and block that attack. Yusei runs at Heartless and thrust his sword at him. Heartless jumps to the opposite side and fires a fireball at Yusei. Yusei blocks it with his shield the attack. Maximus pulls out a double-edge sword and comes at Heartless. Heartless turns around and block his attack.

"Oh, now it's a party!" Heartless said.

Yusei lunges at Heartless. He splits into two and blocks Yusei attack.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"What kind of power is this?!" Maximus said.

Heartless pushed them both away and slams his fist to the ground. A huge wave of dark energy came out and hits Yusei and Maximus. His cloak was burnt off. He's wearing an outfit that's like Paradox. His mask is also like Paradox, but black and gold. Yusei got up.

"So, still think you can stop me?" Heartless said. "Even if you could, Sayer would still be up there too." Heartless said.

"Gr! Leo, Luna! You two go with Maximus to get Akiza out of here!" Yusei said.

"What?! We can't leave you too!" Luna said.

"Forget about me! I'm going to teach this guy a lesson!" Yusei said.

"But, Yusei!" Leo said.

They heard an explosion from the top of the tower. Everyone looks up.

"Don't argue with me! Just go and get her!" Yusei said.

Maximus jumps to Leo and Luna.

"Come on you two, Akiza needs us." Maximus said.

"Gr! Fine!" Leo said.

"Be careful, Yusei!" Luna said.

"I will, now go!" Yusei said.

All three of them nodded and runs off. Heartless watched as they left.

"Heh, fine… All I want dead, is you!" Heartless said.

Yusei runs at Heartless. Heartless sinks into the ground. Yusei stops.

"What?!" Yusei said.

Heartless appears from above and comes straight down at Yusei. Yusei hold up his shield and blocks it. Heartless appeared in front of Yusei and thrust kicks him in the chest. Yusei goes fifty feet away from Heartless.

"Gah! Fuck!" Yusei yelled.

Heartless walks towards him.

"Haha! You should come to realize that you cannot defeat me." Heartless said.

"Grrr!" Yusei growled.

Dark energy goes around Yusei. His eyes started to flash into a purple color and back to normal.

"Haha, yes, Yusei feed the anger that is inside of you. Show me that anger!" Heartless said.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Yusei yells.

Yusei runs at Heartless. Heartless made the ground raised up like a pillar and hits Yusei. Yusei is in the air. Heartless appears behind Yusei in the air. He slashes him in the chest and pushes him back down to the ground.

"GAHH!" Yusei yells.

Akiza hears Yusei crying out. She looks to the window.

"What?! Yusei?!" Akiza said.

"Oh him? He's being introduced to one of my employees. Next to you and I, he's the strongest Psychic duelist. Your friend Yusei won't survive this one." Sayer said.

"Yusei! No!" Akiza yells.

Leo jumps at the robot with his armored suit.

"What the?!" Sayer said.

"Let Akiza go!" Leo yelled.

He punches the robot in the face. Sayer jumps and rolls back into the building.

"What?! Leo?!" Akiza said.

"What are they doing here?!" Gol said.

"Get them!" Maia said.

Maia turns around.

"Did you Psychics hear?! I said—huh?!" Maia said.

The ten Psychics that were guarding the doors are on the ground dead. Luna and Maximus came into the entrance. (Yeah, Luna kills in this story… careful boys, don't underestimate this little one!)

"Poor guards." Luna said.

"Luna!" Akiza said.

"Gr! Dammit!" Sayer said.

"Akiza let's go! Yusei is waiting for you!" Maximus said.

"Yusei?!" Akiza said. "He's here too?!"

"Yes, and so are the others! Now let's go!" Leo said.

"No one is going anywhere!" Sayer said.

Gol and Maia opens a portal of darkness. Monsters came out.

"Shit! We're surrounded!" Maximus said.

"Not for long! Black Rose, destroy our enemies!" Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon created a lot of wind. The inside of the building is being destroyed. Black Rose self-destruct. The top of the Eiffel Tower. Yusei looks up.

"Akiza!" Yusei said.

"Uh hello, still here!" Heartless said.

Heartless slashes Yusei in the chest and stabs him in the shoulder and lifts him up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yusei yelled.

Heartless throws him to the metal beam of the tower. Heartless's sword starts to glow. He throws the sword like a spear. Yusei jumps out of the way. The tower's leg was destroyed. The tower starts to shake. Everyone is losing their balance.

"Ah! What the hell was that?!" Maximus said.

The tower started to fall apart.

"The tower is falling!" Leo said.

"We have got to get out of here!" Luna said.

"Let's go!" Maximus said.

"NO!" Sayer yelled.

A dark energy wave hits the room. Maximus and the twins are blasted out of the tower.

"No!" Akiza yelled.

Maximus and the twins are falling out of the sky.

"Leo! Luna!" Akiza yells.

Yusei looks up.

"No!" Yusei yells.

Red Dragon Archfiend catches Leo and Luna. Seymour is flying a hover ship and caught Maximus and flies to the tower.

"Akiza!" Seymour said.

Akiza runs to the ship. Gol's robot came from behind the hover ship.

"Behind you!" Akiza yells.

Seymour looks. The robot took out a cannon and charges it.

"KILL THEM!" Sayer yelled.

Yusei looks up. Yusei's eyes turn red again.

"NO!" Yusei yells.

Yusei's body glows. Heartless looks at Yusei.

A blast comes out of Yusei and goes to the hover ship. The robot fires and made a huge explosion.

"NO!" Leo yells.

"Seymour! Maximus!" Luna said.

Akiza looks at the smoke.

"No!" Akiza said.

"Good reddens!" Sayer said.

The smoke starts to clear up.

"What?!" Sayer said.

A huge white hand blocks the attack from the robot. The hover ship is save. Akiza and the others looks at the monster.

"What?!" Leo and Luna said.

"It's—it's Shooting Quasar Dragon!" Akiza said.

"No!" Gol said.

Quasar Dragon smacks the robot away from the tower. Yusei looks at the robot.

"Shooting Quasar! Destroy the robot!" Yusei yells.

Shooting Quasar Dragon charges its mouth and fires at the robot. The blast made a huge explosion. The blast is hovering over twenty miles of Paris. Jack and the others looks up.

"Whoa! What happen there?!" Jack said.

"I don't know, Jack. Let's go find out!" Crow said.

Jack and the other two went to the tower.

Gol got mad.

"GR! YUSEI!" Gol yells.

Gol jumps out of the tower and lands on the ground where Yusei is at.

"You will pay for that!" Gol said.

Maia appeared next to her brother.

"We're taking you down now!" Maia said.

"I don't think s!" Leo yells.

Leo tackles Gol and Luna tackles Maia. They all rolls to the ground. Gol and Maia kicks them both off. Leo got on his feet and catches Luna.

"Mettlesome!" Gol said.

"We have some un finished business!" Leo said.

"You'll pay for what you did to our dad!" Luna said.

Luna takes out her bow and fires at them both. Gol puts a force field around them both. Leo runs at them both and breaks the force field his fist. Gol grabs Leo's fist and throws him to the opposite side. Leo puts his hands on the ground and gets back on his feet. Heartless stares at the four of them.

"Heh, now, where was I?" Heartless said.

He looks forward Infernity Destroyer Dragon comes at Heartless. Heartless got hit and hits the wall. The eyes of the mask glows with red.

"Gr! You'll pay for that!" Heartless said.

Heartless and Kalin squared off. Kalin brought his scythe and Heartless brought his duel sword.

"That's what you get for hurting my friend!" Kalin said.

Jack and Crow lands on the ground next to Yusei.

"Hey, pal! We got you!" Crow said.

"I'm fine, but we need to get Akiza out of there!" Yusei said.

Top of the tower.

Akiza is facing Sayer.

"We are alone again." Sayer said.

Akiza is worn out, she falls to her knee.

"You can't defeat me, Akiza. Make things easier for yourself and stop fighting." Sayer said.

"I refuse! I would rather die!" Akiza said.

"Delightful, but you have something I want!" Sayer said.

"What this child you speak of?! I will never have child with you!" Akiza said.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. For you see, my new friends have given me to power to create a child from the both of us without the usual method." Sayer said.

"How is that possible?!" Akiza said.

"Because of Clockwerk." Tachyon said.

Akiza and Sayer looks to the side. Tachyon appears out of the darkness.

"What? Who are you?!" Akiza said.

"If you must know, my name is Tachyon, that master of the Dark Dragon Signers." Tachyon said.

"Dark Dragon Signers?" Akiza said.

"Yes, and this power is stronger than your power and the Crimson Dragon. Makes you wonder why this building hasn't tipped over yet. We I'm using Clockwerk's power to hold this tower." Tachyon said.

Tachyon's arm glows. Akiza backs up.

"Your Mark! It's just like Yusei's!" Akiza said.

"Very good, Akiza. And Sayer here has the same Mark as you as you can tell. I brought him back from the Netherworld so he could get his wish." Tachyon said.

"And that's the Psychics Tribute… is it?" Akiza said.

"The one and only." Tachyon said.

"Well I hate to break it you, but I don't plan on having a kid with Sayer!" Akiza said.

"Humph, perhaps you won't but the power that Sayer here will make it to where can whether you like it or not." Tachyon said.

"Gr! Black Rose Dragon! Come fourth!" Akiza said.

The dragon appeared and roars at Tachyon and Sayer.

"Heh, just like Yusei, your dragon can't harm me." Tachyon said.

Black Rose fires at them both. Tachyon holds up his hand and blocks the attack and absorbs it.

"What?! How did you?!" Akiza said.

"What did I tell you, Akiza? My power is something that no one can match." Tachyon said. "Not even Yusei can stop me."

Tachyon felt something. Yusei appears behind Tachyon with his sword. Tachyon blocks Yusei's sword with his own and pushes him back.

"Yusei!" Akiza said.

"Gr! Yusei!" Sayer said.

"Let Akiza go!" Yusei said.

"Not a chance, Fudo!" Sayer said.

Sayer faces Yusei.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Sayer said.

A whip wraps around Sayer's arm.

"What the?!" Sayer said.

Sayer turns around. Akiza has a whip in her hand. Her arm is also glowing. Her Mark has come back on her arm.

"Gr! She became a Signer again!" Sayer said.

"You are not going to lay one finger on Yusei!" Akiza said.

"Heh, how cute." Tachyon said.

Yusei jumps at Tachyon. Tachyon disappears and pushes Yusei to where Akiza is at.

"Ah!" Yusei yells.

Yusei rolls to the ground. Akiza helps him up.

"Yusei! Are you alright?!" Akiza said.

"Gr! Yes, I am." Yusei said.

They both faces Sayer and Tachyon.

"Now, let's finish this, once and for all. I think the odds are fair, two on two? Right Sayer?" Tachyon said.

Sayer pulls out his duel disk.

"Akiza, you ready?" Yusei said.

"Let's do it!" Akiza said.

They both took out their duel disk out.

"Let's finish of what we started, Tachyon!" Yusei said.

"Hehehe! Well than, let's see how you duel while you have the one you love is fighting by your side." Tachyon said.

"DUEL!" All four of them said.

To be Continued

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here! Today I was finally was able to post this chapter. I can't tell you all of how many times I've tried to do this chapter without someone of something needing me. So, what you guys think of this chapter? What do you this of this Psychic Tribute? What about Tachyon, what kind of mysteries does he have for Yusei? What about this new Chaos Synchro Summoning? Also, what about Heartless? You guys he was telling the truth about Akiza and him, or was he lying? And who is Heartless? Also, I want you guys to find out something strange about this chapter. I won't tell you where you can find it, but something in this chapter kind of tells something about someone. Also on a side note, I will be making a new story called Yugioh: Final Millennium in the near future. With time in and out, I will have to focus on my other stories that I have made. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter? If you like this chapter, press that favorite button and follow me on Fanfic, if you guys have any ideas that you think that would go with this story PM, Favorite this story once again if you like this chapter and I'll see you guys later!**


	6. ChapterEpisode 6 Fight of Passion

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode 6

Yusei's and Akiza's fight of passion

* * *

Tachyon looks at Yusei and Akiza.

"This will be amusing… Yusei, do you actually believe you can save yourself and Akiza?" Tachyon said.

"Tachyon, not only I will save her, but I will also be rid of you!" Yusei said.

Sayer looks at Yusei.

"You can't save someone that is already doomed to begin with. I will get what I want, and not even you will stand in my way!" Sayer said.

"You're not getting anything from me, Sayer!" Akiza said. "I'll start things off! I draw!"

Akiza 5-6 cards in hand.

"For my first move!" Akiza said.

"Seven minutes, seven minutes all the time I can spare to play with you." Tachyon said.

"And seven minutes, you'll fall! I'll kick things off with a new card! I play a new field spell card known Crimson Rose Garden!"

She placed the card in the field spell slot is at. Her duel disk glowed. The room was changed into a huge garden with crimson roses and a gold palace. Tachyon looked around.

"How fitting." Tachyon said.

"With this card, once per turn I can special 1 level 4 or below plant type monster from my deck to the field! So, from my deck, I special summon Phoenixian seed in defense mode!" Akiza said.

The seed appeared on the field.

"Next, I'll be sending it to graveyard for me to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode!" Akiza said. Next I summon wall of Ivy in attack mode!"

"Not bad, Akiza." Sayer said.

"Save it, Sayer! I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Akiza said.

Akiza 6-2 cards in hand.

"My turn!" Sayer said. "I draw."

Sayer 5-6 cards in hand.

"First, I play the spell Emergency teleport! I can special 1 psychic from my deck or hand so longs its level 3 or below! So, I summon Krebons from my deck!"

Krebons is summoned.

"Next, I summon my Psychic snail in attack mode!" Next, I use a new card, called Mind enhancer! With this card all my Psychics gains 1 level! So, my krebons becomes a level 3 while my snail becomes a level 5!" Sayer said.

"Shit!" Yusei said.

"You catch on quick, Yusei. I tune my snail with Krebons for me to Synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

Both monsters turns into orbs and combines. A huge energy wave strikes the room. Wings tore through the energy wave. Thought Ruler roars and bursts the energy away. The tower starts to shake. Yusei and Akiza lost their balance. Yusei holds on to Akiza. Thought Ruler roars so loud, the ceiling starts to crack. Tachyon looks up, the ceiling comes down on Yusei and Akiza. Yusei uses Quicksilver to slow down the ceiling piece and smacks it to Tachyon. His arm glows, a black wing comes out of his back and blocks the piece.

Sayer 6-3 cards in hand.

"Sayer, you sure know how to make an entrance for your monster with your new powers." Tachyon said.

"And I'm just getting warmed up! Next I active the spell card immediate assault!" Sayer said. "Since I cannot attack you, Yusei on my turn, I can use this card for you to take damage equal to my monster's attack points!"

"What?!" Yusei said.

"Thought Ruler! Unleash your wrath on Yusei and get him away from Akiza!" Sayer said.

Thought Ruler holds his huge hand up and charges its palm and throws a huge black energy disk at Yusei.

"Akiza, move! Yusei said while pushing her away from the attack.

The disk hits Yusei in the gut, the disk cuts him on the side, he hits the wall and falls to the ground.

"AHHHHH!" Yusei yells.

"Yusei! No!" Akiza said.

Yusei 4000-1300 life points.

"I end my turn." Sayer said.

Yusei struggles to stand back up.

"Get up!" Sayer said.

Yusei gets up and falls to his knee hold his side. Blood is dripping from his side. He looks at the blood and sees his reflection.

"Yusei…" Akiza said.

Yusei tightens his hand and stands up.

"My move!" Yusei said.

Yusei draws with his blooded-up hand.

Yusei 5-6 cards in hand.

Yusei looks at his cards than Tachyon and Sayer.

"If you think the pain you are giving out will stop me, then you got another thing coming! First, I play the spell Tuning! I can add 1 tuner monster from my deck to my hand so longs I send the same number of cards from my deck to the graveyard depending on its level! So, I'm taking my Junk Synchron and I send three cards!" Yusei said. "Next I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

Junk Synchron is summoned.

"Next I use his special ability! I can summon speed warrior from my graveyard! Next I tune them both for me to Synchro some, Junk Warrior!"

Junk warrior is summoned and ready to fight.

"I know that's not everything, Yusei." Tachyon said.

"You're right, I remove my Junk Synchron from play to special summon my Metallic Junk Synchron!" Yusei said.

Metallic Junk Synchron- Dark/Machine/Level 2/ATK and DEF 1000/ Effect- You can special summon this card by removing one Junk Synchron from your graveyard from play. When this card is summoned, you special summon 1 Junk Warrior from your graveyard or 1 level 4 or below non-Synchro monster from your graveyard.

"Metallic?" Sayer said.

"Before I tune both of my monsters, I use Metallic Junk Synchron's special ability! When he is summoned, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard that's level 4 or below, and I summon my road Synchron!

Road Synchron is summoned. Tachyon stood there.

"Not bad." Tachyon said.

"And now I tune my Junk Warrior with my Metallic Junk Synchron to Synchro summon Metallic Junk Warrior!" Yusei said.

A sword slashes through Junk Warriors body and breaks out as if it was a shall.

Metallic Junk Warrior- Dark/Warrior/Level 7/ATK 2900/ DEF2300/ Effect-1 Junk warrior and 1 Metallic Junk Synchron

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. For every level 4 or below monster that's on your side of the field, this card gets that attack points of those monsters. Once per turn, you can send 1 monster on your side of the field to inflict 1500 points of damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack if you us this effect.

"A powerful monster." Tachyon said.

"And he gets stronger! For every level 4 or below monster that on our side of the field, this card gains their attack points!" Yusei said.

Metallic Junk Warrior draws out its sword and raises it up. The attack points of Road Synchron and Wall of Ivy are going to it.

Metallic Junk Warrior 2900-4800 attack points.

"4800 Attack points?!" Sayer said.

"Alright!" Akiza said.

Tachyon remained calm and looks at his warrior.

Yusei 6-4 cards in hand.

"Not bad at all, Yusei, what else you got?" Tachyon said.

"I'll show you! I active the spell card Revengeful Slash!" Yusei said.

"What?!" Sayer said.

"Your last move, Sayer, gave me the idea of using my monsters attack points with a special ability! Now all of my warrior attack points will come out of your life points, Sayer!" Yusei said.

"No!" Sayer said.

"Junk Warrior attack with Revengeful slash!" Yusei said. "And make sure he stays down, where he can never hurt Akiza ever again!"

The warrior dashes at Sayer. Sayer backs up. Tachyon takes a card from his hand and send it to the graveyard. A force field covers Sayer.

"What?!" Yusei said.

Sayer looks at Tachyon.

"Did you honestly believe that would work?" Tachyon said.

"What did you do, Tachyon?!" Yusei said.

"Why, I simply used a special ability of my own. See this?" Tachyon said.

Tachyon shows a trap card.

"It's called Darkdust barrier." Tachyon said.

"What does it do?!" Yusei said.

"I can only active this card when myself or my partner is being attacked by a special ability. I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to negate the effect damage. And for every thousand attack points that was relinquished I gain a Darkdust counter and the rest of the attack damage goes to your life points as a little power up." Tachyon said.

"Gr!" Yusei said.

Yusei 1300-2100 life points.

Tachyon 4 Darkdust Counters.

"And for every Darkdust counter I have, I can replace the same number of cards from my hand to my deck and get four new cards." Tachyon said.

Tachyon puts the three cards from his hand to the deck and pulls out three new cards.

Tachyon 4-1 Darkdust counter.

"Dammit! That puts him into a huge avenge!" Akiza said.

"You are correct." Tachyon said.

"Gr fine! But I can still do this, Akiza, mind if I borrow your monster?" Yusei said.

"It's all yours!" Akiza said.

"I use my warrior special ability! I can destroy on card on our side of the field to inflict 1500 points of damage to you Sayer!" Yusei said.

"Dammit!" Sayer said.

The warrior slashes Cluster. A red sphere is on its sword and throw its at Sayer.

"AHHHH!" Sayer yells.

Sayer 4000-2500 life points.

"Also, since my Cluster was destroyed, and extra 800 points of damage will be dealt to you as damage, Sayer!" Akiza said.

Flame petals from her monster goes on Sayer and burns him.

"AHH!" Sayer yells again.

Sayer 2500-1700 life points.

Sayer starts to lose his vison.

"Gr! Dammit you Yusei!" Sayer said.

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Yusei said.

"And now my Cluster comes back in defense mode!" Akiza said.

Yusei 4-2 cards in hand.

"Your move, Tachyon!" Yusei said.

"Humph, very well, I draw." Tachyon said.

Tachyon 3-4 cards in hand.

"First, I play the monster Hollow Clone in attack mode!" Tachyon said.

Hollow Clone- Light/Fairy/level 0/ ATK0/DEF0- Effect- Once per turn you can target 1 monster that's either banished or in any graveyard, this card gains its abilities and its name. If your opponent were to inflict effect damage to you, you can send this card to the hand to the graveyard to negate the damage and gain it as life points.

"A monster with level attack and defense points, and a level 0 monster?!" Akiza said.

"Don't be fooled, Akiza, all of his monsters are very tricky!" Yusei said.

"Your lover is correct, Akiza." Tachyon said. "It's true that this card has no attack points, its effect makes up for it. I can target 1 monster that's in any graveyard or any monster that is banished from any player. Once I do that, this card becomes that monster and gains its effects and becomes that monsters name!" Tachyon said.

"Did you say any?!" Akiza said.

"That's right, SO, I target Yusei's Junk Synchron!" Tachyon said.

"Why him?!" Yusei said.

"You'll see!" Tachyon said.

Hollow turns into Junk Synchron.

"Now that my monster has a new look, I'll use his special ability! I can summon a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard to the field. And I so happened to have this monster Evil core!" Tachyon said.

A black and red metal core comes out of the ground.

Evil core- Dark/Machine-Tuner/level 0/ATK 0/ DEF 0- Effect- If this card is used a Synchro summon this card can become any level that Synchro monster needs to summon it. If a Synchro monster is summoned, you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to negate that summon. When this card is used for a Chaos Synchro summon, all other monsters are destroyed and removed from play and the owners of the monster(s) loses 100 points of damage times the monsters level.

"I'm not liking this!" Yusei said.

"It gets worse, Yusei! I tune both of my monsters!" Tachyon said.

"What?! Known of them has a level!" Akiza said.

"True, but Evil Core's ability allows it to become any level that Synchro monster needs to be summoned!" Tachyon said.

"No! Not another Chaos Synchro summon!" Yusei said.

"Chaos what?!" Akiza said.

"Watch, Akzia!" Tachyon said. "I tune both of my monsters to Chaos Synchro summon, Dark Junk Warrior!" Tachyon said.

"Dark Junk Warrior?!" Yusei said.

The core goes inside of Junk Synchron. Both monsters turns into dark matter and makes a rift. The room starts to warp and starts to fall apart. The ceiling tore apart more, pieces are going inside of the rift. Akiza starts to slide to the rift.

"Akiza, no!" Yusei said.

Yusei grabs Akiza and pulls her close. He jabs his sword into the ground. He sees all monsters being sucked into the rift.

"Our monsters!" Yusei said.

"What are you going to do, Tachyon?!" Akiza said.

"Did I forget to mention, when Evil Core is used for a Chaos Synchro summon, all other monsters are destroyed and banished!" Tachyon said.

"What?!" Yusei and Akiza said.

Thought Ruler is also being sucked into the rift.

"Your destroying your partners monster too!" Yusei said.

"Tachyon, what are you doing?!" Sayer said.

Tachyon looks at Sayer.

"Don't worry, you'll get him back." Tachyon said. "I just need you to trust me."

"Gr! Fine, but next time warn me." Sayer said.

"Sure, Sayer… sure." Tachyon said.

All monsters were sucked into the rift.

"And I forget to mention, that the owners of the monsters take 100 points of damage times their level!" Tachyon said.

"What?!" All three players said.

Dark waves hits Yusei, Akzia and Sayer. All three of them hits the wall. Yusei had Akiza his arms.

Yusei 2100-1000 life points.

Akiza 4000-3000 life points.

Sayer 1700- 900 life points.

Tachyon's arm glows and hold up his arm.

"When the warrior has fallen, it loses its honor and loses its purpose! Now let the darkness consume its soul so it may become a warrior of darkness! Come fourth Dark Junk Warrior!" Tachyon said.

The rift vanishes and creates energy of darkness. A black Junk warrior with a red claw walks out of the energy. Its eyes glows purple.

Dark Junk Warrior- Dark/Warrior-Fiend/Level 5/ ATK 2300/ DEF 1300- Effect, this card gains attacks for every level 3 or below monster that's on your side of the field. Once per turn, you negate one attack from your opponent's monster and destroy it.

The warrior looks at Yusei and clenches its claw. Yusei looks at the monster.

"It… it's like my monster!" Yusei said.

Sayer looks at Tachyon's monster.

"What kind of a monster is that?!" Sayer said.

"This is a Warrior-fiend type monster. Warriors-fiend types can only be summoned by a Chaos Synchro summon." Tachyon said.

Yusei stares at Tachyon.

"Tachyon… who exactly are you?!" Yusei said.

"Humph, in due time you'll know… but right now, you keep on wondering!" Tachyon said.

Yusei helps Akiza up.

"Akiza, are you hurt?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine, but let's hurry and end this duel!" Akiza said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Tachyon said.

Tachyon 4-2 cards in hand.

Bottom of the tower.

Kalin and Heartless clash into each other. Kalin pushes him away and throws his scythe at Heartless. Heartless sinks into the ground and comes from behind. Heartless takes his sword and strikes Kalin, Jack teleports in front of Heartless and blocks his attack.

"Gr! Mettlesome!" Heartless side.

"Crow! Now!" Jack said.

Heartless looks up, Crow comes down and claws Heartless in the face. He backs off and hits the ground. He jumps back on his feet; his mask begins to crack. He felts his mask.

"Humph not bad…" Heartless said.

Heartless looks behind the three friends. Leo punches Gol in the face with his armored arm. Gol rolls to the ground and jumps to where Heartless is at. Luna fires three arrows at Maia. The arrows hits the ground and explodes on Maia, she lands next to Heartless and Gol. Heartless looks at them both.

"You two are letting them beat you!" Heartless said.

Gol and Maia get up.

"We are not done here!" Gol said.

Gol is about to attack them. Heartless held his arm out.

"No." Heartless said.

"Hm?" Gol wondered.

"I can take them all." Heartless said.

Jack, Crow, Kalin, Leo, Luna, Seymour and Maximus look at Heartless.

"Heartless, you can't be serious! You're not a Signer! You're out numbered!" Maia said.

Heartless looks at Maia.

"Did I ask for your concern?" Heartless said.

Heartless looks at the seven again.

"Besides, your guys job is to find the fourth Immortal cards." Heartless said.

"We can't let them get that card!" Seymour said.

"Attack!" Maximus said.

Seymour and Maximus run at Heartless and the other two. Heartless puts a barrier over all three of them and pushes them both back.

"I think not, now, you two go now! Master Tacyhon's orders!" Heartless said.

"Gr! Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you!" Maia said.

Both flew to the top of the tower.

"No!" Maximus said.

"Leo, Luna, go and stop them! We'll hold Heartless off!" Crow said.

"We're on it! Come on, Luna!" Leo said.

"Right!" Luna said.

Leo summons life stream dragon, they both jumps on it and flies up. Heartless looks as they go away.

"Humph, foolish teens." Heartless said. "Doesn't matter, they won't stop them. But for now, I can deal the five of you!"

Heartless splits his duel-sided sword into duel swords. Dark aura goes around him. The Mark of the Clockwerk's head flashes behind Heartless and vanishes.

"Let's see what you five are made of!" Heartless roared.

Jack and Crow runs at Heartless. Crow flies at Heartless and tries to claw him. With lightning fight speed, Heartless moves 10ft back. Crow jabs his claw into the ground. Jack jumps over Crow with his axe, he comes down on Heartless. Heartless makes and X and blocks Jack's attack and kicks him away. A scythe comes at Heartless. He bends backwards and avoids the scythe. Seymour and Maximus come from above coming down with their weapons. Heartless jumps to his side in the air and cartwheels away from them both. They slam their weapons to the ground. Heartless jumps backwards and puts his two swords together and throws it like a boomerang. Both rolls to ground, his weapon comes back and splits it. Heartless stares at all five of them.

"Is this all you have?" Heartless said.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Jack said.

Jack's Mark glows. Archfiend's soul goes inside of Jack. Red aura is around him, Jack teleports to Heartless with his axe. He swings it fast. Heartless blocks the axe, Jack teleports behind Heartless and punches him forward, Crow flies at him and claws him five times and kangaroo kick him to Kalin. Kalin dug his scythe into Heartless's chest and drags him across the ground. He throws him to one of the legs of tower. Seymour and Maximus dashes at Heartless on both sides.

"Now! Attack Infernity Destroyer Dragon!" Kalin said.

The dragon charges its mouth. Heartless looks forward. The dragon fires at him and hits him. The explosion destroys move the tower. Tachyon looks down to the bottom.

"Well it would appear that Heartless is having a great time." Tachyon said.

Tachyon looks up and sees Gol and Maia fight Leo and Luna.

"Perfect…" Tachyon said.

Kalin and the other four stood there as the smoke starts to clear.

"Is that it?" Crow said.

"I think so." Kalin said.

As the smoke starts to clear, a purple metallic energy orb is over Heartless. His weapon is back together. His mask starts to crack more. The right side falls an apart revealing a scar on his right eye and with his eye closed. The smoke clears. Everyone is shocked how he's still alive.

"He—he survived?!" Seymour said.

"Wh-! What are you?!" Maximus said.

"Humph…" Heartless laughed.

Heartless's eye opens with glows metallic purple and a wave of energy bursts out and pushes everyone away. Everyone readied to fight again.

"You all should come to realize, that you cannot defeat me!" Heartless said.

"Not going to stop us from kicking your ass!" Jack said.

Heartless lands to the ground. His right arm glows.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see how the five of you duel against me!" Heartless said.

A duel disk appears on his right arm just like Tachyon's method. The symbol of Clockwerk's head flashes again on Heartless. Black and purple aura surrounds the area. Tachyon looks down where the aura is at.

"Tachyon! We are in a middle of a duel here!" Sayer said.

"Yes, I get that…" Tachyon said.

Inside of his hood, his red eyes close and zooms into Heartless's head.

"Heartless." Tachyon said.

"Hm? Master, Tachyon?" Heartless said.

"Forget those five. Go aid Gol and Maia. Those two need to get the immortal card. You fight the twins while they get the card." Tachyon said.

"Yes, Master." Heartless said.

"This duels time is almost up. Now go." Tachyon said.

Tachyon looks back to the duel. From behind Heartless flies up. He lands in front of the twins. Gol and Maia backed off.

"Heartless!" Gol said.

"What are you doing here?!" Maia said.

"Master Tachyon told me to take you place fighting them while you two find the card." Heartless said.

"Understood." Gol said. "Come dear sister."

They both turn around. Leo got up.

"Hey!" Leo yells.

Heartless looks at Leo and strikes with his duel blades. Leo backs up.

"Gr!" Leo growls.

"You two will now face me… Master Tachyon's orders." Heartless said.

"After you, he's next!" Leo said.

"Step aside, or we'll make you move!" Luna said.

"Humph, you two have some fight in you. Let's hope that you two fights better than those five down there." Heartless said.

The twins readied to fight. Heartless forms his double-sided sword. His right eye glows again.

 **The duel.**

"Let's end this duel!" Akiza said. "I draw!"

Akiza 2-3 cards in hand.

"First I active my field spells effect! Once per turn I summon 1 plant type from my deck to the field! So, I summon Lord Poison!"

Lord Poison is summoned.

"Now, I summon a new monster and it goes Black Rose Knight!" Akiza said.

Black Rose Knight- Dark/Warrior-Tuner/Level 3/ATK1200/1000- Effect- Once per turn, you can increase or decrease the level of any monster that's on the field up to three levels. If this card is used to Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon, it cannot be destroyed by battle and it gains 600 attack and defense points. If a dragon type monster were to be targeted by an effect, you can remove this card from play negate that effect and destroy it.

"A new monster you say? And what a fitting name." Tachyon said.

Both monsters turn into energy and mixed with each other.

"And now I tune my Black Rose Knight with my Lord Poison." Akiza said.

"You two, have pick the wrong girls friends! And now I'm going to punish you both for hurting Yusei and the others!" Akiza said.

The purple beam of light flashes behind Akiza.

"I Synchro Summon, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said.

Black Rose roars in the room, wind starts to break. Tachyon's mark glows as well as Yusei's.

"Ah! Your ace monster has come at last! Such a beautiful monster!" Tachyon said.

"You're going to like this more because since I used Black Rose Knight to summon my dragon it cannot be destroyed by battle and it gains an extra 600 attack points!" Akiza said.

The dragon roars into the sky.

Black Rose Dragon 2400-3000 attack points.

"Alright! Nice work!" Yusei said.

"Gr! This isn't good!" Sayer said.

"Remarkable, my dear, Akiza." Tachyon said. "Now, show me what you got!"

"Be careful what you ask for, Tachyon! I now active my dragon's special ability! By removing my Lord poison from play, I can make your warriors attack points go to 0! Go Black binding gale!"

Black Rose wraps Dark Junk Warrior in the vines.

Dark Junk Warrior 2300- 0 attack points.

"Humph." Tachyon laughs.

"Now, I active another new card, it goes by Rose Power! Whenever my dragon uses her special ability, all those attack point goes to my dragon!" Akiza said.

"What?!" Sayer said.

Black Rose Dragon 3000-5300 attack points.

"End this, Akiza!" Yusei said.

"Black Rose, you heard Yusei! Attack Dark Junk Warrior and end Tachyon's life!" Akiza said.

Black Rose fires at Tachyon's warrior. Tachyon stands there.

"Do something!" Sayer yells.

The attack destroys the monster and creates a huge explosion. The roof of the tower is blown into pieces. Heartless looks down and sees the smoke. Leo and Luna look down.

"Did they do it?" Luna said.

The smoke is slowly going away.

"Did we get him?" Akiza said.

"I hope so…" Yusei said.

Sayer investigates the spot where Tachyon is at.

"Call yourself a leader?!" Sayer said.

Tachyon's Mark lights up bright and blows the smoke away. He has three monsters on his field.

Tachyon 4000-2300 life points.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"But how?! Your life points should be zero!" Akiza said.

Sayer is surprised.

"Humph… simple minded fools. I had a facedown ready. It's called Cell Barrier. When I'm being attacked by a monster when my monster has zero attack points, I can negate the attack and summon up three Cell monsters from my deck to the field. But in the price of doing that, I must take one thousand points of damage, thus only having me take three thousand points of damage." Tachyon said.

"Dammit!" Akiza said.

"I knew you would try to defeat me with a move from Black Rose Dragon and her effect. So, I had a counter for that. And let me introduce my Cell monsters. Cell- Alpha, Cell-Beta, and Cell Gamma."

Cell Alpha- Water/Aqua/Level 0/ATK0/DEF 0- Effect- When this card is used for a Synchro summon material, it cannot be destroyed by battle.

Cell Beta- Water/Aqua/Level 0/ATK0/DEF 0- Effect- When this card is used for a Synchro summon material, it cannot be destroyed by spell cards.

Cell Gamma- Water/Aqua/Level 0/ATK0/DEF 0- Effect- When this card is used for a Synchro summon material, it cannot be destroyed by Trap cards.

"I don't like this!" Yusei said.

"Also, my card is able to special summon a monster the removed from play during my last turn." Tachyon said.

"What?!" Yusei said.

"I summon Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Tachyon said.

Sayer's monster is summoned to Tachyon's side of the field.

"Fuck, that was my chance to beat him!" Akiza said.

"And you failed." Tachyon said.

"I end my turn…" Akiza said.

"My move than, I draw!" Sayer said.

As he drew his card, the ground starts to shake. Everyone but Tachyon is losing their balance.

"What's going?!" Sayer said.

"An earthquake?!" Yusei said.

Tachyon looks outside.

"Not quite…" Tachyon said.

Purple fire burst from the ground of the city leaving a trail in its tracks.

"Perfect… they go it." Tachyon said.

Sayer looks at Tachyon.

"Tachyon, what's going on?!" Sayer said.

"You'll see, but sadly that play time is over…" Tachyon said.

Tachyon looks at Yusei and Akiza.

"How fortunate for you two…" Tachyon said.

"Wait, what are you saying?!" Sayer said.

"Come, our mission here is done." Tachyon said.

"What?! No! I'm not done with Akiza!" Sayer said.

"There will be other days, Sayer, but now is not the day." Tachyon said.

"No! We not done here!" Sayer said.

Tachyon looks at Sayer.

"Sayer… we are leaving… or should dispose of you now?" Tachyon said.

Tachyon's sword comes to his hand.

"Gr! Fine!" Sayer said.

Tachyon's duel disk vanished.

"Hey! We're not done here, Tachyon!" Yusei said.

Tachyon looks at Yusei.

"Oh, you're right we are not done… but our time has been delayed. See you around, Yuesi. Have fun with your little girlfriend." Tachyon said.

Tachyon jumps back and out of the building. Sayer followed him.

"Hey!" Yusei yells.

Yusei runs to where they jumped. Tachyon and Sayer are on top of a jet which Errol is driving. Akiza runs to where Yusei is out.

"Tachyon, Sayer!" Yusei said.

Tachyon looks at Yusei.

"Don't worry, we'll have our time without any interruptions. And same with Sayer and Akiza." Tachyon said.

"No… we are settling this here and now!" Yusei said.

The tower is slowly falling.

"What?! The tower! Its falling!" Yusei said.

"That's right, my power is no longer supporting the tower. So, you either face me, or have Akiza and the twins die." Tachyon said.

"Leo and Luna?!" Akiza said.

"Let's go to the top!" Yusei said.

They both runs to the top. Leo and Luna are in ruin. Leo is barely standing with his armor completely broken. Luna is out cold and against the wall. Heartless walks up to Leo, Leo struggled to lift his head.

"Is this all you two have?" Heartless said.

Leo tried to stand but he fell to his back, he opens his eyes and sees Luna knocked out.

"Lu—Luna…" Leo said.

He struggles to crawl to her. Heartless walks to Luna.

"Oh… is this one down?" Heartless said.

"G—get… away from… my sis—sister!" Leo said.

Leo ignored the pain and gets up and runs at Heartless with his spear. Heartless jumps over Leo and comes down with his duel blades. Leo holds his spear up and blocks the attack.

"I see you still have some fight in you…" Heartless said.

"No one—and I mean no one hurts my sister and gets away with it!" Leo yells.

Leo pushes Heartless back. Leo takes out a card.

"Come fourth Life Stream Dragon!" Leo yells.

Life stream Dragon comes out of the sky and hovers over the roof.

"Ah… you finally summoned your dragon… now it's my turn!" Heartless said.

He told out a card. When he did, the tower starts to shake.

"Hm?" Heartless said.

He looks over the tower and sees the purple flames rising out of the ground.

"Ah… they got it." Heartless said.

Life Stream Dragon fires its blast at Heartless. Tachyon's Mark flashes on him again and blocks the attack. Leo charges at him, Heartless jumps over Leo again lands behind him. Heartless swipes his legs and Leo fall to the ground.

"I've toyed with you two for long enough… now it's time I end both of you!" Heartless said.

"No!" Yusei yells.

"Hm?" Heartless looks forward.

Yusei jumps at Heartless with his sword. Heartless does a back flip and lands on the edge of the tower. Akiza runs to Leo.

"Leo! Are you alright?!" Akiza said.

"Huh? Akiza? Yusei?" Leo said.

Yusei looks at Heartless.

"Now you're dealing with me, Heartless. You and I have unfinished business!" Yusei said.

"Oh, are you still sore about Akiza and I?" Heartless said. "How sad."

Akiza looks at Heartless.

"What?! Is that really, you?!" Akiza said.

Heartless looks at Akiza.

"That's right, my love." Heartless said.

"But… but why?!" Akiza said.

"All will be made clear soon enough. But right now, Master Tachyon calls for me." Heartless said.

Yusei got angry and jumps at Heartless. Heartless jumps off the tower and lands on a flying duel runner which Tachyon is driving.

"What?! A flying duel runner?!" Yusei said.

Tachyon looks at Yusei.

"Yusei, if I were you, I would get away from this area. For the tower is about to come crashing." Tachyon said.

Tachyon and Heartless takes off into the sky. The tower is collapsing, pieces falling apart. The Purple flames engulfed miles of Paris. The last legs of the tower gave out, pieces of the tower fall apart and to the ground. The top of the tower snaps.

"Yusei!" Akiza yells.

Yusei turns around. He grabs Luna and goes near Leo and Akiza.

"Yusei!" Jack yells

Yusei looks forward. An airship flies near the falling tower.

"Come on! You don't have time!" Crow yells.

Yusei nods.

"Jack! Catch!" Yusei says.

He throws Luna, Jack catches her and hands her to Crow. Yusei throws Leo next. Yusei looks at Akiza.

"Akiza, you go first. I'll be right behind you." Yusei said.

"Okay, but I better see you!" Akiza said.

Akiza jumps inside of the airship. Akiza turns around and hold out her hand.

"Yusei! Come on! Take my hand!" Akiza said.

Yusei runs and jumps. Akiza grabs his hand and hold up. The tower went straight to the ground and made huge explosion. Jack helped Akiza pull Yusei into the airship. Yusei stands up and looks down. The purple flames cover five miles of destruction.

"What Immortal is that?" Crow wonders.

"I don't know, but I have never seen a Snake symbol before…" Yusei said.

Everyone looks down and sees a huge Snake Mark into the ground.

"Huh?" Yusei said.

Yusei sees one of Gol and Maia's robots coming out of the ground.

"Master, Tachyon will be pleased!" Gol said.

"Look, brother. Our enemies are fleeing." Maia said.

"There will be other day my dear sister. Right now, our mission is done." Gol said.

Yusei stares at Gol.

"Great, they just need two more." Yusei said.

"Don't worry Yusei, with us back together, they don't stand a chance." Akiza said.

"Right… huh?!" Yusei said.

Yusei looks up and sees Thought Ruler Archfiend.

"Sayer is back!" Yusei said.

Akiza looks up.

"This guy never quits!" Akiza said.

Sayer looks at the airship.

"I'm not done with you two!" Sayer yells.

Sayer takes out his psychic sword.

"Thought Ruler! Destroy that airship and everyone with it!" Sayer yells.

Thought fires energy fire breath at the airship.

"No!" Yusei said.

Yusei takes out Stardust.

"Stardust dragon! Come out!" Yusei yells.

Stardust comes out and blocks the attack.

"Stardust shoot his down with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei said.

Stardust fires at Thought Ruler. It blocks with its wings. Sayer looks at Yusei.

"Come, Yusei! Let's see how strong you are!" Sayer said. "Let's see if Tachyon says what you are is true!"

Yusei stares at Sayer.

"You asked for it!" Yusei yells.

He jumps off the airship.

"Yusei! Akiza yells.

Stardust flies down. Yusei lands on his dragon and takes out his sword and shield.

"Alright, Stardust, let's show him what we got!" Yusei said.

Stardust rushes at Thought Ruler and rams into it. Thought grabs Stardust by the neck and holds it back. Yusei jumps at Sayer with his sword. Sayer clashed his sword with Yusei's.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Sayer said.

"Not as badly as me! GAH!" Yusei yells while pushing Sayer away.

Yusei punches Sayer in the face with his shield. Sayer falls of Thought Ruler. Thought Ruler let's go of Stardust and spins. Yusei falls off too.

"Whoa!" Yusei yells.

Sayer flies at Yusei and stabs him in the gut.

"AHHHHH!" Yusei yells in agony.

"Yusei, no!" Akiza said.

"Now, you fall!" Sayer said.

Yusei's Mark is flashing. The white of his eyes turns white and the blue turn gold. Yusei's hand has dark energy surrounding it. He palms strikes Sayer in the chest and pushes him 40ft away while leaving his sword stuck in Yusei's stomach. Yusei is floating into the sky with aura around him. His friends stare at Yusei.

"Yusei?" Crow said.

"Wh—what's happened to him?!" Jack said.

Tachyon felt Yusei's power. He looks back and sees Yusei.

"Hm?" Tachyon wondered.

Heartless looks to.

"Master, it appears that Sayer had angered him." Heartless said.

"Yusei, he's tapping into a hidden power." Tachyon said.

"What kind of power?" Heartless asked.

"In due time, but right now… I need to end Sayer's pointless fight before he ruins his life and our plans." Tachyon said.

"Allow me, Master." Heartless said.

"No, right now Yusei's power has increase dramatically. Powerful you are now…

Yusei takes the sword out of his stomach.

"But, what he has now could kill you." Tachyon said.

"Humph… very well." Heartless said.

Tachyon jumps off his flying duel runner and flies to Yusei. Thought Ruler comes from behind Yusei and grabs Yusei with his giant hand.

"Yusei, no!" Akiza yells.

Yusei disappears from the monsters hand. The monster turns around. Yusei floats there with a dead stare. Thought Ruler comes at Yusei. With lighting fast speed, Yusei brought out his sword and cuts the monsters hand off with an energy slash. It roars in agony. Yusei looks at the monster.

"Stardust, end this worthless piece of shit from existence!" Yusei and second voice said.

Stardust charges its mouth and fires at Thought Ruler. The blast hits the monster. Yusei takes his sword and charges it with Stardust's attack. The sword is covered with cosmic energy. He looks at Thought Ruler.

"BE GONE!" Yusei roars.

Yusei throws his sword at the monster's chest and pierced through its chest. Sayer felt a stab in his chest.

"UGH!" Sayer groaned.

Thought Ruler roars in agony and was destroyed. Yusei looks at Sayer in pain. Yusei's sword comes back him and points at Sayer.

"You're next!" Yusei roars.

Yusei dashes at Sayer. Sayer takes out his weapon and tries to strike Yusei. Yusei used Quicksilver to slow him down. Yusei comes from behind and brings his sword down.

"DIE!" Yusei roars.

Tachyon's sword collides with Yusei's.

"What?!" Yusei said.

Yusei sees Tachyon with his arm out.

"That's quite enough, Sayer." Tachyon said.

"Tachyon!" Yusei said.

Tachyon takes out a card.

"Darkdust! Come fourth!" Tachyon roars

Darkdust comes out of the sky and smacks Yusei away from Sayer.

"AHHHHH!" Yusei yells.

Stardust grabs Yusei. Akiza looks at Darkdust.

"Why does that dragon look like Stardust?!" Akiza said.

"We have no idea, in fact, we don't even know who Tachyon is. We never seen his face." Crow said.

Yusei looks at Tachyon.

"Let's finish this!" Yusei said.

"I must say, you really have to stubbornest of your father… never when to stop." Tachyon said.

Sayer looks at Yusei.

"Yusei… we're not done-!" Sayer struggled to talk.

Tachyon looks at Sayer.

"But, then again… he is just a stubborn and arrogant as you…" Tachyon said.

Tachyon levitates Sayer.

"Sayer, that's enough fighting for one day." Tachyon said. "Darkdust, take Sayer."

Darkdust grabs Sayer flies away. Yusei flies at Tachyon with his sword. Tachyon blocks his attack with his weapon.

"You're not getting away me again, Tachyon!" Yusei said.

"Humph…" Tachyon laughed.

Tachyon brings Yusei's sword up. Tachyon slashes Yusei three times and stabs him in the shoulder.

"GAHHH!" Yusei yells.

Akiza got mad.

"That's it, I'm done seeing Yusei getting hurt!" Akiza said.

She takes out his Black Rose Whip and jumps out of the airship.

"Akiza! No!" Crow said.

Tachyon lifts up Yusei with his sword. Yusei struggles.

"Gr!" Yusei growls.

"I do have admit though, you have become stronger. You're tapping into a new power, and I'm forever proud." Tachyon said.

"What?! Proud?!" Yusei said.

A whip wraps around Tachyon's arm.

"Hm?" Tachyon looks at his arm.

Thorns shot into Tachyon's arm. Tachyon drops his sword and Yusei.

"Whoa!" Yusei yells while falling.

Tachyon looks up and sees Akiza.

"Ah yes… the last one to test. Perfect timing my dear." Tachyon said.

With the thorns stuck in his arm, Tachyon pulls Akiza closer and grabs her by the shirt.

"How cute that you try to save Yusei… so romantic." Tachyon said.

"Get your hand off me!" Akiza yells.

Akiza take out his knife and stabs him on the should. Tachyon looks at his shoulder.

"Unpleasant…" Tachyon said.

Akiza take her whip and smack Tachyon in the face. He let's go of her. Akiza falls out of the sky. Yusei comes with Stardust and grabs Akiza.

"I got you!" Yusei said.

Tachyon looks at Yusei and Akiza. Tachyon summons his sword and jumps at them both. Yusei set's Akiza down and clashes his sword with Tachyon's. Tachyon kick Yusei in the gut, he backs off. Akiza wraps her whip with Tachyon's wrist. He pulls her in and does a spin heel kick to Akiza. She falls of Stardust, Yusei jumps and grabs her hand.

"Yusei! Behind you!" Akiza said.

Yusei looks Tachyon jumps at Yusei and tackles him off Stardust. All three of them falls out of the sky.

"Gr! Stardust! Get Akiza!" Yusei said.

Tachyon puts his feet onto Yusei and pushes himself off, Yusei goes down and Tachyon goes to where Akiza is at. Stardust stop Tachyon and fires at him. He gets hit and goes crashing to the ground. Tachyon quickly gets back up. Yusei is in his sites and slashes Tachyon in the should.

"Grrr!" Tachyon growls.

Tachyon's pushes Yusei away from him with a dark energy wave.

"Gah!" Yusei yells as he rolls to the ground.

Stardust lands next Tachyon fires at Tachyon. His Mark glows and blocks the attack,

"You, annoying little pest!" Tachyon yells.

From the sky, a black spark comes directly at Stardust. Darkdust claws it in the face. Stardust hits the ground. Darkdust lands on Stardust. It charges its mouth.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack!" Akiza yells.

Black Rose fires at Darkdust. Darkdust uses its wing to block the attack. Stardust fires at Darkdust and backs it off. It lost its focus and Black Rose's attack hits Darkdust. It roars and flies into the air. Stardust and Black Rose flies after it. Akiza stands next Yusei. Tachyon looks at them both.

"Excellent work, you two… I'm impressed." Tachyon said.

"Enough talk, let's settle this!" Yusei said.

Yusei and Akiza runs at Tachyon. Yusei jumps at Tachyon. Tachyon takes his sword and clashes it with Yusei. Tachyon pushes Yusei's sword down and knees him in the stomach and pushes him to the other side. Yusei rolls to the ground. Akiza wraps Tachyon, the thorns sink into Tachyon's body.

"GAH!" Tachyon yells.

She pulls Tachyon in and heel kick Tachyon in the face. She let's go of Tachyon, the whip formed into a long flame sword. And thrust the whip-sword to Tachyon. Tachyon takes out his shield and blocks it and spin towards Akiza and smack her with the shield and kicks her in the rips. She was pushes to Yusei, he caught her.

"Are you alright?!" Yusei said.

"Gr! Yeah, I'm fine…" Akiza said weak.

Stardust and Black Rose had fallen form the sky.

"Our dragons!" Yusei said.

"Have fallen." Tachyon said.

Darkdust lands behind Tachyon and growls at Yusei and Akiza.

"I must say, the fight I had with you two was quite fun… Yusei, you have gotten stronger. I could tell by that new power you just unleashed on Sayer." Tachyon said.

"What power is it?" Yusei asked.

"You'll come to find out sooner or later. But right now, the time I gave you guys is now gone." Tachyon said.

His dragon disappears. Heartless comes down with Tachyon's duel runner. He jumps on it. Yusei notices that his runner is just like his but black and purple.

"Tachyon!" Yusei said.

"What? Now you notice my runner is like yours, again soon you'll come to find out." Tachyon said.

"But in the meantime, you and your friends will just have to wait." Heartless said.

Akiza looks at Heartless.

"Ph—Photon-!" Akiza said.

Heartless looks at Akiza.

"Aw… you called me by my name." Photon said.

"You… you will pay for lies you've said and did!" Akiza said.

"Humph, I'm scared." Photon sarcastically said.

"So, you were only using her!" Yusei said.

"We use everyone, Yusei. I was only carrying out my Master's wishes. And now that I have…" Photon said.

He rips off a pendent of him and Akiza and crushes it.

"This role of being your lover is now over." Photon said.

The pieces of the pendent felt to the ground, Akiza watch as the piece fall to the ground.

"You—you played with my emotions and made me believe that you really cared!" Akiza said. "You told me that Yusei was gone!"

"Humph, I said that just, so I get closer to you and to kill you myself. Sure, I could have done it sooner, but I need something you." Photon said.

"What, a child too?!" Akiza said.

"Yes, but for a different reason from what Sayer wanted." Photon said.

"What was your reason?!" Akiza said.

"You'll find out in due time. But right now, you and Yusei has some catching up to do." Photon said.

Tachyon's runner formed its wings and boosters.

"Photon, give it to him." Tachyon said.

"Yes, Master." Photon said. "Yusei, catch!"

Photon throw him some blue prints.

"What is it?!" Yusei asked.

"If you wish to settle things with me once and for all, you're going to need those blueprints to do it." Tachyon said. "I'll be seeing you, Yusei."

Tachyon and Photon flies into the sky. Yusei has the prints in his hands. He puts it in his back pocket. The airship lands. Jack and Crow runs out.

"Are you two alright?!" Crow said.

Yusei picks up Akiza.

"Yeah, we're fine. Took a bit of a beating but we're alright." Yusei said. "Let's head back to Raniel's place and find those Dragon cards."

"Dragon cards?" Akiza asked.

"I'll explain on the way. But right now, you and the twins have been through a lot." Yusei said.

All four of them goes inside of the airship. The airship takes off. Maximus looks city.

"Paris, it's in ruins…" Maximus said.

"Yes… but now we have all of the Signers. We can now focus on The Dark Dragon Signers." Seymour said.

Yusei sets Akiza on one of the beds.

"Thank you, Yusei." Akiza said.

"Of course, now you just rest, Maximus said that it's going to be a few hours to get to where we need to go." Yusei said.

Akiza nods. Yusei turns around and sees the twins resting. Jack and Crow walks in.

"Are they alright?" Yusei asked.

"They took a huge beating by Photon, but they'll live." Jack said.

"Sigh… they suffered a lot." Yusei said.

"But we'll get him back. For what he did to them, and to Akiza." Crow said.

"Which reminds me, Yusei… How did you do all of that new power when you were fighting Sayer?" Jack asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Tachyon seems to know what it is. Tachyon… he seems to know of who I am, and probably knows me better than I do." Yusei said.

"But how would he know you better than you?" Akiza said.

"I don't know, I don't know if this is a Z-one thing again of him trying to be like me, or if he really is me." Yusei said.

"That's not true, that man is nothing like you, Yusei." Akiza said.

"I hope you're right…" Yusei said.

Yusei walks out of the room.

"Yusei?" Akiza said.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to think of somethings." Jack said.

Yusei walks to where Maximus and Seymour are at.

"You two alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. More concerned about the twins. Photon really beat them bad." Maximus said.

"Yeah, but we'll get him back. Now we search for the Dragons cards, right?" Yusei said.

"That's right, my Uncle will be able to tell us where the first one is at." Maximus said.

"Perfect, I want to be rid of those Dark Dragon Signers." Yusei said.

"Right… you should get some rest. We'll be back to my Uncles in about three hours." Maximus said.

"You're right." Yusei said.

Yusei walks away from them. The door shuts. Seymour looks at Maximus.

"Do you think we should tell him at least?" Seymour asked.

"Not yet… but they will find out sooner or later." Maximus said.

Yusei walks up to Kalin.

"Hey, you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah… that Photon guy…" Kalin said.

"What about him?" Yusei asked.

"Something about him makes him familiar to me… like I've seen him before." Kalin said.

"Like who?" Yusei asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something tells me that we've seen him before." Kalin said.

"Hm… well whoever he is, we'll take him down too." Yusei said.

"Right… how's Akiza?" Kalin asked.

"She's… facing a lot now." Yusei said.

Kalin nods.

"I can see why, from what we heard and seen…" Kalin said.

"That's right…" Yusei said.

"But hey, don't worry, she's safe now." Kalin said.

"Yeah… you're right." Yusei said.

"I can tell you're scared of losing her." Kalin said.

Yusei nods. Kalin puts his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Remember when you and I dueled?" Kalin said. "You know, when I was an ass?"

"How could I forget that?" Yusei said.

"You can't, but you said to me that you wouldn't give up on me. Now it's time that you do the same for Akiza." Kalin said.

Yusei looks at Kalin.

"You're right, Kalin. Thanks man." Yusei said.

They bear hugged.

"Any time bro, why don't you go check up on her?" Kalin said.

"I will." Yusei said.

Yusei walks away from Kalin. Kalin looks out the window.

"Hm… Photon… who are you? Your fighting style is rather recognizable…" Kalin said.

Kalin starts to think. Kalin's eyes have widen.

"If… if he is of who I think he is… than we are in trouble… But I can't say anything unless my theory is right…" Kalin paused.

Kalin looks to where Seymour and Maximus are at.

"Maybe those two can help." Kalin said.

Kalin starts to walk.

Yusei walks into where Akiza is at. He looks at the twins for they are fast asleep. He turns and sees Akiza.

"Hm?" Yusei wondered.

Yusei walks up to Akiza.

"Akiza, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

A tear fell from her face.

"Yusei… I… I don't know how to feel about this." Akiza said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Sigh… when Photon told me that you were dead… I lost myself. For 2 years, 2 years I was lied to the whole time. Photon comfort me when I was down, in fact, he reminded me of you… but I guess it was all a lie…" Akiza said.

Yusei puts his head down and sat close to her.

"Yusei, if I would have known that you were still alive 2 years ago, I would have come back to you." Akiza said.

"But you're here now, and that's all it matters right?" Yusei said.

"Yeah…" Akiza said. "When I heard that you were here… I couldn't believe it, and I thought it was all a nightmare. But when I saw you attacking Tachyon, it was still like nightmare, but more real. Then, when my Mark came back, and you held me… I knew that it was real." Akiza said.

Akiza looks at Yusei and hugs him tight. Yusei embraces her.

"You… really missed me… huh?" Yusei said.

"I was silent for months when I was told you dead… I even told my parents, and they were speechless. I thought I lost you when it came to Are Cradle, and when I found out by Photon that you we dead… I couldn't bare it." Akiza said.

Yusei smiles and rubs her back.

"Well, you know now that I'm alive, and that I'm not going anywhere." Yusei said.

"You promise?" Akiza said.

"I promise… Photon, Sayer, not even Tachyon will stop me." Yusei said.

Akiza pulls away and puts he hand on Yusei's face.

"Yusei… I… I—hm?!" Akiza paused as Yusei's lips is on hers.

She was silent and closes her eyes. Yusei puts his hand on her face. A tear falls from her face. They pulled away, Akiza stares at Yusei and blushes and smile.

"Was that a dream? Yusei smiled.

"No… that was real." Akiza smiles.

"No one will take you away from me… Even though Tachyon is powerful, he won't take you away from me." Yusei said.

"And Sayer will take you away from me, nor will Photon." Akiza said.

Yusei and Akiza both smile and kisses again. Yusei and Akiza's hands connected with each other. Akiza pulls Yusei closer as they laid on the bed. Yusei puts his hand under her chin. Yusei lays down on his side while still embracing Akiza. She turns to her side as they both lie there together. They stopped kissing and looks at each other.

"Yusei… I've been wanting to say this, but I love you, and I always have since you helped me with my parents… you were the first person ever in my life to accept me of who I am. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't yet." Akiza said.

"Humph, I've felt the same way when I first met you. I always knew that you had the best smile and you still do. It just makes me glad and happy that I can see that smile all the time." Yusei said.

Akiza smiles and blushes again.

"Well, you're the reason for it… and I finally have someone that will… actually care and love me." Akiza said.

Akiza lean forward to Yusei's chest and puts her forehead on it. Yusei kiss her on the head and rubs her head and strokes her hair. Akiza closes her eyes and smile and has tears coming down.

"I love you, Yusei." Akiza said.

Yusei smiles.

"I love you too, Akiza, my beautiful rose." Yusei said.

Yusei holds her close and closes his eyes. Jack and Crow peak at them.

"Well, it's about damn time…" Jack said.

"Yeah, I was wondering when they would just be together already…" Crow said.

"But now, he will have more responsibility to protect her now." Jack said.

"You're right, but we both know that he can do it. He's a strong guy. He hardly loses." Crow said.

Jack and Crow leaves the doorway. Yusei continues to rub her hair.

"Sayer, Photon, you two will pay…" Yusei said to himself.

Yusei remember of the power he tapped into when he was fighting Sayer.

"That power… I need to know what that is… and those blueprints… I need to work on my duel runner… for he gave me the ideas of how to make it fly. There are so many things that I don't know… but I won't be doing it alone. I have Akiza, and my friends for support." Yusei said to himself.

Tanker

Sayer is at the edge of the tanker furious.

"Grrr!" Sayer growls. "How can I let Yusei slip me?!"

"Still troubled, Sayer?" Photon said.

"More than ever… Yusei now has Akiza… but it's merely a minor setback." Sayer said. "He may have her, but doesn't mean that I can't kill him."

"Do you think you really can?" Photon said.

"You should know better to doubt me, Photon." Sayer said.

Sayer looks at Photon.

"Yusei is not nearly as powerful as me!" Sayer said.

"Really? Than what was that I saw back in Paris?" Photon said.

Sayer fires a fireball at Photon. He backs off and falls to his knee.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Sayer said.

Sayer grabs him by the shirt.

"You know of how powerful I am." Sayer said.

"Of course, I do." Photon said.

Sayer pushes him back.

"You should know better to challenge my power." Sayer said.

"Yes… forgive me, sir." Photon said.

"Get out of my site!" Sayer said.

Photon bows and walks away. Sayer turns away.

"How dare he mocks me. Yusei, you will pay this!" Sayer said to himself.

Photon walks into the command center. Photon looks at Sayer from a distance.

"Humph, what a pity." Photon said.

Tachyon appears in front of Photon.

"How was it?" Tachyon said.

"Hm?" Photon said.

"Seeing him?" Tachyon said. "And the others?"

"They haven't changed… but they will soon find out of who I am, the Signers are the same and nothing more." Photon said.

"What of Sayer?" Tachyon said.

"He's pathetic to me… if I could, I'd kill him now." Photon said.

Tachyon walks up to Photon.

"Yes, but remember the plan." Tachyon said.

"Of course, that's the reason why that I have not done anything." Photon said.

"Yes, so in the meantime, continue to serve him. Make him feel that he can trust you." Tachyon said.

"Right… but when its time… I will strike." Photon said.

"Yes…" Tachyon said.

"Master Tachyon." Gol said.

Tachyon looks at Gol.

"He's the Immortal card." Gol said.

"Excellent, now we just need two more." Tachyon said.

"Actually, one more." Krauser said.

Tachyon looks at Krauser.

"Irving told me the whereabouts of an Immortal card. And he was right." Krauser said.

Krauser has the Mark of the Scorpion on his other arm.

"Ah! Excellent work, Krauser and Irving!" Tachyon said.

"We have, the Mark of Falcon, which is the first one we found, Mark of the Lion, Mark of the Wolf, Mark of the Snake and now the Mark of the Scorpion." Photon said.

"Now we need the Mark of the Shark." Errol said.

"That's right." Tachyon said. "Which we'll find soon, but for now we wait for the Signers to come and fight."

Tachyon looks at Sayer.

"Hm… Photon." Tachyon said.

"Yes, my Lord?" Photon said.

"Walk with me, I have a mission for you." Tachyon said.

"Of course. The rest of you find the other Immortal card." Tachyon said.

Everyone bows and walks away.

"Come." Tachyon said.

Tachyon and Photon both walk outside. Tachyon has the Snake Immortal card in his hand.

"Sayer." Tachyon said.

"What is it?" Sayer said.

Tachyon throws him the Snake card. Sayer grabs it.

"I have a job for you." Tachyon said.

"And what would that be?" Sayer asked.

"Start recruiting your Psychic duelists. It's time you make your army that you tried to do years ago." Tachyon said.

"Ah! Yes, you're right. I now can with Clockwerks power." Sayer said.

"That's right, now recruit everyone and bring them here." Tachyon said.

"Will do, Photon, let's go." Sayer said.

Sayer opens a portal and walks through. Photon looks at Tachyon.

"Go." Tachyon said.

"Yes, Master." Photon said.

Photon goes through the portal. Tachyon starts to laugh. He then starts to remember of what he saw in Yusei.

"Yusei… what you felt is more important than you know…" Tachyon said.

Flashback.

Tachyon is floating over Yusei and Sayer. Tachyon sees a symbol in the eye of the Dragon's Mark. The symbol has an insignia with the letter M in the center.

"Ah! Perfect!" Tachyon whispered.

Flashback done.

"Everything is going according to plan." Tachyon said.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys Saintalpha7 here. I am back from a long trip. Lately been busier as usual, but I was able to get this chapter up. I know its not a lot to put up considering that I've been gone. But I will try to post up three new chapters in January. But in the mean time, what did you guys think of this one? You guys happy that Yusei and Akiza are finally together? You guys are finding a bit more of who is Tachyon and this new character Heartless/Photon. Now its time for the questions, who is Tachyon and Photon? What are they planing? What was going with Yusei when he was fighting Sayer? Who's new Dragon will be given first? All those answers will be made clear in due time. However, there are no bad answers, but only good theories of what you guy think. If again you guys want to add something to the story that you think that might be good for the story, feel free to PM at any time. If you enjoyed this chapter and this story, please give this story a favorite, follow me in this story leave your comments below and I'll see you guys later!**


	7. ChapterEpisode 7 Mark of the Heart

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode: 7

The Mark of the Heart

* * *

The airship is flying through a thunderstorm.

"Jack, Crow, Kalin, we should be there in about an hour." Maximus said.

"Copy that." Crow said.

"So, do you think that these Dragons can help us against the Dark Dragon Signers?" Jack said.

"Well, it will give us a fighting chance." Seymour said.

"A fighting chance?" Kalin said.

"Well, like most wars, there is always a tragic ending… but let's just hope they it doesn't happen. But with this Dragons, it will be easier." Maximus said.

"I see…" Jack said.

Jack looks out the window.

"Let's just hope no one will be lost…" Jack said.

Resting room.

Leo's hand twitches, he opens his eye.

"Ugh… what happen?" Leo said.

He sees Luna all beaten.

"Huh?! Luna!" Leo said.

Leo gets up, he feels pain in his heart.

"AH!" Leo yells.

He falls to his knees and hold his chest.

"What's with this pain in my chest?" Leo said.

He coughs out blood. He looks at his hand with the blood.

"What's going on?" Leo feared. "Wa-wait… I remember…"

Flashback.

Photon is looking at Leo and Luna.

"Come you two, let's see what the youngest Signers have!" Photon said.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Leo said.

Leo runs at Photon in his armored suit. He blasts off with his rocket boots, he comes in with an uppercut. Photon jumps back. Leo quickly throws his other fist at Photon. Photon grabs Leo's hand spins around his arm behind his back.

"GR!" Leo groans.

Luna fires an arrow at Photon. Photon pushes Leo away and dodges the arrow. Luna kept on firing more. Photon dodges all of them. He jumps and spins sideways as an arrow passes him. (Think of him be Wesker from Resident Evil 5 during when he fights Chris and Jill) Luna runs at Photon. Leo throws Luna his spear. She grabs in and twirls it and thrusts it to Photon. Photon turns his body sideways and pushes to spear out of her hands. He spins and back fist her in the face. He takes to spear and slashes her in the back and drive the spear into her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Luna yells.

"LUNA!" Leo yells.

Photon picks her up the spear and slams her to the ground and repeatedly slamming to the ground back and forth. (Want to picture that in your head? Just remember from the avenger's movie when Hulk take Loki and smacks to the ground many times. Not as funny, but you guys get it. Right?)

"STOP!" Leo yells.

Leo dashes at Photon and punches him in the gut.

"GRR!" Photon groans.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Leo yells

A piece of the armored glove had a barrel on it. A shotgun shell fires at Photon.

"GAH!" Photon yells.

Photon goes 30ft and hit the wall.

"GRR!" Photon growls.

Photon looks at his stomach and how it's bleeding and has a hole. He looks at Leo.

"You'll pay for that!" Photon said.

The hole had healed itself. Photon stands up.

"You'll pay for hurting my sister!" Leo said.

Leo rocket boosts at Photon with a punch. Photon sinks into the ground and goes under Leo. Leo jumps off the edge and into the air. He turns around, Photon comes out of the ground, having his back facing Leo. Leo's right arm glows. His arm forms into Gadget Haulers cannon and points it at Photon.

"YOUR TIME IS UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Leo yells.

Photon turns around and Leo fires at Photon. He gets hit and gets blast off the tower. Photon falls from the tower. Leo lowers his arm.

"And stay down!" Leo said.

Leo jumps to the ground and runs to Luna.

"Luna! Luna!" Leo said.

He sits her up, she barely moves her head.

"Leo… please get this spear out…" Luna said.

Leo puts his hand on the spear and makes it disappear. Leo helps Luna up.

"Come, we need to get you away from here." Leo said.

"Actually…" Photon said.

"Huh?!" Leo and Luna look forward.

Photon is on a white crystal armored dragon's head.

"No one will be going anywhere…" I'm just getting started!" Photon said.

"Wh—what dragon is that?!" Luna said.

"This beast? One, just a little award for being Tachyon's loyal apprentice." Photon said.

Luna takes out her Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon! Come and help us!" Luna said.

"Power Tool Dragon! You too come and aid us!" Leo said.

Two big beams of light hit the ground, both dragons appeared. They both roars.

"Humph…" Photon said.

Photon snaps his fingers. The outside world was broken, and they were sent into a different dimension. (Want to get a good idea of the dimension is like? If some of you recall for the game Final Fantasy X, there are three Aeon's called the Magus Sisters. If you recall their overdrive and send them into that dimension, that is basically what it is.)

"What did you do?!" Leo said.

"I took us into another dimension! Considering this will be a nasty fight… wouldn't want the others to interfere with our battle!" Photon said.

Photon's scarred eye opens and shows the same insignia that was on Yusei's Mark (Don't remember? Go back to the last chapter and pay attention to the fight with Yusei and Sayer.)

"What is the symbol?" Luna said.

"Oh this? Let's just say it's my own Mark!" Photon said. "Now, my dragon, tear their monsters apart!" Photon said.

Photon's dragon roars and flies at the dragon. Power Tool Dragon used its drill to drive at Photon's dragon. It used its crystal wing to block its attack and pushes it away. The dragon fires a crystal-like fire at Power Tool in the chest. In the dimension, a circle opens and blast's Leo in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo yells.

Leo is blown away of 100ft away. He rolls across ground. His armor is slowly breaking apart.

"LEO!" Luna yells.

Leo hits an energy wall with his back being on the wall.

"Gah! Wh—what was that?!" Leo said.

"Hahaha!" Photon laughs. "That's the rules of this dimension! When your monster gets hurt, you feel the same exact pain as your monster does!"

Leo looks at his stomach. His stomach is bleeding out of his suit of armor.

"Ugh!" Leo groans.

"If you fight me and my dragon… you get torn apart!" Photon said.

"You'll pay for that!" Luna said.

"Luna, no!" Leo yells.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack his Dragon!" Luna yells.

Fairy Dragon fires at his dragon. Luna fires five arrow into the attack. The arrows spread the attack like a pentagon and hits his dragon. It makes huge explosion. Luna and Fairy Dragon stares into the smoke. Photon has a barrier over him and his dragon.

"What?!" Luna said.

"Well effort, but not good enough, Luna." Photon said.

Luna is terrified.

"You should be scared… NOW ITS YOUR TURN!" Photon roars.

Photon's Dragon roar and charges its mouth. Photon forms his duel swords into his double-sided sword. Photon looks at Luna.

"Brace yourself, my dear FOOL!" Photon roars.

His dragon fires its attack and Photon throws his weapon like a harpoon. Ancient Fairy Dragon forms a barrier.

"Humph… pathetic!" Photon said.

Photon points his fist and opens it. The blast splits into ten blast terms.

"What?!" Luna said.

Five blast streams hit the barrier and breaks it. The other five comes from all directions and hits Luna and Fairy Dragon. The attack made the ground erupt into a blast of energy. Luna was thrown of her Dragon. In slow motion, Leo's jaw drops and hold out his arm.

"NOOOOOO!" Leo yells.

Ancient Fairy Dragon falls to the ground. Luna falls hard onto the ground and hits the wall. Leo gets up and runs to Luna.

"Luna! Luna!" Leo cries out.

Leo lifts her up.

"Luna! Please, Luna wake up!" Leo cries.

Luna remains silent.

"Luna… you can't be…" Leo said.

Leo puts her on her back does CPR.

"Luna! Please wake up sis! I can't lose you too!" Leo cried out.

Photon jumps to the ground.

"Don't worry, she's still alive. This dimension keeps the people alive, but they will not be impervious to attacks. She's out cold, not dead." Photon said.

Photon readied his weapon.

"But, she will wish that she was dead with the pain they she will deal with in the aftermath." Photon said.

Leo is furious. He makes a fist, his eyes glows into a purple metallic color and turns back to normal. Ancient Fairy Dragon disappears. Leo stands up. His right arm forms into Life Stream Dragon's blade. Leo glows armored versions of Life Stream Dragon's wings. He hovers his left-hand Luna and heals her. Leo grinds his teeth. He flaps the wings and goes straight at Photon.

"YOU BASTARD!" Leo yells.

Leo takes his right arm and thrusts the blade to Photon. A crystal barrier is formed and blocks Leo's attack. Photon breaks through the barrier and punches Leo in the face. He then cuts his armor piece by piece with his weapon. Little by little a piece is being torn off Leo. Photon drives both of his hands to the chest of the armor and splits it open. He drives his right hand like a spear and pierced Leo's chest, not fully thought his chest, but enough for his fingers to touch Leo's heart.

"UGH!" Leo groans painfully.

"Humph…" Photon laughs.

Leo backs up. He's slow losing his vison. Everything is spinning in his head. He puts his hands on his head and falls to his knees.

"Ugh… what… what did… you do?" Leo said weakly.

He puts his hand on his chest.

"Haha." Photon laughs. "What I did will be made clear in due time."

"Ugh…" Leo faints.

"But right now, you should rest." Photon said.

Leo falls on his back. Photon holds up his hand and makes a fist. His dragon disappears, and they were sent back to reality.

Flashback end.

Leo looks at his chest. There is a wound on his chest, deep to where you can see his chest bone. He puts his finger on the wound.

"Grrrr!" Leo growls.

He falls on his hand while hold his chest. He's grinding his teeth and closes his eyes, tears are coming down from his eyes. The pain is like your arm being torn off repeatedly and it burns as if fire is on your heart.

"This pain…" Leo said.

He opens his eyes and slowly stand up. He covers the wound. He looks at Luna, and puts his hand on her head.

"I'm glad that you're alive… If I lost you, I couldn't go on." Leo said.

Leo makes a fist.

"But… Photon will pay for this." Leo said angrily.

Luna twitches her eyes and slowly opens them. Leo's eyes are wide.

"Luna! You're awake!" Leo said.

Luna looks at her brother.

"Huh? Wh-what happened?" Luna said.

"We were fighting Photon… and he beat us bad. I thought I almost lost you." Leo said.

Luna struggled to sit up.

"Gr!" Luna groaned.

"Easy there, Luna. Photon did a big hit on you." Leo said.

Leo helps her up.

"Ugh… I'll be fine…" Luna said weakly.

Yusei opens his eyes and see the twins up.

"Huh?! Leo, Luna!" Yusei said.

Akiza opens her eyes.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Akiza said.

Akiza looks at Leo and Luna.

"You two are awake!" Akiza said.

They both got off the bed.

"Are you two OK?" Akiza said.

"We… we've felt better. Luna and I fought Photon." Leo said.

"Yes, we know, when we found you two, you two were beaten badly." Yusei said.

Jack and the other two comes in.

"I heard two small blue hair teens voices!" Crow said.

"Who you are calling small?" Luna said weakly but playfully.

"Where are we?" Leo said.

"We are in an airship. We are heading back to Maximus's home, so we can find those 6 dragons." Kalin said.

"Good…" Leo said weakly.

"You OK, Leo?" Yusei said.

"Huh? Yeah… Photon did a good number on me. When we fought him, he summoned his Dragon, and it was a powerful one." Leo said.

"Photon has a Dragon too?!" Yusei said.

"Yes… and it wipe my dragon and Luna's dragon with ease… Photon isn't someone that we've faced before… he's just like Tachyon." Leo said.

"Leo is right." Kalin said. "Before he went after Leo and Luna, Jack, Crow, Seymour, Maximus and myself fought him… and he beat us all." Kalin said.

"Are you serious?!" Yusei said.

"Yes, he even wanted to duel all five of us." Jack said.

"Duel all five of you?" Akiza said.

"Photon was sure of himself that he could win. In fact, his character and his fighting are very familiar to me." Kalin said.

"How so?" Luna said.

"It's still a blur to me… but I plan to find out." Kalin said.

"Well in the meantime, we need to focus on getting our new Dragons." Yusei said.

"Yusei is right, we can worry about of who Photon is later." Jack said.

"We should be landing soon." Crow said.

Leo's vison started to go out of control. Leo let's go of Luna and takes to steps back. Everyone looks at Leo.

"Leo, are you OK?" Luna said.

Everything starts to spin in his eyes. He turns pale and falls back.

"Whoa!" Yusei said.

Yusei and Luna grabs Leo before he hits the ground.

"Is he ok?!" Crow said.

Yusei puts his hand on Leo's forehead.

"He's really burning up." Yusei said.

Yusei feels a wet spot on Leo's chest.

"Hm?" Yusei wondered.

Yusei noticed that its red.

"Oh shit…" Yusei said.

Yusei lifts his shirt up. Everyone sees the hole on his chest.

"Oh my god!" Luna said.

"What did Photon do?!" Akiza said.

"I… I don't know… but whatever he did… it's draining me and fast." Leo said.

Leo starts to shake and coughs out blood.

"Crow! Get Maximus!" Jack said.

"I'm on it!" Crow said.

"Yusei, set him here!" Akiza said.

Yusei and Luna helps him to the bed. Leo's eyes are desolated. Akiza looks at the wound.

"It looks infected… I never seen anything like this before." Akiza said.

"Hey! I got Maximus!" Crow said.

"What's happened?!" Maximus said.

"Something is wrong with my brother! He has this bad looking wound!" Luna said.

Maximus looks at the wound.

"How did this happen?" Maximus said.

"Photon was fighting them, and I don't know what he did to Leo, but its making him sick." Yusei said.

Luna is scared, she's hold his hand. All she sees in his eyes are complete yellow.

"What can I do?!" Luna said to herself. "Ancient Fairy Dragon… is there something we can do?"

"Luna, I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do… your brother has been infected with a powerful virus that I'm not familiar with." Fairy Dragon said.

"But there has to be something we can do!" Luna said.

Luna looks at her brother.

Maximus puts a glove on and looks at Leo.

"Leo, brace yourself, this might hurt." Maximus said.

He pulls his finger on wound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo yells in complete agony.

Maximus was able to get a sample of his blood that's covered with some black substance.

"I'm going have to analyze this." Maximus said.

Yusei sees the black substance.

"Wait! I've seen that black substance before!" Yusei said.

"Hm?" Maximus said.

"A while back, I was fighting a monster that was the same texture as that monster. From what, my science partner said, that's a B.O.W which is a Bio Organic Weapon. Apparently, it's some sort of virus." Yusei said.

"A virus huh? Did he say anything about how to cure it?" Maximus said.

"No… well, there one way… and that's to neutralize it…" Yusei said fearfully.

"We are not killing my brother!" Luna yells.

"We know, we're not going to." Yusei said.

"Hm…" Maximus is thinking.

The airship lands.

"Everyone, we've made it." Seymour said.

"My Uncle might know what to do." Maximus said.

Yusei and Maximus lifts Leo. Everyone enters the house.

"Uncle!" Maximus said.

Raniel comes down.

"Ah! Maximus, you're back!" Maximus said.

"Uncle we need help!" Maximus said.

Raniel sees Leo hurt.

"Ah! What happened?!" Raniel said. "Set him over here!"

Yusei and Luna sets him on the couch.

"Leo has been badly wounded by one of our enemies. And it appears that his wound is infected." Maximus said.

Raniel looks at the wound.

"Okay, Selena, Alyssa and I will see what we can do. Girls!" Raniel said.

"What's happened Uncle?" Alyssa said.

"Come, we need to treat this young man." Raniel said.

They took him into another room. Luna starred as they took him in.

"Leo…" Luna said.

Yusei puts his hand on Luna's shoulder.

"He'll be OK. We just have to be strong and hope." Yusei said.

Luna nods. Akiza puts her hand on Luna's other shoulder.

"You know that he always come through for us." Akiza said.

Luna starts to shed tears. She turns to Akiza and hugs her. Akiza embraced her. Yusei made a fist.

"Gr… Photon… you will pay for this!" Yusei said angrily.

Jack, Crow and Kalin looks at Yusei.

"Don't worry Yusei, we'll get him back." Kalin said.

"Kalin is right, mate. No hurts our little pal and gets away with it." Jack said.

"When Photon shows his face again, the four of us will take him down." Crow said.

Hours has passed, Luna hasn't moved from the spot where she saw him go. Luna's Mother (Lucy) is right next to her comforting her. Akiza is lending on Yusei's chest looking at Luna. Yusei stokes her hair while looking at the door of where Leo is at. The other five are waiting on the wall. Countlessly, they've been hearing cries of agony from Leo. Every time when Luna heard his cries, she closes her ears. Her mother starts to cry more. Alyssa and Selena tried to clean the wound and analyze of what the black substance is. The wound is getting worse. Leo's body is slowly turning black. Leo is crying out tears of blood. Raniel is read a book about the 6 Dragons. Luna opens her eyes and looks at the door.

"Leo… please make it…" Luna said with tears coming down.

The doors had open. Everyone immediately stood up. Only Raniel comes out.

"Raniel! Please tell me that my brother will be OK!" Luna cries out.

Raniel has his head down.

"Uncle?" Maximus said.

"I'm very sorry my friends… but Leo… he's gone…" Raniel cried.

Everyone stood there in silence. Luna's eyes were desolated.

"No… no he can't!" Yusei said.

"Please tell us that isn't true!" Akiza cried.

"NOOOOOO!" Luna cries.

Luna runs pass Raniel and into the room.

"LEO!" Luna cries. "Huh?!"

Luna sees his body. Leo's body is darkened, blood is out of his eyes, ear, finger nails and mouth. Leo laid there lifeless. His Mark is the only thing that has not changed. Luna is terrified of what she sees.

"Leo!" Luna cries again.

Everyone goes inside the room.

"No… no this can't be!" Crow said.

"He can't be gone!" Jack said.

Akiza walks up to Leo.

"Leo…" Akiza cried. "He can't be…"

Leo's mother walks up to his body.

"My… my baby boy… Leo, please come back to me! I can't lose you too!" Lucy cried

Yusei comes from behind Akiza. Akiza turns around and cries into his arms. Yusei closed his eyes. Tears comes from his eyes. He shows his teeth of anger.

"Photon… you will pay for this! I swear it on my life!" Yusei said.

Rainel comes into the room.

"My friends… there is a way to save him." Raniel said.

Everyone looks at Raniel. Luna runs to him.

"Please! Please tell us!" Luna cries.

Raniel shows them the book he was reading.

"This book contains the legend of the 6 Dragons. And the first one that you need to find it the Dragon of Light, the healer." Raniel said.

"Where can we find this card?!" Luna cries. "Answer me! Answer me, damn you!"

Raniel puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You can find this card in Cairo Egypt." Raniel said.

"Then that's where I'm going!" Luna said.

"Wait, you'll be needing this key. Getting this Dragon will not be easy." Raniel said.

"I don't give a damn! If there is a way to save my brother, I'm taking every chance I have, and I will take down anyone who gets in my way!" Luna said.

Raniel nods.

"Very well, I'll tell you where you need to go. This is an abandon mansion, you're going have to find the one and only secret passage in the mansion." Raniel said.

"Where is the passage?" Yusei said.

"That's the hard part. You see this mansion has an evil force in it, there will be times where it will move the passage from one place to another. For example, it can be the fireplace, but the evil force can move the passage under a bed. This force is meant. But the only way you can find out that you are near is when you see the Maiden of the Undead." Raniel said.

"Wow… that's creepy." Crow said.

"These cards were sealed by Clockwerk so they would not be used against him when the time comes for him to rise." Raniel said.

"What will happen once we get this card?" Jack said.

"Once you get the card, not only it will give you the location to the next Dragon, but each Dragon has a new Power for the Signer that will wield the Dragon's power, and this Dragon is the Dragon with the ability to heal any illnesses that's given off by Clockwerk." Raniel said.

"So, Leo has an infection from Clockwerk?!" Kalin said.

"That's right, when we were trying to clean the wound, it made it worse, even the Crimson Dragon's Mark tried to heal him, but it was powerless, not even his Life Stream Dragon could do anything. But in the legend, when Clockwerk was fighting the Crimson Dragon and the 6 Dragons, Clockwerk spread a disease known as Pyrexoma. This disease can kill of the body and mere hours. When the body is killed off, it has 24 hours to take control the body and transform the dead body into a monster." Raniel said.

"A monster?!" Luna said.

"So, the first process is already done?!" Crow said.

"I'm afraid so… but Leo has 20 hours left before his body transforms. Once a person is transformed, there is no curing it… and since he's a Signer, it will be even more worse. Clockwerk can use his Signer power and use if for more powers and infect the Crimson Dragon's heart. If the Crimson Dragon is infected, you guys will no longer be Signers." Raniel said.

"You're kidding!" Akiza said.

"So, that's why Photon targeted Leo!" Yusei said.

"That's right, his Mark is the Heart of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei's Mark binds everyone together, but Leo's Mark is what keep it alive." Raniel said. "The Crimson Dragon took a huge risk of using its Heart as a Mark, but it saw what courage and righteous acts to keep Luna and Jack safe from Aporia. So, the Crimson Dragon made Leo as the perfect person to bare his Heart as a Signer. Tachyon and Photon must've known that, and that's why Tachyon had Photon fight Leo and Luna." Raniel said.

"How? How do those two have so much power?" Yusei said.

"If I had to guess, like Crimzuya, those two are Clockwerk loyal servants and they have the power of Clockwerk in their veins." Raniel said. "Because in legend, both the Crimson Dragon and Clockwerk had each two disciples to carry out its power, Clockwerk's disciples must be Tachyon and Photon, as for the Crimson Dragon, it's Crimzuya and some other person named Mureas." Raniel said.

"Mureas?" Jack said.

"Yes, them both were entrusted of the Dragon's power, but something happened to Mureas and now it's just Crimzuya." Raniel said. "Back to what I was saying about the Dragon of Light, in the war, that Dragon was able to cure everyone for the Pyrexoma before they could change into monsters."

"So, if we get this Dragon, there is a chance we can save him?" Akiza said.

"That's right… but that's if you guys can find it before 20 hours hits." Raniel said.

"Then let's go!" Luna said.

"Luna is right, we have to hurry." Yusei said.

Luna looks at Leo.

"Don't worry… I'm going to save you this time." Luna said to herself.

"Let's go, Luna." Akiza said.

"Right." Luna said.

Everyone runs to the airship.

"We're counting on you guys." Raniel said.

The airship floats, Luna looks at her Mom.

"Luna… please be careful…" Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Mom, Leo will not die." Luna said.

The airship took off fast. From a distance Tachyon is on a hill watching as the airship flies away.

"Humph… so, you're going to try to get the Dragon of Light huh? Too bad you won't make it in time." Tachyon said. "Photon."

Photon appeared behind Tachyon.

"Lord, Tachyon?" Photon said.

"They are going after the Dragon of Light, be certain that they don't get that card." Tachyon said.

"Yes, Master. Shall I notify Sayer?" Photon said.

"Yes, tell him to bring what Psychic Duelists he's gathered up to HQ." Tachyon said.

"At once." Photon said.

Photon disappears. Tachyon watches as the airship flies away.

"If you want to get these Dragon's you're going have to earn them… and I'll make it certain that it will risk your life to get them." Tachyon said.

Airship.

"It's going to be a few hours until we get there. So, I suggest you all get some rest, we don't know what lies ahead." Maximus said.

"Maximus is right, we're going to need our full strength." Yusei said.

Luna stares out the window. Yusei looks at Luna. He gets up and walks to her.

"Hey." Yusei said.

Luna kept her eyes on the window.

"He's not going to die, Yusei." Luna said.

"You're right, we won't die." Yusei said.

"Once this over, Photon is going to regret for what he did to my brother." Luna said angerly.

Yusei nods.

"Try to sleep, you might need it." Yusei said.

"I don't need sleep right now…" Luna said.

Yusei nods and again and walks back to Akiza.

"She alright?" Akiza said.

"Yeah, babe. She's just needs alone time." Yusei said.

"Hm… I don't blame her." Akiza said.

"But we'll get him back." Yusei said.

"Yusei, who should get the card? From what Raniel said, it may be dangerous." Kalin said.

"Well, I can't say for certain, I believe it only depends of what the Dragon wants." Yusei said.

Luna heard Yusei's words.

"I will." Luna said.

Everyone looks at Luna.

"Are you sure you up for it? Photon might expect for you to try to get that card." Crow said.

"And if he does, he does… he won't stop me from saving my brother. Even if it coats my life to save his." Luna said.

"Alright, then its settled." Yusei said.

Everyone went back to a sit and fell asleep. Yusei puts his jacket on Akiza. Yusei looks at Luna and still sees she's still awake.

"Luna…" Yusei said to himself.

Yusei remember of what Luna had said.

" _And if he does, he does… he won't stop me from saving my brother. Even if it coats my life to save his." Luna said._

"I just hope it doesn't costs her life." Yusei said to himself again.

Maximus walks in and sees Luna up.

"Luna." Maximus said.

Luna looks at Maximus said. He sits down next to her. He takes something out his pocket.

"Here." Maximus said.

"What is it?" Luna said.

Luna is astonished.

"How… did you?" Luna said.

"My sister to me, that Leo sprung a life for a quick moment. Leo knew that you will do anything to fight for him. So, he wanted you to use his card." Maximus said. "However, he said that if he's not saved, he would want you to have his Dragon."

Luna starts to cry.

"Leo…" Luna cries.

Luna leans onto Maximus, Maximus hugs her.

"I know, Luna… I know this is hard to take in right now, but you're his only hope to survive this. You can't let the emotions get in the way of this mission. Leo is counting on you, and you need to stay strong and fight for him." Maximus said.

"But… I don't know if I can! That's what terrifies me! Leo's always been there for me, he's always saved me, but I could never do the same for him. What if I fail?! I could never forgive myself if that happens!" Luna said.

"I know your fears, Luna. But that's why your friends are here to support you." Maximus said.

Yusei is hearing everything.

"What really terrifies me, is Photon or Tachyon being there. They are no one we've ever faced before… they are the strongest enemies we've faced… and every time they show, they always know how to beat us! It's like they know our every move!" Luna said.

"I understand your fears… we all do. But you said it yourself that you would save him, even if Photon gets in your way." Maximus said. "You need to have courage and be brave to help your brother." Maximus said.

Luna let's go of Maximus.

"And if I fail?" Luna said.

"You can't think that, if you think it, it will happen. You and he share the same heart. When the Crimson Dragon made your brother a Signer, his Mark runs in your veins too. The Dragon made sure that you shared the same power as he does. You always said they he's your hero, well you'll have him in your heart because not only he's your brother, but because his Mark. Leo's Mark is completely different from the others. That's why, he's a target for Tachyon. But you have a chance to ruin his plan." Maximus said.

Luna looks at Maximus.

"I know you're afraid, but you must be strong and willing to get that card. The Dragon's will only choose those who are worth." Maximus said.

Luna wipes her eyes.

"You can do it, everyone on this airship knows it, so does my Uncle and my sisters." Maximus said.

Luna nods.

"You're right, Maximus… I'm scared… in fact, I never been this scared before in my life. But I have to do this." Luna said.

Maximus smiles.

"Good, remember, you got every here to help you fight, and now…"

Maximus shows Life Stream Dragon.

"You got Leo helping you out, he may not be here. But in spirit he is." Maximus said.

Luna nods again.

"Thank you, Maximus. I really need that pep talk." Luna said.

"Glad I can help, now you need to rest. You need to be at your full strength if you want to save him. I can tell that your body is exhausted." Maximus said.

"You're right, I will." Luna said.

Maximus nods. He gets up and walks away. Yusei heard everything and nods as well. Luna looks at Life Stream Dragon.

"Thank you, Leo." Luna said. "And I promise, no one will stop me." Luna said.

Without anyone noticing, Leo's Mark flashes on her arm and goes away. Luna's eyes are heavy. She closes her eyes. Yusei watch as she went to sleep.

"That's why the Crimson Dragon choose you, Luna. You kind and gentle, but will risk anything to save those you love." Yusei said. "I won't let Tachyon or Photon stop you either."

Yusei looks at Akiza as she sleeps.

"Besides, I have her to protect more than ever now… And they won't stop me from protecting her." Yusei said. "Photon, you will pay for what you did. I swear it."

Yusei closes his eyes and rest near Akiza's head. He kisses her on the head and falls asleep.

Control room.

Maximus sits back down.

"She alright?" Seymour said.

"Yeah, she's terrified." Maximus said.

"Yeah… I figured as much." Seymour said.

"Oh, did you get anything on the person that Kalin mentioned?" Maximus said.

"I found a lead, but not enough information to prove his theory right. But then again, people like Tachyon and Photon, it will be hard to find information about that." Seymour said.

"You're right, but right now, we keep it a secret. Kalin requested that." Maximus said.

"Yeah… but they will find out soon." Seymour said. "And…"

Maximus looks at Seymour.

"Yeah… I know what you're saying… let's just hope, it doesn't happen." Maximus said.

The airship flies off into the night sky.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, before the first day of the New Years, I wanted to add a new chapter for the first day of the New Year. It is a bit shorter than the other ones but it still works. That being said, what do you guys think of this chapter? Quite interesting I hope, very sad too. But a good story needs its sad moments and interesting twists. I had to give a little back story of what Photon did to Leo and Luna when he fought them. Now you guys the first person that will get their new Dragon first is Luna. Oddly fitting to for her Dragon since its a Dragon of Light, it matches he character. Some questions for you guys, will Leo survive this virus? Who is the person that Maximus and Seymour are talking about, what other secrets does Leo's Mark have? Will Luna get her Dragon and save her brother while Photon will be waiting for her? And what are Maximus and Seymour talking about at the last part of this chapter? Only one way to find out and that's to keep reading the story. I hope this chapter was good. Let me know your thoughts, if you guys have something that might fit well in the story feel free to PM message. If you like this chapter and this story, give the story a favorite, follow me for more 5D's chapter/Episodes leave your comments below and I'll see you guys later!**


	8. ChapterEpisode 8: The Empty Seed

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode: 8

Legend of The Empty Seed

* * *

The airship passes by. Maximus looks out the window.

"We're here." Maximus said.

Maximus looks at his watch.

"We have 16 hours left. Let's hurry and find that mansion." Maximus said.

"We don't even know what this place looks like." Seymour said.

"Well, if we see a fucking scary and creepy looking mansion, that will be it." Maximus said.

"Yeah… but that doesn't exactly narrow it down." Seymour said.

The airship lands. Maximus gets up.

"Let's get everyone up." Maximus said.

Maximus walks into the resting room.

"Hey! Everyone, time to wake up! We're here!" Maximus yelled.

Luna opens her eyes and looks out the window.

"Ah! Five more minutes!" Crow said.

"I'm afraid now, Crow. We only have not even 16 hours left. We need all the time we need." Maximus said.

"Alright, fine." Crow said.

Yusei opens his eyes. He shakes Akiza.

"Hey, babe, time to get up." Yusei said.

Akiza opens her eyes.

"With all this traveling, sleep in impossible to get." Akiza said.

Akiza gives Yusei his jacket. They both get up. Everyone wakes up and walks out of the airship.

"So, where do we start?" Luna asked.

"Hm… Maximus, does Cyrus still live here?" Seymour asked.

"Oh yes, come follow me." Maximus said.

Everyone followed Maximus.

"Cyrus?" Jack said.

"He's another Athwanin, he's one of us." Seymour said.

"And you think he might know where this mansion is?" Kalin said.

"Don't know, but he would know more of this place better than us." Seymour said.

As everyone walks forward, a group of people from a tower watches them.

"Sayer, do you copy?" Psychic duelist 1 said.

"This is Sayer." Sayer said.

"We've located the targets." Psychic duelist 1 said.

"Perfect, now follow them. Do not lose them." Sayer said.

"Yes, sir." Psychic duelist 1 said.

The group vanishes.

Cyrus's home.

Maximus knocks on the door. Everyone waited. While everyone is waiting, Seymour looks back, scanning the area. Seymour feels something wrong. He squints, he walks forward.

"Seymour?" Akiza said.

Everyone looks at Seymour.

"We're being followed." Seymour said.

"By whom?" Maximus said.

Seymour's eyes glows, he sees the group of the psychics.

"Sayer's men." Maximus said.

"What?!" Akiza said.

"How did they know we were coming here?!" Crow said.

"Well, for one thing, they are psychics… that's one thing… but on the side of that, I don't know." Maximus said.

Sayer's men are coming closer to the gang. Yusei jumps to where Maximus is at.

"Can we not start this now?!" Yusei said.

The group stops in front of Yusei and the others.

"What do you want?!" Jack said.

"Summons from Sayer, he requires for Akiza's presents now!" Psychic 1 said.

Yusei draws his sword.

"We have nothing to say to Sayer, let alone for Akiza to go see him!" Yusei said.

Akiza walks near Yusei and pulls out her whip.

"That's right, now leave before we make you!" Akiza said.

The psychic's looks at Akiza. One of them turns around and walks away.

"Sayer's orders will be made, you will come with us!" Psychic 2 said.

"I warn you… he doesn't need you alive, Akiza…" Psychic 1 said.

He pulls out a blue and black card. Seymour noticed the card.

"Wait! No don't!" Seymour said.

"It's too late, Photon's orders!" Psychic 1 yells.

He puts the card to his face.

"Advenia!" Psychic yells.

The card glows and vanishes. The particulars went inside of his body.

"What has he done?!" Crow said.

A huge energy portal comes over the person covering his body. Everyone close their eyes. Seymour looks forward.

"No one of these monsters…" Seymour said.

The flash clears, everyone looks forward and sees a seven-meter monster that's part wolf and human. The monster is purple and has armor all over its body. It roars into the sky. Yusei guards Akiza.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Yusei said.

"That is Gigas (Yigas)." Maximus said.

"A Gigas?" Kalin said.

"Yes…" Maximus said.

The Gigas drives its claws into the ground pulls out a broadsword with two extra blades on the center blade.

"A monster that's from the Netherworld Planes… this monster matches the powers of the normal Earthbound Immortals. The packmaker surrenders his body and the beast's power goes inside of the flesh… beast and human fuse into one…" Maximus said.

"Beast and human?! That's horrifying!" Luna said.

The other psychic's steps back. The beast lost control and attacks the others. He smacks one to a brick wall, his body splats all over the wall.

"Whoa!" Crow said.

"He's going against his men?!" Jack said.

"Yes…" Seymour said.

"Ah!" Psychic 3 yells.

The beast picks him up and bites his head, arms and torso off his body and eats it.

"Oh my god!" Akiza yells.

The beast throws the remains of the body and slams its weapon on the other members, crushing their bodies and leaving a pool of blood and corpses. Everyone backs away.

"This monster… its out of control!" Kalin said.

"We have to kill it!" Jack said.

The beast looks at the gang and growls at them. Yusei takes out his card.

"Stardust! Come out!" Yusei said.

The card glows. Stardust comes out of the skies and charges at the Gigas and rams into it. The beast holds Stardust back and smack it with its weapon. Yusei fell to his knees in pain.

"GRRR!" Yusei growls in pain.

"Yusei!" Akiza said.

She kneels to him.

"I felt that strike!" Yusei said.

"This beast is from the Netherworld… the damage will be dealt to you when your monsters get hurt too." Maximus said.

"Alright! Let's see how it deals with my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack yells.

Archfiend burst out of the ground and takes the beast into the sky.

"Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack with absolute power force!" Jack yells.

Archfiend jabs its claw to the Gigas in the chest. The beast roars in pain. It takes its weapon and smack the dragon with it. Archfiend blocks it with its wings and bites the Gigas in the arm. It drops the weapon, Archfiend used its mouth to drop the Gigas away from the city. Stardust and Archfiend flies into air. Both of their mouths are charging.

"Kill the Gigas with Scorching Cosmic Flare!" Yusei and Jack yells.

Both dragon's fires at the Gigas. Both attacks mixed into one attack and targets the Gigas chest and makes a huge explosion. Yusei walks forward.

"There, that should have killed it…" Yusei said.

Both dragons look down where the Gigas had landed. The Gigas bursts out of the smoke and charges at the dragons. Both dragons fly further into the sky.

"Shit! He's still not dead!" Jack said.

Maximus down.

"There only a few that can stop it…" Maximus said.

The Gigas lands next to Yusei and Akiza.

"Shit!" Yusei yells.

"Black Rose Dragon! Protect Yusei and I!" Akiza yells.

Black Rose wraps the Gigas with her vines. The Gigas roars and breaks out and throws the weapon at Black Rose. The weapon stabs Black Rose in the stomach. Akiza's eyes have widen.

"AHHH!" Akiza yells.

"Huh?! Akiza! No!" Yusei yells.

The Gigas smacks Yusei away from Akiza.

"GAH!" Yusei yells.

"Yusei!" Akiza yells.

The Gigas looks at Akiza. It picks her up and slowly crunches her.

"GAH!" Akiza screams.

"AKIZA!" Yusei yells.

Ancient Fairy Dragon rams into the Gigas. The Gigas tail smacks her and pushes her away. Yusei gets up and runs at the Gigas.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Yusei yells.

The Gigas plants its foot on Yusei, not crunching him but to the point where he can't move.

"Yusei!" Akiza yells.

"Black Winged Dragon! Attack!" Crow yells.

Crow's dragon fires at the Gigas in the chest. It backs off, Yusei gets up and jumps at the Gigas's hand and slashes it. The Gigas drops Akiza. Yusei grabs her and backs away from the beast. The beast roars at Yusei. It jumps at Yusei and Akiza. Yusei protected Akiza, they both close their eyes.

"Yusei!" Jack and Crow yells.

"Akiza!" Luna yells.

Yusei and Akiza hears noise in front of them.

"Huh?!" Yusei and Akiza wondered.

They see a seven-meter White Knight with a blue cape in front of them holding the Gigas back.

"What?!" Maximus said.

"H-how?!" Seymour said.

The Gigas looks at the White Knight and is terrified. The White Knight pushes the Gigas, stomps on the ground and punches it away from Yusei and Akiza a hundred feet away. It roars away from everyone and crashes into a broken building. The White Knight looks down at Yusei and Akiza.

"Wh—what are you?!" Yusei said.

The White Knight remained silent. It hears a roar and looks forward where the Gigas was punched. The Gigas looks at the White Knight. From a distance Photon looks at the White Knight.

"What?!" Photon astonished. "One of them lives here?!

The Gigas runs at the White Knight. Its hand glows with white aura and seals the Gigas inside of a prism. The Gigas tries to break free, but the beast keeps on getting shocked. The White Knight holds its right hand near its face. Inside of the Knights helmet, blue eyes flash, the White Knight fires an energy soul of light. The attack hits the prism and makes a huge explosion. The monster roars and cries for help. The White Knight take out its shield and throws it like a disc. The shield cuts the Giga's head off and makes it burst into dark energy. The shield comes back the White Knight, it grabs it with its left hand. The White Knight looks at everyone.

"Whoa… who is that?" Kalin said.

Maximus and Seymour are astonished by the White Knight. Yusei steps forward.

"Wh—who are you?" Yusei said.

The White Knight looks at Yusei and remains silent. The Knight looks at Yusei's arm and sees the Mark of the Dragon. It is a bit surprised, it hears a roar and lift its head and look behind it. Stardust Dragon is hovering over The White Knight. Stardust's eyes widen as it sees the White Knight.

"Huh?" Yusei wondered.

The White Knight stares at Stardust Dragon. Stardust starts to growl at the White Knight. The White Knight has a vision of it slaying many other Stardust Dragon's and fighting the last one. The White Knight stops the vision.

"What's going on?!" Jack said.

Stardust roars at the White Knight and charges at the White Knight. The Knight jumps high in the air and dodges Stardust.

"Whoa! Stardust! What are you doing?!" Yusei said.

Stardust didn't listen to Yusei. It charges its mouth and fires at the White Knight. The White Knight takes its shield and blocks the attack and smacks the attack back at Stardust. Stardust flies away from the attack and rushes at the White Knight. The Knight holds Stardust back and stares at him. Stardust growls with anger. The White Knight pushes Stardust away. The White Knight's hand glows, it reaches to its left side, energy starts to gather and pulls out a white chrome steel sword. The White Knight points it at Stardust. Stardust starts to fear the sword. The White Knight jumps at Stardust and comes down with a slash. Stardust dodges the attack and fires at the Knight. The White Knight blocks the attack with the sword and absorbs the attack. The White Knight fires an energy slash at Stardust and hits him in the wings, cutting the wing off. It roars in pain; a huge cut mark appears at Yusei's back.

"GAH!" Yusei yells.

"Yusei?!" Akiza yells.

Stardust comes crashing down to the ground. Yusei fell to his knee covering, Akiza take off his jacket and sees the cut.

"Oh my god! The cut is deep!" Akiza said.

"Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack the White knight, now!" Jack yells.

Archfiend flies at the White knight. The White Knight looks to its right and jumps over Archfiend and fires the energy soul of light at Archfiend and shoots him out of the sky. Black Winged Dragon fires at the White Knight. The White Knight holds its shield up and blocks the attack and reflects it back to the dragon, knocking out of the sky. Jack and Crow falls to their knees.

"This White Knight is too strong!" Crow said.

"Infernity Destroyer Dragon! Attack the Knight!" Kalin yells.

The White Knight looks at Kalin's dragon. It fires a huge blast of darkness at the White Knight. It slashes the blast in halve and fires an energy slash at Kalin's dragon. The dragon gets hit and grinds across the ground. Kalin puts his hand on his chest.

"Gr!" Kalin groans.

"Nothing is working!" Jack said.

Stardust Dragon struggled to get up. The White Knight walks near Stardust and places its foot on its neck and has its sword to its face.

"Stardust Dragon!" Yusei yells.

"No, don't!" Akiza yells.

The White Knight tucks its sword ready to stab Stardust. Stardust closes its eyes; a tear comes from his eye. A loud roar from the skies are heard. The White Knight stops and looks around. Everyone hears the roar too.

"What? What is the roar?" Maximus said.

The White Knight looks up and gazes into the sky, it panics and jumps away from Stardust. Darkdust Dragon comes the skies and rams into the White Knight to the ground and flies into the skies. Yusei looks up and is shocked.

"What?! Darkdust Dragon?! Why is he here?!" Yusei questioned.

Darkdust stops in the air and stares at the White Knight. The White Knight gets back and stares at Darkdust. The White Knight as a vision of the dead bodies of the other Stardust's gathering into one, forming into one black orb. Darkdust breaks out of the orb and aids Stardust Dragon.

"Did… Darkdust just save Stardust?!" Jack said.

Darkdust looks at Stardust Dragon. It roars into the sky; dark matter appears onto Stardust cut off wing and heals it whole. Stardust looks at Darkdust. Darkdust nods at Stardust. Stardust gets up and flies over the White Knight. The White Knight backs up. Tachyon walks near Yusei, Akiza turns around.

"Tachyon?!" Akiza said.

Everyone looks at Tachyon.

"What do you want?!" Akiza said.

Tachyon looks at Akiza. He looks at Yusei's cut. He hovers his hand over the cut. The cut starts to burn.

"GRRRRR!" Yusei growls.

"Yusei!" Akiza yells.

Akiza takes her whip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tachyon said. "Relax, Akiza… look at his cut."

She looks at his cut. Its closing up.

"You—you're healing it!" Akiza said.

The cut is healed up whole. Yusei slowly gets up and looks at Tachyon.

"Tachyon…" Yusei said.

"We'll talk after we deal with this White Knight." Tachyon said.

Yusei looks up sees both dragons. Yusei's Mark glows and so does Tachyon's.

"Stardust and Darkdust, attack the White Knight with Dark and Light Cosmic Flare!" Yusei and Tachyon yells.

Both dragon's twirls around each other. Both mouths are charging with energy. They both fire is the White Knight. Both Flares mixes into one silver and black flare. The White Knight guards and gets hit with the attack. The attack pushes the White Knight and breaks its guard and hits it away. The White Knight backs off and rolls to the ground.

"They got him!" Crow said.

"Let's just hope it stays down." Luna said.

Yusei and Tachyon looks forward.

"Do you think it's down?" Yusei said.

"No… not even close." Tachyon said.

The White Knight pushes off its hands and lands on its feet. Both dragons are to fight again.

"How powerful is this thing?!" Akiza said.

The White Knight is calm. Its sword and shield disappear. The White Knight looks at both dragons and points to them. The White Knight puts its thumb to its neck and glides it across to the other side of its neck as a sign of it killing them. Both dragon's growls at it. The White Knight vanishes.

"Its… its gone." Seymour said.

Tachyon turns away from Yusei and Akiza and walks forward. Yusei turn to Tachyon.

"Tachyon, wait!" Yusei said.

Yusei runs to Tachyon. Tachyon takes his sword and hits Yusei in the gut with the handle.

"GAH!" Yusei groans.

Darkdust claws Stardust in the chest. Stardust roars in pain. Tachyon palm strikes Yusei in the chest and pushes him away, Darkdust did the same to Stardust just at Tachyon did. They both back off, Yusei rolls to the ground.

"Yusei, no!" Akiza said.

She got near him and Black Rose Dragon holds Stardust. Yusei looks at Tachyon and Stardust looks at Darkdust.

"Just because I helped you Signers with that White Knight, it doesn't mean we are friends or even allies." Tachyon said.

Akiza helps Yusei up.

"Than why did you help?!" Akiza said.

The others run near Yusei.

"You could've let Stardust to die and that would have gotten rid of my Signer powers and one less Signer for you to deal with!" Yusei said.

Tachyon twirls his sword and puts it on his shoulder and turns around away from the gang.

"That's simple… I want to kill Yusei. And I refused for another enemy to do it for me. I still need you alive after all. As for Darkdust and Stardust… well, they share a history with that White Knight." Tachyon said.

"What kind of history?" Yusei said.

"Before you were born, Yusei, there was a planet for Stardust Dragon. In fact, this planet was filled with them. A Stardust Dragon are majestic dragons… so majestic that one day, a White Knight appears in their planet and completely wiped them out. They call this White Knight,'The Empty Seed.'" Tachyon said.

"The Empty Seed?" Yusei said.

"Yes…The Stardust that Yusei has is the last one of its kind. As for Darkdust, he was created after the other Stardust Dragons were murdered. Their ashes, their blood, their stardust particles gathered into one, creating dark matter, and thus, Darkdust Dragon was made. They both fought the White Knight, but after they, they both became enemies." Tachyon said.

"Why did you heal him than? If you wanted him dead, you could've killed him when he was down!" Akiza said.

"Humph, you're right I could've, however, I want to kill him when he's at full strength." Tachyon said.

"Killing me will not be easy, Tachyon." Yusei said.

"Humph… that's what I'm hoping… it would not be rewarding if you threw the fight." Tachyon said.

"Rewarding? What do you mean?" Kalin said.

"All in due time… have fun seeking the Dragon of Light." Tachyon said.

Tachyon walks. An arrow comes at Tachyon. Tachyon stops, the arrow froze in the air and light on fire. Tachyon turns around, Luna has he bow out. Luna is furious.

"Humph… oh yes, Photon has killed you brother." Tachyon said.

"SHUT UP!" Luna yells.

She fires another arrow at Tachyon's cheat. Tachyon looks at the arrow.

"Unpleasant…" Tachyon said.

Tachyon pushes the arrow further into his chest. Everyone is stunned of what he just did. The arrow comes out his back and falls to the back.

"How… how can you be alive?!" Luna said.

Tachyon has black and purple aura around his body. The wound heals up.

"When… when you've been born into the Netherworld… you tend to pick up a few tricks to keep you alive." Tachyon said.

"You were born in the Netherworld?" Yusei said.

Tachyon turns around from everyone.

"Yes… in away… I was never supposed to be born… but someone made a life for me, but I was born in the Netherworld." Tachyon said. "But, I don't need anyone pity… what's done is done… I was supposed to have a family, but an accident happens… or so they say its an accident."

Tachyon looks up and jumps. Darkdust flies down and Tachyon lands on Darkdust. Tachyon looks at Luna.

"Luna, getting the Dragon of Light will not be easy." Tachyon said.

"I will get that Dragon… and I'll take down you and Photon if I have to!" Luna said.

"Humph, foolish girl… Yusei." Tachyon said.

Yusei looks at Tachyon.

"You have 5 days left… after 5 days, you and I will end this battle, and only one will be standing." Tachyon said.

"And you can be certain that it will me that will be the one standing!" Yusei said.

"Humph, if you say so." Tachyon said.

Darkdust flies away.

"I really hate that guy…" Yusei said.

"Well, at least he's gone." Maximus said.

"But who was that White Knight?" Akiza asked.

"I have no idea… but it clearly has some history with Stardust and Darkdust." Maximus said.

"I hope we never have to run into it again." Yusei said.

"Somehow, I think you will." Cyrus said.

Everyone looks back and sees a man.

"Ah Cyrus!" Seymour said. "We were looking for you!"

"I had a feeling that you would be." Cyrus said. "Come follow me."

Everyone walks into a house. Everyone sits at a long table. Cyrus looks at everyone.

"I'm sure you know why we are here." Seymour said.

"Of course, you are looking for the Dragon of Light, Alcadeias, am I right?" Cyrus said.

"Yes, we need Alcadeias to cure one of the Signers from Clockwerks plague." Maximus said.

"And to find the other Dragon's too." Seymour said.

"I see, we I've seen what been going on late, so thankfully, I was able to find the mansion that has Alcadeias." Cyrus said.

"Really?! Where?!" Luna said.

"It's about 5 miles away from here. On top of a hill in a graveyard." Cyrus said.

"Figures it'd be in a place like that." Crow said.

"Than that's where I'm going!" Luna said.

Luna runs out of her sit and runs.

"Luna, wait!" Yusei said.

Cyrus teleports in front of her.

"Out of my way!" Luna said.

"Luna, I can tell that you need Alcadeias, but getting him will not be easy. This mansion is crawling with monsters, and evil spirits from the Netherworld. Without proper guidance, you could end up dead." Cyrus said.

"But, I need to save my brother!" Luna said.

"I understand that but saving your brother won't mean shit if you're dead." Cyrus said.

Luna steps back and puts her head down.

"Rushing into a battle that you don't know will lend to your end. While I walked to the mansion… I saw someone walking to the mansion. He seems completely evil. So, whoever went into that place, it will make your task even harder." Cyrus said.

"Sigh… OK… What do I have to do?" Luna said.

"Well, in legend, the undead maiden only comes out during the night. Oddly fitting too, but once the night fades away, so does the maiden. You can go into the mansion during the day, but you will never find the secret entrance. But during the night, when she's out, the passage will be somewhere, but will never stay in the same place." Cyrus said.

"So, how can we find this passage?" Yusei said.

"You'll know when you see the maiden. If the maiden in the area, somewhere in that area will be the passage, but be warn, if the maiden sees you, she will attack and kill anyone that comes into he mansion. That's why its very important that you must not be seen by the maiden. If she sees you, you may never have a second chance. 1 out of 10 people will survive her." Cyrus said.

"So, is there a way to tell if she's around?" Jack said.

"Yes, before the maiden was murdered, she was a witch, but always loved to sing. If you hear a… creepy and chilling feeling of singing, that will be her. But be warned, you must be quiet for her not to see you. For, you won't know if she's on the other side of the wall… or even behind you." Cyrus said.

"Is there a hint to where the passage might be?" Akiza said.

"If you see something warping with dark energy, or the temperature starts to drop in that area you'll be close. But once you notice the area, you have to get to the item or the place of the passage." Cyrus said.

"So, it can be an object that can send you to the passage, or it can be hidden somewhere as the passage way, right?" Kalin said.

"Exactly, once you get through that part, you should be able to find the Dragon card." Cyrus said.

"Okay, then we go the mansion tonight." Yusei said.

Luna is thinking.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Akiza said.

"Thinking… hey, Cyrus. Do you know how this maiden died?" Luna asked.

"All I know is that she was killed by fire and stabbed to death while being burned. They used charms to stop her from doing her magic. This maiden was an evil witch. But that's pretty much it." Cyrus said.

"Did she die in the mansion?" Luna asked.

"Yes, as for where… I'm not sure." Cyrus said.

"Is there a book on her?" Luna asked.

Cyrus hands her a book.

"Here you go, everything you need to know about her is in the book." Cyrus said.

Luna takes the book.

"Thanks… if I read enough, the passage way might be easier to find." Luna said.

"Interesting theory." Cyrus said.

"Yusei, you and the other better rest up, because in 5 hours, we're leaving." Luna said.

"Understood." Yusei said.

Luna sat at a desk and opens the book. Everyone else walks out of the room. Akiza looks at Yusei.

"Yusei." Akiza said.

"Hm?" Yusei wondered.

"What did Tachyon mean about him saying he's not suppose to be alive?" Akiza said.

"I wish I knew, Tachyon… he's an enemy that is a mystery." Yusei said.

"And… he said in 5 days…" Akiza said.

"Don't worry, love. Nothing will happen to me." Yusei said.

"You promise?" Akiza asked.

"I promise, we have a higher cause than he does. Losing is not an option." Yusei said.

Yusei kisses Akiza on the forehead.

"I… I just can't lose you is all." Akiza said.

"I know… but, I'm going have to face him eventually." Yusei said.

"Mmm…" Akiza worried.

They both walked into a room and laid down on a bed.

"We need our rest, we're going to need it." Yusei said.

"You're right…" Akiza said.

They both closed their eyes.

Tanker.

Darkdust comes to the tanker. Tachyon jumps off his dragon. Darkdust vanishes into the dark clouds. Tachyon walks forward, Sayer has waited for him by a wall.

"Hm?" Tachyon wondered.

"Developing a soft spot for Yusei are we?" Sayer said.

Tachyon walks pass Sayer.

"For a Psychic, you should know that its never a good idea to question me." Tachyon said.

Sayer looks at Tachyon.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Sayer said.

Tachyon stops walking.

"I still need him alive if I want to drain his power." Tachyon said.

"What does he have that you want?" Sayer asked.

"Yusei… he has something that I need… let's just leave it as that." Tachyon said.

"You're hiding something." Sayer said. "And I want to know."

In Tachyon's hood, red eyes glows. Darkdust comes from the sky and lands in front of Tachyon and Sayer. Darkdust roars at Sayer. Sayer backs off.

"You don't need to know, Sayer." Tachyon said.

Sayer pulls out his Immortal card. Sayer's mark glows. Tachyon looks at Sayer.

"With this Immortal card, I have more power." Sayer said.

"That pathetic Immortal card can't even match my power." Tachyon said.

"Want to test that theory?" Sayer said.

Tachyon raise his arm. Sayer's Immortal card disappears.

"What?!" Sayer said.

The card goes to Tachyon's hand.

"Now who's powerless?" Tachyon said.

"How did you?! The Immortals choose their packmakers!" Sayer said.

"Yes, I did say that… however, since I'm the vessel of a high power, the Immortals obey me. And I can use their power to kill you." Tachyon said.

"Gr…" Sayer growled.

Tachyon throws the Immortal card back.

"Be wiser if I were you." Tachyon said.

Tachyon turns away from Sayer and walks away. Darkdust flies into the air.

"One day… I'll beat him and take his power…" Sayer said to himself.

Cyrus's home.

Luna closes the book.

"Alright… I think I know enough about this Maiden." Luna said.

Luna gets out of her sit, she looks at the clock saying 6PM. She looks outside and closes her eyes.

"Hmmm…" Luna wondered.

Everything was silent, until she heard a very smile creepy singing. (If you're all curious about the singing… look the game Evil Within 2 and look up something called Anima, watch a video of her and you'll know what the singing is like and what the Maiden will look like.) Luna opens her eyes. She looks at the rooms with her friends.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I need to go now." Luna said.

Luna grabs her duel disk and runs out the door. She runs north.

"Leo, hang in there!" Luna said.

She looks at her watch.

"I only have 10 hours left, I have to hurry!" Luna said.

Luna summons Regulus.

"Let's go, Regulus!" Luna said.

"Right!" Regulus said.

Luna jumps on Regulus. They ride through the forest, twenty minutes as passed. She arrived at a gate of a graveyard. She sees the black mansion. Evil monsters are around the area. Luna gets off Regulus.

"We're here… let's go!" Luna said.

Luna starts to run into the gates.

"Hanging in there Leo, I'm almost there!" Luna said to herself.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, today I was able to post chapter 8 of this awesome story. Now, this chapter has quite a few new things to comb with. I get that, but that's what's this story is going to be about, a lot of mystery, but will be nice to read. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about this White Knight and especially of why Tachyon helped Yusei. Those two main questions will be answered in due time of the story. If I were you guys, I wouldn't worry about the White Knight for a while. But did you guys think about this chapter here? Did it bring me tension to the story? What do you guys think of the White Knight and the story that Tachyon delivered? Also, per to Tachyon's and Sayer's talk, what do you guys think is going to happen with them two? Will they fight? Will Sayer defeat Tachyon? Only one way to find out and that's to keep reading. Now the next chapter will be a bit longer than the others. In fact, Tachyon said in 5 days, Yusei and him will battle. That being said, after when 5 people will get their dragons, that will count as 5 days, 1 dragon per day. Each chapter for a new dragon will be a long chapter or will apart as a Part 1 and 2. Let me know what you guys think of what would be better, one long chapter or two chapters for each new Dragon. Thank you guys so much for reading, if you liked this chapter or this story, give it a favorite, follow me on Fanfic for more chapters, leave your comments down below and I'll see you guys later!**


	9. ChapterEpisode 9: Anima's game of Horror

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode: 9

Anima's game of horror

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, let's get reading on the first Dragon chapter. The first one to get their new Dragon is none other than Luna! Now before you all start reading, this maiden, I'm sure you all know what her name is judging on the title of this chapter… anyway, this Maiden will be something similar to a ghost name Anima from a game I play, it's call The Evil Within 2. If you want to know what she's like and something the things she does, go a head and look it up. This chapter will be a bit long. Most of my chapters go from 15 pages to 30 plus pages. They say for each page, it's a minute long depending on how fast you read of course. So, grab a snack and drink or something while reading this chapter. Now, be advised, this chapter will have some sexual content in the text. After all, all Mature stories needs to have sexual content… well most of them should… but this will not include Yusei or Akiza, their moment will come soon. You all will know when it comes. Lastly, I've changed up to format of how I typed this story, hopefully it will be more better to read. Hope you all enjoy! Now, let's get started!**

Luna rides on Regulus. They run through the graveyard. Monsters pops out of the ground, attack Luna.

 **LUNA** \- Get out of my way, you ugly bastards!

Luna fires two arrows at two skeleton soldiers in the head. They both collapse into pieces. Regulus slides through ground and stops.

 **LUNA** \- Regulus, what's wrong?!

 **REGULUS** \- Look forward!

Luna looks forward, a portal opens. A four-meter demon human/goat hybrid comes out of the portal.

 **LUNA** \- What is that thing?!

 **REGULUS** \- That is a Goating, a power demon from the Netherworld. Human and goat bind into one.

The Goating roars at Luna and runs furiously are her. Regulus jumps back and fires a beam from his horn. The beam hits the Goating in the chest. It falls on its back.

 **LUNA** \- Is it dead?

The Goating bounces off its back and lands on its hand and feet.

 **LUNA** \- Fuck, it isn't!

 **REGULUS** \- These monsters a powerful, it won't be easy killing them!

Luna takes out her bow.

 **LUNA-** Than we beat it down until it doesn't get back up!

Luna fires three arrows at the Goating. The Goating jumps high in the air and grows two demon wings.

 **LUNA** \- It can fly too?!

The Goating creates a magic circle. Both of its hands glow into a light orange color. The Goating puts the hands to together as the fingers is facing the magic circle, four light orange souls of energy comes at Luna and Regulus. Two souls hit Luna and two hits Regulus.

 **LUNA** and **REGULUS** \- AHHH!

They both rolls and slides through the ground. Luna's Mark glows, a barrier of light comes out of the ground and stops both Luna and Regulus. Luna gets back up, she takes out another card and looks at it.

 **LUNA** \- So, this ugly goat shit wants to play rough? I'll show it rough!

Luna hold up her card.

 **LUNA** \- I use wings of an angel!

Luna grows two angel wings. She flies in the air and tucks her bow. She looks at the Goating. Her bow glows like the glow from Ancient Fairy Dragon. The Goating flies at Luna.

 **LUNA** \- Go back to Hell from once you came!

Luna fires an arrow, the arrow splits into ten arrows. All ten arrows circle around the Goating. The Goating is looking around the arrows. All ten of them strikes the Goating. The Goating is set on fire. It struggles to fly away. Regulus runs and jumps at the Goating and claws its head off. Blood spews out of its neck. The body falls to the ground, the body is turn to ash. Luna lands on the ground. Luna and Regulus looks forward. The door opens slowly.

 **LUNA** \- I guess we are expected.

 **REGULUS** \- So, it seems… Let's move!

 **LUNA** \- Right!

Regulus disappears into Luna's card. She runs to the mansion and enters in. Luna looks around the area.

 **LUNA-** For an abandon mansion, this place hasn't lost its touch. Everything seems to be clean and not in ruins.

 **FAIRY DRAGON-** Perhaps not, but I sense a very powerful dark force in this place. Many people have died here.

 **REGULUS-** She right Luna, I too sense it. That Goating we just killed, it was summoned by the maiden, Anima.

Luna walks further into the mansion. The doors shut fast like you would see in a horror film. Luna turns around of the noise of the door slamming.

 **LUNA-** Well, there is no turning back now. Let's fine this passage way.

Luna walks to the center of the living room.

 **REGULUS-** Luna, what did you find about this Anima anyway?

 **LUNA** \- Well, for one thing, she was an evil witch. She was raised here in this very house. She was raised by people who… did terrible things to people. This mansion was a shelter for people who were homeless. Men, women, children and even animals. Everything may seem like they were doing the right thing, but the dark secret of this place is that it was a madhouse.

Luna walks into a hallway.

 **LUNA-** The family here tortured everyone that came to live here. Feeding everyone corpses, molesting the kids and teens of under age. Anima was one of the kids that were homeless and ended up here. During her days here, she spent all her time learning to be a witch. Soon after she became a witch, she conjured up demons from the Netherworld and kill everyone that was in this house and through out the land. Until one day, the people of city couldn't take her killing anymore, so they ended up killing her by burning her alive in this very house while also decapitating her entire body. But when they killed her, she spread a curse.

Luna walks into a bedroom.

 **LUNA-** The curse is made to hit anyone that may lose their sanity or will be seduced by the evil that's here. People who lose their sanity, eventually kill off their friends and family and goes completely nuts.

Luna hears a noise from outside of the room. The noise sounds as if it's a painful moaning. Luna sees a standing dresser. She opens it and hides in there. Regulus disappears. A man slams the door open dragging a girl with long black hair across the ground. She screams with fear.

 **GIRL-** Let me go now! Let me go!

The man grabs he by the throat and throws her against the wall. The man chokes her by one hand.

 **GIRL-** STO—STOP-! PLE—EASE!

The man smacks her in the face. Luna covers her mouth. The man starts licking the girls face and eventually starts to kiss all over her mouth.

 **GIRL-** GET OFF ME!

The girl smacks the man with a limb in the head. He let's her go, she tries to run away. The man grabs her by the arm and throws her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and drives his hand down her pants, touching her vagina. She screams with more terror, she tries to push him back, he grabs her by the neck and starts to choke her again.

 **MAN-** STOP TALKING!

Luna heard his voice is if he was controlled.

 **LUNA-** He's cursed…

The man takes his hand out of her pants and completely tears her shirt off causing he boobs to jiggle. He starts to suck on her nipple. She starts to cry loud.

 **GIRL-** SOMEONE HELP!

The man slaps her again and chokes her hard. Luna got angry and kicks the dresser door wide open. The Man looks at Luna with his red eyes. He roars at Luna and jumps at Luna. Luna takes an arrow and moves to the side and stabs him in the neck. She than slams his had against a mirror. Mirror shards are stuck in his face.

 **LUNA-** I do not like rapists!

The man takes one of the mirror shard and stabs Luna in the side with it.

 **LUNA-** AHH!

Luna backs up, the man pushes her to the wall, choke her to death. He than slides his hands up Luna's shirt, feeling her boobs. Luna did a kangaroo kick to the man, pushing him away from her. He rolls to the ground. She falls to her knees and hands, coughing from the choking.

 **LUNA-** Fuck! This reminds me when someone tried to rape me in high school!

The girl gets off the bed and helps Luna.

 **GIRL-** Are you OK?!

Luna looks forward, the man runs at them both. Luna pushes the girl away and takes her bow and fires an arrow at his head. His head is halve blown off. Pieces of his head is spread on the walls. The man falls to the ground. Luna stands up looks at the man.

 **LUNA-** Stay the fuck down!

The girl looks at the man.

 **LUNA-** Are you OK?

 **GIRL-** I am now, thank you. I', Nimaa.

 **LUNA-** I'm Luna, why are you here?

 **NIMAA-** I was lost and I found this place, thinking it would be safe… but it was a bad move. I've been here for days now. And everyday I was being chased by that man, and other creatures.

 **LUNA-** Have you tried to leave?

 **NIMAA-** I tried, but every time I go for the front door, I would see… something creepy…

 **LUNA-** Like what?

 **NIMAA-** I would see… the witch of this house…

 **LUNA-** You mean, Ani—

Nimaa covers Luna's mouth.

 **NIMAA-** Don't say her name! If you say her name, she will find you!

Luna takes Nimaa's hand off.

 **NIMAA-** But yes… I would see her there all the time.

Luna steps out of the room and notices the hallways have gotten longer and darker.

 **LUNA-** Did the hallways just change and gotten a lot creepier?!

Nimaa walks next to Luna.

 **NIMAA-** Yes, this place changes all the time… only one person was able to escape which was earlier today.

 **LUNA-** Really? Who?

 **NIMAA-** I have no idea, but I can tell it was a powerful being.

 **LUNA-** I see… well we must try to find a way out of here.

 **NIMAA-** I'm not going out there. It's safer in here.

 **LUNA-** I don't think its safe in here. You were almost raped by that man.

 **NIMAA-** Yeah! But I can always hide here!

Luna shakes her head with disappointment.

 **LUNA** (To herself) Fuck this girl…

Luna looks at Nimaa

 **LUNA-** Fine, stay here if you want, but I'm going to find a way out of here.

Luna runs off. Nimaa stares at Luna as she runs.

 **NIMAA-** Fine…

Luna stops in the middle of the hallway. She looks at her watch.

 **LUNA-** I need to hurry and find that passage.

Luna sees a door in front of her. She is puzzled and terrified.

 **LUNA-** That door… was not there a second ago…

She takes out her bow and walks slowly. As she approaches the door, the light from the limb near the door starts to flicker. Luna got startled, she moves slowly to the door. She puts her hand on the door. The door is absolute cold, the cold cut her hand. She backs up.

 **LUNA-** The temperature… its dropping…

(Everyone, I want you to look up a game Evil Within 2 and look under Anima sound effects, this is basically what Luna is encountering. Very creepy singing and noise from this witch.)

Luna opens the door.

 **LUNA-** A bedroom…

Luna sees a book on a table. She walks up to it and picks it up.

 **LUNA- '** I know you're here… you cannot escape me… you cannot escape this mansion… your soul will remain here until I have no use for it… those who read this will be damned, and will suffer from my curse… as the one who reads this, your name will be written in this diary…'

 **ANIMA- CHHAHCOAHA!**

LUNA- Shit!

Luna drops the diary. The pages start to turn, the pages stop. Luna looks at the page. Luna's eyes widen. She backs up. A word is being spelled out saying 'Luna' Luna starts to see her breath. She is shriving from the cold.

 **LUNA-** Nnnnnooo… I…I have to go!

Luna rushes out of the door and and runs down the hallway. She goes for another door, but a couch and a bookcase fall and blocks the door. Luna falls to her butt.

 **LUNA-** Dammit! I'm trapped!

 **ANIMA- Luuu—LunnAA…**

Luna got terrified when she heard the creepy voice calling out to her. Luna stands up and slowly turns around, as she turns around, she hears singing from the witch. (Want to know what the witch looks like, go look at the game I mentioned) Luna sees the witch next to the door she came out of. The witch shakes as if she's cold. She slow walks closer to Luna, one step a second. Luna slowly backs up scared of the witch. The witch then walks completely fast up to Luna.

 **ANIMA- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **LUNA-** Shit!

Anima screams at Luna as she falls to her butt again. Anima towers over Luna. She crawls backwards as Anima slowly walks to Luna. Luna gets up and runs pass Anima as Anima slowly watches Luna get away.

 **LUNA-** Fuck, I need to get away from her!

Luna runs back into the room she and busts the door open. She trips and falls to the ground. It's completely black in the room. Then the room starts to light, but she's not in the same room she was in. No, she's in a different room. The room is as if it's an abandon hospital and hasn't been clean in years.

 **LUNA-** Huh?! What?! Where am I? What the fuck is going on with this mansion?!

Luna stands up and sees two double doors with bars on them. Both doors open, she sees Anima from thirty feet.

 **LUNA-** Gasp!

Luna backs up away from Anima. Anima slowly move forward than move quickly screaming at Luna again. Luna quickly hides from Anima. She hides behind a counter. Anima continues to sing while stand there and walk. Anima scans the room. Luna gets on her hand and knees, its completely dark, only has three lights in the room over the sinks that Luna is behind.

 **ANIMA- La lllaaa llaalalla LAAA LAAAAA**

Luna slowly crawls near the sink area while Anima is on the other side of the sink. Anima slowly walks the room while still singing. Luna's body starts to shiver even move.

 **LUNA-** I'm on the right path… when ever the maiden is around, so it the passage way. But the question is, where?

Anima walks near a door. Luna slowly peaks up and sees Anima at the door. She goes through the door like a ghost. Luna slowly stands up.

 **LUNA-** I have to follow her…

Luna runs to the door and looks through the window. Anima is still walking through a hallway.

 **ANIMA- La lllaaa llaalalla LAAA LAAAAA**

Her singing is getting deeper is if you feel a scratchiness in your ear. Anima goes through another door. Luna quietly open the door she's next to and crouches down and walks to the other door. She peaks and see Anima. She's in an operating room with hospital beds, IV stands and other hospital things. Anima starts to laugh evilly. She raises her arms up and lifts every object in that room. She than throws them across the room. Luna sees a metal dresser coming at the door. She gasps and rolls away from the door. The dresser goes through the door and breaks it. Luna gets back on her feet with Anima stand close to her.

 **LUNA-** AHHHH!

 **ANIMA- LUUUNNNAAAAA!**

Luna steps back fast, Anima grabs Luna by her arms and pulls her in.

 **LUNA-** Get off me! Let go of me now!

Anima puts her hands onto Luna's face and opens her mouth with her thumbs. Luna struggles to break free. Anima inhales from her mouth near Luna's mouth slowly Luna's soul is coming out of her mouth.

 **LUNA-** Ehhh! AHHHHH!

Luna continues to fight. Luna can see a feel her skin freezing as if she was water and the water is turn to ice. Regulus comes out.

REGULUS- Let's her go!

Regulus runs at Anima. Anima's eyes light up in red and pushes Regulus away and hold him up on the wall. Regulus struggles to break free. Luna takes out an arrow and stabs it into Anima's shoulder. Anima screams with pain and let's go of Luna and Regulus. Anima pulls the arrow out and throws it to the ground. Anima got anger.

 **ANIMA- AHHOOOOOO!**

Anima raises her arms again. The ceiling breaks with monster from the Netherworld. The monster is six-meters high with four-legs. The beast has two heads and a huge monster mouth in the cent of both heads. (Perfect example: Look up a monster called amalgam alpha)

 **LUNA** \- Shit! I got to get out of here!

Luna runs with Regulus. She jumps onto Regulus and runs out of the room.

 **ANIMA- AMALGAM ALPHA! GET HER!**

The monster roars and chases after them both. Regulus runs out a door. As they came out of the door, they were outside.

 **LUNA-** We're outside now?!

They both lands in a huge garden area Regulus lands on the ground and slides through the ground. They both turn around having the Amalgam Alpha jumping from the mansion to where they are at. It lands in the garden area and roars loud.

 **LUNA-** Dammit! Is going to take longer than I thought!

 **REGULUS-** We must slay this behemoth, Luna!

 **LUNA-** You're right… but…

The beast growls at them both and slowly moves to the side.

 **LUNA-** We have to kill it fast!

The monster runs at them both. Regulus jumps over the beast. Luna pulls out her bow and fires three arrows at the monster. The monster gets hit with the arrows. I got angry jumps at Luna and Regulus. The monster smacks Regulus. Luna falls off Regulus. She lands on the ground. She slowly gets up; the monster runs at her and grabs her with its big hand. It brings her up and slams her to the ground. Luna screams with pain. Regulus jumps at the monster and claws it in one its heads. The monster reacts and kicks Regulus away. Luna slowly gets up and heals herself. She fires four arrows at the monster's other head. It gets stunned and backs away. Luna falls to her knees, out of breath.

 **REGULUS-** Luna! Are you alright?!

 **LUNA-** Yes… but this place is draining me real fast…

The monster runs at Luna and Regulus. Regulus fires a beam from his horn and goes though the monsters body like a spear. The monster falls to the ground. Luna stands up and losing her balance.

 **LUNA-** I can't… give up…

The monster gets up and runs at Luna again. She grows her angel wings and flies into the air.

 **LUNA-** Regulus, return to me!

Regulus disappears back into Luna's deck. She points her bow at the monster. The bow charges with energy. The monster looks at Luna up in the air.

 **LUNA-** I don't have time for this BULLSHIT!

Her bow glows with the energy of Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna fires an arrow at the monster. The has comes straight at the monster. Ancient Fairy Dragon's spirit appeared near the arrow and roars. The arrow hit the monster. A huge eruption of light energy comes out of the ground sealing the monster. The monster roars into the air. A white halo hovers over the monster. The halo starts to charge, thousands of arrows comes raining down on the monster, striking every area of the monster. The monster roars loud again and falls to the ground. Luna slowly lands to the ground. She walks up to the motionless monster.

 **LUNA-** And… stay dead!

Luna starts to feel dizzier. She steps back to a tree and puts her back on the tree and slides down to her butt.

 **LUNA-** I… just need to rest a little…

Luna closes her eyes and falls to the ground.

Cyrus's home.

Yusei wakes up. Yusei gets off the bed and walks out of the room. He notices that Luna is not in the chair of where she was sitting.

 **YUSEI-** Luna?

Yusei checks the other rooms and has not seen Luna.

 **YUSEI-** Luna?!

Akiza wakes up she gets up and comes out of bed.

 **AKIZA-** Yusei, what's wrong?

 **YUSEI-** Luna is not here!

 **AKIZA-** What?!

 **YUSEI-** I just checked every room in this house and she's not here!

Yusei and Akiza runs outside.

 **YUSEI and AKIZA-** Luna!

Yusei looks around the area, scanning the area. He than notices a trial being made by a lion. Yusei crouches down and examines it.

 **AKIZA-** What is it?

 **YUSEI-** Lion tracks… and they lend straight…

Yusei looks forward, he stands up. Akiza walks near him.

 **AKIZA-** You don't think she…

 **YUSEI-** Shit! That's exactly what she did! We have to get the others!

Yusei and Akiza runs back inside.

 **YUSEI-** Hey! Everyone, wake up now!

Everyone wakes up. Everyone comes to the living room.

 **SEYMOUR-** Yusei, what's wrong?

 **YUSEI-** Luna is gone, that's what's wrong!

 **JACK-** What?! Where did she go?

 **AKIZA-** We think she went to the mansion.

 **CROW-** Alone?!

 **KALIN-** Alright, let's go. We have to find Luna quick!

 **YUSEI-** Kalin is right, Seymour and Maximus, you guys stay here in case she comes back here.

 **MAXIMUS-** Okay, but you guys don't know what lays ahead.

 **YUSEI-** I don't care, Luna may need our help… besides… my Mark is telling me she needs help.

 **JACK-** All of ours are, she needs our help.

 **CROW-** So, let's stop talking and let's get going!

 **YUSEI-** Right, we'll be back soon you two.

All five of them gets on their duel runners. Akiza got on Yusei's and Kalin got on Crow's. They all drove to where the mansion is at.

 **KALIN-** Why would Luna go to the mansion alone like this?

 **YUSEI-** She wants to save Leo badly, and she must've found something in the book that can help her.

 **AKIZA-** But we don't know what lays ahead.

 **YUSEI-** I know… but we must do this if we want to get that Dragon and save Leo.

 **JACK-** Yusei is right, if we don't get thee Dragon's we won't stand a chance against Tachyon and his men.

 **YUSEI-** We understand your fears, babe… but we knew it would come to this.

Akiza hugs Yusei tighter.

 **AKIZA-** I just hope that we're not too late…

They all drive over a hill and stops.

 **YUSEI-** There it is…

 **KALIN-** Let's move!

They drove up to the mansion. They all get off the runners. Their Marks are glowing and flashing, Kalin's eye starts to flash.

 **YUSEI-** Luna is down! I can feel it!

 **AKIZA-** Let's get her out of there!

All five of them runs to the doors and slams it open. They all went inside, the doors slams shut behind them.

 **CROW-** This place is big…

 **KALIN-** We should split up… we can cover more ground that way.

 **YUSEI-** Okay, Akiza and I will search the upstairs, you three search the downstairs.

 **CROW-** Sounds good to me, we should back here in one hour if we haven't found anything.

 **EVERYONE-** Right!

Everyone splits up.

Garden.

Luna twitches her eyes and opens them.

 **LUNA-** Huh? What… what happen?

 **Fairy Dragon-** You passed out. You've been using a lot of your energy in this place and haven't slept all day. You body was getting weak.

Luna slowly gets up.

 **LUNA-** How long have I been out?

 **FAIRY DRAGON-** Two hours.

 **LUNA-** Two hours?! Shit!

Luna looks at her watch.

 **LUNA-** I have not even eight hours left! I need to find that passage way!

Luna runs off back into the mansion. When she gets back into the mansion undead people comes out of the wooden floor. All of them looks at Luna.

 **LUNA-** Ah… what now?!

The undead runs at her. Fairy Dragon comes out and shines on all of them. They all turn to ash. Luna runs down a hallway. She sees a door and pushes the door open. She falls high from the doorway.

 **LUNA-** Ahh! This place doesn't make any sense!

She lands on the ground. She struggles to get up.

 **LUNA-** And somehow, I survived this…

Luna stand up. She in another hallway, she sees a door wide open.

 **LUNA-** What lays ahead here?

Luna walks through a mining area.

 **LUNA-** The mines…

 **REGULUS-** Why would this mansion be built under a mining field?

 **LUNA-** Anima used these mines to preform rituals, torturing people here. This where she was killed…

 **REGULUS-** Oddly fitting…

Luna walks forward into a huge area. She looks forward and sees a huge hole in the ground. She walks to the edge. She looks down.

 **LUNA-** The bottomless pit… they say when she threw people down here, they were sent to the Netherworld as an offering to the King of the Netherworld.

Luna notices when she was talking, she could see her breath.

 **LUNA-** And speaking of Anima…

Luna turns around and hear footsteps she takes out her bow. She takes out and points it. Anima comes from behind Luna and grabs her by the head.

 **LUNA-** Ah!

 **ANIMA LUUUUNAAAA!**

Anime open Luna's mouth and tries to suck out her soul again. Luna struggle to break free. Fairy Dragon comes from behind Anima and blasts her in the back. Anima drops Luna. Luna rolls away from Anima. Anima yells and disappears.

 **LUNA-** Where did she go?!

Bedroom

Yusei walks into a bedroom.

 **YUSEI-** Where could Luna be?

As he passes through a mirror, Anima walks inside the mirror. Yusei notices a dead body on the ground.

 **YUSEI-** Judging by the wound, Luna must've did this.

 **NIMAA-** Did you say Luna?

Yusei got startled and turns around and sees Nimaa.

 **YUSEI-** Yes, I'm looking for her. Have you seen her?

Nimaa gives a seductive look and smirks. She walks towards Yusei.

 **NIMAA-** Perhaps I have… she saved me from that man there.

 **YUSEI-** Is she alright?

Nimaa walks pass Yusei's right side. She looks at Yusei.

 **NIMAA-** Oh, I think she's fine… she left this room about two hours ago.

Nimaa walk towards the window and face Yusei and puts her fingers near her lips.

 **YUSEI-** I see, thank you for the information. I need to find her.

Yusei turns around. He sees Nimaa in front of him. Yusei got startled.

 **YUSEI-** How did you-?

Nimaa puts her fingers onto Yusei's lips.

 **NIMAA-** Shhh, I'm sure she's fine… you look a little tense…

Yusei removes Nimaa's fingers off his lips. Yusei notices something about her hand.

 **YUSEI-** I'm fine… I think I should get going. My girlfriend might be looking for me.

 **NIMAA-** Girlfriend huh? How cute…

Nimaa glides her fingers on Yusei's shoulder and walks around him.

 **NIMAA-** Tell me… have you two been together long?

 **YUSEI-** We just started, about two days ago.

Nimaa circles around Yusei, feeling his abs than his chest and continued to walk around him

 **NIMAA-** Aw! A new couple… you know I once had a boyfriend too… he remains me of you.

Yusei turns his head, following her movements.

 **NIMAA-** But, he was killed…

 **YUSEI-** I'm sorry to hear that.

Nimaa stops in front of Yusei.

 **NIMAA-** How sweet… I've been alone for so long…

Nimaa puts her hand on her breasts while feeling Yusei's chest. Yusei backs up.

 **NIMAA-** Oh… what's wrong, sweetie?

 **YUSEI-** I should really get going.

Nimaa rushes to Yusei and pushes him to the walk.

 **YUSEI** \- What are you doing?!

 **NIMAA-** Stay awhile… when was the last time you had some fun with a girl?

Nimaa runs her hands on Yusei's abs and chest.

 **NIMAA** \- Don't you find me attractive?

Nimaa pulls away from Yusei and slowly takes off her torn shirt. Yusei covers his eyes. Nimaa puts Yusei's hand down. Yusei sees her C size breasts. Nimaa rubs her breast.

 **NIMAA-** It's OK… You can look…

 **YUSEI-** Gr… But I don't want to!

 **NIMAA-** I understand, for faithfulness to your girlfriend… just pretend I'm her… It's okay, she won't know, I promise.

Nimaa takes Yusei's hand and places it under her dress where he can feel her vagina. She moves his hand up and down, rub her vagine. Yusei got mad and pulls away.

 **YUSEI-** Alright, I was trying to be nice, but I will not be seduced by you.

Nimaa smiles seductively walks very close to Yusei.

 **NIMAA-** Oh… my dear… I always get what I want… when I felt that you came into this room. I knew that you would the one would be my new man…

She pushes Yusei to the wall and rubs her body against him.

 **YUSEI** \- Let me go!

Akiza heard Yusei's shout.

 **AKIZA-** Yusei?!

She runs out of the room she was in.

 **NIMAA-** My new love… we are going to have fun now…

Nimaa puts her hand onto Yusei's penis.

 **NIMAA-** Mmm, better than my last boyfriend… let's hope you good at sex better than him!

Nimaa puts her lips on Yusei's neck. She puts her hand into Yusei's pants. Yusei takes her out. Yusei smacks Nimaa across the face.

 **YUSEI-** That is enough!

Nimaa smiles evilly.

 **NIMAA-** Oh no, my sweet, Yusei… Fuck Akiza… she's not worth of having sex with.

Nimaa runs at Yusei and pushes him against the wall again. She takes off her dress, she is completely naked. Yusei tried to move.

 **YUSEI-** I can't move!

 **NIMAA-** That's the point sweetie… it's the only way for us to have sex… since you won't have willingly, we're going to have sex by force. Now, let's see this big cock of yours!

Akiza walks into the room where Yusei and Nimaa is.

 **YUSEI** \- I don't want to have sex with you! You're not Akiza!

Yusei's Mark glows, he breaks free from the spell and kicks Nimaa away from him.

 **NIMAA-** You will have sex with me!

A whip wraps around Nimaa. The whip tightens on Nimaa.

 **NIMAA-** What's this?!

 **AKIZA-** Never touch my Yusei, you fucking bitch!

Nimaa looks at Akiza. Akiza is furious at Nimaa.

 **YUSEI-** Right on time, babe!

Akiza winks at Yusei. Nimaa breaks free from the whip and floats in the air.

 **NIMAA-** YOU WILL PAY FORINTERFERING, AKIZA!

Nimaa rushes at Akiza and pushes Akiza to the ground.

 **YUSEI-** Akiza!

Nimaa rips Akiza's top off, showing only her bra. She japs her claws into Akiza's sides. Akiza screams in pain. Yusei sees Akiza's whip. He holds out his arm and consternates. Akiza's whip goes into Yusei hand. He than wraps Nimaa's body with the whip.

 **NIMAA- WHAT?! YUSEI MY LOVE?!**

 **YUSEI-** Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend you, ugly bitch!

Yusei pulls Nimaa off Akiza. Akiza gets up, Yusei throws Akiza his Stardust sword. Nimaa comes close to Yusei. He thrust kicks Nimaa towards Akiza. Akiza grabs the sword in time, Nimaa comes towards Akiza. Akiza take the sword and stabs Nimaa in the chest.

 **NIMAA- UGH!**

Akiza comes closer to Nimaa.

 **AKIZA-** Yusei is not yours, he's mine!

Akiza moves the sword up and slices through her neck and head. Nimaa's chest, neck and head are split a part. The whip releases many thorns into Nimaa's body.

Nimaa's body turns to ash.

 **YUSEI-** And stay dead!

Akiza looks at Yusei.

 **AKIZA-** Are you OK, babe?

 **YUSEI-** Yeah, sorry about that.

Akiza walks to Yusei and kisses him on the lips. Yusei hold Akiza by he hips. She pulls back and smiles at Yusei.

 **AKIZA-** I don't get mad if some witch was forcing you. You stayed faithful and that's all it matters… besides…

Akiza puts her finger under Yusei's chin and smirks.

 **AKIZA-** Our time in bed will come, but right now, we have someone to find.

Yusei looks at Akiza's nice body. He smiles and pulls her closer.

 **YUSEI-** Oh, I'm counting on it.

Yusei kisses Akiza on the lips and rubs Akiza's nice round ass.

 **CROW-** Are we interrupting?

Yusei and Akiza got startled they looked at the door way. Crow and the other two are smirking.

 **JACK-** What a touching moment we have here.

 **AKIZA-** All spoiled thanks to your interruption!

 **KALIN-** HAHAHA! You should your guys faces!

Yusei and Akiza's faces turn red. Yusei takes off his jacket and covers Akiza's body. They walked in.

 **KALIN-** So, what happened up here? We heard Akiza screaming.

 **AKIZA-** Some bitch tried to seduce Yusei…

 **CROW-** Yusei, you getting all these women huh?

 **YUSEI-** Eh, no. She was a witch, she tried to but Akiza came. The witch attack Akiza.

 **KALIN-** Did she say she saw Luna?

 **YUSEI-** Yes, before she was all over me, she told me that she saw her and see went somewhere else, but that was two hours ago.

 **CROW-** Well, let's go. We have to find her.

The ashes of Nimaa starts to glow.

 **YUSEI-** Hey… did it just get cold in here?

 **AKIZA-** Yeah…

Akiza inhales and takes a breath, everyone sees her breath.

Everyone hear's Anima's laugh. They look at the ashes. Anima's arm comes out of the ashes.

 **ANIMA- YUUUSSSSEEEII!**

 **YUSEI** \- Oh great! What now?!

Anima comes out of the ground. They start hearing her singing.

 **KALIN-** What is that singing?

Anima grabs Kalin by the neck and pulls him up to the ceiling, slamming his face to the ceiling, trying to pull him through the ceiling.

 **YUSEI-** Kalin!

 **CROW-** Let go of my buddy!

Crow's black claws come out. Crow jumps to the ceiling and slashes the arms or Anima. She screams and drops Kalin. He falls to the ground, his face is scraped, blood comes out of his face.

 **KALIN-** Oh, that bitch think she's getting me to bed, she can forget it!

 **JACK-** I don't think that was her intentions, mate.

Jack help Kalin up. The house starts to shake. Everyone feels the shake.

 **AKIZA-** What's going on?!

 **YUSEI-** I think Anima is pissed off!

 **ANIMA- For disrespecting me, I will make you all suffer!**

The mansion falls apart, they were transported to another dimension. They are on a platform. Everyone looks around. The dimension is dark with purple clouds in the sky, pieces of the mansion floating in the air.

 **KALIN-** I think she sent us to another dimension!

 **CROW-** What gave that that away? The floating platform or the mansion breaking to pieces?!

 **ANIMA- You all must be the signers my father has told me about!**

Everyone looks forward. Anima comes out of the ground.

 **ANIMA- My father was right, you were easy to capture!**

 **YUSEI-** Who would that be?

 **ANIMA- None of your concern my sweet, Yusei. But what matters is that I was told to kill everyone here, and that's what's my pet will be doing!**

Anima hold out at blue and black card.

 **AKIZA-** Wait! That card!

 **ANIMA- That's right, Akiza! This card is to summon another Gigas! But since we are in the Netherworld, it doesn't need a human body!**

Anima throws the card in the air. Black electricity strikes the card. Anima floats off the platform.

 **ANIMA- And this Gigas, isn't as weak as the last one!**

An eruption of dark energy comes out of the ground, a dark yellow two-horned Gigas comes out of the ground. Everyone backs up, the Gigas stand up and looks at the five and roars at them all.

 **ANIMA- Kill them all, my Gigas… but save Yusei for me… I'm not done with him yet.**

Akiza got angry.

 **AKIZA-** That's it, you little ugly bitch! I'm tired of you talking about my Yusei!

 **ANIMA- Come and get me than, black rose!**

 **AKIZA-** You asked for it!

Akiza runs after Anima.

 **YUSEI-** Akiza, wait!

Akiza jumps off the platform and wraps Anima with her whip. Anima flies out of the dimension with Akiza.

 **YUSEI-** No! Akiza!

 **JACK-** Yusei, she's be fine! It's us you should be worried about!

The Gigas drives its claws into the ground and pulls out a huge mallet with craved horns on the edges of it. Yusei gets mad.

 **YUSEI-** Gr! Fine! We can take this monster on our own!

 **JACK-** Right, let's show this pathetic monster how we do things how we use to!

 **CROW-** Oh yeah, just like old time!

 **KALIN-** My old says, it's time for the Enforcers to do some Enforcing!

All four of them take out their weapons. The Gigas jumps at them all with the mallet. They split apart. Crow grows Armor Masters wings and flies in the air, Yusei throws his sword into the eye in the center of the chest. The Gigas back off and falls to its knees.

 **YUSEI-** Jack, Kalin! Go!

Jack and Kalin run at the Giga. Kalin throws the Scythe like a booming and Jack throws his axe like a tomahawk. The Gigas smacks both weapons away and rams into them both, pushing them both off the edge, they both grab on to the edge.

 **YUSEI-** Jack! Kalin!

Yusei tries to run, but the Gigas blocks Yusei's path.

 **YUSEI-** Gr! Crow get them!

 **CROW-** I'm on it!

Yusei summons Stardust Dragon. Stardust comes down and attack the Gigas. Yusei command his sword back. Yusei run at the Gigas and jabs his sword in the knee of the beast. It roars and smacks Yusei away. Stardust blasts at the Gigas, it blocks the blast with its mallet and smacks Stardust with is. Yusei falls on his back in pain. Yusei opens his eyes. The Gigas jumps in the air and comes down on Yusei with the mallet. Archfiend comes just in time and rams into the Gigas. Armor Master comes from above and punches the Gigas in the center eye, leaving a wedge counter in it. The counter shocks the Gigas. It falls to its knees. Infernity Destroyer Dragon comes from behind the Gigas and fires a huge dark energy blast at the Gigas. The Gigas roars in pain and falls off the platform. Jack helps up Yusei.

 **JACK-** You good, mate?

 **YUSEI-** Yes, I'm fine.

They all hear roaring.

 **KALIN-** Great, it's not dead?!

The Gigas jumps high back on the platform. The eyes go black and roars into the sky. Energy from the center eye comes out and into the sky.

 **YUSEI-** What's it doing?!

The energy forms the Mark of the Giant. All four of them freaked out.

 **CROW-** No! Not that!

 **KALIN-** Its… it's the Mark of the Giant! Ccapac Apu!

The Mark fires a beam to a huge platform. They hear roaring.

 **JACK-** Shit! It's coming!

The big arm comes out of the ground and pulls itself out. Ccapac Apu comes out of the ground and roars.

 **YUSEI-** Gr! I thought we didn't have to deal with this thing again!

Kalin looks at the Immortal. Kalin clenches his fist.

 **KALIN-** Boys… let me take down this Immortal…

 **CROW-** Kalin! Are you crazy?!

 **JACK-** You can't take the Immortal alone!

 **KALIN-** I must… that thing and I have unfinished business to take care of. It was because of that Immortal that I turn against everyone, and I want to make sure that I that is rid of this Immortal forever, where it can never harm anyone ever again!

Kalin's dragon growls at the Immortal.

 **KALIN-** Even my dragon was to destroy it, you guys take the Gigas… I'll take Ccapac Apu!

Kalin runs and jumps off the platform.

 **YUSEI-** Kalin!

Kalin lands on his dragon and looks at his friends.

 **KALIN-** Yusei, you may have released me from this Immortals control, but you need to understand that I need to do this.

Yusei puts his head down.

 **YUSEI-** Fine…

Yusei looks at Kalin.

 **YUSEI-** But I expect you to come back!

 **KALIN-** I will, you can count on it.

Kalin's dragon flies at the Immortal. Kalin readies his Scythe and looks at the Immortal.

 **KALIN-** Alright, you Immortal, let's see if you can take down your old host!

The Immortal moves its arm upward and tries to smack his dragon. His dragon flies further into the sky. Kalin jumps off his dragon, he takes his scythe and jabs it into the Immortals head. It roars in pain and grabs Kalin. The Immortal puts both hand together. Kalin twirls his scythe and makes the blade point up and straight. Another blade comes out from the bottom and jabs one blade into each hand. Kalin's eye glows, he jumps off his weapon and pulls out a card.

 **KALIN-** Infernity Doom Dragon! Come on out!

His second dragon comes out. Kalin land on top of the dragon. Kalin calls his weapon back. He grabs it, he looks at the Immortal.

 **KALIN-** I will use all my powers that the Crimson Dragon as given me to take you down!

Yusei and the others looks at the Gigas.

 **YUSEI-** Ready, boys?

 **JACK-** Bring it!

 **CROW-** Let's kick this monster's ass!

Mining area.

Luna walks down through the ledge of the hole in the ground.

 **LUNA-** What lays here I wonder.

She sees a portal opening.

 **LUNA-** Huh?

Anima and Akiza comes out of the portal. Anima takes Akiza's whip and pulls her in. Anima grabs Akiza by the face and slowly crushes her skull. Akiza screams in pain. Luna takes out her bow and charges it.

 **LUNA-** Let go of my friend!

Luna fires an arrow of light at Anima and hits her in the face.

 **ANIMA- AHHHHHH!**

Anima drops Akiza, she falls into the hole. She takes he whip and stretches it. Fairy Dragon grabs the whip and pulls her up.

 **AKIZA-** Fairy Dragon?! That means!

Akiza looks to the side.

 **AKIZA-** Luna!

Luna jumps onto Fairy Dragon and helps Akiza up.

 **LUNA-** Are you okay?

 **AKIZA-** Yes, we found out you left, and we ended up looking for you! Don't scare us like that again!

 **LUNA-** I'm sorry, but I had to find this Dragon fast…

 **AKIZA-** I understand, but you're OK and that's all that matters. Now let's take Anima down!

 **LUNA-** I'm actually glad that Anima is back.

 **AKIZA-** Why?

 **LUNA-** I know where the passage way is at. Anima is the passage way.

 **AKIZA-** How did you figure?

 **LUNA-** Whenever she shows up, it becomes really cooler, and when she got close to me, I saw something inside of her eye as if it was a portal. So, all we have to do is to strike her eye and the portal will be open. But we have to keep her still.

 **AKIZA-** Sounds good to me, I want that witch beaten down!

 **ANIMA- Well done, Luna…**

Akiza and Luna looks forward, seeing Anima.

 **ANIMA- You figured out the passage way. Back then, it was hidden all over the mansion… but my father decided to chance that and place the passage way through me! This way no one will be able to find it!**

 **LUNA-** I was wondering when you were going to show yourself… Nimaa.

 **ANIMA- So, you knew I was Nimaa did you?**

 **LUNA-** Of course, when I left the room that last saw you, that's when the creepy shit started to happen. You didn't want me to leave so you could kill me in that bedroom, you figured that whether I leave or not, you could kill me. But you failed.

 **ANIMA- Oh? Have I?**

Luna looks at Anima.

 **LUNA-** Yes, because I'm still alive, and I plan on keeping that way. You will not stop me for saving my brother!

 **AKIZA-** Luna is right, we'll both fight you!

 **ANIMA- If you wish to meet your death, then I will be your liberator!**

Anima summoned monster from the Netherworld. Monsters that Goodwin had when he was dueling. Akiza stand up and calls out Black Rose Dragon.

 **AKIZA-** This is for trying to seduce my boyfriend!

 **LUNA-** Whoa! What?! OK now I hate this bitch! No one tries to take my big sisters man and gets away with it! (I just added some reality drama shit humor to this chapter… I'm sorry, hahaha!)

Akiza jumps onto Black Rose.

 **AKIZA-** Let's do this!

Black Rose Dragon flies after Anima. Anima flicks her wrist and a huge boulder comes out of the wall, going towards Akiza. Black Rose fires her purple flames and destroys the boulder. Anima comes at Akiza with her cold hands grabs her by the neck and chokes her. Anima notices Yusei's jacket is on her.

 **ANIMA- Once I'm done with you, your sweet Yusei is mine!**

Akiza get pissed, Anima was pushes away by her psychic powers. Anima looks at Akiza.

 **AKIZA-** You really want to see what a witch is like?! I'll show you!

Akiza flicks her wrist three boulders comes out of the wall, coming at Anima. Anima hold them up and looks at Akiza.

 **ANIMA- Please, you're not a witch! Psychic yes, but no witch!**

The boulders light on fire, Anima throws them back at Akiza. Akiza takes her whip, she closes her eyes.

 **AKIZA-** Yusei, if you can hear me, I lend me your power!

Yusei felt Akiza's heart. He does a back-hand spring and dodges the Gigas mallet. His Mark glows.

 **YUSEI-** Akiza, what's mine is yours!

Yusei's Mark disappears and appears onto Akiza's other arms. Her whip forms into a Stardust color steel blade whip. Akiza opens her eyes have her eyes and Yusei's eyes mixed in one color, she swings her whip and cuts the boulders into pieces.

 **ANIMA- WHAT?!**

Akiza has Stardust aura running around her. Yusei's Mark shows on her left arm. Anima looks at Akiza.

 **ANIMA- HOW?! NOT EVEN I WITHNESS SUCH POWER!**

 **AKIZA-** Yusei and I are a team, when one is in trouble, the other picks up the other. You claim that you will take Yusei away from me… I won't let you near him ever again!

Anima got angry and flies at Akiza. Akiza snaps her fingers and slows down time.

 **ANIMA- WHAT?!**

 **AKIZA-** Too slow…

Akiza takes her blade whip and constantly slashing Anima, Anima screams with pain. Akiza looks at Luna.

 **AKIZA-** Luna! When I say now, you strike her eye!

 **LUNA-** I'm ready!

Akiza stops striking and wraps Anima with the whip and squeezes her.

 **AKIZA-** NOW!

 **LUNA-** I'm on it!

Fairy Dragon flies fast at Anima. Luna jumps off and tusks her bow. Her Mark glows, she sees the spark in her eye.

 **LUNA-** SHOW ME THW PASSAGE WAY!

Luna fires the arrow at Anima's left eye. Anima scream very loud. Energy waves comes out of Anima's body. Pushing Akiza and Luna away back on land. Anima is covering her eye, blood drops out of her left eye. The blood falls to the bottom of the hole. Akiza and Luna sees a portal opening from the bottom. Luna sees the portal.

 **LUNA-** There it is!

Luna is about to jump.

 **ANIMA- NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Anima rushes at Luna and grabs her by the neck.

 **ANIMA- I WILL NOT LOSE! NOT TO YOU!**

Luna's left arm glows with the Mark of the Heart. Life Stream Dragon comes out. Anima looks at the Dragon.

 **ANIMA- LIFE STREAM DRAGON?!**

Luna's left hand has aura going around it. Leo's spear appears into her hand. Luna opens her eyes, Life Stream slashes Anima's arms off. She drops Luna, Luna grew her angel wings, she takes the spear.

 **LUNA-** BURN IN HELL YOU WITCH BITCH!

Luna drives the spear into Anima's chest, pushes Anima away. Luna spins backwards, takes out her bow and fires seven arrows of light at Anima, piercing through her body. Anima steps back to the ledge, she looks at Akiza and Luna.

 **ANIMA- How—how could I fail?!**

 **AKIZA-** You messed with the wrong people, Anima.

Anima looks at Akiza.

 **ANIMA- Now… I see why Yusei loves you so much.**

Luna walks forward.

 **LUNA-** Now that the portal is open. I have no need to fight you.

Luna calls the spear. It yanks out of her chest and into Luna's hand. Anima closes her eyes and falls into the hole. Luna looks down.

 **LUNA-** Akiza, I'll be back with the card, wait here for the others.

 **AKIZA-** You got it.

Luna nods and jumps off the ledge and into the portal.

Netherworld planes.

Yusei lands on Stardust Dragon and flies into the air. The Gigas roars in the air. Black lighting reigns down. Stardust flies fast in the air. Jack Takes his axe and jumps off his dragon and slams it onto the Gigas head. The Gigas goes out of control. Crow and Armored Master jumps off Black Winged Dragon and flies at the Gigas they both punch it in the center eye, leaving a wedge counters in it. Jack jumps back on Archfiend and calls his weapon back; the counters shocks the Gigas. Stardust flies in front of the Gigas. Yusei runs up Stardust's back, he jumps up having his sword ready. Stardust, Archfiend, and Black Winged all fires their attacks at the center eye. Yusei throws his sword inside the attack, impaling the center eye. The Gigas roars very, the attack makes the Gigas explode with dark matter. Yusei calls his sword back and lands on Stardust.

 **YUSEI-** Finally, it's dead.

 **JACK-** Now let's go help Kalin!

Kalin rides on Infernity Destroyer Dragon. The Dragon throws Kalin high in the air. Destroyer and Doom Dragon both charges their mouths and fires black flames at the Immortal. Kalin's scythe charges with black lighting, Kalin comes straight down on the Immortal, slashing it in the big eye. The Immortal roars in terror, it moves recklessly, Kalin drives his weapon further into the Immortal.

 **KALIN-** WHO'S THE GIANT NOW?!

The Immortal starts to decay, falling apart, the Mark of the Giant is slowly vanishing. Kalin jumps off the Immortal and back onto Destroyer Dragon. The Immortal puts his big hands to its head, beams of purple light breaks through the Immortal, it roars in pain, it looks at Kalin and punches Kalin off his Dragon.

 **KALIN-** GAH!

Kalin falls into a portal.

 **YUSEI-** Kalin! No!

The Immortal explodes, pushing everyone into a portal as well. They landed into the entrance of the mines, where Akiza is at. Akiza turns around.

 **AKIZA-** Yusei, Jack, Crow!

Akiza runs to them.

 **AKIZA-** Are you three OK?!

Akiza checks on Yusei.

 **YUSEI-** Yeah… but Kalin was punches into another portal!

 **AKIZA-** What?!

 **JACK-** We don't know where, but all we know is that he's probably somewhere back here.

 **CROW-** So, we think.

All three of them get up.

 **YUSEI-** What about you Akiza?

 **AKIZA** \- I'm fine, I found Luna. She and I fought Anima here.

 **JACK-** Excellent, where is Luna now?

 **AKIZA-** Down in that hole, she told me to wait for you guys.

 **YUSEI-** Okay, I know Kalin can take care of himself. If anything, he's somewhere in these mines.

 **CROW-** Let's go save our young friend!

They all look at the hole and jumps down into the hole.

Netherworld Planes.

A man walks the ground where Ccapac Apu was at, he sees a black card. He walks up to it picks it up and disappears.

Sanctuary of Alcadeias.

Luna lands on the ground, she's at a huge white temple. She sees long stairs with blood on it.

 **LUNA-** Blood? Must be Anima's.

Luna runs up the stairs. She looks at her watch.

 **LUNA-** Shit, I have six hours left! And we still need to get back to Raniel's place! A portal opens from above, Kalin comes out of the portal and lands on the stairs. Luna stops and looks downstairs.

 **LUNA-** Kalin!

Luna runs to Kalin.

 **Luna-** Are you OK?!

Luna helps Kalin up.

 **KALIN-** Just got done fighting the Immortal Giant.

 **LUNA-** Ccapac Apu?!

 **KALIN-** Yes, but he's killed now, let's go get that card.

 **LUNA-** Right!

They both run up the stairs and enters inside of the temple.

 **KALIN-** We'll get the Dragon and be on our way.

 **LUNA-** Don't worry, Leo, we're almost there!

They entered a room. Luna and Kalin runs inside the room, but then stops. They both backs up a step.

 **LUNA-** No…

 **KALIN-** I should have known this would be easy!

Photon is sitting on a stone chair with one leg over the other and his chin resting on his left knuckles. He still wears his broken mask. He opens his scared eyes.

 **PHOTON-** Ah… it's about time you've shown up…

Photon get out of his chair.

 **LUNA-** I'm here for the card, I don't want any trouble!

Photon chuckles, he pulls out his double-sided sword.

 **PHOTON-** But, it's not trouble for me… because in order for you to get Alcadeias, you have to get through me… something that…

Photon looks to the side, Anima falls to the ground.

 **LUNA-** Anima?!

 **PHOTON-** Something my… daughter failed to do.

 **KALIN-** Your daughter?!

Photon looks at Kalin and Luna.

 **PHOTON-** That's right, at her at the age of thirteen **,** but her mother died sooner after the duel gangs in the Satellite came.

 **KALIN-** Did you say duel gangs?!

 **PHOTON-** That's right, I know all about you and the others fighting the duel gangs. You were unstoppable, until you lost control and took on Sector Security. Sent you to prison… left to die.

 **KALIN-** If you know so much, how come you were in it?!

 **PHOTON-** Oh, I was, but you have to figure out of who's gang I was in, after all, you beaten all of the gangs with the other three.

 **LUNA-** Wait, if Anima is your daughter, then why is she listed in a book that goes back thousands of years?!

 **PHOTON-** Good question, she and I are not from this time era. He mother is though.

 **LUNA-** Huh?! How is that possible?!

 **PHOTON-** Let me explain, I come from a different time era than you guys, I was in the year of 10,000 B.C. I was with a group with the empire of Yshrenia, an empire with powerful technology, more advance then what we have today. I was against our enemy known as Athwan, our battle is in tides with the Crimson Dragon and Clockwerk. When Clockwerk was defeated, I was told to travel into time, 10,000 years later in order for me to stop the Singers from getting the Dragon's. But at the age I was, I was just a boy, a boy that was only ten. I landed in the Satellite, I knew the dangers of the Satellite, so I had to learn my magic and my fighting skills to survive. For three years I've been there, knowing my skills until I found a beautiful girl named Adalena.

Kalin was stun when he heard Adalena.

 **KALIN-** Did you just say… Adalena?!

Photon chuckles again.

 **PHOTON-** That I did… Adalena Kessler!

Kalin and Luna were stun when they heard Kalin's last name.

 **KALIN-** You… you knew my sister?!

 **PHOTON-** Oh, not only I knew her, but I had a kid with her to!

Kalin and Luna backs up with complete surprise.

 **PHOTON-** I took your sister back in time of the 1600's, there is where we had Anima… but during that time, witches were common that year. They killed Adalena, I had to leave Anima with people that descendant of my empire, to teacher her how to be a witch as I traveled back to your guys time… that's when I met four new friends…

Kalin is shaken up, Kalin remember the beginning of his duel gang. He sees a fifth person in the group. Kalin looks at Photon.

 **PHOTON-** Are you catching on now, Kalin?!

Kalin slowly points at Photon.

 **KALIN-** Now I remember! I remember you!

 **LUNA-** Kalin! What's going on?

 **Kalin-** When, Yusei, Jack, Crow and myself where in a duel gang. We were armatures, we needed help badly, before the other duel gangs would get the best of us. We were facing a very powerful gang, stronger than most of the gangs we've face. Not only they would take our decks but take our lives… until some person comes by and defeats them all with no problem. He was a very powerful duelist, he offered to help us to train, to get better. But until one day he vanishes without a trace…

 **PHOTON-** And what was his name, Kalin?

Kalin starts to shake with fear.

 **PHOTON-** Say it!

Kalin points to Photon.

 **KALIN-** His name was Dragias Vengeance!

Photon pulls off his mask and throws it in the air.

 **KALIN-** Dragiaswas our fifth member of our team… Photon is Dragias!

 **YUSEI, JACK, AND CROW-** What?!

Kalin, Luna turns around and sees the four. Yusei, Jack and Crow are completely shocked of what they.

 **VERGIL-** Kalin is right!

Vergil opens his eyes; his eyes shakes the temple. Everyone loses this balance.

 **YUSEI-** Dragias?!

 **JACK-** Last time we saw you, you killed in a fire!

Dragias walks looks at his hand.

 **DRAGIAS-** I did… but until Tachyon found my body and brought me back to life. He then told me of his plan, he also told me about, my daughter… your niece, Kalin.

Kalin looks at Anima.

 **YUSEI-** Did he just say niece?!

 **JACK-** We knew he had a sister, but not a niece!

 **KALIN-** Dragias took my sister away from me… took her to the year of the 1600s people thinking she was a witch, they killed her! I was told that she was killed by thugs… that day I hunted those people down and murdered them all… but it was all a lie!

Kalin has dark aura around him.

 **KALIN-** It was you this whole time! DRAGIAS!

 **DRAGIAS-** Right… you are, Kalin. I told you those people were responsible for Adalena's death, so you would eventually have no heart for anyone… You see, I had a feeling that you were entitled to have the Mark of the Giant, so I had to make sure I was right. After you murdered those people, I sensed a small seed of darkness in your heart… killing those people made you feel good. So, I then knew that you would be reckless and betray you friends, and thus you've became a Dark Signer!

Everyone is shocked with Dragias's words.

 **AKIZA-** So, because of you, Kalin became a Dark Signer?!

 **DRAGIAS-** Correct, it's because of me that Kalin turned against his friends, it was I that also have Sector Security move into Satellite to end the duel gangs, just so Kalin would have to perfect downfall!

 **YUSEI-** How could you?! We were friends, Dragias!

 **DRAGIAS-** Friends? Please, I was never a part of your pathetic team of friends. I merely was close you four because I knew you four were entitled to the Crimson Dragon.

 **CROW-** Gr! You'll be for this!

 **DRAGIAS-** Hahaha! And as for you Crow, something you should know about your friend Pearson.

 **CROW-** What about him?!

 **DRAGIAS-** I was the reason the Bolton had the Crimson Mefist.

 **CROW-** What?!

 **DRAGIAS-** You see, a little history about your Black Winged Dragon. That dragon was made by Clockwerk.

Everyone got shocked.

 **CROW-** What… what did you just say?!

 **DRAGIAS-** Oh, you heard me. Your Dragon was made by Clockwerk, in fact, those how bare the card would become a Dark Singer!

 **CROW-** What?! But why didn't turn me into a Dark Signer?!

 **DRAGIAS-** Because, the Crimson Dragon saw your spirit, and your heart to protect those kids you've been watching and of how you kept your promise to Pearson of watching those kids, so it purified your Dragon's heart and made it as the Dragon of the Crimson Dragon's Tail. At first, it was Life Stream Dragon, but the Crimson Dragon changed it to the Mark of the Heart. It didn't affect Pearson because he shared the same heart as you, so it didn't affect him. I could've affect you when you were fighting Geiger, but Yusei was able to talk you out of revenge.

 **CROW-** So… I was never meant to be a Signer?!

 **DRAGIAS-** That is correct… but the Crimson Dragon made as a Signer, and eventually gave you the new Dragon of the Crimson Dragon, The Black Winged Dragon.

 **YUSEI-** What other madness have you caused?!

 **DRAGIAS-** More then you could possibly imagine, Yusei…

Dragias looks at Anima. He walks up to her.

 **DRAGIAS-** My poor daughter…

Anima looks at her father.

 **ANIMA- Fath—father… help me…**

 **DRAGIAS-** You want help? I will spare you the pain and agony you carry!

 **KALIN-** NO!

Dragias stabs Anima in the neck with his sword.

 **ANIMA- UGH! FATH—FATHE- WHY?!**

 **DRAGIAS-** I have no use for you now, I've disown you like I've done with your mother!

Dragias cuts Anima's head off. Everyone gasped. Kalin looks at Anima. He sees a vison of his sister. Kalin's eyes turns black, he is furious, Kalin runs at Dragias.

 **KALIN- GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Dragias sees Kalin coming, Kalin takes his scythe and bring it down on Dragias. Dragias puts an energy shield in front, blocking Kalin's attack and pushes him away back to where he stood.

 **DRAGIAS-** You can't harm me, Kalin, the five of us know that.

Kalin got up all furious. Luna took out her duel disk.

 **LUNA-** This ends now, Dragias!

Dragias looks at Luna.

 **YUSEI-** Luna, don't do it!

 **JACK-** Dragias has never lost in a duel before!

 **LUNA-** I don't care, I need to beat him if I want to get the Dragon!

 **DRAGIAS-** I truly admire your courage Luna… but I also find you quite foolish. A good duelist as you are, but you cannot defeat me.

Kalin stands up.

 **KALIN-** Not alone she can't… but I will be by her side and together, we'll take you down! For Adalena, for Anima… for everything you've caused, Dragias!

Dragias smirks.

 **DRAGIAS-** So be it…

Dragias's right arm glows, a duel disk appeared on his arm. Dragias right eye glows. Everyone but Kalin and Luna were pushed away, leaving the three in a barrier.

 **YUSEI-** Kalin! Luna!

 **DRAGIAS-** It's too late, Yusei! Their fates has been sealed!

 **LUNA-** Ready, Kalin?

 **KALIN-** Yes, stay on your toes, he is a powerful duelist, one false move, and he'll beat us.

Kalin and Luna puts their deck in the slots. Dragias's weapon forms into cards and were placed into the slot.

 **JACK-** Kalin, wait!

 **KALIN-** Don't interfere, Jack!

Dragias looks at Kalin and Luna.

 **DRAGIAS-** This is between us three!

All three of them draws five cards.

 **LUNA-** And it ends here, for everyone that he's hurt, Adalena, Anima… Leo… I swear I will take you down!

 **DRAGIAS-** Okay… let's dance!

 **DRAGIAS, KALIN AND LUNA-** DUEL!

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, today I was able to put up the third chapter up for this month. This chapter here was a bit difficult to put together, so I hope it was entertaining. So, what do you guys think about this chapter? I've decided to add a few plot twists to this chapter to be as of what would happen it this happen type. Now you all know how Tachyon's loyal apprentice is, the fifth member of the Enforcers. I decided to add a little back story to Kalin and the others before they were the badass Enforces we've seen in the show. Now the question remains is that, does Kalin and Luna have what it takes to beat Dragias? What was the black card this man picked up? Is there more secrets to Dragias than meets the eye? Is the Immortal Giant dead for good? Only one way to find out, and that's to keep reading. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter? I've worked on this chapter for hours and I hope its a good one. If you guys enjoyed this chapter and this story, give it a favorite, follow me on Fanfic for more chapters, leave comments down below, and I'll see you guys later!**


	10. ChapterEpisode 10: Alcadeias's Trial

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visons from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yugioh 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode: 10

Alcadeias's Trial

* * *

What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here! Here we go, one of the Signers of the group has one chance and one chance only to get her Dragon and to save her brother. Now, let's go over a few things from the other chapters. Leo got infected by Photon who come to find out now his name is Dragias, which he is reviled as the fifth member of the Enforcers before Yusei and the others were pros during the duel gang wars. Kalin seeks revenge on Dragias for being responsible for the death of his sister Adalena and his niece Anima. Be advised, Dragias's dueling may confusing to most, but I'll try to make it easy for you all to get. Now these two are determined to defeat Dragias and get the Dragon of Light, Alcadeias. Will they win? Will Luna make it in time to save her brother when she only has 6 hours to do? Only one way to find out! Alright, let's get started!

Anima's body lays there, motionless, blood from her neck continues to come out. Kalin's eye repeatedly flashing. He tightens his fist as he stares at Dragias. Luna's legs at shaking with fear, she stares at Dragias as dark aura surrounds him. Yusei stands up and sees the three about to duel.

 **Yusei** \- This isn't good…

Jack gets up.

 **Jack** \- That's right, it isn't…

Yusei looks at his friend. Crow stands up. Yusei helps Akiza up.

 **Crow** \- Dragias wasn't the type of person to lose… he never lost a duel in his life…

 **Akiza-** So, you think they don't have a chance?

 **Yusei-** There is also a possibility… but they will have to duel perfectly to beat him.

 **Jack-** When we joined up with Dragias back then, he wiped out ten people per round… soon after the Satellite was starting to be a bit safer.

Kalin stares at Dragias.

 **Kalin-** Dragias… you're going to pay for everything you've done!

Dragias crosses his arms and smirks.

 **Dragias-** Humph, what's done is done. Your sister is dead and now is your niece.

 **Luna-** How could you kill your own daughter?! Let alone the girl that had you child?!

 **Dragias-** Oh, my poor and naïve girl, what I've done what in the name of my Kingdom… I would knock and kill anything for my empire to rule! Even if it means killing my own!

 **Kalin-** Mark my words! I will get my revenge! For my sister, and now my niece who you made us fight! I'll start things out! I draw!

Kalin 5-6 cards in hand.

 **Kalin-** First! I summon Infernity Mirage in defense mode!

Mirage is summoned.

 **Kalin-** Next, I play the spell card, Infernity Cost Down! Now for every Infernity monster that I have on the field, I can send that many cards from my hand to the graveyard, so since I have one, I send one card from my hand to the graveyard!

Kalin sends one card to the graveyard.

Kalin 6-3 cards in hand.

 **Kalin-** Next, I set two cards facedown and active this trap from my hand! Infernity Grave! When this card is the only card in my hand, I can use it even though its not on my field! This card allows me to send 3 Infernity monsters from my deck to my graveyard, but in exchange Luna and I gain 500 life points for each card!

 **Kalin and Luna- 4000-5500 life points.**

 **Kalin-** Now, I active Mirage's special ability! When I have no cards in my hand, I can tribute this card to special summon two Infernity monsters that are in my graveyard! So, I summon my Infernity Destroyer, and my Infernity Dwarf!

Both monsters are summoned.

 **Kalin-** Now, I tune my Destroyer with my Infernity Dwarf for me to Synchro summon Infernity Doom Dragon!

Kalin's eye shines. Doom Dragon comes from the skies and lands behind Kalin. It roars at Dragias. Dragias smiles and chuckles.

 **Kalin-** If I could, I would attack you now, but I can't, so, I'm done!

 **Kalin- 6-0 cards in hand.**

 **Luna-** My turn!

 **Luna 5-6 cards in hand.**

Luna- First, I play a field spell, Ancient Ruins!

The room is changed into ruins, ruins you would find at a castle.

 **Luna-** With this field spell card, if you try to attack me or Kalin, the monster loses halve of its attack points! Also, once per turn, I can summon 1 monster that is level 6 or below from my hand to the field! So, I special summon my Heart Knight in attack mode!

 **Heart Knight- Light/Level 6/Warrior/ ATK 2400/ DEF 1200- Effect- Once per turn, you can special summon 1 level 2 or below Fairy type monster from you deck or graveyard to the field. If you cut this card's attack points in halve, you can attack your opponent directly. If this card is used for a LIGHT Synchro summon, you can draw 2 cards.**

 **Luna-** Now I active his special ability! Once per turn, I can special summon 1 level 2 or below Fairy type monster from my deck or graveyard! So, I summon my Sunny Pixie!

The pixie is summoned. Dragias stares at the monsters and continues to smirk.

 **Luna- 6-4 cards in hand.**

 **Luna-** Now, I Tune my Heart Knight with my Sunny Pixie!

Both monster turn into matter.

 **Luna-** Dragias! You've done enough damage, to me and my friends! Even before this time! Now it's time that you were judge for the crimes you've made! I Synchro summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon!

A huge light comes out of the ground and bursts. Fairy Dragon roars loud into the room and looks at Dragias. Dragias puts his knuckles to his chin and stares while smirking still.

 **Luna-** Now, I active my Dragon's special ability! Once per turn I can special summon 1 level 4 or below monster from my hand to the field! I summon my Sunlight Unicorn!

The unicorn is summoned.

 **Luna-** Now, since my Sunny Pixie was used to summon a LIGHT Synchro monster, I gain 1000 life points, plus I active my Dragon's other ability! I can destroy 1 field spell and gain an extra 1000 life points and add 1 field spell to my hand!

The field spell was destroyed. Dragias looks as the field spell disappears.

 **Luna- 5500-7500 life points.**

 **Luna-** Also, when my Heart Knight is used for a LIGHT Synchro summon, I can draw two cards!

Luna 4-6 cards in hand.

 **Luna-** Now I play my new field spell, Ancient Garden! When I have Ancient Fairy Dragon on the field, she gains an extra 1000 attack and defense points and she cannot be destroyed in battle!

 **Fairy Dragon 3100 attack points and 4000 defense points.**

 **Luna-** Last, I active my Unicorns ability! I draw a card, and if it's a spell card, I can add it to my hand… so, let's see!

Luna draws her card.

 **Luna-** Excellent, I drew my Swords of revealing light and I'll use it now!

The swords of light come down in front of Dragias.

 **Luna-** Now you cannot attack use for 3 turns!

Dragias looks at the swords, then to his cards. He shakes his head with disappointment.

 **Luna-** I end my turn!

 **Luna 6-4 cards in hand.**

 **Akiza-** Kalin and Luna has already summoned two Synchro monsters!

 **Yusei-** Yes… but that won't stop him.

Dragias looks at both of their fields.

 **Dragias-** Not bad, you two… Kalin, you've gotten stronger from the last time I trained you… and Luna, a lot better when you fought Aporia… very good.

Dragias puts his fingers to his deck.

 **Dragias-** However, I'm afraid, it's all for not, I draw!

Wind breaks out, everyone but Dragias covers their eyes. Dragias looks at Kalin and Luna.

 **Dragias-** This is the beginning of the end for you both! You should have stayed home!

 **Dragias 5-6 cards in hand.**

 **Dragias-** First, play a spell card, Crystal Curse!

 **Kalin-** Crystal Curse?

 **Dragias-** Yes, it's a tricky card, SO I would pay attention. For the rest of the duel or until this spell is destroyed, every card that I have in my hand and draw will go to your guys hands!

 **Kalin-** What?! Your cards will be in one of our hands?!

 **Dragias-** That's right, so here take them, Kalin!

Dragias throws his cards to Kalin.

 **Dragias 6-0 cards in hand**

 **Kalin 0-5 cards in hand.**

Kalin looks at his cards.

 **Kalin-** Why would you have me have your cards?!

 **Dragias-** You'll see why, now…

Dragias points the far-left card.

 **Dragias-** Now, I active the Spirit of Fire from your hand!

Everyone freaked out.

 **Kalin-** But the card is in my hand! How can use active it?!

 **Dragias-** Simple, the card can only be active if my opponent has the card in his or her hand! So, since you have my card in your hand, I can active it!

 **Luna-** But, won't it be on Kalin's side of the field?!

 **Dragias-** Let's find out!

The card on the far-left glows and floats in the air. One of the slots on Dragias's duel disk glows.

 **Dragias-** You see, this card can only be used when my opponent has the card in their hand. Thus, me activating it will cause me to have the card's power! So, the Spirit of Fire, this allows me to summon one Warrior of Fire from my deck to the field, but in the price, I must pay 1000 life points!

 **Kalin-** What?! You're paying 1000 life points to summon a monster?!

 **Dragias-** That's right! Now, come fourth Warrior of Fire, Ifrit!

Dragias draws the card and places it on the duel disk. A circle of fire appears around Dragias and burns him. Dragias stands there as the flames burn him.

 **Dragias 4000-3000 life points.**

Dragias's eyes glow and blows the flames away, the flames gather into one sphere, the sphere starts to form a human size being. The monster holds its right arm up and blows the flames off its body. Reviling a human size figure with red and black armor. The eyes on the warrior glows and gets ready to fight.

 **Warrior of Fire, Ifrit- Fire/Warrior/Level 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000- Effect- When this card is summoned you can reduce all other monsters attack and defense points by halve, and this card gains those halve attack and defense points until the end of the turn. Once per turn, you special summon one monster from either your graveyard or your opponent's graveyard on to your side of the field and they gain 500 attack points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle by Dragon type monsters.**

 **Yusei-** I'm not liking this! He never had those cards before!

 **Crow-** I guess its not just his life that gotten renewed…

 **Dragias** \- Now that I have him on the field, all other monsters on the filed loses halve or their attack and defense points!

 **Kalin and Luna-** What?!

 **Dragias** \- Go, Ifrit! Drain them of their power and exhaust them!

Ifrit's hands has two balls of fire and forms into one big fireball. Ifrit throws the fireball at the monsters. All the monsters are shaking with exhaustion.

 **Ifrit- 2500- 6350 attack points and 2000-5700 defense points.**

 **Doom Dragon- 3000- 1500 attack points and 2400-1200 defense points.**

 **Fairy Dragon- 3100-1550 attack points and 4000-2000 defense points.**

 **Unicorn- 1800-900 attack points and 1000-500 defense points.**

 **Akiza-** Ifrit's attack and defense points have increased!

 **Dragias-** That's right, my old love. When Ifrit uses this effect, he also gains those points until the end phase.

 **Jack-** Oh no! Dragias can serious damage either one of them!

 **Dragias-** Right you are, Jack, my old friend! But which one? Ah… since you are more of a threat of getting Alcadeias, I'll attack you, Luna! Oh, when my spell card was active, it also destroys your sword of revealing light is no more!

The swords got destroyed. Ifrit looks at Luna's monster. It cracks its knuckles. He looks at Dragias.

 **Dragias-** Go on, choice whoever you please!

Ifrit nods and jumps in the air. It looks at Sunlight Unicorn. Ifrit yells, its right fist lights on fire.

 **Dragias-** Excellent choice… attack Sunlight Unicorn with Pyro meteor!

Ifrit tucks its arm back and fires a huge meteor. It hit the Unicorn, the Unicorn cries for help, it actually sheds tears, blood comes out of the Unicorn, Luna starts to feel her monster agony.

 **Luna-** Ahhh! What's going on?! I can feel my monster pain!

Dragias looks Luna.

 **Dragias-** This duel… it connects with our souls and life strings to our monsters… when a monster dies, so does a part of your heart and soul. And sense you are taking a huge hit, let's just say, your heart will only be work for 20% and the rest of the 80% will die!

 **Luna-** What?! GAH!

Luna puts her hand on his chest and falls to the ground. Inside of her chest, her heart is beating, now her heart is turning dark and slowly moving, only 20% of her heart is normal. Luna coughs out blood as she sees her monster reduced to ash.

 **Luna-** Sunlight Unicorn! AHHH!

Luna's body starts to burn, she skin is burning and coming off her body, her cloths slowly coming off, her arms is burnt. Luna stares at her arms as they burn. She tries to brush off the flames, the flames kept on burning her. She screams with more pain.

 **Kalin-** Luna!

Kalin looks at Dragias.

 **Kalin-** Dragias! Stop this!

Dragias looks at Kalin.

 **Dragias-** It will stop, once she's done feeling the torture of her monster's death!

Luna has blood coming from her mouth and finger tips. She feels burn from her insides. Her organs are smoking up and slowly turning black. Luna's eyes look at Yusei and reaches her hand out.

 **Luna-** Yusei… Akiza… help me!

 **Yusei-** Luna!

Yusei runs to the barrier. The barrier pushes Yusei back. Yusei falls to his back.

 **Dragias-** Not even you can do anything, Yusei. She will suffer the burn from Ifrit.

Luna curls into a ball with pains. She starts to cry blood out.

 **Luna 7500- 1650 life points.**

Luna slowly stands up with exhaustion… as she stands, her legs shake with the burns. Luna coughs out more blood, the blood is red and burnt. She looks at Dragias.

 **Dragias-** Ready, Luna? Can you go on?

 **Luna-** Not even this will stop me… You can torture me all you want… but I can promise you, that not even you can break me!

 **Dragias-** It's easy to have courage for someone's dying words.

 **Kalin-** Luna, are you OK?

 **Luna-** I'll be fine… let's just duel!

 **Dragias-** Humph, if you have the desire to fight on, so be it. I active my warrior's special ability! Once per turn, I can special 1 monster from either graveyard's!

 **Kalin-** Either Graveyards?!

 **Dragias-** That's right! And since you have monsters, Kalin, I think I'll choice your Infernity Destroyer!

 **Kalin-** Shit!

Ifrit hold two fingers to his face. Fire lights on the tips. Ifrit shoots the fire on the ground, creating a circle. Infernity Destroyers hand comes out of the ground and pulls himself out. The symbol of the Ifrit is in Destroyers eyes.

 **Dragias-** Oh, when they are summoned this way, that monster gains 500 attack points.

 **Luna-** Gr! More bad news!

 **Infernity Destroyer 2300-2800 attack points.**

 **Yusei-** This is not good! He's got two very powerful monsters on the field!

 **Jack-** And that card he played, Crystal Curse. He made it to where Kalin would have to hold his cards, not only to summon his monsters, but also keep Kalin away from using his monster's effects!

 **Crow-** But the upside to that he should be able to use Dragias's cards to!

 **Akiza-** Somehow, I don't think it will be that easy. Considering how he summoned his first monster, I don't think they can summon any of his monsters!

 **Dragias-** I end my turn… now its round two, Kalin. What other moves you have? After all, you can't use your handless combo to win, you have cards in your hand!

All monsters attack and defense points went back to normal.

 **Kalin-** Not for long!

 **Kalin 5-6 cards in hand.**

Kalin looks at his hand.

 **Kalin (To himself)-** Hm… these cards are useless to me… but if I destroy that spell card, his cards will not be mine…

 **Kalin-** Alright, I a spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field, and that Crystal Curse card is my target!

A bolt of lightning strikes the card and destroys it.

 **Yusei-** Nice! Now Dragias's cards go back to him!

The cards in Kalin's hand goes back to Dragias.

 **Dragias-** Humph…

 **Kalin-** Now that I'm cardless again, I can active my Dragon's special ability! I can target 1 monster on your side of the field and destroy it! And you take damage equal to half of that monster's attack points! And I target Infernity Destroyer!

Doom Dragon fires a dark fire ball at Destroyer. Black fire covers Dragias, he stands there, twitching. He tightens his hands.

 **Dragias 3000-1600 life points.**

 **Akiza-** He's not putting up much of a fight…

 **Yusei-** Yeah… and that's what scares me…

 **Kalin-** I end my turn.

Dragias looks at Kalin, he smirks. Crystal Curse comes back to the field.

 **Kalin and Luna-** What?!

 **Dragias-** Surprise? Did you honestly believe that you could get rid of my Crystal Curse spell card so easily?

 **Crow-** But how?!

 **Dragias-** Simple, my card has another ability. Whenever its destroyed, I can remove one card of mine that's in the graveyard from play and I can bring this card back to my field. So, you can take back my cards, Kalin!

Dragias's cards went back to Kalin.

 **Kalin-** Gr! Dammit!

 **Dragias-** Also since my cards went back to you hand, one of the cards in that hand actives.

 **Kalin-** Huh?!

One of the cards glows.

 **Dragias-** It's called, Calling of the Warrior. When that card is sent from my hand to you again, I can add 1 Spirit element spell card from my deck to your hand!

Dragias draws a card.

 **Dragias-** And you will be taking this one!

Dragias throws the card into Kalin's hand while the other card was sent to the graveyard.

 **Kalin-** Shit, not only I got another card of his, but his Crystal Curse is back!

 **Luna-** And so longs as he has cards in his graveyard, he card remove them and bring it back!

 **Dragias-** Face it you two, you cannot defeat me.

 **Luna-** Those words will not stop me! I draw!

 **Luna 4-5 cards in hand.**

 **Luna-** First, I active my Dragon's special ability! I can destroy 1 field spell card and I gain 1000 life points!

The field spell was destroyed.

 **Luna-** Also, whenever my field spell is destroyed, I gain an extra 1500 life points!

 **Luna 1650-4150 life points.**

Luna's heart starts to beat normal and her burn marks are healed.

 **Kalin-** Excellent, she completely healed herself!

 **Luna-** Not only that, I can add another field spell to my hand! I add this one, Ancient Kingdom, which I'll play now!

Everyone is surrounded with a kingdom and a castle. Dragias looks at the castle.

 **Dragias-** Very fitting, Luna.

 **Luna-** It's better for me, because with this spell card, all cards that are currently on your side of the field, their effects are negated!

 **Kalin-** Nice! With Crystal Curse negated, the cards are no longer mine!

All of Dragias's cards effects were negated. The cards in Kalin's hand are back to Dragias.

 **Dragias-** Not bad, Luna.

 **Luna-** It gets worst for you! Because this card also gives my Dragon an extra 1000 attack points and when she destroys a monster in battle, she can attack twice!

 **Yusei-** Nice! If this works, they will win!

 **Dragias-** Well what are you waiting for? Attack me!

 **Luna-** I will! Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Ifrit!

Fairy Dragon fires a beam of light at Ifrit. Ifrit got hit and was destroyed.

 **Dragias 1600-1000 life points.**

 **Luna** \- Now that she destroyed a monster, she can attack again!

Fairy Dragon fires at Dragias. Dragias smirks, he takes a card from his hand and puts it in his graveyard. A barrier appears and blocks the attack.

 **Luna-** What?!

 **Dragias-** Come now, you have to a lot better to stop me. I have cards with effect too. This one here is what I just used. It's called Spirit of the Warrior. When I have no cards on my field, I can send this card to the graveyard to negate any attack that you may throw at me.

 **Luna-** Fuck! I place one card facedown and end my turn!

 **Luna- 5-4 cards in hand.**

 **Dragias-** My turn than… I draw!

Dragias looks at Kalin and Luna.

 **Dragias-** How much longer can you last?

 **Kalin-** More than you can imagine!

 **Dragias-** Hehehe! Well then, let's see how you can stand this move!

 **Dragias 5-6 cards in hand.**

Dragias looks at Luna.

 **Dragias-** Well done, Luna, you've made it to round two. Let's see how you can handle this move. I active my Omni Visions secret ability!" (This is where you guys will find that Dragias has OP bullshit cards.)

 **Luna-** But, my card negates the effects of all your face-up cards!

 **Dragias-** It's true your card negated my cards main effect; however, this card has a special kind of an effect that it cannot be negated.

Yusei is stunned with Dragias's move.

 **Yusei-** Fuck! I know what he's doing!

 **Dragias-** Very good, Yusei, after all, I used this trick on you when we were 14! I active my cards secret ability! When this card is negated of its other effects, not only all of my cards in my hand, graveyard and field are return to the deck, but, I can also switch to a new deck!

 **Everyone-** What?!

 **Akiza-** He can't do that! What card does that?!

 **Luna-** So, you're switching your deck for new one?!

Dragias puts his hand on his deck and smirks.

 **Dragias-** That's exactly what I'm doing!

Dragias throws his cards to the side. All the cards burned and turned into new cards. The deck lands in his hand. Dragias looks at Luna and Kalin.

 **Dragias-** Now the real fun can begin!

Dragias puts his deck in the slot, a big force of dark energy comes out of his body.

 **Dragias-** Now, I can draw a new hand! Let's see what Clockwerk has in stored for me!

Dragias draws his cards, he looks at his cards and smiles.

 **Dragias-** Perfect! I summon a monster, its goes by Crystal Knight!

A crystal-like knight comes out of the ground. It stares at Luna and Kalin. It draws its sword and readies to attack.

 **Crystal Knight- Light/Warrior/Level4/ATK1500/DEF1500- Effect- When this card is summoned, add one Crystal counter (Max 12) Once per turn, you can target a monster or a player, whatever target you choose, that target lose 1500 points. When this card is destroyed, you can add one Crystal counter.**

 **Dragias-** When this card is summoned to the field, I get a Crystal Counter!

A crystal comes out of the ground, floating around Dragias.

 **Kalin-** Crystal Counter? That's new.

 **Dragias-** Correct, but you all will see what happens with these counters soon enough. But first, I active my monsters effect. Once per turn, I can target anyone or anything that is on the field, a monster or a player. Now who will be the victim?!

Dragias looks at Kalin.

 **Dragias-** Kalin, let's see how well you deal with this pain! Crystal Soldier, I active your special ability! Attack Kalin!

 **Kalin-** What?! But I have my dragon out!

 **Dragias-** Correct, but once per turn, I can have my monster target anyone on the field, that target lose 1500 life points of 1500 attack or defense points depending on the target!

 **Kalin-** Shit!

Dragias's monster runs at Kalin and stabs him in the gut. Kalin's eyes widen with pain. He slowly looks at his stomach, the sword is planted in deep. The knight looks at Kalin. The helmet of the shows Anime in his vision. Kalin groans and tries to reach for Anima. The knight kicks Kalin to the ground.

 **Kalin - 5500-4000 life points.**

Kalin bleeds out of his stomach, he looks at the Crystal Knight, Anime appears again but as her innocent self. She had long white hair like Kalin, her eyes are blue, and she wear a red and black robe dress. She smiles a Kalin and reach out. Kalin's eyes widen as he sees her reaching out to him, until an ax comes and cuts her head off and her body burns. Kalin cries.

 **Kalin-** Anima!

Dragias looks at Kalin.

 **Dragias-** Did you like seeing Anima? She was pretty after all. I figured I'd let you see her what she looked like before she was killed.

 **Yusei-** That's just sick!

Kalin got angry and stands up.

 **Kalin-** You will regret that!

 **Dragias-** Please, that only thing I'm regretting now is not taking all of your lives now!

Crystal Knight jumps to where Dragias is at.

 **Dragias-** Where was I? Ah yes, next I play one card facedown and end my turn.

 **Dragias 6-4 cards in hand.**

Kalin looks at Dragias. His eyes light up, darkness goes around Kalin. He grins his teeth.

 **Kalin-** It's time I ended this! AND YOUR HEAD WILL BE MY TROPHY!

Kalin draws a card.

 **Kalin-** Since I have no other card in my hand, I can use this card now! It goes by Dark Incarnation! When I have no cards in my hand, and I have my doom dragon on the field, I can send it to my graveyard, but in return, I can summon a new monster in its place!

 **Dragias-** Ah, I know where you're going with this.

 **Kalin-** Than you'll really hate it once my dragon is on the field! Doom Dragon, I banish you!

Doom dragon turns into a black sphere and gets shot into the air. Wind starts to break out.

 **Kalin-** Dragias! You hurt me and my family long enough! It's time I sent you to hell!

A black pyramid forms.

 **Kalin-** In all of darkness that comes together and its power decent upon the world, let the monster spread its wings and annihilate everything in its path! Come fourth, Infernity Destroyer Dragon!

The pyramid breaks into pieces. Infernity Destroyer Dragon roars loud into the sky and lands behind Kalin.

 **Infernity Destroyer Dragon- Dark/Dragon- Synchro/ATK 3700/DEF 3000/Effect- When this card is summoned to the field, you can negate the special abilities of all monsters that are on your opponent's side of the field. Once per turn you can target two monster card that's either on the field or in any graveyard to get that cards special effect(s) until you next turn. Once per turn, you can target one monster on the field and destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monsters attack points plus 1000. While you have no cards in your hand, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

Dragias looks at Kalin's Dragon.

 **Dragias-** Quite a beast.

 **Kalin-** You will take that back once it kills you! Go my dragon! Destroy his Crystal Knight with Dark Incarnation Flame!

Destroyer Dragon fires a huge dark fire ball at Dragias's monsters.

 **Dragias-** Humph, what a pity. Kalin, your anger has clouded your vision! I active my trap card, Crystal barrier!

 **Kalin-** I don't think so! I active my dragons special ability! Once per turn, I can target two monsters that is in either graveyard, once I do that, my dragon gains all of the special effects!

 **Dragias-** Dammit!

 **Yusei-** Alright! Now Kalin can do his cardless combo now!

 **Jack-** Right! And he has quite a few monsters in his graveyard!

 **Crow-** Take him down, Kalin!

 **Kalin-** With great pleasure! I active my dragon's special ability! Since I have my Infernity Beast in my graveyard, you cannot active any spells or traps until the end of the damage step!

 **Akiza-** Nice! And with Dragias having only 1000 life points, he will lose all of his life points!

Kalin's dragon roars at the trap card and puts it facedown.

 **Kalin-** Now, Destroyer Dragon, attack! AND WIPE OUT HIS LIFE POINTS! AND SHOW NO MERCY!

Kalin's dragon charges its mouth and fires ate Dragias. Dragias stand there. The attack hits Dragias, the attack creates a huge explosion everyone covers their eyes expect Kalin. He rather furious and not caring for the attack affecting him. The temple starts to crack and shake. Kalin stares at the fading attack.

 **Kalin-** There… my sister and my niece has been avenged!

Smoke clears up, having Dragias on his back, his arms and legs spread to the ground.

 **Dragias 1000-0 life points.**

 **Crow-** Alright!

 **Akiza-** Kalin and Luna done it!

Luna looks at Kalin.

 **Luna-** Nice teamwork, Kalin.

Kalin looks at Luna and raise his thumb.

 **Kalin-** Now let's get that card.

Yusei stares at Dragias. His Mark beats hard and glows.

 **Yusei-** Guys… he's not down!

Everyone looks at Dragias. Dark aura covers his body. He slowly is levitated of the ground. He is put back on his feet, his skin is covered with blood, dipping from his body. Dragias smile evilly and starts to laugh.

 **Kalin-** But… how?! He shouldn't be moving!

 **Luna-** How are you still standing?!

A black crystal appears from behind Dragias. Inside of the crystal is a two-headed dragon with no legs, but a tail. Dragias has the symbol of Clockwerk on his forehead. He raises his head up, his eyes are black and red. He stands up straight. He puts his bones back in place. Yusei and the others see the full symbol of Clockwerk.

 **Yusei-** That's the full symbol of Clockwerk?!

 **Jack-** It's just like that Crimson Dragon's!

 **Dragias-** But of course! Clockwerk and the Crimson Dragon are one in the same! The Dark Dragon Signers and you Signers are the opposite of the same coin! But now, Clockwerk's power flows through my vein! And this power is more powerful then my Psychic abilities! With this power, I can destroy all of you in one strike!

Dragias grows a black dragon wing on the left side of his back. All the blood that is on the floor, it goes onto Dragias's skin, soon to be harden. The blood forms into blood red armor. Dragias struggles to take in Clockwerk's power.

 **Dragias-** GRRRRR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dragias roars with dark energy. A huge dark energy dome comes out of his body and pushes everyone down to the ground. The dome also starts to destroy the temple. The ceiling begins to fall onto everyone.

 **Yusei-** Watch out!

Kalin looks at the falling ceiling. His eyes glows, Destroyer Dragon flies and guards everyone. Kalin looks at Dragias.

 **Kalin-** You should be dead! Why are you still standing?! You have no more Life points!

 **Dragias-** Hahaha! You're not the only one with a monster that can keep me in the duel even I have no life points!

Dragias points to the monster behind him.

 **Luna-** What is that?!

 **Dragias-** This is one of my personal favorite cards! He goes by Black Moon- Millilumen Dragon! So, longs as this card is on the field, I cannot lose this duel! However, if you destroy this card, you when the duel!

 **Black Moon-Millennium Dragon 10000 attack point.**

 **Luna-** Ten thousand attack points?!

 **Dragias-** That's right and destroying him will not be an easy task!

 **Crow-** So, not only he survived Kalin's attack, but now he as a monster that has ten thousand attack points?! And he can use that monster for battle?!

 **Akiza-** That's right… and according to Dragias, that monster has more power than its attack points!

Yusei looks at his watch.

 **Yusei-** We are running out of time too… we have to get that card!

Dragias looks at Yusei.

 **Dragias-** Unfortunately, you can't.

 **Jack-** Why not?!

 **Dragias-** It's true that you need pass through a dangerous task to get the card… however, each card comes with a certain price of obtaining each card. You can pick up the card, but you would have to pass the final task for that card.

 **Luna-** What?! But, I thought we only had to pass through this mansion!

 **Dragias-** Of course not… that would be too easy. When Clockwerk was destroyed and took the six dragons with him, he sealed it to where you would have to give up something to receive that card. And each card has its own dangerous task.

 **Luna-** So, which means, even if we defeat you… we would still have to figure out of what to offer to the card, so the seal has been fully broken!

 **Dragias-** You are correct… so why drag out this duel when you can see now you can't win and even if you could, you wouldn't know how to break the seal!

Luna looks down to the ground.

 **Luna-** I came here to seek the Dragon card… and I came here to avenge my brother!

Luna looks at Dragias, her eyes shines.

 **Luna-** First, I will take you down! Then I will figure out how to break the seal!

 **Kalin-** Luna is right! Whether you are telling the truth or not, we will defeat you, for Leo, my family and for everyone else you've stepped on! And I will start with your monster!

 **Dragias-** Haha! I wish you the best of luck!

 **Kalin-** I active my dragon's other ability that it copied! It's from a new Infernity monster! He goes by, Infernity Black Leo! When I have no card in my hand, I'm able to search for 3 card from my deck and add them to my hand! So, I add these three cards and set two of them facedown and end my turn!

 **Kalin 0-1 card in hand.**

 **Luna-** My move then! I draw!

 **Luna- 4-5 cards in hand.**

 **Luna-** First, I use my dragon's special ability and destroy my field spell! That allows me to gain an extra 1000 Life points, also, since my field spell was destroyed, I gain another 2000 Life Points, but I will be giving to Kalin instead!

 **Luna 1650-5150 life points.**

 **Kalin 4000-6000 life points.**

 **Luna-** Now I active a new field spell card, Ancient Temple!

A white temple starts to rise out of the ground.

 **Luna-** As longs as this card is on the field, I gain 1000 life points, also all monster you control, their attack points and defense points goes to zero!

 **Kalin-** Nice! Now His dragon will have no attack point!

 **Black Moon-Millennium Dragon 0 attack points.**

 **Dragias-** Well, if you think it will help, then attack.

Dragias stands there with no fear but only a smirk.

 **Luna-** I will! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Attack Black Moon-Millennium Dragon with Ancient Shine ray!

Fairy Dragon flies into the air and fires at the monster.

 **Dragias-** What a foolish mistake! My power beast, I active your special ability!

 **Luna-** What?!

The crystal flashes and blocks the attack and absorbs the attack.

 **Kalin-** What did your monster just do?!

 **Dragias-** My dragon comes with quite a few abilities! One them involves of him not being destroyed by battle! Next, the monster that attack this card is not only destroyed! But, I also re-summoned to my side of the field!

 **Luna-** Say what?!

 **Dragias-** Let's see how you like it when you have to fight your own Dragon!

The crystal glows and fires at Ancient Fairy Dragon, she was destroyed. Luna's eyes were stunned with fear, in her eyes, Fairy Dragon is being summoned, but on to Dragias side of the field, but wrapped in chains. Luna steps back with fear.

 **Luna-** No… she's… she's been captured… again!

 **Dragias-** That's right, and now, you have to fight your own Dragon! And that my dear… that's the task you must do break the seal of Alcadeias! DESTROY YOUR OWN DRAGON!

Everyone is stunned of Dragias's words.

 **Jack-** But, she can't! If she destroys her Dragon… she will lose Ancient Fairy Dragon!

 **Dragias-** Exactly! Ancient Fairy Dragon is linked to Alcadeias's seal, and in order to break it… she must destroy he guardian! The one Dragon that kept her safe from harm! To one Dragon that became like a monster her! The Dragon that she saved and almost risked her life for!

 **Yusie-** That's a lie!

 **Dragias-** Oh, but it is true, Yusei! However, there is another option to this trial, but you're just going have to wait and see!

Luna stares at her Dragon.

 **Luna-** … but… I can't destroy her… I don't have it in me to do it!

 **Dragias-** Hahaha! I knew you could choose between your brother or your Dragon! So, I found this the perfect opportunity to have her destroy you for me! For whenever a monster is destroyed by my dragon and summoned to my field, it is then transformed into the evil dragon that his dragon sealed away!

 **Akiza-** What evil side?!

 **Dragias-** Each Dragon has its own self of light and self of darkness. In Ancient times back in my era, have the powers of light and darkness was consider a god-like figure! Rex Goodwin had a taste of that kind of power but wasn't able to control its power! Each of your dragon bares a dark side of each of them, thanks to Clockwerk!

 **Everyone-** What?!

 **Dragias-** Allow me to explain… Centuries ago, there was not Crimson Dragon, or no Clockwerk. There was only the creator of the two Dragon's named Madoras.

 **Yusei-** Madoras?

 **Dragias-** Correct, Madoras is the creator of the two… the Crimson Dragon and Clockwerk. The Crimson Dragon was named Akakiry. Both them represented as the Dragon's of Darkness and Light. Madoras had created them to be the keepers of life and death. So, in order to keep the law of nature in control, they created more dragons to aid them WHICH those were the dragon's you guys have now.

 **Crow-** Excuse me?!

 **Akiza-** Our dragons were created by not only the Crimson Dragon, but also Clockwerk?!

 **Dragias-** That's right! And since they both were the dragons of light and darkness, the dragons they created also have the powers of light and darkness! So, let's see what Ancient Fairy Dragon's dark side it! Ancient Fairy Dragon, I ACTIVE YOUR HIDDEN TRANSFORMATION ABILITY!

 **Luna-** What?!

 **Dragias-** In order for this monster to be released, you have to know the chant of the dark side of each dragon!

Winds starts to build up, everyone covers themselves and readies themselves of what's about to happen. Dragias's eyes glows. The symbol of Clockwerk appears onto Ancient Fairy Dragon. A dark cover consumes Luna's Dragon, Fairy Dragon sees Luna for the last time. Luna sheds tears. Ancient Fairy Dragon smiles at Luna and also sheds a tear.

 **Fairy Dragon-** Luna… I know you will make the right decision… my child.

The orb fully consumes her. Luna holds her arm out.

 **Luna-** Ancient Fairy Dragon! I still need you! NO!

 **Dragias- IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOUR DRAGON NOW! YOU BROUGHT UPON YOURSELF MORTAL! NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE LAWS OF DARKNESS!**

Dragias roars with having a second voice talking with him.

 **Yusei-** What… what was that?!

Dragias looks at the orb and raise his arms up.

 **Dragias-** O, Almighty Guardian Of The Spirit World, I Hear By Scents You To The Deep Dark Abyss To Unleash You Rage! I Summon you, From Light to Dark! Remerged Into The Soul Of Once You Were Created! Ancient Fairy Dragon, You Are Now Reborn Into Ancient Pixie Dragon!

The orb cracks, darkness starts to creep out of the orb, it shatters into pieces. The Dragon is now red instead of blue, the gold armor is now silver, the wings are torn. The hair is black. The eyes open with blood red. The Dragon roars into the skies, breaking the temple into pieces, the ground shakes and breaking the ground. The ground that the gang stand on splits into pieces, each member is on their own platform. Yusei and Akiza's platform splits a part, causing them both to fall.

 **Jack-** Yusei, Akiza!

Yusei takes out his sword and jabs it into the wall, hold them up.

 **Crow-** Hang on buddy! We're coming!

Jack and Crow jumps to were Yusei and Akiza are at.

 **Yusei-** Akiza goes first, Jack, Crow, catch!

Yusei pulls Akiza up and throws her to Jack and Crow, they grab her.

 **Akiza-** Babe, come one!

Yusei twirls and jumps on his sword and jumps to the edge, Akiza grabs his hand and pulls him up. Luna looks at Pixie Dragon and is in deep fear, she falls to her knees, she drops her cards. Kalin stares at Pixie Dragon, even he is in fear. **(Be advised, I know Pixie Dragon is pretty much the same look as Fairy Dragon and I know the effects of Pixie Dragon, but I will be modifying its abilities to oppose Fairy Dragon's abilities.)**

 **Kalin-** How do we stop him now?! We can't destroy her! We will be losing not only a friend, but a powerful ally!

 **Dragias-** If you won't fight… then I will be the liberator of your life and spare you the pain and agony of having to destroy a friend!

Luna continues to stare at Pixie Dragon.

 **Luna-** What has he done to you… Fairy Dragon…

Pixie Dragon roars at Luna, she covers her ear and puts her head down and closes her eyes.

 **Luna-** I can't do this anymore! I can't kill you… DON'T MAKE ME DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET!

Luna shouts while looking at Pixie Dragon. Dragias looks at Pixie Dragon.

 **Dragias-** It hurts, don't it… not only losing your brother, but now losing your Guardian Angel! And to think, you traveled all this way to seek Alcadeias, but it turns out you have get rid of the monster made you the person you are today! It's quite ironic actually.

 **Luna-** Please… don't make me do this… I don't want to fight anymore!

 **Dragias-** Then kneel there and let me end your life with the very same monster that was pretty much you soul!

Pixie roars at Luna and Kalin.

 **Dragias-** Since you won't attack, or do anything, I will take things from here! I draw!

 **Ancient Pixie Dragon- Dark/Dragon/Level7/ATK2100/DEF3000- Effect- Once per turn, you can target one field spell card on the field and destroy it, and if you do, your opponent takes 1000 points of damage. When this card destroys a field spell, you can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect once per turn. Once per turn, you can target 1 card on the field and destroy it and if you do, your opponent takes 1000 points of damage.**

 **Dragias 4-5 cards in hand.**

 **Dragias-** First, I active Pixie Dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can target one field spell on the field and destroy it! By doing that, you both will be taking 1000 points of damage! And since I only have one choice in the matter, my selection is quite obvious! I destroy Ancient Temple! Go Ancient Pixie Dragon, destroy your former owner's field spell with darkling winds!

Pixie flaps her wings; black winds comes out and destroys the field spell.

 **Dragias-** Brace yourself, Luna and Kalin… for this attack will really test your physical strength in this duel!

The winds his Luna and Kalin in the chest, the hits were as if a sword just pierced through your heart and the wind is forever knock out of you. Luna and Kalin were struct, they both stood there, then falls to the ground, shaking with pain. They both places their hand on their chest, they are having trouble breathing, they're bodies are slow turning white and pale.

 **Yusei-** Luna! Kalin!

 **Jack-** Fight the pain!

 **Crow-** You guys have to get up!

 **Akiza-** You guys can do it!

Dragias looks at Kalin and Luna.

 **Dragias-** I don't think they can… look at them, they can barely move let alone breathe!

 **Luna 5150-4150 life points.**

 **Kalin 6000-5000 life points.**

 **Yusei-** Luna! Kalin, get up! Please you two!

They both lay there motionless. Yusei and the others stare at their bodies into despair.

 **Jack-** No… no they can't be gone!

 **Akiza-** Luna! Kalin!

Crow falls to his knees. Tears come from everyone's eyes.

 **Crow-** It can't be!

Dragias smiles.

 **Dragias-** But it is… Luna and Kalin are now dead! And make sure they are dead! I active another of Pixie Dragon's special abilities! Once per turn, I can target one card on the field and they take another 1000 points of damage, and I can't think of anything else then Kalin's Destroyer Dragon! And since he has a card currently in his hand, his dragon can be destroyed by card effects! Go Pixie Dragon, destroy Kalin's Dragon with Darkling Despair Rain!

Pixie Dragon's wings opens up and fires rain of blood, destroying Kalin's monster.

The attack pushes the two to the edge of the ground, leading to bottomless pit of darkness.

 **Luna 4150-3150 life points.**

 **Kalin 5000-4000 life points.**

 **Yusei-** No!

Yusei runs to them, but the barrier pushes him back.

 **Yusei-** Dammit!

 **Dragias-** It's no use, Yusei. You can't save them… they are already gone!

 **Yusei-** No, I refuse to believe that!

 **Dragias-** Just looks at them, Yusei! They are not moving, face it… they have failed!

Luna and Kalin lay there, motionless. Yusei and the others are deep in silent.

 **Yusei-** Kalin… Luna… you guys can't be…

Luna lays there motionless, zooming onto her face.

 **Luna-** It…is…over… Leo, I am sorry, I have failed you… but I tried my best to save you.

Luna is in a plain black dimension laying on the floor with her eyes closed.

 **Luna-** I guess… I was never meant to be the one to save my brother… but he always saved me… why couldn't I save him?

Luna opens her eyes and gazes into the dark area.

 **Luna-** I guess… this is the end of the line for me…

Luna closes her eyes. As she floats into the dark area, light shines on her.

 **Leo (V.O)** Luna…

 **Luna-** Huh…

Luna opens her eyes and looks into the light.

 **Luna-** Leo… is… is that you?

Leo hovers down from the light landing next to Luna.

 **Leo-** Yes, it's me, your brother.

 **Luna-** Leo… I'm sorry… I failed…

Luna starts to cry.

 **Luna-** I tried my best… but it wasn't enough to save you…

Leo crouches down.

 **Leo-** Luna, listen to me. You can't let Dragias get the best of you. It is true that Ancient Fairy Dragon is now with him, but you can get her back.

 **Luna-** But how? Even if I got her back, I won't be able to break the seal that's hold Alcadeias **.** In order for me to break it, I must kill Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Leo shakes his head.

 **Leo-** You're wrong… there is another way.

Luna looks at Leo.

 **Luna-** Really?! What do I need to do?! Please tell me!

Leo smiles and hold up his arm.

 **Leo-** I think you know… I had Maximus give it to you when you guys left.

Luna's eyes got bigger with surprise.

 **Leo-** But it's the matter of you getting up. Remember, you and I share the same bond. Not because of Akakiry, but because we are brother and sister, that's a bond that no one or anything can take from us.

 **Luna-** Yeah… you're right…

Leo floats back into the light. Luna sits up and holds her arm out, trying to reach Leo.

 **Luna-** Leo, please wait! I need your help!

Leo smiles again and closes his eyes.

 **Leo-** You can do it, you should know by now that I will always be there to help you. Now, get up, get up, Luna! You can do it!

Leo disappears.

 **Luna-** Leo!

 **Leo (V.O)-** Luna, this is your fight. Beat Dragias like I know you can, remember, you have Life Stream Heart with you as well.

 **Luna-** The Life Stream Heart? Wait a minute!

Luna's eyes widen. She looks on her right arm. Her mark glows, slowly the Mark of the Heart appears on her arm.

 **Luna-** Of course! I know what I must do!

Luna stand up.

 **Luna-** Dragias thought he can bring me down by turning my Dragon against me… but he was wrong… I don't need to kill Ancient Fairy Dragon! It's time I showed him what I'm made of, starting now!

A flash happens. Back into reality, Luna opens her eyes. Yusei sees her eyes open.

 **Yusei-** Can it be?! Luna!

The other three looks at Luna.

 **Akiza-** She's alive!

 **Jack-** That's right! Our friend will not be beaten that easily!

 **Crow-** Luna! Don't scare us like that!

Dragias looks at Luna being in shock.

 **Dragias-** But how?! She was supposed to be dead from that attack! No one can survive the power of Clockwerk! Tell me, how are you still alive?!

Luna gets up and looks at Dragias. Luna shows him the Mark of the Heart. Dragias is stun.

 **Dragias-** That's the Crimson Dragon's Heart! But how?! It should be with you!

 **Luna-** Wrong… it is with me… why? Because its been contacted to my Mark. And by the Heart be next to my Mark, I will always have Leo's Mark with me! When Leo became a Signer, the Crimson Dragon bonded us to together more. He's power flows in my veins, just as mine flows through him! And no dark magic or powerful being will be able to sperate that!

 **Dragias-** Grr! Damn you! Fine, but you still have to destroy your precious Dragon! And I know that's something you would never do.

Luna closes her eyes and shakes he head.

 **Luna-** Not quite… I figured out another method… and it's all thanks to Leo's help!

Light aura surrounds Luna. Dragias looks at the aura.

 **Dragias-** What now?!

Luna looks at Kalin. She puts her hand near to her forehead; a spark of light appears she throws it to Kalin. The spark goes inside of his heart. The spark goes inside of his heart, causing it to beat again. Kalin gasps for air and opens eyes.

 **Kalin-** What?! What happened?!

 **Yusei-** Kalin is alive!

 **Dragias-** What?! But this can't be!

Luna looks at Dragias.

 **Luna-** Oh, but it is.

Luna looks at Kalin.

 **Luna-** Kalin, I will take it from here.

Kalin nods.

 **Kalin-** Go get him!

Kalin gets up.

 **Dragias-** Fine! I will just knock you both down again! Ancient Pixie Dragon, attack your former owner now!

Pixie Dragon charges her mouth and is about to fire. Luna stands there fearless. The Dragon fires at Luna and hits Luna, creating a huge explosion.

 **Yusei-** Luna, no!

 **Dragias-** And stay down!

 **Akiza-** Luna…

Smoke starts to clear up. Luna still stands with a barrier shielding her.

 **Dragias-** What?!

 **Luna 4150-2050 life points.**

Luna looks at Dragias in a serious manner.

 **Luna-** You won't be able to bring me down with that impostor!

 **Dragias-** You foolish girl! This is Ancient Fairy Dragon!

 **Luna-** No, I don't think so, sure, she looks like her, but I know my Dragon, and I know that she doesn't have an evil side like that! And perhaps she might… but that's not my Dragon or a friend! She's merely an imposter and nothing more! And I will be more then happy to be rid of that imposter and save my brother and my Dragon! And it starts now!

 **Kalin-** Do it!

 **Jack-** Take him down, Luna!

 **Akiza-** We're all behind you!

Luna draws her card.

 **Luna-** You had you chance to be rid of me, but it seems you've failed!

Once drew her card she felt something. She froze for a moment.

 **Luna-** Is this it?!

 _Flashback._

 _Maximus walks in and sees Luna up._

" _Luna." Maximus said._

 _Luna looks at Maximus said. He sits down next to her. He takes something out his pocket._

" _Here." Maximus said._

" _What is it?" Luna said._

 _Luna is astonished._

" _How… did you?" Luna said._

" _My sister to me, that Leo sprung a life for a quick moment. Leo knew that you will do anything to fight for him. So, he wanted you to use his card." Maximus said. "However, he said that if he's not saved, he would want you to have his Dragon."_

 _Luna starts to cry._

" _Leo…" Luna cries_

As Maximus walks away from Luna, she noticed another card. Her eyes widen.

 _Flashback done._

Luna looks at the card.

 **Dragias-** Well? Get on with it!

Luna smirks and looks at Dragias.

 **Luna-** If I were you, I wouldn't be rushing my turn! I play a spell card that my twin brother has given me! I play the spell card, Life Stream Heart!

 **Dragias-** What are you doing?! YOU CAN'T

 **Luna-** Watch me, Dragias! By the low-cost of 2000 life points, I am able to special summon Life Steam Dragon to my field!

 **Akiza-** Life Stream Dragon?!

 **Luna- 2050-50 life points.**

Luna pulls out Life Stream Dragon and summons it to the field. A huge energy beam reigns from above. Life Stream Dragon flies down to the field and roars at Dragias.

 **Luna-** However, the down side to this card, is that not only I have to pay 2000 life points, but I also have to lower my Dragon's level to 1 and the ability to tuner is no longer applied to him. But that's alright… for you see, Dragias, this card allows me to draw one more card.

 **Dragias-** You mean to tell me that you summon that dragon, lower its level to 1 and the ability to tune is negated, just to draw a card?! What will the solve?!

 **Luna-** More then you know! It's time for you to pay for what you've have done!

Luna's Mark glows and so does the other Marks. Everyone looks at their Marks.

 **Yusei-** Our Marks!

 **Akiza-** Luna is asking for our help!

 **Crow-** Well then, take it Luna!

 **Jack-** Right! Show this guy no mercy!

 **Kalin-** Use my power as well!

Everyone's Mark vanishes. All of them appears on Luna's back. A glow shines onto Luna's deck. Even Kalin's Mark vanishes and goes inside of the eye the Crimson Dragon's eye.

 **Luna-** Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Kalin, and Leo… thank you for the strength. With your help, I will defeat him! I draw!

Luna draws her card. She looks at it, her eyes widen. She has a proud smile.

 **Luna-** Perfect! Now summon the Majestic Dragon!

Luna places the card onto her duel disk. Dragias is stun.

 **Dragias-** No! How can this be?!

The Majestic Dragon flies into the air.

 **Luna-** Next, I active another card, Rebirthing! When a Synchro Monster that was mine is destroyed in my last turn, I am able to bring the card back to my side of the field!

 **Dragias-** What?! No! You can't do that! She's on my side!

 **Luna-** Not anymore! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Come back to me!

Pixie roars loudly into the sky and vanishes. An orb light appears onto Luna's side of the field. The orb vanishes and outcomes Ancient Fairy Dragon.

 **Yusei-** Luna got her back!

Fairy Dragon looks at Luna.

 **Fairy Dragon** \- Thank you, Luna. You've saved me for the second time in this life time.

 **Luna-** I couldn't live with myself if I were to destroy you! Now, let's show this bastard some pay back!

 **Fairy Dragon-** Right, let's go!

Luna looks at Dragias.

 **Luna-** This is the end!

 **Dragias-** But how?! How could I let this slip?! This is impossible!

 **Luna-** It's quite possible! I tune my Majestic Dragon with Ancient Fairy Dragon, and my Life Stream Dragon!

Both Dragons flies into Majestic Dragon. A huge light appears into the sky. Luna float off the ground and flies inside of the Majestic Dragon.

 **Luna-** When the darkness creeps on the souls of the innocent the light is hearby granted with greater power, let the divine light of the heavens shine upon the darkness so the world maybe restored! I Synchro Summon, the Majestic Fairy Dragon!

 **Dragias-** NO!

 **Yusei-** Nice work!

The new dragon comes out. The Dragon is just like Ancient Fairy Dragon, the wings are divided into four, so four wings. At the end of each wing is an armor plate blades. Armor covers not only her torso, it also covers through out her tail. All armor pieces are white gold with purple diamond on them.

 **Majestic Fairy Dragon- Light/Dragon/Level 9/ATK3100/DEF4000-Effect- When this card is summoned, all cards that are currently on your opponent's side of the field and current in the opponents in their hand is negated. Once per turn, you can target up to four field spell cards in your graveyard or deck and remove them from play and if you do, this card gains 1500 attack points for each card that is removed. When this card battles a monster that has the attribute of dark, its attack points is dropped to 0. At the end of your turn, return this card back to the extra deck and special summon 1 Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

Dragias looks at the Dragon.

 **Dragias-** No! She has summoned it!

 **Luna-** And that's not all I did.

Luna appears on top of the Dragon's head with a long white dress and a gold tiara while still have the Crimson Dragon's symbol on her back.

 **Luna-** By me summoning Majestic Fairy Dragon, I was able to break the seal of Alcadeias!

 **Dragias-** What?! No! You're wrong!

 **Luna-** Wishful thinking, but it's the truth! And now that I have my new dragon on the field, this duel is over!

 **Dragias-** New monster perhaps, but you cannot destroy my monster! It will just be destroyed and be brought to my side of the field!

Luna smirks.

 **Luna-** Not this time! Majestic Fairy Dragon, I use you special ability! Negate every card he has!

 **Dragias-** What?!

The Dragon spread her wings. Rays of light shines onto Dragias's cards.

 **Luna-** Also, when my dragon battles a monster that is the attribute of darkness, its attack points goes to 0!

 **Dragias-** This can't be!

 **Luna-** Consider this payback!

Dragias's monsters attack points is reduce to zero.

 **Luna-** This is the end, Dragias! THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!

Luna's Dragon roars. The wings glow in a bright light.

 **Luna-** Majestic Fairy Dragon, attack Black Moon-Millennium Dragon with Divine Energy Blast!

The Dragon flies into the air. It creates an energy circle having the Crimson Dragon's symbol on it. The dragon charges its mouth. It fires seven blast streams. Dragias steps back.

 **Dragias-** This cannot be! I… I lost!

The attack hits Dragias's monster and creates a huge explosion. Dragias is caught in the explosion.

 **Dragias-** NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dragias is blast off of his platform and is smacked to the wall. The ceiling collapse onto Dragias, covering his body.

 **Yusei-** Luna has done!

 **Crow-** Never a doubt!

Everyone cheers for Luna's victory. The Dragon vanishes. Luna slowly floats down to the ground. She loses her balance due to exhaustion. She falls back, Kalin runs and catches her.

 **Kalin-** Luna!

Luna looks at Kalin.

 **Luna-** It's alright, I'm just tired…

Luna looks at her watch.

 **Luna-** Let's get that card.

Yusei and the others runs to Luna.

 **Yusei-** Are you alright?!

 **Luna-** Yes, thanks to you guys.

Kalin helps Luna up. Akiza hugs Luna tightly.

 **Akiza-** We thought we lost you both!

Luna smiles and embraces Akiza's hug.

 **Dragias-** LUNA!

Everyone looks at the area where Dragias was crushed. An arm breaks through the pile. Dragias pulls himself out of the rubble. Dragias looks at Luna.

 **Dragias-** This isn't over, Luna!

 **Luna-** I think it is, Dragias. Because now, Alcadeias is now mine!

From behind Dragias shows a stone tablet of a Dragon. It glows, Dragias looks behind him.

 **Dragias-** No! I will not allow you to get that card!

Dragias takes out his double-sided sword and charges at Luna. Yusei got angry and jumps over Everyone with his sword and shield, Yusei runs at Dragias.

 **Yusei-** That's enough!

Yusei clashes with Dragias.

 **Dragias-** Out of my way, Yusei!

Yusei knocks Dragias weapon out of his hand and slashes him twice. Yusei then punches Dragias with his shield, Dragias backs off, he looks forward, reveling that Jack comes in with his axe and slamming it to his should.

 **Dragias-** AHHHHHHHHHH!

Crow comes from above can claw Dragias in the chest. Dragias slowly backs up. Akiza wraps Dragias with he whips. The thorns pierce his body. She then throws him in the air. In the air, Dragias sees Kalin with his dragon. He jumps off his dragon and dives down. The scythe forms into a spear, Kalin stabs Dragias in the stomach with the Scythe and landing to the ground. Kalin jumps out of the way. Everyone stands near Luna, ready to attack again.

 **Yusei-** Not this time, Dragias. Everyone here wants a piece of you!

Dragias slow looks at the group. He gets up all angry.

 **Dragias-** This isn't over, Yusei! Enjoy your victory, but in the end, it will be I will be laughing!

Dragias disappears. Luna watches as he leaves.

 **Luna-** Good riddance…

Ancient Fairy Dragon appears.

 **Fairy Dragon-** Luna.

Luna looks up and sees her Dragon.

 **Fairy Dragon-** You've done great. Thanks to your courage and bravery, you were able to beat Dragias. Dragias was considered undefeated, something that no one could ever beat. That proves that you're worthy to carry Alcadeias with you.

 **Luna-** It wouldn't be possible without my brother and my friends. Without them, I would have lost hope.

 **Yusei-** But you didn't, Luna. You kept on fighting.

 **Jack-** As the youngest member of the group, you've shown a lot courage and power today.

 **Crow-** Jack is right, you defeat a person that we could not. You're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for.

 **Akiza-** Their right, Luna. Because of you, Dragias failed in his mission.

 **Kalin-** And thanks to you, I was able to avenge Anima's and Adalena's death.

Luna smiles. A huge light comes out of the stone tablet. A Dragon white feathered winged with blue skin appears.

 **Alcadeias-** Are you the one that is called Luna?

Luna looks at Alcadeias.

 **Luna-** That's right… and you are… Alcadeias.

 **Alcadeias-** That's right, I am one of the six Legendary Dragons from the distant past. For centuries, I've been waiting for someone to wield my body. And now, with the performance I've witness today, I can see now that you are to one, young Luna.

 **Luna-** Good… I need your power to heal my brother from Clockwerk's virus, the Pyrexoma.

 **Alcadeias-** Yes, the Pyrexoma, I can and will heal your brother of the illness. But we must hurry. Soon, it will be too late, my soul is now forever bonded with yours.

Alcadeias turns into a card and floats to Luna's hand. She grabs it and looks at the card.

 **Luna-** Nice… we… hav… one—

Luna passed out. Yusei picks her up.

 **Yusei-** Alright let's get out of here!

 **Kalin-** Right!

Everyone runs out of the area and appears out of the mansion. Kalin turns around, the mansion turns to ash and is blown away.

 **Kalin-** Goodbye… Anima…

They road their duel runners back to Cyrus's place. Seymour and Maximus see them.

 **Maximus-** They're back!

 **Seymour-** Welcome back you guys! How did you do?

 **Yusei-** Luna has defeat Photon, which he turned out to be and old friend ours. He was named Dragias Vengeance.

 **Maximus-** Really? I heard of him, Luna defeated him?

 **Crow-** That's right, and now we have one of the six dragons.

 **Seymour-** That's excellent! Now, let's head home quick!

Everyone got on the airship and flies away. Luna is rest next to Yusei and Akiza.

 **Crow-** She's been though a lot.

 **Akiza-** You're right… but she stuck through and she was victorious.

 **Kalin-** I think we all need rest.

 **Jack-** It won't take long to get to Raniel's place.

 **Yusei-** Once we land and heal Leo, we will rest. Then we search for the next Dragon.

 **Akiza-** Right, but right now, we rest until we get there.

Everyone has fallen asleep but Yusei.

 **Yusei-** It's hard to believe that Dragias is the reason for a lot of the things that has happened. It was because of him that Kalin betrayed us… and more. And who knows what else he has done. But I do know that he won't stop until all of us is dead… and soon… I have to face Tachyon soon, and I know that won't be an easy task. But I know I can defeat him.

Yusei looks out the window.

 **Yusei-** Its time that my duel-runner has an upgrade again…

The airship flies into the clouds.

Tanker.

A portal forms, Dragias falls to the ground in pain.

 **Dragias-** Gr! How… how could I let her beat me?!

Tachyon walks near Dragias.

 **Tachyon-** Judging by your wounds, I'll assume that she has the card?

Dragias slows stand up and faces Tachyon.

 **Dragias-** Unfortunately, Master Tachyon.

Tachyon nods.

 **Tachyon-** Perhaps we've underestimated them Signers. This is only a minor setback, but in the end it won't matter.

 **Dragias-** I will get my revenge on them all!

 **Tachyon-** In due time, Dragias… in due time. Right now, you are in no condition to battle. Lay low for now until further noticed, understood?

 **Dragias-** Of course.

Tachyon nods again. Sayer comes by and sees Dragias.

 **Sayer-** I take it you failed.

 **Dragias-** Don't remind me, Sayer.

 **Sayer-** Well, there will be other times, tomorrow you will try again.

 **Tachyon-** No.

Sayer turns around.

 **Tachyon-** Photon is no condition to fight right now. He is an important part in my plan, and I'm not got risk him dying.

 **Sayer-** Photon is my solider, so I decide of when he goes.

Tachyon looks at Sayer.

 **Tachyon-** And you are my soldier, and I'm commanding you to have Photon recover. He will be a lot more service to you then your other flunkies.

 **Sayer-** Since when did you cared about anyone's well-being?

 **Tachyon-** I told you, Photon has an important role in my plan.

 **Sayer-** What plan do you speak of?

Tachyon turns away from Sayer.

 **Tachyon-** You'll see, Photon, walk with me.

Dragias nods (In case if yall didn't get it, Sayer doesn't Photon's true name yet.) He walks with Tachyon, Sayer looks at Tachyon.

 **Sayer-** Once I get what I want, I will be doing to orders, if only he knew that I am merely using him to get what I want.

Sayer walks away.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here! Today or in this case tonight I was able to complete chapter ten. Sorry for taking too long, I was focusing on my GX story and trying to finish that one up too. It needs one more chapter and needs a reboot. Anyway, what did you guys think about this chapter? What did you guys like about the duel between Dragias, Luna and Kalin? It bit rough don't you think? What did you guys think about the Majestic Fairy Dragon? I figure that if Yusei and Jack has a Majestic monster, why not Luna have one? And so there you have, one of the six Dragon's are obtained. Now the question for you guys, which one should be next, it will not be Yusei's or Akiza's they're will be last for a goo reason and idea I came up with. And to whoever you guy choose what do want to in the character challenge to get their Dragon card? What should they face or do to get their card? And since a Dragon has been obtained, that means it one step closer for Yusei and Tachyon to face each other. Let me know what guy think of this chapter and what person should be next, and what should they face that lays ahead. If you like this chapter, please give this story a favorite, if you want to be kept posted on the next updated chapter follow me, if you guys have ideas that you think that might work for this story PM. Leave your comments down below and I'll see you guys later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Alklsatajc and Qliphoth

**What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here, this story here is for my all-time favorite Yugioh series. GX would be my second favorite. Anyway, unlike my GX story "New Beginning and New threat" this story is going to be a bit longer and hopefully more entertaining. Now of course when it comes to a Yugioh story, you want to add all of the things they we Yugioh fans would wish that would happen such as the main character to be with the girl he loves or vis versa, or there might some things were left out that were untold. Well in this story a lot of things will happen. A little breakdown of this story. Yusei has lately been having some strange feeling around New Domino. He fears that a new enemy has come to destroy mankind. He's been having visions from his father telling about an old friend that he met when he was a boy himself. Now Yusei is forced to watch his back while still coming to turns that his friends are no longer in New Domino City and that he's lately been thinking about Akiza. A whole new way of dueling is coming a new Turbo Dueling theme is added to the game.**

* * *

Yu-gi-oh! 5D's:

Tides to Chaos

Chapter/Episode: 11

Tale of Alklsatajc and Qliphoth

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here! Let's get back into this story. I know it's been a few months, but hey life comes with good things and bad things. Now before we get started, let me just say that, in the last few chapters, Resident Evil characters were in this story. At first, I thought I might work out, but I did some thinking and decided that I will be removing the Resident evil characters from the story and adding different characters that most people don't know about. Also, the format of what I made for this chapter and the last few chapters, how do you guys like it? If you like the old format, I will go back to the other format. Now let's review from what you guys seen in the last chapter. Luna and Kalin dueled against the fifth member of the Enforcers, as a hard duel it was for the both of them, with Leo's time running out and Kalin finding out about his sister and niece that he never knew of. But even though the odds were against them, Luna was able to get the Dragon of Light. Now that one Dragon now belongs to the Signers, who will be the next one. From this chapter, I'm sure you guys will figure it out at the end of this chapter. Now let's get started, I will be doing some reconstructing for this story as I create the other chapter. One last thing, for a lemon chapter for Yusei and Jack, do you guys prefer it to be a whole chapter or apart of a chapter? Because it's coming soon, let me know what you guys prefer. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

Airship.

The Airship flies fast. Time is running out for them to get back to Raniel's place and save Leo from his pending death. As everyone else sleeps, Yusei stroking Akiza's hair and runs his hand to her back with his other hand in the shape of a fist as his knuckles are to his chin. Yusei looks outside, staring at the endless storm. He takes a deep breath and hums with curiosity.

Flashback.

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _You have 5 days left… after 5 days, you and I will end this battle, and only one will be standing._

 _ **Yuesi-**_ _And you can be certain that it will me that will be the one standing!_

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _Humph, if you say so._

 _Darkdust flies away._

Flashback end.

Yusei looks down at Akiza.

Flashback.

 _ **Akiza-**_ _Yusei._

 _ **Yusei-**_ _Hm?_

 _ **Akiza-**_ _What did Tachyon mean about him saying he's not supposed to be alive?_

 _ **Yusei-**_ _I wish I knew, Tachyon… he's an enemy that is a mystery._

 _ **Akiza-**_ _And… he said in 5 days…_

 _ **Yusei-**_ _Don't worry, love. Nothing will happen to me._

 _ **Akiza-**_ _You promise?_

 _ **Yusei-**_ _I promise, we have a higher cause than he does. Losing is not an option._

 _Yusei kisses Akiza on the forehead._

 _ **Akiza-**_ _I… I just can't lose you is all._

 _ **Yusei-**_ _I know… but, I'm going have to face him eventually._

 _ **Akiza-**_ _Mmm…_

 _Akiza is worried._

Flashback end.

 **Yusei-** I don't want to break my promise to her… but I don't even know if I can keep it. Tachyon is a powerful enemy… But I can't think about that. I must defeat him…

Yusei continues to rub Akiza's back.

 **Yusei-** Tachyon is not like Z-one… in fact he out powers him with ease. And those blueprints he gave me… for some reason he wants me to tune up my runner so it could fly. But a normal turbo duel or a classic stand up duel would've been just fine… But why in the air?

Yusei is remembering his past duels with Tachyon.

 **Yusei-** Tachyon… he has dark versions of the monsters I use… First, it was Darkdust, and not Dark Junk Warrior… and now a duel-runner just like mines, but even that is different. And finally, his mark, it's the same as mine. Who is he?

Yusei looks out the window as lightning flashes.

 **Yusei-** When he and I first dueled, I… for some reason I felt something inside of him that was oddly familiar… but I don't know why. But something tells me that someone knows about him… and it's someone I know. But the question remains of who that person is… it could be anyone.

Yusei is remembering everyone that he as met over the years, even the new ones.

 **Yusei-** My gut is telling me that one of them know who he is.

Yusei takes out his Stardust Dragon.

 **Yusei-** And for you…

Flashback.

 _Tachyon turns away from Yusei and Akiza and walks forward. Yusei turn to Tachyon._

 _ **Yusei-**_ _Tachyon, wait!_

 _Yusei runs to Tachyon. Tachyon takes his sword and hits Yusei in the gut with the handle._

 _ **Yusei-**_ _GAH!_

 _Darkdust claws Stardust in the chest. Stardust roars in pain. Tachyon palm strikes Yusei in the chest and pushes him away, Darkdust did the same to Stardust just at Tachyon did. They both back off, Yusei rolls to the ground._

 _ **Akiza-**_ _Yusei, no!_

 _She got near him and Black Rose Dragon holds Stardust. Yusei looks at Tachyon and Stardust looks at Darkdust._

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _Just because I helped you Signers with that White Knight, it doesn't mean we are friends or even allies._

 _Akiza helps Yusei up._

 _ **Akiza-**_ _Then why did you help?!_

 _The others run near Yusei._

 _ **Yusei-**_ _You could've let Stardust to die and that would have gotten rid of my Signer powers and one less Signer for you to deal with!_

 _Tachyon twirls his sword and puts it on his shoulder and turns around away from the gang._

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _That's simple… I want to kill Yusei. And I refused for another enemy to do it for me. I still need you alive after all. As for Darkdust and Stardust… well, they share a history with that White Knight._

 _ **Yusei-**_ _What kind of history?_

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _Before you were born, Yusei, there was a planet for Stardust Dragon. In fact, this planet was filled with them. A Stardust Dragon are majestic dragons… so majestic that one day, a White Knight appears in their planet and completely wiped them out. They call this White Knight, 'The Empty Seed.'_

 _ **Yusei-**_ _The Empty Seed?_

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _Yes… The Stardust that Yusei has is the last one of its kind. As for Darkdust, he was created after the other Stardust Dragons were murdered. Their ashes, their blood, their stardust particles gathered into one, creating dark matter, and thus, Darkdust Dragon was made. They both fought the White Knight, but after they, they both became enemies._

 _ **Akiza-**_ _Why did you heal him than? If you wanted him dead, you could've killed him when he was down!_

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _Humph, you're right I could've, however, I want to kill him when he's at full strength._

 _ **Yusei-**_ _Killing me will not be easy, Tachyon._

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _Humph… that's what I'm hoping… it would not be rewarding if you threw the fight._

 _ **Kalin-**_ _Rewarding? What do you mean?_

 _ **Tachyon-**_ _All in due time… have fun seeking the Dragon of Light._

Flashback end.

 **Yusei-** It seems you too have a history that is unknown. As for what I wish I knew… but I don't. But it seems that you and I have some connection to them two. But why?

Yusei puts his card down. He gently moves Akiza and stands up. He throws his jacket on her. He walks to the control room.

 **Seymour-** Ah Yusei, you're still up?

 **Yusei-** It's impossible for me to sleep with everything that has happened in the past weeks.

 **Maximus-** We hear ya, Yusei. Come sit, something tells me you have something on your mind.

Maximus pulls out another chair, Yusei sits down.

 **Yusei-** Thanks… I'm just wondering about Tachyon and what role he plays in the war.

 **Seymour-** Well for starters, he is the leader of the Dark Dragon Signers.

 **Yusei-** That part I know, but every time I see, he reveals a bit more about himself. And whatever he shows, it has some relation of me. First, it was his Signer Mark, then Darkdust, then Dark Junk Warrior and finally his runner. Like I'm starting to believe that he is me but from a distant time.

 **Maximus-** You can't mean that.

 **Yusei-** With everything he has shown me… I really don't doubt it. When I faced Z-one, he tried to become me with the advanced technology, but he only knew of what wonders I've done in the past. But he never knew my whole life, but I believe Tachyon does. He was there when Zero Reverse happened, and he was the one who killed my father… not Roman. Roman caused the incident, but Tachyon was the one who took him out… killed him in cold blood. That gives me a reason to believe that he knows me.

 **Seymour-** You know, you are right about that. Maximus and I were there when he mentioned that.

 **Maximus-** If that's the case, then perhaps Tachyon is someone that your father knew. After all, he did seem to have a good amount of hate towards him.

Yusei looks at Maximus.

 **Yusei-** Perhaps you're right… or maybe there is something I'm missing.

 **Maximus-** There is a lot we are missing with Tachyon.

 **Seymour-** But we cannot let his mysteries get the best of us.

 **Yusei-** You're right… because something tells me that I will get my answers when I face him… in…

Yusei looks at his watch, it went from 11:59PM to 12:00AM.

 **Yusei-** In four days now.

 **Seymour-** What makes you say that?

 **Yusei-** Well his said in 5 days he and I will settle things. So, which means, I need to tune up my Duel-Runner with the blueprints he gave me.

 **Maximus-** For it to fly?

 **Yusei-** That's right, but the problem is that, I don't have the time to make it.

 **Seymour-** Fear not, I have a friend that can help you with that.

Yusei looks at Seymour.

 **Yusei-** Wait, you're saying that you have a friend that can create a flying Duel-Runner?

 **Seymour-** Of course, I have a friend that specializes in Duel-runners, in fact, he was the first one to create the very first Flying Duel-runner. He called it the Duel Sky-Runner.

 **Yusei-** Wow, that's interesting, I heard about that a few months ago, but I never knew you knew him. Can he really make my Runner fly?

 **Seymour-** I am positive, he was the one who made this airship and the flying vehicle we were riding when we were in Paris.

 **Yusei-** That's excellent. If we can see him, could he do it for me?

 **Seymour-** I can't see a reason why not to. He knows about this war, and once he finds out when that you need it, he will create it for you, absolutely.

 **Yusei-** Excellent, but first, we need to get to Leo.

 **Maximus-** Right you are, and we are almost there.

Yusei looks forward.

 **Seymour-** We'll be there in thirty minutes, we still got time. But let's hurry.

Seymour pulled a laver and flies faster. Yusei nods and walks about to where everyone is resting.

 **Yusei-** So far, everything seems to be looking up. But for how long will it stay up before it gets shot down…

The airship flies further into the distance.

Tanker.

Dragias sits at the bottom of the tanker in a chair.

 **Dragias-** Perhaps I underestimated them during my fight against them.

Dragias slowly gets up, he is still hurt badly. He's holding his side. He walks towards a chest and opens it. He picks up a book.

 **Dragias-** Even with a taste of Clockwerk's power, I still failed… however…

The title shows 'The Dark King, Urizen.'

 **Dragias-** It's time I've read this book… after all, this was in my time era, so who knows what secrets of what this book has. But for me to unlock this book…

Dragias sets the book down. He draws his sword and places the sharp edge on to his palm and presses on it. He slides it down, Dragias grinds his teeth as his sword burns and cuts his royal hand. The blade means the end of his hand, Dragias has blood dripping from his hand. He hovers his hand over the book as the blood drops onto the book. Blood gets inside of the lock, Dragias heard a tick from the lock.

 **Dragias-** So, it does deem me worth.

Dragias picks up the book.

 **Dragias-** So, let's see what this book has in stored…

The storm rages across the ocean, lightning strikes.

Raniel's home.

The Airship lands to the ground. Yusei stands up.

 **Yusei-** Hey everyone, wake up, we're here!

Luna opens her eyes instantly and stands up and looks at her watch and takes a breather.

 **Luna-** We've made it…

Yusei looks at Luna.

 **Yusei-** You ready?

 **Luna-** I am, let's hurry.

Yusei nods, everyone exits the airship and opens the doors to the house. Raniel looks at the door and sees everyone.

 **Raniel-** Ah! Welcome back everyone! I'm thrilled to see you guys back!

 **Jack-** Yes, it was a tough battle.

 **Raniel-** Yes, I can see from the condition you all are in… but were you guys successful?

Luna shows the card to Raniel. Raniel is astonished.

 **Raniel-** Ahhh! At last, one of the Dragons is finally on our side! Come we need his power to heal Leo.

Luna nods and walks with Raniel. The others follow and entered the room seeing Lucy with her motionless son. Lucy turns and sees her daughter. She is having tears running down her face as she thought she lost her daughter.

 **Luna-** Hi Mom, we're back.

 **Lucy-** My baby!

Luna runs to her mother and embraces her.

 **Lucy-** I thought I lost you too but thank God you are still here!

 **Luna-** Yes, mother, you can rest easy now. Because Leo will be saved too.

 **Lucy-** You got it?!

Luna smiles and shows the card.

 **Luna-** I have him, and now he can be saved.

 **Lucy-** You've done it, go on, Luna.

Luna nods, she looks at her friends. Yusei and Akiza nods to her.

 **Yusei-** Do it, Luna.

 **Akiza-** We're all behind you.

 **Luna-** Right.

Luna let's go of her Mom and walks towards her twin brothers' body. His body is still the way it was when they last saw it. Luna holds her new Dragon card close to her face.

 **Luna-** Okay, Alcadeias, I leave it to you… please cure my brother from the illness from Clockwerk.

The card glows along with her Signer Mark, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Heart appears onto Luna's other arm. Leos Mark glows and Luna's Mark appears onto Leo's other arm. Finally, and new Mark appears onto the back of Luna's hand. The new Mark is of a Seven star with two wings one on each side of the star. Yusei and the others sees the new Mark.

 **Crow-** Whoa… a new Mark?

 **Raniel-** Correct, each Dragon has its own Mark, also causing for the Signer to gain a new power.

The card glows bright, light particles comes out of the card. Luna opens her right hand as the partials hover above her hand and forms into a halo. Luna observes halo.

 **Alcadeias-** Luna, do it.

Luna nods, with her will, the halo hovers over to halo's body. The halo grows to where it's the same length as Leo. The halo shines a light barrier, keeping Leo inside of the barrier.

 **Yusei-** A barrier?

 **Alcadeias-** When healing a host, the evil the lives inside of the body will fight and try to break free. But with the barrier, it cannot escape. It will struggle no doubt, but it cannot be set free until the barrier is gone.

Inside the barrier, seven balls of light appear. Alcadeias's Dragon spirit appears inside as well. The eyes of the Dragon flash. Each ball of light goes to Leo's body. The first into his forehead, the second into his chest, the third into his stomach, the fourth into his right arm, the fifth into his left arm, the sixth into his right leg and finally the seventh into his left leg. From the inside of Leo's body shows the virus as black ooze, from the inside of his heart, shows an evil monster that looks similar to Dragias's Black-MoonMillilumen Dragon. The balls of light explode within Leo body, killing the virus. As the virus dies, Leo's body reacts and moves, shouts like an evil screech. His eyes open showing red. Everyone backs up, Luna stands there as she sees her twin in pain. Leo turns to Luna and growls at her. He tries to lunge at Luna, the barrier however zips Leo. He roars as if a demon is being casted away from its host. Luna shakes with fear.

 **Jack-** Now I see why the barrier was put there.

 **Maximus-** Yes, the demon will try to flee and attack anyone that is sees.

 **Yusei-** Or perhaps trying to get to another host.

Leo starts to shake and roar. He yells to the top of his lungs. Alcadeias looks at the demon inside of Leo.

 **Alcadeias-** Demon of this virus, I hereby banish you from this boy's body and may you never again harm an innocent soul!

The Dragon drives straight into Leo's heart and makes a huge spark at Leo. Leo roars loudly. His body is turning back into his normal skin color, his hair turns back to blue. The blood that he has lost has been restored, along with his wound that was forged by Dragias. The inside of his body, the virus is being destroyed. His eyes turn back to normal, has that happens, a dark creature emerges into the room and out of Leo's body. Leo's voice is back to normal. Luna's new Mark glows.

 **Alcadeias-** Luna! Do it now, destroy that dark being!

 **Luna-** I'm on it!

The Mark glows, a new weapon appears, showing as a staff. She twirls it, light energy forms on to the top part of the staff and she fires a beam of light at the dark being, destroying it. The being roars and vanishes. The beings grip that was retraining Leo is no more. Everyone was silent, Leo stands there motionless, his body is weak, first, his legs shake, then his whole body. He falls to his knees, slowly he falls. Luna drops the staff and runs to her twin; she slides with her knees as she catches her twin before he could hit the ground. She embraces he brother, as tears of joy and sad run down her face.

 **Luna-** Leo… I'm here… and you are saved!

Luna continues to cry. Everyone smiles and shows tears of joy, as they see that their friend has survived a plague that was nearly impossible to cure. Leo twitches his eyes and opens them, as he opens them, he sees his twin's eyes. He eyes are no longer desolated.

 **Leo-** Luna… is that you?

Luna smiles and cries more.

 **Luna-** Yes… it is me, your twin sister! You're finally back!

Luna hugs Leo tightly. Leo stood there, not caring that his sister was squishing him. He only smiled and closes his eyes.

 **Leo-** You did it, Luna, just like I knew you would.

Luna breaks away from Leo and nods with joy. Everyone else walks up to Leo and Luna. Leo moves his eyes as he sees his friends all thrilled that he is alive. Akiza cries and drops to her knees and hugs the twins.

 **Akiza-** Leo… welcome back! We thought we lost you!

Leo continues to smile as tears comes to his face, knowing that his friend and his sister fought for his life. Yusei takes a kneel and puts his hand onto Leo's back.

 **Yusei-** Welcome back, Leo.

 **Crow-** Alright, step aside, let me get in on this joyful moment, let me see my little buddy!

Crow comes from behind bear hugs Leo. Jack and Kalin walks up to Leo.

 **Kalin-** Leo, you're back finally.

 **Jack-** Your sister did everything and risked everything to save you.

Leo looks at Luna as her smile grows bigger.

 **Leo-** Wow, what did you do?

 **Luna-** I'll tell you everything later, but I'm happy that my brother is alive!

Leo smiles and nod.

 **Lucy-** My baby boy…

Leo looks at his mother, everyone but Luna stands aside. Lucy embraces her two children.

 **Lucy-** If something were to happen to the two of you… I would've lost it!

 **Leo-** Don't worry Mom, we're not going anywhere.

Everyone looks at the twins and Lucy and smile. Akiza leans on Yusei and held his hand. Maximus and Seymour look at Leo.

 **Maximus-** Leo, you should be proud of your sister.

 **Seymour-** He's right, she was the one who avenged your death. She faced Photon.

 **Leo-** Really?

 **Luna-** That's right, Kalin and I faced him, and later we found out his name is Dragias, the fifth member of the Enforcers.

Leo looks at the four remaining Enforcers.

 **Leo-** Is that true?

 **Yusei-** That's right, when the four of us were younger, we met up with a powerful duelist named Dragias. He was unbeatable, but he vanished without a trace.

 **Kalin-** But we caught up to him and found out that he was responsible for the transformation of me becoming a Dark Signer. She also was the one who killed my sister and now my niece that I never knew of.

 **Leo-** Damn… so, Photon… I mean Dragias sounds like a more powerful enemy then we expected.

 **Crow-** That's right, but thanks to Kalin and Luna.

 **Jack-** They reign victorious.

 **Leo-** That's awesome!

 **Kalin-** But it was Luna that delivered the final blow. She created her own Majestic Synchro monster, with the help of your Life Stream Dragon.

 **Leo-** See? I knew my card would come in handy!

Leo smiles.

 **Raniel-** That's right, and now that we got one Dragon, we must get the others.

Leo stands up, Luna helps him up.

 **Leo-** Well, you can count me in to help!

Leo's energy has been restored to normal.

 **Akiza-** Leo, I think you should rest, your body as been through a lot.

 **Leo-** I appreciate the concern Akiza, but you guys did a lot for me and when the time comes, I will be the one the save everyone!

 **Crow-** Whoa, look at you with all this energy! Good to have you back, Leo.

Leo and Luna nods, a spark appears in front of them. Raniel and everyone else sees the spark. Raniel walks to the spark. A scroll appears out of the spark. Raniel catches the scroll.

 **Raniel-** Now that we have the Dragon of Light, let's see what Alcadeias suggests we get next.

Raniel opens the scroll and reads it.

 **Maximus-** What does it say, Uncle?

 **Raniel-** So, it seems that Alcadeias wants us to get the Dragon of Darkness.

 **Yusei-** Interesting.

 **Raniel-** The Qliphoth tree will rise out the Netherworld by the Dark King ' **Alklsatajc**.' As longs as the tree remains in the human world, the world will slowly perish.

 **Jack-** What does that mean?

 **Leo-** What is the Qliphoth?

 **Maximus-** It's an evil tree that's from the Netherworld. With a tree like that, it could infect the whole world within a day.

 **Crow-** How does this come in terms for us of getting the dragon?

 **Raniel-** Well, during the war between The Crimson Dragon and Clockwerk, Clockwerk used his powers to sprout a demonic tree to weaken the Crimson Dragon's powers. There were only two beings that could up to its dark and mysterious powers.

 **Yusei-** Which those would be?

 **Raniel-** The Dark Kings other halve the fallen king.

 **Luna-** And the other one, was the Dragon?

 **Raniel-** Exactly, the Dragon of Darkness or in ancient times, the Deathless Dragon, known as Netherwyrm.

 **Yusei-** Netherwyrm? Sounds like a dragon that would be from the Netherworld and would with Clockwerk.

 **Raniel-** And you would be right if it wasn't for its other half, Scarlight.

 **Jack-** Scarlight? So, there are two halves of this dragon?

 **Maximus-** Correct, in ancient times, both sides would fight each other to determine of who should go and who should stay. Scarlight became victories, causing Clockwerk to lose control of Netherwyrm, Scarlight combine its soul with the Netherwyrm, thus making Clockwerk's own kin to fight against it.

 **Seymour-** That's how the tree was taken down, by taking Clockwerk's own kin and fought threw the evil darkness and destroyed the tree and sealing the Dark King away.

 **Jack-** And this dragon gave its life for the Crimson Dragon?

 **Raniel-** Yes, it no longer has the will to fight with Clockwerk. Both Scarlight and Netherwyrm become as one, now is Bahamut.

 **Yusei-** So, we are looking for Bahamut?

 **Raniel-** Yes, Bahamut is the Dragon of Darkness. Thus, the new Dragon we must obtain.

 **Kalin-** Just one problem, the tree is now here.

 **Crimzuya-** Actually, it is.

Everyone turns around, revealing Crimzuya in a chair.

 **Yusei-** It's you!

 **Crimzuya-** Yes, my old friend.

 **Jack-** Friend of yours, Yusei?

 **Yusei-** Yes, his name is Crimzuya, he's the one who came to me when he told me about Clockwerk.

Everyone looks at Crimzuya.

 **Crimzuya-** Yusei speaks the truth, I was the one who told him about this up coming war. And by the looks of things, it seems that I've came at the right time.

 **Crow-** What makes you say that?

 **Crimzuya-** The Qliphoth is sprouting in London as we speak.

Everyone is stunned by Crimzuya's words.

 **Yusei-** You're kidding!

Crimzuya shakes his head with his eyes closed. He looks at the television, he snaps and turns it on. Everyone looks at the T.V. and sees a colossal size tree in the middle of London. Angela Raines is LIVE from a helicopter showing the trees appearance.

 **Angela-** We are going LIVE in the center of London, when suddenly a colossal size tree had sprouted out of the ground. As you can see the city is in a state of crisis as investigators and scientists are trying to figure out why this tree has sprouted. If you look over behind me, you can clearly see all the destruction that this tree has caused. We don't know its reason behind this, but we can say that this tree is something that isn't from Earth.

The T.V. was turned off.

 **Akiza-** The tree has already been sprouted… what do we do?

 **Jack-** We go there and destroy that tree!

 **Leo-** But how? We need Bahamut to destroy that thing, and we don't even have the slightest clue of how or where to find it.

Everyone remains silent. Crimzuya looks at everyone.

 **Crimzuya-** In legend, the last time this tree appeared into this world, the Dark King had appeared.

 **Jack-** Just who is this Dark King anyway?

 **Crimzuya-** Let me take you all to a journey…

Crimzuya raise his arm, the room into a vision of Greece. Everyone is astonished.

 **Jack-** Whoa… it's ancient Greece.

 **Crimzuya-** Correct, now let me tell you guys about this Dark King Alklsatajc. He became apart of this world when his other halve suffered from a dire loss.

 **Yusei-** What did he lose?

 **Crimzuya-** Well, just about everything really. His home, family, his children but most of all, the wife he loved dearly. Eons ago, a powerful king known as Atlas ruled the world.

Shows a man in red armor with a dragon-like sword that is similar to Red Dragon Archfiends skin.

 **Luna-** You mean the Titan, Atlas?

 **Crimzuya-** They might share the same name, but this Atlas I am speaking of was stronger than the Titan's of Olympias. In fact, they say that his power could match the power of Zeus himself.

 **Kalin-** Wow, that's quite a title to live up by, matching the power of a god?

Atlas rages war onto other empires.

 **Crimzuya-** Yes well, as powerful as he was, there was one drawback. His lust for power got the best of them, he wanted more.

Atlas is sitting on his throne irritated.

 **Crimzuya-** He figured that if he could increase his power more, he could overpower just about anyone.

Atlas walks through his garden and is approached by a man in a black cloak.

 **Crimzuya-** So, one day he met a powerful sorcerer, he told him of how he become stronger… more than he would ever imagine.

The sorcerer is speaking with Atlas. Atlas's eyes light up with the offer that he's being offered.

 **Crimzuya-** Atlas was interested into of what the sorcerer had to say. The sorcerer mention that he could, but for a price.

The sorcerer turns his back towards Atlas. Atlas stopped the sorcerer. The sorcerer turns his head with an evil smile.

 **Seymour-** What was the price?

The sorcerer has black flames in his hand, as a scroll appears.

 **Crimzuya-** Atlas would gain all the power he needs, but in the process of his life belonging to him.

Atlas reads the scroll and continues to smile with power and nods.

 **Crimzuya-** Atlas agreed to the terms…

Atlas was marks with a strange symbol; the symbol is in the shape of a 'M.'

 **(Best way to show you guys of the symbol, look up a in images 'white knight chronicles symbol' It should give you a few pictures of what the symbol looks like. Why I say this? Because it plays a huge role into this story.)**

Atlas has a huge amount of aura coursing through his body. He raises his sword with the symbol in his eyes.

 **Crimzuya-** thus, he become this all-powerful monarch.

Atlas is at Olympus fighting all the gods there, him defeating Arias, Poseidon, Hades, and others from the Olympus. Zeus if furious and fights with Atlas.

 **Crimzuya-** He was even able to overpower that gods of Olympus, even Zeus.

Atlas clashed his sword with Zeus's fist. Atlas's eyes flash, a huge demonic dragon appears and breath demonic flames at Zeus. Zeus got buried, Atlas stabs Zeus in the stomach and throws him of the mountain. The dragon flew around Mount Olympus destroying everything, all the gods were slayed. The world is decaying, Atlas laughs with his victory, chaos and darkness surrounds the earth in his victory.

 **Crimzuya-** But with his great power, it came with a great and dire price. The power he was given, it causes his life to slowly die, first it was the home he grew up in, the people that sheltered him from the cold rights of the world.

The village was set one fire, people being slaughtered, raped, tortured, anything you can think of that is horrifying happened at his village.

 **Crimzuya-** Everyone has died, all innocent.

Atlas's eyes fall into disappear as he stops at his burning village.

 **Crimzuya-** Soon after he started to realize the sins that he made and demanded that the sorcerer to come and face him, for Atlas blamed him for misdeeds and wanted out of the deal that he made.

Atlas has his sword at the sorcerer, furious. The sorcerer has his hand up, telling him to stop.

 **Crimzuya-** The sorcerer said that he would, and of course Atlas believed him, but the sorcerer knew better.

The sorcerer smiles evilly and stabs Atlas in the chest with his staff. Atlas's eyes widen, the sorcerer pulls halve of his soul out of Atlas's body.

 **Crimzuya-** He split Atlas's soul into two, one being Atlas, all weak and powerless, and his other halve was born which is known as **Alklsatajc.**

 **Alklsatajc** had appeared into the world. He is the same at Atlas in the Archfiend armor.

 **Crimzuya-** Atlas felt his power lost, he demanded for the sorcerer to fix everything… however…

 **Alklsatajc** smiles evilly at Atlas. Atlas's family appears in chains all torn up, from head to toe, bones showing, body parts missing. Atlas is in fear of **Alklsatajc.**

 **Crimzuya- Alklsatajc** was in control, with Atlas not able to do anything, **Alklsatajc** had murdered his children and his wife. Atlas saw the deaths as if he was still apart of **Alklsatajc.** Atlas fell to his knees, seeing all the chaos and destruction.

Atlas shouts into the skies. The sorcerer floats into the skies with **Alklsatajc** and raises the demon tree. Atlas is furious with the sorcerer.

 **Crimzuya-** Later, Atlas promised that he would get his revenge. He knew of what his did could never be forgiven, but he wanted to face his sins and take down the Dark King, **Alklsatajc…**

Flashes forward to him and a dragon Scarlight fighting against **Alklsatajc** and Netherwyrm. From behind Atlas is the Crimson Dragon and the other Dragons and behind **Alklsatajc** is Clockwerk and the other evil Dragons.

 **Crimzuya-** And lone and behold… he did… he asked for the Crimson Dragon's help. At first, the Crimson Dragon had his doubts in Atlas. But Scarlight had faith in him. Thus, made the Crimson Dragon agree to help Atlas. The war lasted for eons… many lives destroyed… but Atlas was able to weaken Clockwerk's forces. He took out the demon tree and Netherwyrm… but at the coat of his own life.

The room turns back to normal just before everyone saw Atlas passing away. Everyone is stunned by the story.

 **Crimzuya-** After his passing, they say that he was forgiven… even though the crimes he committed were unforgiving by most, the Crimson Dragon gave him a second chance, and he was sent into the heavens with his family.

 **Kalin-** Damn… and I thought I had problems of when I was evil.

 **Yusei-** Interesting story, but why is this tree back? I mean, Atlas and Bahamut were able to destroy it.

 **Crimzuya-** After the war had ended, Clockwerk planted a seed deep beneath of the earth. In legend, the tree would sprout when the Dark Queen raised.

 **Akiza-** Dark Queen?

 **Crimzuya-** Yes, because after the passing of Atlas, the soul of his wife was also split into two when **Alklsatajc** killed her. She became a new threat to the Crimson Dragon. But wasn't to much of a threat because the tree was destroyed before she had risen.

 **Jack-** So, this Dark Queen, she has risen, hasn't she?

 **Crimzuya-** I'm afraid so… problem is… it will be difficult to find her. Because once we find her, we'll find **Alklsatajc.** If we can defeat the Dark Queen, Bahamut will be ours and will be able to destroy the Dark King and his tree for go.

 **Leo-** Well we got our lead, let's go to London!

 **Yusei-** But we have no idea where the Dark Queen is.

 **Crimzuya-** Well, one thing is for sure, she will always be near the area of the Qliphoth. So, that will be your best place to try.

 **Jack-** Any tips of how we can find her?

Crimzuya looks at Jack. At first, he was silent. He closes his eyes.

 **Crimzuya-** If you see someone that's powerful, it's her. She's likely to know that you guys are coming after her. So, best to be careful. You have Alcadeias on your side, so you won't be affected by the virus that the Qliphoth gives out.

 **Luna-** Awesome!

 **Crimzuya-** Luna, you also have the power to heal those who are infect of the virus. It's very important that you try and heal everyone that you can.

 **Luna-** I'll do my best.

 **Crimzuya-** Good, I think it's best if you leave now. You don't have much time.

 **Yusei-** Crimzuya is right, let's go!

 **Jack-** Right, Jack Atlas is ready to take that tree down!

Everyone boards the airship. Yusei sits down, everyone is drained from the last battle they've did. Leo looks at everyone.

 **Leo-** You guys rest up, I can keep watch.

 **Crow-** You sure?

 **Kalin-** You just got done being infected by the virus.

 **Leo-** Yes, I'm sure. You guys need the rest.

 **Yusei-** Thanks, Leo.

Leo smiles and puts his thumb up. The airship takes off. Crimzuya looks as the airship flies away. Raniel walks up to him.

 **Raniel-** Something tells me that they you didn't tell them everything.

Crimzuya looks at Raniel.

 **Crimzuya-** Sigh… you're right, I should've but… HE must find out on his own.

Raniel is curious of Crimzuya's words. Raniel looks at the blueprints of the flying Duel Runner.

 **Raniel-** I best to call him.

Raniel walks away. Crimzuya moves his eyes to Raniel and back to the sky.

 **Crimzuya-** Yes… Yusei, your biggest fight is slowly approaching… I hope you're ready.

Tanker.

Tachyon is at the end of the Tanker with his arms crossed.

 **Tachyon-** Hmm… so the Demon tree Qliphoth has risen from it's seal? Let's see who the Dark Queen is…

Tachyon's arm glows and shoes him a female character with long black hair with a small mark on the left side of her left eye. Tachyon also sees mark with wings.

 **Tachyon-** Ah… I see now… well, this will be interesting to see…

Kronos approaches to Tachyon bows to him.

 **Kronos-** Are we going to follow them?

 **Tachyon-** Not this time, if it comes to it, only I will. Just as longs as nothing interferes with our plans, everything will go smoothly.

 **Kronos-** But what about Sayer?

Tachyon turns to Kronos.

 **Kronos-** He left the tanker to go after them.

Tachyon turns back to the waters.

 **Tachyon-** Humph… I had a feeling he would do something like that… but than again… yes, it just might work.

 **Kronos-** Hm?

 **Tachyon-** Gather everyone, we're going to reenact this war that happened all those eons ago. It's time we shown those Signers of what we Signers can do.

Kronos smiles evilly.

 **Kronos-** Oh how I wait for this moment to come.

 **Tachyon-** Yes, now let's get moving.

The tanker starts to shake, Tachyon turns to his left side and sees a black airship rising out of the waters. Tachyon jumps onto the airship. Kronos and the others get on the airship and flies into the black skies. Tachyon walks into a room and closes it.

 **Tachyon-** Yusei, every time when I face you, I expect a great fight from you. We need to play this out perfectly… so…

Tachyon takes off his hood and shows a red marker on the left side of his face with a small triangle on the edge of the mark.

 **Tachyon-** When you and I face…

He opens his eyes and shows them being red and the white part black.

 **Tachyon-** I expect to see results!

His Mark glows and flashes. From the airship of where Yusei is at, his Mark glows and flashes.

 **Tachyon (Voice over)-** Nothing will stop of what fate has in store for the both of us… not even the Crimson Dragon. Soon, you will know the truth about your life… and believe me, when it's shown to you, you're going to wish that you need had been born into this legacy!

Yusei sleeps as Akiza rests on him, Crow is snoring, Kalin is sleeping in a chair, and Luna is sleeping in another bed. Leo watches her sleep and smile. He notices that Jack is not in the room.

 **Leo-** Hm?

Leo exits the room; Jack is by a railing on a bouncy looking out the window. Looking at the stormy weather. Leo approaches him.

 **Leo-** You're not tried, Jack?

Jack turns his head to Leo.

 **Jack-** No I can't sleep… something is bugging me.

 **Leo-** What is it?

 **Jack-** That Atlas character we were told about… I believe that he and I might have a connection with one another.

 **Leo-** What makes you say that?

 **Jack-** I just have a feeling about it… as for this Dark Queen, I can't shake the feeling that I'm not going to like of who she is.

Leo leans over to the railing and puts his elbows on the rail.

 **Leo-** Well. We won't know until we get there, right?

 **Jack-** Perhaps you're right, Leo.

Jack turns around and walks away from him.

 **Jack-** Going to try to rest for the upcoming battle… I'm going to need it.

Jack goes through a door and it shuts. Leo nods looks to the window and notices a black machine ship coming towards them. Leo runs to the control room.

 **Leo-** I think we're being followed.

Seymour looks at the radar and sees something coming at them.

 **Seymour-** I think we're being followed.

Leo got angry.

 **Leo-** I'll deal with this; you guys keep piloting.

Leo exits the control room and goes on the roof of the ship. Wind strikes hard, Leo holds on. The ship comes closer to them.

 **Leo-** Who is that?

A hatch opens, Sayer shows himself. Leo looks at him.

 **Leo-** Oh, great… Sayer.

Sayer looks at Leo.

 **Sayer-** I haven't seen you since our last duel, Leo.

Leo has his memories of when he dueled Sayer and lost.

 **Leo-** What's your point?

 **Sayer-** I don't have time for you, where is Akiza?

Leo takes out his spear, his armor forms onto his body.

 **Leo-** Not about to tell you! Now beat it before I make you!

Sayer looks at Leo. He notices that darkness went around Leo. Sayer is astonished.

 **Sayer-** Ah… so the kid does have unique abilities… but how good are they? Fortunately, I know how to test them.

Sayer snaps, three of his Psychic Duelist come out of the black ship. Sayer points at Leo.

 **Sayer-** You three take him down.

They all nod, the ground Leo is standing on shakes. He looks down and sees it turning into a duel field.

 **Seymour-** Leo, take them down, everyone is in no condition to fight right now. You're the only one that can defeat them right now.

Leo smirks, his left armor gauntlet forms into a duel disk.

 **Leo-** You three VS. me? Alright, I could use the warm up before we land. It's time I showed everyone this new deck I have!

Leo took out his deck and puts it in his duel disk. The three Psychic's duelist ready their duel disk. Sayer watches from a distance.

 **Sayer-** Let's see if you can pass this test, Leo.

Leo smirks.

 **Leo-** This should be an easy victory… I should warn you three, I'm not the same duelist as I was back than!

Leo stares at them.

 **Leo-** As what Yusei would say, let's rev it up!

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up, guys? Saintalpha7 here! I know this chapter was shorter than the last chapters, but I decide to throw in a chapter for you guys to see what will be in the next couple of chapters. Now tell me what you think about this story. Oh! The character, Kronos, he used to be Jack Krauser, one of the Resident Evil characters. Remember I will be taking them out of the story and replacing them, and putting different characters. So, what do you guys think about this chapter? Interesting story of what Crimzuya told everyone, and based on the story, you all should know who's going to get their new Dragon. And speaking of Dragon, did you guys noticed a certain Dragon in this chapter? If not, let me know. At the end of this chapter, Leo is going to be duel three people. Now, I've shown you guys of what the other Signers are made of and how I approve their dueling, the only one I haven't shown is Leo, and he's going to be a badass duelist. Now, I might replace his deck with a new machine type deck, going, to be honest, his** **morphtronic deck, it was a little weird for me, I don't why it just was, we'll see what happens. Now for Tachyon, you guys are getting a better picture of what Tachyon looks like, what do you guys think of who Tachyon is? Lastly, this Dark Queen, who do you guys think it is? There are some hints inside of the chapter, but I won't show until the next chapter If you guys like this chapter, give this story a favorite if you enjoy this story follow me so you guys can be updated of when I post a new chapter if you guys have ideas that you think that would go good into this story, PM or send your comments below and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
